The First of the Last
by Chrysantemum
Summary: Gabriella is a popular, spoiled senior at East High. Troy is the new music teacher and coach at East High. What happens when they catch each others eye. Will Troy be able to avoid the advancements of Gabriella or will he submit to Gabriella's charms?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I this idea came to me in a dream so I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

It was one of the most stressful times in a teenager's life. It was the turning point of their whole lives. Where anything could happen, should happen and do happen. It was the point of their lives where they are influential the point in their lives where nothing would be the same. It was the point in their lives where some didn't want to change, where friendships were found and lost. It was the point in their lives where reality set in and they actually had to start to think of other issues besides who was dating who. It was the point in their lives where they would have many laughs, many first, and many lasts. It was the point in their lives where the word petrified and ecstatic could be use in the same sentence. It was Senior Year.

Lying in bed, a pillow on top of her head and one leg under her comforter, these were the thoughts that ran through Gabriella's mind. Her heart was beating erratically against her chest and her eyes we wide open as she listened to the alarm radio that just went off. She sighed deeply as her hand reached to her side table to turn the radio off.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She really should have started getting into the habit of going to bed early last week and getting up early last week. She really did not feel like getting up and going to school. The first day of the last day of her high school career. She was going to have to make the best of it. Besides…

She was a freaking senior! A small smile formed on her face as she looked into the pillow that was still smothering her. This was her year. She thought about all the games, and parities, and new activities that only seniors were able to do. Yes, it would be sad seeing how this was the last year to do those things but she didn't want to dwell on that. Instead she wanted to grab hold to it and make the best.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she knocked the pillow off of her face and sat up. Even though she was excited she was still tired as hell. She lazily got from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a semi-warm shower to wake her up, she went back to her room to get dress.

Her eyes glanced at her clock and she realized that she had about forty-five minutes before she actually had to leave for school. With her towel around her petite body, Gabriella walked across her room and stood in front of her closet her eyes scanning each article of clothing. She bit her lip as she reached for a blue jean mini skirt and a bright yellow tank top.

Her ears perked up and a smile formed on her face as she listened to the familiar song of "True Friend" by Hannah Montana. She remembered the day that she put that song as Taylor ringtone.

They had been at the mall that summer shopping of course, looking for outfits to wear at the annual bonfire. Taylor had been in one of her moods, where she had to explain how society was ending because all young kids, girls in general, wanted to do was listened to Hannah Montana crap. This was brought on when they had past a section in a store where it was Hannah Montana galore including clothes, shoes, pencils, notebooks, hats, perfume, books, comforters, music, DVD's, vitamins, furniture, bubble bath, make-up, and even little fake tattoos. Gabriella kind of liked her…well she would have liked her more if she was eleven or twelve but she saw no problem with Hannah Montana.

That night Gabriella had placed a Hannah Montana song as Taylor's ringtone. Gabriella never thought that Taylor would actually here her own ringtone, who called someone when they were with them, but when Taylors phone was acting up she called Gabriella and had to listen to "…you're a true friend" being sung on the phone. Taylor had physically assaulted her by tackling her and trying to get the phone away from Gabriella. With a little convincing Gabriella changed the ringtone. Later that night she switched it back.

She walked over to her bed to where she knew the phone was somewhere. Lifting the comforters and sheets she finally found it lying in the middle of the bed. She took the charger out of the phone before answering it.

"Hey bitch." Gabriella smiled into the phone.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to actually answer her phone when I call." Taylor said on the other end.

"I answer."

"Not in the mornings."

"That's because some people like to sleep, Taylor. "

"I call you when you should already be awake."

Gabriella sighed and undid her towel before picking up her clothes and putting them on.

"Well I'm up so what do you want?"

"What? I can't call my bestest friend in the whole world on the first day of school." Taylor asked shocked.

"Bestest? Way to use that grammar that you were taught for thirteen years." Gabriella laughed.

She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself nodding her head in an accepting way. She knew that the skirt was probably a bit to short but she could get away with it. Besides she was Gabriella Montez. She was a beautiful girl. It wasn't unusually to see her in her out and about guys trailing behind her trying to get a date from her.

None of them could resist her soft features or glossy black hair that flowed over her shoulders. She didn't feel as though she was obsessed with her beauty she had just learned to accept it because it just had always been a part of her.

"Well I guess I'll let you go. See you at school." Taylor said sighing loudly.

"This was a pointless conversation. You know—"

Click.

Gabriella laughed and threw the phone on her bed before making her way back to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teethed, washed her face and threw some make-up on. Running her brush through her hair was enough for her. She decided not to straighten it or curl it more than the natural curls. She just didn't have enough time.

She ran back into her room and looked at her clock. Still had enough time. She went back to her closet and slipped on a pair of old-navy yellow flip flops and grabbed her purse. She stopped for a moment and looked around her room making sure that she had everything. She grabbed her phone that was lying on her bed before she made her way out of her room.

While she made her way down the staircase she heard the sound of news reporters coming from the kitchen.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise when her eyes widen as they landed on the two people who were in there at the moment. She sat her purse on the black marble countertop as she looked back and forth from her mother to her father.

Her father was leaning against the dishwasher in his suit and tie, sipping his coffee, his eyes on the television. She had always thought her father was a handsome man. He was a tall man with a nice build. His hair was dark with just a touch of gray at the roots, you really couldn't tell unless you actually studied him. His complexion was a bit darker than hers. His eyes were a dark brown without the hint of emotion in them. Her father had never been a person to show emotion, even to his own daughter.

Her eyes shifted towards her mother. Gabriella looked like her much more than her father. She had short dark hair also that reached her shoulders. It was longer but she had got it cut saying that she needed since she was in the spotlight she had to be up to par with the latest styles. Gabriella didn't know what spotlight she was talking about but…whatever. Her complexion was on the light side, like Gabriella's. Her eyes were a light russet color with just the hint of green in them. Her body was on the petite size also though her mother had gotten a few enhancements done a few years ago, women her age "couldn't believe how naturally full her breasts were." Yeah right. Her breasts were as fake as reality t.v.

Yep, her parents were attractive people. So attractive that they probably cheated on each other. She wouldn't be surprise, they both were flirts just with other people.

They had always been so focused on their own lives. Her father with his business and her mother with her charities and trying to impress everyone, everywhere. They never really had time for her and the truth was that Gabriella didn't really care. Well most of the time…She would see how Taylor's mother treated her and sometimes wish…but the good thing was she never got in trouble with them and she could practically do whatever she wanted which was great.

"Why are you two still here?" She asked walking to the refrigerator. "Don't you have stuff to do, like people to fire or fake tans to get?"

She grabbed her Boston crème pie yogurt that she loved and a banana before closing the door and looking at them. Her mother had a scoffing look on her face and her father eyes were still on the television.

"We wanted to be home on your first day?" her father said.

Gabriella laughed. "Really? Well this is a surprise. Who would have thought you actually decide to be parents for once."

"We're wonderful parents Gabriella." Her mother said putting on lipstick. "We give you everything that you ever wanted. You've never had to beg and pled for anything. "

Gabriella opened her yogurt and started to eat it, dipping her finger in the plastic jar before putting it in her mouth. She didn't know where she got the habit of eating yogurt with her finger but she did.

"What about that pony I wanted when I was six? I didn't get that." Gabriella joked.

"Well that's because you didn't need that. Besides your father got you that stupid princess house thing."

Gabriella remembered that. Her father had built her a castle for her birthday. Though he left right after she gave him a huge of thanks to go on a business trip. It was absolutely huge. It was basically like a small house. Her father had gotten her a throne and a crown. The whole household had to call her Princess Gabriella for about a month before she got sick and tired of playing with it.

Gabriella looked at the clock that was on the microwave and sighed taking another bit of her yogurt.

"I probably won't be home when you get here Gabriella—"

"And why should I care? " Gabriella finished her yogurt and threw the plastic container away.

"You know you should have a bit more respect for me. Don't you agree Joseph?" Both and she and her mother looked over at her father expectantly.

Her father finally brought his eyes from the television and looked at both of them. He smiled and sat his coffee cup down.

"I'm going to head out." He said, picking up a briefcase that was sitting on the counter, "Have a good day sweetheart." He called out not emphasizing which one was the sweetheart.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

"You still need to show respect." Her mother said ignoring the fact her father just disappeared.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh go fuck the pool boy." She spit out before picking up her banana, and purse and making her way out the house ignoring her mother.

She made her way over to the car that her father had got her for her sixteenth birthday since he wasn't there personally to celebrate. Something about and investments in Italy. She loved her car more than anything…besides Taylor. She ran her hand over the slick black Karma Hybrid. She knew that she could have had any car that she wanted but she was a responsible person. She wanted to save the environment. So the hybrid was her choice, of course it was a little more on the expensive side but still, it helped saved some pollution.

She opened the door and got behind the wheel. The best thing that she loved about her car that it had a custom interior design. She had picked the colors green and black for the interior. There was a GPS installed as well as a DVD player and a banging stereo system.

She started the car and pealed her banana before she took off towards school. Her eyes scanned to the time every once and again, just to make sure that she wasn't running late.

She couldn't believe that this was her last year. She was going to own it. Everything was going to be new and different and awesome. She couldn't wait to get this school year started.

Minutes later Gabriella pulled her Karma into the parking lot of East High School. She drove slowly to her parking spot. The parking spot that she always parked in. Every single school day. The only problem was when she reached it there was another car there. Her mouth dropped open and her hands gripped her steering wheel. She growled and unbuckled her seat belt and opened her car.

She looked at the red Mustang that was parked so snuggly in her parking space. She looked around.

"Whose car is this!" she called out.

Student around looked at her with questioning looks. No one said anything.

"I said who's fucking car is this?"

She knew that she was being a bitch but that was just her. She got what she wanted, when she wanted and if she wanted her parking space that she had forever then she was going to get her parking space.

She looked at the car and kept herself for hitting it.

"First day back and you're already complaining?"

Gabriella turned around to see Taylor smirking at her. She gave her an inquiring look while she surveyed her. She seemed to have spent hours on her outfit which she knew was impossible. She had probably spent last night sorting out what she was going to wear. Gabriella had to give her credit though Taylor's outfits were a bit out of the ordinary, a bit too sophisticated for a girl her age, but they fit her and they looked good on her.

"Oh shut up." Gabriella turned and looked back at the car. "Whose car is this?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Why don't you just park next to it?"

"No!" she said dramatically. "This is my spot. Who in the hell parked here!" she looked around at her fellow classmates. Most shrugged, others just looked at her.

"Stop being a bitch Gabriella and park your car. You can find out whose car it is at the end of the day. "She said firmly.

Gabriella scoffed and got back into her car pulling into the space right next to the Mustang. She grabbed her purse and got out making sure the door were locked as she stared down the Mustang.

"I can't believe this…"

"It's not that big of deal Gabriella. It's just a parking spot."

"It's my parking spot."

They walked the familiar path to the front doors of East High ignoring most people who tried to grab their attention.

"Forget this. It's the first day of our senior year and you're letting a parking space bring down the whole vibe down so let it go."

She bit her lip as we walked throughout the hallway. She knew it was a little pathetic complaining so much about a parking space so she decided to let it go. For now.

"Give me you schedule." Taylor demanded.

They stopped walking and Gabriella leaned against a locker looking inside of her messy purse. She finally pulled out the folded piece of paper and tossed it to Taylor. Her eyes roamed the hallway while she waited.

There seemed to be even more freshman than ever. She could tell which one's were from the scared and wonder look on the faces of some of the new high school students. She smiled as her eyes set on the one thing that made her heart pound in her chest.

A small smirk formed on her mouth as he walked towards her. He leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair and smiled into the kiss.

"Morning baby." He said suavely.

Gabriella kissed his pinks lips again before pulling back and looking at her boyfriend. He was one hell of a looker. He was unquestionably the handsomest guy at school. His blond hair was the color of sun, dark highlights running throughout the locks. His eyes were as blue as the Atlantic Ocean He had a muscular physique, mostly from playing football as well as baseball. His smile to anyone was anything but soothing. He had a winning way with women and a charm that he used to his advantage. That was one way that he got Gabriella.

"Morning Kade." She said softly. "How have you been?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been the same since last time you seen me."

"Well I've missed you."

"I missed you too baby."

She smiled at him. Her eyes went to Taylor's who rolled her eyes. Gabriella gave her a shut up look and looked back at Kade.

"So what's your schedule like?"

"The basic. Math, English, and science."

Gabriella pushed herself against him. "What about any free periods?"

He smiled and shook his head. "None this year unfortunately. "

"You have no free periods?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella and Kade looked at her.

"No I don't Taylor. Not that it's any of your business."

Gabriella widened her eyes to try and get her to shut up. Taylor pressed her lips together and turned her attention back to the piece of paper in her hand.

"Aww that suck babe." Gabriella said, " Well I guess we'll just have to find some time to be together huh?" she raised her eyebrows in a knowing look.

He nodded his head. "Yeah maybe." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Gotta go baby. Don't wanna be late to class."

Gabriella nodded her head and watched him walked down the hall. God he was suck a hottie. She heard Taylor clear her throat and her eyes slid to Taylors. She had a sneer on her lips.

"What?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" she answered with a question.

Gabriella sighed. Taylor had never liked Kade even before he hooked up with Gabriella. She always said that she had a bad feeling about him. That he wasn't good enough for Gabriella. She and Taylor had had some very heated arguments about Kade, Taylor always being the one to concede. Though she always said that she would be there when he broke Gabriella's heart. Gabriella had always ignored that part.

"No. You don't cause I really don't want to fight right now." Gabriella nodded towards her schedule. "So looks pretty good. We got any classes together."

Taylor gave her schedule back. "Well we have AP World History, Chemistry, and English together. Seeing how there only once class for the AP class. And we have lunch hour together…"

Gabriella scoffted. "We only have three out of seven periods together? That sucks."

"You didn't let me finish." Taylor snapped. "We also have free period. That's pretty good. We have four class plus lunch together. So you have Trig, Music/Choir and Gym without me. "

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess. What do we have first?"

Taylor smiled and grabbed Gabriella, linking her arm through hers as they walked. "Well first we have homeroom then History."

Gabriella groaned and leaned against Taylor. "No. Please no class!" she laughed.

They finally made it to their familiar homeroom class. Mrs. Darbus their homeroom teacher for the past three years was not in yet.

"Gabriella! Taylor!"

Gabriella looked up to find two of her friends walking towards them. Instead Gabriella went to sit in her seat and let them follow her.

"Hey guys. How was the rest of your summer vacation?" She asked pulling out her cell phone to put it on vibe.

"Pretty good. Dance camp was so awesome. One month wasn't enough." Martha said. "We had all these special guest and I learned so many new dance moves. Wait until a party. I'm going to break it down."

They all laughed.

"Well that's good for you Martha." Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah. It was about time you got some new movies. The old ones were getting a little stale."

She smiled sweetly at Martha who smiled tightly back. She then turned to Kelsi, who was biting her bottom lip.

"What about you Kelsi? How was your summer?"

Kelsi smiled nervously and Gabriella gave her a questioning look. What the hell was she nervous for?

"Well…I…um…I did music stuff."

Gabriella shook her head and placed her phone back into her purse. "Good for you."

She didn't think that the way that she treated Kelsi and Martha was mean hearted. Maybe the things she said hurt their feelings but they never brought it up so she never felt bad about it.

The bell rung throughout the school signaling the students to go to homeroom. Mrs. Darbus floated in, her arms spread out her eyes bright with excitement.

"Welcome back seniors." She said in a dramatic voice.

Taylor looked back at Gabriella and smirked. "I'm actually going to miss her." She whispered.

Gabriella laughed softly and continued to pay attention to Mrs. Darbus.

"So much to do….so much to do. Announcements! This is your senior year so we had so much to do…so much. We need to have senior meeting about our senior trip, graduation, and dances. Starting next week we will have a senior meeting every Friday after school for about forty-five minutes. Those that have extracurricular activities, all is well and you will be excused for those minutes. Auditions for our fall musical will start asap so look out for the notice." She took a deep breath and placed a finger to her lip tapping softly. "What else…Oh! New teacher. Mr. Bolton is our new teacher as well as our new basketball coach. " She looked at them with a determined look. "Please, please treat him with respect. No pranks, no disrespecting. "

"Guess that means he's an oldie."

Gabriella laughed as the words flowed out of Eddie's mouth a former classmate. He was a cutie with his brown curly hair, and his stunning green eyes.

"Enough Mr. Gallagher." Mrs. Darbus snapped. "I mean it. If I find out that any of my seniors have been anything but respectful, painting scenes will be the last thing on your mind."

"What class does he teach Mrs. Darbus?" Taylor asked.

"A teacher of the finest sound there is Miss McKessie. Music."

"Oh well I feel sorry for anyone who has that class." Eddie whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey! I have that class." Gabriella called out.

"Sucks to be you."

"Mr. Gallagher and Miss Montez! Do not make me hand out detentions on your first day back because you know I will."

Gabriella managed not to roll her mocha eyes and instead tapped her fingers on her desk.

They stayed in homeroom for a couple of minutes. Mrs. Darbus gave out locker numbers and combinations before the bell rung for actual classes to began. The day was more or less…boring. In every class was basically the same. There were introductions, how being a senior will be the best year of their lives, some teachers were even taking about how it would be the most stressful year, with college coming up. Books were passed out, and there was talk about what was expected throughout the class. Yes it was your typical first day.

Gabriella threw her Trig book in her locker before she looked over at Taylor who was three lockers down.

"So see you during lunch?" she asked.

Taylor nodded and they went their separate ways. Gabriella knew where the music room was but she had only been down there for personal reasons. Making out and such things with Kade. Though she had never just been down there for class. Actually she didn't even know why music was on her schedule. She guessed that she just needed an extra elective and this was what they gave her.

She made her way down the stairs to the basement where the music room was located. She quickly said hi to people who spoke to her. She opened the door to the music room looking around to see if there was anyone that she knew. The only person she saw that she actually talked to was Kelsi. She wasn't surprised that she was in here.

She started to make her way over to her, but stopped when she felt someone step on the back of her flip flop. She stopped and turned around to see who would do such a sinful thing.

"What the hell?" she said to the blonde headed girl.

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella looked at the girl. Gabriella had always thought that she was pretty but they just had never made friends. Maybe it was because she was a too quiet and shy person, though Gabriella knew she was in the drama club, or maybe it was because Gabriella was well… mean to her. There was something about her that made Gabriella just want to slap her into reality. She was always so nice and sweet and teacher pet. She seemed to have no guts whatsoever.

"Damn Sharpay? I know that you love me but you don't show how much in public by being so close to me." She sneered at her. She heard a few people chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Sharpay said quietly before making her way over to a chair to sit next to a chair.

Gabriella sighed and made her way over to Kelsi. They talked for a while, mostly Gabriella complaining on why she was in this class. Pretty soon the bell rung and the last minute students ran in thinking that the new teacher was going to be upset about them being late. The only problem was that he wasn't there.

Gabriella shook her head and took out her phone. She decided to text Kade to see what he was doing and which class he was in. They texted for a few minutes before the music room door opened and in walked the teacher.

She didn't look up as he walked in and was still concentrated on sending a text back to Kade.

"Sorry I'm late class." His voice ran throughout the classroom.

Gabriella finally looked up because she was surprised that the voice sounded so young and smooth. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she set eyes on her music teacher.

A prickly feeling sent waves across her arms and goosebumps on the back of her neck. A tiny ripple of trepidation danced through her. "wow." she thought to herself. His electric blue eyes caught her first. She was sure that there was no name to what kind of blue it was. She had never seen a color like them before. Those eyes seemed vigilant and observant, though it still seemed like he was at ease. She watched as he sat books and papers on top of a desk. He moved with a natural grace of a dangerous animal.

She had never seen such a superb specimen. His skin was a light tan, which seemed to be very natural. His features were clean cut and well proportion. He had a strong jaw that Gabriella wondered what it would be like to kiss him. His lips seemed firmed and sensually shaped. They looked as though they promised plenty of pleasure. She couldn't exactly tell how old her was, though if she could have guessed it would have been somewhere are twenty –two or twenty-three.

Gabriella suddenly felt uneasy. It was distressing to realize that it was a teacher who was causing her to have a fit of agitation. She knew that hands down that he was the most attractive man that she had ever had the pleasure of setting her eyes on.

"He's a cutie."

She heard Kelsi whisper to her. Gabriella said nothing but nodded her head as her eyes were still trained on this Greek like Adonis.

"Welcome class. I am going to be your new music teacher for this year umm…" He looked as though he was nervous. Surly he had already been through the steps before now. "How about I take attendance before we get started?"

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before calling out names in alphabetical order checking each name on whether they were present or not.

"Gabriella Montez?" he called out.

Gabriella smiled softly. Her names on his lips were the sweetest words that she had ever heard. She felt her heart beat faster and she just stared at him.

"Gabriella?" he looked around.

Kelsi nudged Gabriella and she snapped out of her little musing and spoke up.

"Right here Mr. Bolton." She said raising her head.

She smiled as he looked straight at her. She was giddy when she realizes that his eyes had lingered a little longer on her then the other students. He suddenly took his eyes off of her and pressed his lips tightly together. He finished calling out attendance as quickly as possible.

He went on to explain the reason why they were taking the class and what was to expected like all other teachers. He made eye contact with each and every student except for one. Except for her.

Gabriella noticed this and by the middle of class she had her arms folded tightly against her chest and she stared at him hoping that he would even look her way. He didn't.

He passed out index cards telling them to write down the experience they had in music whether it was music composition, philosophy or even just band and choir.

Gabriella could hardly stay in her seat when she noticed that he was giving them out one my one. Great! He would be right next to her and she had a chance to actually touch his hand when he handed her the card. Unfortunately Mr. Bolton had other ideas. When he reached where Kelsi and Gabriella set he handed Kelsi two index cards.

"Please give one to Miss. Montez." He asked not looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella mouth dropped open as she snatched the card from Kelsi. She took out pen and did the small assignment. She couldn't believe this. He had completely ignored her. It was a shock to Gabriella because no one had ever ignored her.

She continued to write down her resume of music. Stating that she had never had a music class before. The closest she was to music was singing in her hairbrush and listening to Maroon 5.

It was only a few minutes left before class ended and lunch began.

"After you hand in your index card you guys can leave if you want. Just don't make any loud noise. I don't wanna get in trouble my first day." Mr. Bolton said smiling at the class.

The classes nodded their head in acceptance. This was going to be a cool teacher. None of their other teachers wouldn't dare let them leave five minutes early.

Gabriella quickly threw her stuff in her purse and made her way to Mr. Bolton's desk. She pushed her hair back and stopped right in front of him. She noticed that he already had a few cards in his hands. She stuck out her card.

"Here you go Mr. Bolton."

He didn't look at her but instead concentrated on the cards that he already had in his hand.

"Go ahead and set it on my desk Miss. Montez."

Gabriella stared at him a bit longer before throwing the card down and walking out the music room. She couldn't believe this. She took several deep breaths and decided that he was not worth it. It wasn't as if she could have anyways he was a teacher and that was illegal right? It could never happen but a girl could dream right. She shrugged her shoulder as she heard the bell and started towards the lunch room. Oh well.

She rarely ate the school food unless it was pizza day or tacos. Besides that she usually just got something from the snack stand. They sold stuff like chicken wings and cheese fries. After getting her chicken wings she made her way to her original table that seat.

She sat down next to Kade who was stuffing his mouth with what looked like some kind of meat. She leaned over to Kade and kissed him softly on his cheek. She looked at everyone who was hanging out around the table. Taylor sat taking bites of her cheese fries, going over some flash cards. She looked up at Gabriella and smiled.

"So how was music class?" she asked.

Gabriella bit her lip and looked over at Kade who was texting on his phone. She wondered who he was texting when most of his friends were here. She didn't really want to talk about Mr. Bolton in front of him especially since the things she would say would probably make Kade extremely jealous.

"It's was alright." She said simply.

Taylor gave her a look.

_Later_, she mouthed towards her.

They continued to eat their lunch talking here and there. Lunch was almost over when Ron, Kade's best friend ran over to the table.

"Hey Gabriella. " he said out of breath. "You remember who you were bitchin this morning about someone parking in your spot."

Gabriella walked dropped her chicken bone and glared at him. "Fuck you Ron."

"What? You were." He reached over and took a fry from Taylor. Taylor ignored him and continued to study. What exactly was she studying? Gabriella had no idea. It was only the first day back. "Anyways, I figured out whose Mustang that was." He pointed out the window that over looked the parking.

Gabriella gasped softly as she watched Mr. Bolton get out of the Mustang. Well that was great, not only did he completely ignore her, he was the idiot that took her parking space. He was just going to be a great addition to East High, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Authors Note: So how did you like it. I know Gabi personality is a little...ya know but this is how I see her in my story...she'll become a little more like the Gabriella we all know...maybe...Also Sharpay! Yes I know that isn't how Sharpay's normal personality is but...once again it all goes with the story. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank to those who review I really appreciate it. I'm just saying that if the more reviews I get the more I get happy and the more I write…is that a too desperate statement to ask for reviews. Oh and all HMS things, names, and all the other stuff that's not mine that belongs to Disney…belongs to Disney. On with the story!**

* * *

Unlike students who had practice getting up early in the morning for the first day of school, it was a brand new experience for twenty-two year old Troy Bolton. Especially since this was his first time getting up early in the morning to go to school, on the first day of school as a teacher. Usually he was a very confident man, having no problem facing his troubles head on, but this…well…this was something that he had worked so hard on and was going to be judge on how well his performance was in front of a bunch of teenagers.

That morning Troy had laid in his bed her arm thrown over his face to keep the sunlight from the sunrise out of his eyes. His mind had been drifting back to the night before. He and his friends had been out the night before celebrating Troy's new job.

They had decided to go to no other place than Hooters. No it wasn't Troy's idea but instead his best friends Chad's. Troy just decided to go with the flow, it was just pointless to argue with Chad when it had anything to deal with boobs and ass.

"To Troy!" Chad had called out holding a beer in his hand. "Let's just hope that Troy is treated the way that he treated his teachers when he was in school."

Troy shook his head in amusement. "Thank you Chad."

Chad nodded his head and patted Troy on the back before his eyes traveled to a Hooters girl.

"I still can't believe that you decided to become a teacher Troy." Zeke said sitting across from him a beer in his hand also. "Of all things."

"Damn guys you're acting like that's all I'm going to do. I am the new basketball coach also." Troy said accepting his snow craps from a blonde Hooters girl.

"Yeah by luck." Chad said reaching over and snapping a crap leg off. "If it wasn't for that old geezer who quit you wouldn't have got it."

Troy scoffed at him and began to eat.

"We're going to miss you man. Being so far away." Jason said taking a sloppy bite of his burger.

"It's not that far guys. You can still visit me anytime."

Moving to Albuquerque was a decision that Troy had no problem making. After his abnormal and surprise breakup from his girlfriend he knew that he could no longer stay in Torreon. Thinking about Madison made Troy both extremely miserable but upset also. Even after two months he still couldn't help but be surprise that he and Madison wasn't together anymore.

He hadn't been able to get her face out of his dreams for weeks. She was a seductive young woman. Her sun-kissed hair flowed over her shoulders and reached her lower back, it was extremely curly and Troy loved it. Her green eyes could pull the most unwilling person in. She was smoothly calculated especially with her feminine charm. Troy had never heard her raise her voice not once…except for the day the break-up happened.

Troy had shook his head at the thought and returned to the party at hand, letting go and celebrating.

Now lying in bed Troy actually did think about his break-up with Madison.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. He had just gotten home from another depressing day of job searching. It had seemed like no one needed a music teacher because either they already had one or they didn't have a music program. Having major in music and physical education was a surprise to everyone in Troy's life. Well…the music at least, though surprisingly his family and friends accepted it. So he thought.

He had made his way into the kitchen throwing his keys down on the small table. He was starving and opened the refrigerator to get something to snack on. When he had gotten a bottle of Gatorade and closed the door he was surprised when Madison suddenly showed up.

"Hey baby." He walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She said nothing but gave him a tight smile.

Troy made his way back to the living room and sat down cutting the t.v on, Madison followed.

"How was your day?" He asked her turning to sports center.

"It was alright. I guess." She said softly.

Troy looked over at her and frowned. "What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"What I want in life." she cleared her throat and sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "I was wondering if you were still pursuing this teaching thing."

"Of course." He asked surprised. "You know I want to teach music Maddie."

"Yeah I know but…" she sighed deeply "What about…money."

Troy smirked. "What do you mean money?"

"Troy teaching doesn't make a lot of money. How do you plan on supporting me and our lifestyle? A teaching salary isn't going to help us. Couldn't you work for your father?"

Troy scoffed and let go of her hand. "I don't want to work for him. I want to make it on my own. I don't want to have to depend on my family for the rest of my life. Yeah they help me out here and there but—"

"But what!" Madison stood up and looked down angrily at him. "Being a fucking teacher isn't the career that I saw my future having. A teacher Troy?"

Troy shook his head.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We'll be fine baby. We'll have all that we need. We'll work and—"

"We?" she laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm not going to work. We wouldn't have to worry about this if you just take the job your father offered you."

Troy stood up and sat his drink on his table. He stared at Madison. "I told you Maddie I'm not going to accept it. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you supported me in this."

"Well I thought is just a phase or something."

Troy looked at her scoffing softly. He crossed his arms, knowing not what to do. He loved Maddie more than anything in his life. He would do anything for her and he thought that she would do anything for him. He didn't ever think that she would deny him his passion.

"There's only one thing to do if you won't give up this little dream." He heard her say.

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. She had her hand on hip and her eyes to the ground.

"Little dream?" he licked his lips. "And what would that be?"

"I'll leave you." She said simply.

Troy threw his head back and laughed towards the ceiling.

"Oh wow…you're funny."

"I'm serious Troy. I can't be with anyone who can't support me."

Troy stopped laughing and looked at her.

"So what is it going to be? Your dream or me?"

Troy's mouth dropped open a little. "You're giving me an ultimatum?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"No." he said. "You can't break up with me. I love you. You love me. I promise this will work." He walked towards her "I'll even try and get a coaching job and get paid more. Madison…"

"Me or the job."

It had taken a lot for Troy to finally get from under his parents. His father had actually owned the Albuquerque Thunderbirds, which was a semi-pro basketball team. He did love his parents but he wanted to earn his way through the world. Through life. It had been hard at first seeing how he had to pay his own bills with his own money but he did it and he loved the freedom of doing it. Going back to his parents now would seem like he failed. His parents had been proud of him, and he knew he would be a failure to them and himself if he did that.

He looked at Madison but couldn't say anything.

"I guess I have my answer." She said.

Troy reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him.

"No! Maddie! Madison. Please don't. I love you and I know you love me!"

"Let me go Troy." She mumbled.

"No. Madison, look at me. Look at me!" Troy grabbed her face and stared into his deep green eyes. "Don't do this to me. I love you so much."

Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds. Troy ran his fingers through her coiled hair. He leaned down and swept his lips against hers. He plunge his tongue in her small mouth, wanting her to feel, wanting her to understand how much he loved her. He rejoiced when he felt her respond to the assault.

He leaned back and smiled at her.

"I love you Madison. It'll be alright." He leaned down to kiss her again but felt her hand push him away.

"No Troy. You made your decision."

She pushed back from him and walked into the bedroom that they shared leaving Troy standing there in shock.

She had left an hour later with two suit cases.

"I'll be back for the rest of my stuff." Was the last things she had said to him that day.

He had seen her a few times, always having fun with her friends, or dating other guys as though what they had non-existent. Troy couldn't stand it. He had began to search outside of Torreon for work, and of all places he found work in Albuquerque. He couldn't stand to be around someone who acted as though what they had was nothing. Five years. Five years he had been with her and she just left. They had planned on getting married after college, Troy was just about to go out and actually a buy an engagement ring. Well at least he didn't waste any money.

Troy shook his head from the depressing memories before he got up and got ready for his first day of teaching. He quickly took a shower and dressed. He was lucky to have finally found a job where he could teach Music and coach basketball.

Music and basketball was his passion. If he could write a song about basketball and have his team perform it while they played he would, though it probably wouldn't work out. His mother had drove music into him while his father drove basketball. There wasn't any competition on which one he loved more. He had began to play the piano and basketball since before he could remember. The guitar was introduced to him when he was in fifth grade and he loved it. There was no doubt about what he wanted to do once he went to college. He had thought his parents, especially his father would be upset at his major but was surprised when he accepted it, and was even more thrilled with his physical education minor.

After he finished getting dressed, Troy gathered his supplies that he would need for his classes. He had a total of four music classes, and two gym classes. He grabbed the flyers for try-outs for the varsity basketball team.

Of what he learned from the principal the East High Wildcats were well…a horrible team. They hadn't won once single game in five years. Their coach had retired last year, Troy just thought he gave up, so they needed a new coach and Troy was determined to win at least once game this year.

He made sure that he had everything before he made his way out of his apartment and on his way to school. He had turned his music up loudly in his red mustang, trying to calm his nervers. He had hoped that that my students would treat him with the same respect that he had not treated his teachers. Oh god this was going to be a nightmare.

He pulled into the school's parking lot. There wasn't many car or students there. He was pretty early. After parking he took his armful of papers and materials and made his way into the school.

He walked into the brightly lit office and smiled down at the older women secretary that sat behind the desk. Troy had came to like the women very much especially the few weeks before school started when he was setting up his classroom and getting use to the school.

"Good Morning Mr. Bolton." She said in a sweet voice.

Troy smiled at her. "Good morning Mrs. Jordan." He walked over to the small mailboxes that each teacher had and took out a few notices, just about the start of school, and locker combinations for his homeroom class.

"Nervous on your first day?" she asked.

Troy chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Oh you'll be okay. Just be cool and relax. They can smell fear you know and they'll take advantage."

Troy laughed and nodded his head before he made his way out the office and towards his classroom that was down in the basement. He sat his papers there and looked up at the black and white clock that was in the back of the classroom. He still needed to put up flyers for tryout for the basketball team, he was starting fresh with the team, only the best would make it…well the best of the worst.

He grabbed the stack of flyers and a few pushpins before making his way out of his classroom and continued to walk throughout the school posting the flyer where ever he say a bulletin board. He was almost done when he noticed that the school was beginning to fill with more and more students.

He took his cell phone out and looked down at the time, almost time for class. He turned around and started to make his way back to his classroom when he was stopped by Mrs. Darbus.

He had only met Mrs. Darbus once and she had left an impression. She talked nothing else about how life was a performance and some other crap. Troy kinda tuned her out.

"Mr. Bolton! Just the man I've been searching for." She said loudly.

He smiled, "Hmm…we'll I'm glad you finally found me."

"I wanted to talk to you about the Fall Musical."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "What about it?"

"Well of course we need music and seeing how you're the music teacher…" she left off smiling.

Troy sighed. "I don't know Mrs. Darbus. I don't write musicals."

"Oh Mr. Bolton of course you do. Now I have a student that you would be working with to take some of the pressure off. Her name is Kelsi Neilson and she is wonderful for a girl her age."

Troy smacked his lips together. "I'm not sure. I mean I have basketball practice, and my music class as well as my P.E. classes. I just don't know…"

"Please Mr. Bolton. It would mean the world to me and to East High."

Troy sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Mrs. Darbus went on telling him all about what the musical was about. Troy looked up at the big clock that was in the hallway and nearly cursed.

"I'll try and do the best that I can Mrs. Darbus. Classes are getting ready to start."

They said their good-byes and Troy rushed to his first class. He was nervous as he looked out on the adolescents that smirked up at him in a wicked way. He tried to become cool and collected, He traied his voice not to tremble as he went over his expectations and rules. Some students were obnoxious and Troy found it a little hard to put his foot down, he wanted to be liked but he wanted to be respected first. He talked to the students and tried to get to know them asking them questions that would interest them. The students seemed to relax after chatting with him, though there was a few who still wanted to act bad ass.

A couple of classes later Troy cursed as he made his way to his classroom. He was late. He had went to the office wanting to get some index cards and tried to make it on time but that didn't work out for him.

He walked in and saw his students already sitting. A few was talking but he didn't mind until he got set up. He placed his things taking out attendance sheet to get things started.

He began to call out names, making the ones that were on his list was actually present.

"Gabriella Montez." He called out. He didn't hear a responding. "Gabriella?" He was getting ready to mark her absent when he heard a soft voice speak up.

"Right here Mr. Bolton."

He looked towards the voice and felt his heart jump. He thought that Madison was beautiful. This girl that he sat eyes on was beyond beauty. She was simply breathtaking. His eyes began their travel at her black hair and leisurely moved all the way to her manicured toenails. He could feel his senses ignite and he felt his body come alive with desire.

She possessed the existed face of an angel, the body of a goddess. Her breasts were firm and ample. Her waste was the smallest he had even seen; her hips seemed rounded and slim. Her legs were slender and seemed very strong...maybe strong enough to wrap around his waist.

Troy eyes snapped quickly back to his paper. What the hell! What the hell was he thinking? He acted as if he had never seen a human with a pair of tits before. She was his student for goodness sake. A student!

He continued to quickly go through the rest of the list noting that Kelsi Neilson was in his class. As much as he wanted to continue to study the stunning creature he avoided eye contact with her. Nothing good could come from looking at her. He didn't know if he would be able to do this for the rest of the school year. Maybe he could have her move out of his class…no that would raise suspicious, especially since he didn't have a reason. She had done nothing but look like a goddess.

He continued to talk about the usually things that he talked about in every other single one of his classes. He did not look at her. He handed out index cards asking them about their experiences in music when he reached his temptation he ignored her, and handed Kelsi who was sitting next to her two of them…making her hand one to Gabriella.

Troy went to sit at his desk while the students did the assignments. He was trying to concentrate on the index cards that he had received from his other classes but his mind wouldn't let him. He glanced up to find _her_ writing the assignment. She looked a little irritated as she scribbled on the index card. He shook his head slightly. She really was the beautiful.

_No Troy. She is your student. She's probably underage and you could go to jail just by looking at her. _

Troy took her eyes off of her and continued to do what he was doing. Minutes passes and Troy dismissed the students as they came up to his desk to drop off their cards he took them from the students glancing over each one.

He saw her out the corner of his eyes as she got up. Troy kept his eyes on his desk and his grip tightened on the cards.

"Here you go Mr. Bolton."

Troy bit the inside of his lip as he listened to her voice. He was so smooth and soft.

"Go ahead and set it on my desk Miss. Montez."

What Troy really wanted to say was 'go ahead and sit on my desk Miss. Montez.' though he knew that wasn't going to happen.

She had stayed in front of him for a few more seconds before she threw the card down. Troy looked up and walked as she walked out his eyes on her ass. He scoffted and rolled his eyes. God this was going to be a long year.

**********

Troy went out for lunch not wanting to eat the school's food. He was impressed by the black Karma that was parked next to his and he wondered who owned such an expensive car. He didn't go anywhere fancy, but instead went to a Wendy's.

He decided to eat in his car while he continued to think about Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. He wondered how old she was, what kind of student was she. She was obviously a bit sarcastic seeing how on her index card she wrote that her experience from music was singing in a hair brush and listening to Maroon 5. He liked Maroon 5 also. Damn it! He wasn't suppose to be thinking of his student.

After eating Troy pulled back up to school. He had a couple of more minutes before he had his gym class. He walked up to the school and went towards the gym throwing his Wendy's cup in the trash before he went through the double doors of the boy's locker room to his office.

When he had first acquired the office it was plain and boring with no sort of school spirit at all. Troy and personally decorated it All sorts of East High memorabilia. He wanted his team to know that he believed in them and would cheer them on through anything. He listened as the bell run and knew that his gym class would be entering the gym.

Locking his office he made his way to the gym class a whistle around his neck and his attendance sheet in his hand. He stood over to one side of the bleachers motioning for the students to take a seat in front of him.

If he could have groaned out loud without drawing attention to himself he would have. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Out of all elective classes in this school she had to take gym. Troy looked down at the paper so she wouldn't notice that he was staring at her, because God knows he was staring at her.

He watched from beneath his eyelashes as she sat down on the first bleacher. She had leaned back and put her elbows on the bleacher in back of her. Her chest was thrust out and if Troy didn't know better he would have thought that she did it on purpose.

The bell rung to finally start class and Troy was grateful to do anything else besides having his attention on _her_.

"Welcome to gym class. For those who don't know me yet, I'm coach or Mr. Bolton. I want to try and make this as painless as possible but we will be physically active." He took a deep breath as he thought about Gabriella being physically active with him. "First of all if you're late and do not have a note from a teacher or staff member you will have to run two laps. We will do different activities each week. Of course I'm not going to be giving out test but there will be an obstacle course at the end of the semester…if you complete it you pass the activity, if not well…we'll see how you're attendance and activity is." He sighed and continued his speech. "As for dress code. Shorts and sweat pants are allowed as well as a tee-shirt of some kind. Please be modest for your dressing. I'll stop class ten minutes early to get dressed and if you want to take a quick shower you can. Any questions?"

Troy eyes roamed over Gabriella as she had her hand raised. Troy cleared his throat as he tried not to long at her tanned legs that were crossed.

"Yes Miss Montez?"

"So you mean I can't wear a pair of booty shorts?" she asked innocently. A couple of guys in the class whooped.

Troy grounded his teeth together. Why the hell would she ask that unless she knew that he thought of her in that way? No, she couldn't. Troy didn't look at her as he answered her.

"Umm…yes Miss Montez. It means that you cannot wear shorts that short. "

"But what if those are the only shorts I have?"

"Do you not have any basketball shorts?"

He asked sighing loudly really not wanting to talk to her.

"hmmm…nope I don't believe I do."

"Well go buy some."

"Don't have the money."

Troy finally looked at her and narrowed his eyes as he saw the smirk on her luscious lips.

"Ask your friends."

"They all wear booty shorts also."

He pressed his lips together and looked at the other students. Some of them laughing at the predicament he was in.

"Is there any other questions?"

"Yeah when are basketball tryouts?" a boy asked from behind Gabriella.

"This Saturday at ten a.m." he answered. "Now anymore questions about this class?"

"I have another question."

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Yes." He said irritably.

"Are we going to do any activities that require us to get…_dirty_?"

Troy took a deep breath in order to calm the lower region of his body.

"Okay since I know no one has any gym clothes why don't you guys just shoot some basketball for now. And I want everyone to participate. If you don't…zero for today."

Troy watched as some students rapidly made their way to the basketball while others slowly did. He turned his back on Gabriella seeing how she didn't move. His eyes paid attention to the boys who were trying to shoot layups and three point shots. Was this going to be the kids that tried out? Troy shook his head.

"So are you ever going to give me an answer Mr. Bolton?"

Troy tensed but didn't turn around as he heard her voice.

"I gave you plenty of answers."

"But I gave you an defense for each one."

He looked out the corner of his eye and saw her next to him.

"So Mr. Bolton where are you from?"

"Aren't you suppose to be playing basketball."

"I don't know how." She said softly. "Can you teach me?"

Troy sighed deeply. He was getting tired of sighing so much around her. Was this really how it was going to be for the rest of the year?

"I'm sure you can toss a basketball into a hoop."

"How's your first day?" She asked completely ignoring his statement.

Troy shrugged. "It's been good so far I guess."

"I'm guessing no one has played any pranks or anything?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Should I be watching out for them?"

"Well Mrs. Darbus threatened us, well at least the seniors."

Troy nodded his head and smiled. "Well I'll watch out for them."

She laughed and Troy felt as if he was punched in the stomach. She had a striking laugh that made him actually tremble. He stole a look towards her. She had her arms crossed and was looking over the gym floor at her classmates.

"So are we going to win at least one game this year?" she asked.

Troy kept his eyes on her and nodded. "Hopefully. I'm going to try my best."

"That's good. I mean, East high is all about school spirit, but it's kinda hard when you're basketball team loses every game they play."

"I would guess so. This year will be different."

"You better." She turned to look at him and smiled brightly nudging her shoulder into his arm. Troy almost jumped three feet in the air as she touched him. He swallowed tightly and moved slightly away.

"Miss. Montez you really need to go participate or I'll be force to give you a zero."

He heard her scoff and leave his side.

Troy didn't take his eyes off of her. He watched as she went over to a girl and snatch a basketball away from her. She attempted to shoot the ball into the basket but failed each time. She laughed out loud as one of the guys made fun of her and she threw the basketball at him. She then walked to another girl and took the basket ball from her. Troy frowned.

She didn't shoot the ball put instead cocked her hip and held the ball against her, watching her fellow classmates shoot the ball. Troy walked around the gym and noticed a guy walk up to her. They talked and Gabriella laughed making Troy walk a little closer to them to see what was so funny. He pretended to be interested with the rest of the class.

"I can't stand her." Gabriella said.

"What did she ever do to you?" The guy asked laughing

"She was born and came into my life. " she said nastily. "Besides have you seen the shoes that she wears? Nasty."

"And her clothes. Can you say Goodwill?" The guy laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she got her clothes from a trash bag from a fucking homeless person." Gabriella laughed.

Troy looked to where they were talking and noticed a small girl. She had to be no more than a sophomore. Gym class didn't go by grade. So any grades were mixed when it came to gym classes.

The girl was a little mousey looking. Her blonde hair was lifeless and stringy. She had big wide hazel eyes that seemed to be too big for her face, though they were pretty. Her lips were thin and her skin very pale. Her clothes were not the latest fashion and he could tell that her self confidence was below normal. She stood off to the side dribbling a ball by herself.

Troy had had enough of Gabriella and her little friend talking. He walked behind them and cleared his thoat loudly.

"I suggest you two get back to playing and stop talking or I will give you a zero either way." He said strongly.

They both jumped and looked at him. He stared at them firmly in the eye before the quickly walked away and continued to play. Troy shook his head in disappointment. Figures…the girl that he had an obsession with in one day was a bitch. He was going to have a great year at East High, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Authors Note: so how did everyone like the chapter. Just to let everyone no I have nothing against the goodwill or homeless people or anything like that…I'm just making Gabriella into a bitch for right now…so yeah no harm intended. I want to thank ****SerenityStarz**** for the line "go ahead and sit on my desk miss montez." That she left in a review which I thought was hilarious. Okay now please read and review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews that you guys sent. I really appreciated them. I feel like the more reviews I get the more I'm anxious to start on another chapter because I feel like ppl really want to read it but if I don't get many I'm like do ppl really like it…(thankfully I haven't had that problem.) so in order for that problem not to happen I would love your comments. They could be constructive…I have no problem with that, or they could be wonderful…I definitely don't have a problem with that. **

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM thingy or belong to Disney and the show South Park…well I don't know who they belong to but not to me…**

**

* * *

  
**

Troy opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light that was beaming down on him. He frowned for a second. How did his living room light turn on? He could have sworn that it was off when he laid down on the couch to take a quick nap. He let out a big sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

It had been about three weeks since school started and it had to be one of the hardest weeks that he had ever had. First there was him coaching basketball. After a very tiring and intense try-out week Troy had finally put together his varsity team. He had never seen a team so uncoordinated, awkward, or lazy in all his years in playing basketball. He had blamed it on the last coach. He had talked to his team and it seemed that their last coach didn't do much, but show up at games, there were hardly any practices or drills to run. Troy definitely changed that by having practice every single day after school and on Saturday mornings. They needed all the practice they could get. It wasn't that they were bad players they were just untrained players, and that took a lot of work.

Besides basketball classes had been hell also. Well not all of them just his music and gym class that had Gabriella Montez in them. He tried, tried to get her out of his head, but that just wasn't happening. She would come to class every day looking more and more beautiful. He remembered the second day of school when she came to gym class….

Troy had walked into the gym, his whistle around his neck and his basketball shorts on. He was going to have them play volleyball for the week, showing them different moves and terms for the sport. He was pleased when he saw his students sitting on the bleachers waiting for him. He noticed that Gabriella wasn't there but didn't pay mind to it and began talking to the students about the art form of volleyball. He picked the teams and had his students start up a game. Just as he was finished, in walked the girl that hunted his dreams.

She was a vision that was for sure. Her wavy hair bounced softly against her shoulders as she made her way over to him and a small smile on her face. Troy's eyes scanned her body and he cursed under his breath from what she was wearing. Her t-shirt wasn't a problem…yes it was a little too tight and you could definitely see her black sports bra underneath, but it was the shorts that caught his attention. They had to be the tiniest black shorts that he had ever seen. His hand tightened around his chart that he held in his hands before he looked away.

"Coach Bolton, sorry I'm late," she said softly.

Troy didn't look up at first. He cleared his eyes of the desire that he knew showed. He couldn't believe he was checking out his student. His high school student. He took a deep breath and finally looked at her.

Her head was cocked to the side just a bit and she licked her lips. It took everything in Troy's power not to pull her against him and taste those lips himself.

"Gabriella do you have a note from a teacher."

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Well you know the rules. Two laps."

"What?" she scoffed at him. "Mr. Bolton come on it's the second day of school."

"I don't care. You where here yesterday and you know the rules." He stated. He pointed to her. "And what is this Miss. Montez? I thought I made it very clear that gym clothes were suppose to be modest."

She looked down at herself and frowned. Her fingers skimmed her uncovered thighs innocently. Troy swallowed deeply. Damn it!

"And I thought I made it clear that I had no modest shorts. This was all I had." She smirked. "I didn't want to get detention for not having the right materials for class."

Troy cleared his throat and looked over at the volleyball game.

"Run the laps Miss. Montez then join the game." He said not looking at her. "And don't come back with and outfit like that again or I will give you detention."

Try stiffened as he felt her hand on his arm. "Oh thank you so much Coach."

Troy tried to keep his eyes on the game, helping a few students out when serving. It was difficult to concentrate when you had that girl that you been lusting after even though you weren't suppose to running in a very sexy manner.

Troy tried not to pay attention to the way her chest bounced up and down because it was giving him very, very dirty thoughts. He tried not to pay attention to the way she breathed when she passed him because it was giving him very, very dirty thoughts. Troy finally had to sit on the bleachers and stare at the net until she was finished, he didn't even notice her actually walking up to him.

"I'm done Coach. Which team do you want me on?"

Troy held back the comment that he wouldn't mind her _being_ on his team. He cursed himself again.

"Go ahead and go to the team on the left." He said lowly.

She nodded her head and turned to make her way to play. She stopped at the edge of the court and bend down. Troy placed his chart in front of his basketball shorts as he watched her tie her shoe. If it was possible those short shorts rose even high and Troy quickly looked at the game being played when his eyes locked on that perfect ass. Damn it all to hell! He couldn't believe that he was getting a boner in his gym class because of his female student…

Troy groaned allowed his eyes still on the ceiling. He had tried to ignore her every day since then. It was hard because she seemed to always want to talk to him and even that Troy didn't want to do. He had wondered over the past weeks if she had a little crush on him. The things that she did. She didn't outright flirt with him, but the way that she carried herself when she was around him. He just didn't know.

Troy groaned. He really needed to get up. It was a Saturday and he had taken a nap as soon as he got home from practice.

"Hey dude."

Troy sat up quickly and looked around his eyes landing on his best friend. Chad stood there a sandwich in his hand, a smile on his face, and his large curly hair in a thick pony tail.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "I can't come down and say hi to my best friend."

Troy swung his legs to the floor and sighed. "Of course dude, you couldn't call though?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How did you get in?"

"Spare key."

Troy decided not to ask Chad how he got the key and stood up and walked to the kitchen, deciding to make him a sandwich also.

"So?" Chad said following him and leaning against the kitchen counter. "How's life since you've moved?"

"Pretty good. I love teaching. It's everything I thought."

Chad smiled and looked at Troy with a knowing look. Troy looked up from spreading mustard on his bread. "What?"

"Who's Gabriella?"

Troy froze and looked up at Chad who was laughing.

"What?"

"Gabriella? You were moaning her name when I walked in. That's one of the reason's I didn't wake you up. Seems like you were have a very…pleasurable dream…" Chad raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "She's no one."

"Obviously she's someone."

Troy finished up his sandwich and went back to the couch and turned on the television. He turned to South Park and watched ignoring Chad's look, who had also sat next to him.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Troy asked.

"I'm going home tomorrow night."

Troy eyes unfocused on the television and he took a bite of his sandwich.

"So uhh…have you seen Madison lately?" He asked quietly.

He didn't know what made him think of her. Maybe he was just trying to get a sexy brunette out of his head.

"Madison?" Chad asked shrugging. "No. Not really."

Troy gave him a questioning look. "What does that mean…not really?"

"I mean I've seen her at the bar a few times."

Troy nodded his head. "hmm."

"So are you going to tell me who Gabriella is?" Chad pressed.

Troy looked at Chad wondering if he could tell him the truth about her. He was his best friend and he did need some advice about the whole situation though he knew that Chad had never been in this predicament before.

"Okay if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone." He said seriously. "No one Chad. I mean it."

"Dude okay." Chad finished his sandwich "Why is it so serious?"

Troy took a deep breath. "Gabriella is a student."

He looked at Chad who was quiet for a while, and waited for his reaction. Chad nodded his head thoughtfully and crossed his arms.

"So?" he asked Troy.

Troy widened his eyes. "So? Dude she's my student. It's illegal."

"Really?" Chad looked towards the television. "I thought it was only illegal if the student was underage."

Troy shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal just because she's my students."

"So she's eighteen?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I've never looked up her records or anything. She's a senior so maybe."

"Look dude I don't think it's illegal if she's eighteen. It might be frowned on but not illegal."

Troy sighed. "Dude she's my student. I can't…"

Chad frowned as he looked at his friend.

"I've been obsessing with her since the first day school. I'm always thinking about her, and when I'm around her my thoughts get a little…ya know."

"Raunchy." Chad said a smile forming on his face.

Troy couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "You're stupid. But I guess something like that."

"Hmm." Chad said, "Maybe you're just rebounding. "

"Rebounding?"

"Yeah. I mean you were in love with Madison for long. You see a hot girl and bam!...you're in love again."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Dude I'm not in love with Gabriella, and believe me I'm still in love with Madison."

Chad's mouth dropped open and he laughed. "Are you serious? Dude she broke up with you because you don't make enough money. "

Troy made no comment and instead looked back at the television ignoring Chad.

"Troy, I'm sorry, but you deserve better than her. Maybe this Gabriella girl will be good for you. Maybe she'll help you get over Madison." Chad said, "even if she is a rebound."

"First of all she's not a rebound, and second of all have you listened to a word I said. She's my students and it's against the law."

"First of not if she's eighteen it's not illegal and plus it's just frowned upon." Chad nudged Troy. "Come on dude, if she's into you I don't see a problem. Maybe you can keep it secret…it'll be a little kinky."

Troy gave Chad a disbelieving look before he thought about his words. Could he really have a relationship with Gabriella and if he did would she help him get over Madison? Could he even use her like that? He was attracted to her, there was no doubt about that but her personality was a little on the questionable side. She was a bitch no doubt. He knew that she talked about people, was very demanding, and did anything she could to get what he got. Yeah she was a brat.

Troy liked to think that he would pick personality over looks anything but damn Gabriella was hot.

"Look, dude I don't even know if she likes me or not…" Troy said quietly, "I mean not that I would do—"

"Shut up." Chad said putting a hand up, "dude she likes you. You're like the American boy toy dream boat. Look there are some signs that a girl does when she likes you. All you have to do is pay attention."

"Signs? Chad what the hell do you know about signs? You don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh my good friend, I get plenty of ass though. Number 1, One thing that a girl will do, when she likes a guy, and believe me it has nothing to do with words it's done more actions wise. If a girl likes a guy, she will almost always touch him. Number 2, when a girl likes a guy she will always compliment him, this is considered a type of flirt so pay attention to that Troy or you're miss your chance by flirting innocently back with her. Number 3, a girl will always talk in a pleasant tone towards the guy she likes, she's sound a little more feminine, a little girly. Number 4, make sure you notice what she's doing like if she touching her hair or, adjust her clothing or changes her sitting position…that a nice way also and number 5, a girl will always try and look the guy straight in the eye especially if they are talking…has to due with the girl thinking that we're 'deep' or some shit."

Troy looked at Chad with a questioning look on his face.

* * *

She didn't understand. She had tried almost everything beside go straight up to him and kiss those perfect lips of his. Though it seemed like every time she looked at him he wasn't paying attention or he was completely ignoring her. She didn't know what it was with him. He was his freaking teacher for crying out loud.

Gabriella was confused with this whole…thing. Not only with Coach but also with herself. Why was she trying to get the attention of a guy older than she was and was her teacher when she had a perfectly good guy with her already.

Kade was one in a million. They were the perfect couple, besides the fact that she hadn't really been feeling like they were together since school started. She would call and text him only to get replies back that he was busy, and they were understanding excuses, practice, or his family, or he was hanging out with the boys. She only saw him on the weekends and that was usually on a Friday night. They use to hang out almost every night.

Maybe they weren't the perfect couple. If she did break up with Kade then she wouldn't feel guilty about flirting with Coach. And yes she did feel guilty. She never wanted a guy to cheat on her so she would never cheat on her guy. Breaking up with Kade seemed to be the most reasonable answer but she didn't want to be alone if it didn't work out with Coach.

What was she thinking? Of course it wouldn't work out with him. He was her teacher and he had no interest in her at all. If he was a high school student Gabriella would be damned if she let him get away from her. He seemed like such a nice, gracious, strong, caring person. She noticed the way that he tried to get students interested in the history of music. How spontaneous he was. She noticed how his posture when he talked to one of his students. It was uptight and stuffy like other teachers were and he didn't seem to be in a rush when talking. Yes he was a good guy.

These thoughts drove Gabriella crazy. She was so confused that she took it out on people. Yeah she knew that she was mean to a few people but the past three weeks she had been acting like a total bitch. And the word bitch was too weak of a word. She randomly snapped at people, probably making them feel lower than dirt. Did she care…not really; it just took a lot of energy out of her when she was like that.

Gabriella leaned her head against the open locker staring at the books she had stacked neatly, thinking about the predicament that she was in.

"If I say hi are you going to snap at me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No."

She saw from the corner of her eye Taylor leaning against the locker next to hers. She was looking at her uncertainly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Gabriella you've been acting like a bitch and I know it's not your time of the month."

Gabriella took out the needed books and closed her locker looking at Taylor.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just a little out there."

"And you're not going to tell me what the problem is?"

Gabriella bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Taylor her problem. The one reason that she wouldn't tell her was because Taylor hated high school stupidness. Things like oh I'm crushing on this guy but I don't know if he really likes me or not. She didn't like unnecessary giddiness.

"You don't wanna know."

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah I do. I wanna know why you've been acting like a brat."

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head. "It's stupid."

"Gabriella!"

"I have a crush on Coach."

"Crush on Coach?"

"Mr. Bolton. The music teacher, the basketball coach."

Taylor was quite for a minute before she burst out laughing drawing attention from a few students in the hallway.

"What the hell is so funny?" Gabriella said with a straight face.

"You've been acting unpleasant because of a crush on a teacher." She laughed.

"See this is why I didn't tell you." Gabriella made her way down the hall, leaving her laughing friend behind.

She felt a hand on her arm stopping her and she turned around to face Taylor.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." She said. "It's just a little…well…funny."

Gabriella started walking again but was stopped.

"Wait! Okay obviously this serious." Taylor said.

"It is."

"A crush huh?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Taylor he is…so hot."

"Yeah that's what crushes usually consist of. That's all they consist of. "

"That's not the only thing that makes him attractive. His personality is hot also."

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "Personality? When the hell did you care about personality."

Gabriella ignored her.

"He doesn't like me."

"Well I should hope not." Taylor said then she looked at Gabriella. "Sorry."

"Not only doesn't he like me like _that_, but I don't think he likes me as a person, as a student."

"What makes you say that?"

"He never looks at me. Ever. I mean I've talked to him a few times but he doesn't look at me."

Taylor nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Gabriella, don't worry over this. He's a teacher, you're a student. It will never happen."

Gabriella shrugged. "It might."

Taylor shook her head.

"No! Gabriella no. It won't happen. It's frowned upon. "

Gabriella smirked. "It's not illegal?"

"Well no. I mean if you were under eighteen then yeah, but you are eighteen so it's two consenting adults so it'll only be frowned upon but still…"

"So like… he can't get in trouble if we get together."

Taylor gave her a incredulous look. "Are you listening to me!? It's not a good idea. He might not get in trouble but he can get fired."

"But not in trouble with law."

Taylor shook her head. "What about Kade? I mean…I know I can't stand that stupid ass but you're still dating him."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah I know but it seems like we've grown apart. He's always busy with something and I think about Mr. Bolton more than I think about Kade."

Taylor sighed. "Gabriella, break up with Kade. Please do it. But don't do it because of Mr. Bolton. Do it because your best friend hates him. "

Gabriella laughed. "You don't think it'll happen between us?" she asked seriously.

"Seriously?" Taylor hung her head shaking it slightly. "You are an attractive girl, and Mr. Bolton is young, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you were eye-catching but Gabriella, you can't act on it. It'll ruin him if people found out. Besides…he's your teacher, he's smart enough not to act on those feelings if he has them."

Gabriella pushed her hair back and groaned. "This is so complicated." She said loudly.

"Well, try not to take your complications out on people today okay." Taylor said taking her arm and pulling her towards class.

* * *

Troy concentrated on putting the papers from his class in his bag. Piece of his sandy hair fell across his eyes, his lips were pressed tightly together, and his heart was beating erratically. This was all Chad's fault. If he hadn't said those five rules he would have never noticed how Gabriella kept moving around in her seat, or how when he glanced at her, her eyes seemed to catch his, or when she would smile softly when he said a stupid joke.

He knew it was wrong to think of her in that way. It was unethical. She was his student she came to school to learn not to be lusted after by her teacher. He couldn't believe he was in this dilemma.

"Mr. Bolton?"

Troy turned around to look at her slowly. He looked around and noticed that no one else was in the room. Ohhhh…this was not good.

"Miss. Montez?"

She smiled and nudged his arm, Troy's heart sped up. "Oh just call me Gabriella. Miss. Montez seems too formal."

He nodded his head stiffly. "Is there anything you need?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She racked her brain to come up with something they talked about in class. The only thing was she didn't really pay attention to the lecture itself.

"Umm…well…I was wondering if you…uh…could explain…." She looked around the room for something to trigger her memory…her eyes feel on a music note. "The difference between music notes again?" she looked up at the clock. "We have plenty of time."

Troy pressed his lips together and nodded. As much as he knew this was a mistake he didn't want her to leave his presence yet. He walked over to the board to draw the notes and didn't miss the fact that she had followed him.

He breathed in deeply taking in her scent. Troy noticed that she didn't have one constant scent, today she smelled like bananas…as weird as that was.

"This is a whole note." He said softly, "it has four counts. 1…2…3…4…"

"Hmm…and it's drawn like this."

Gabriella reached stepped closer and took the marker out of his hand, her hand lingeringly a little bit too long on his. She finally drew the exact shape on the board.

"Yep."

Troy reached over and tried to take the marker from Gabriella's hand but she held on to it. Troy looked up to her face and found her smiling.

"Let go Gabriella."

She giggled. "Maybe I don't want to."

Troy felt himself relax a bit at her teasing tone. "Well…if you don't I'll—"

"You'll what?" she bit her lip stepping even closer but holding tighter to the marker. Troy could feel the heat radiating off of her touching his skin like the warm sun.

"I'll…" Troy pulled on the maker but she wouldn't let go. He continued to pull, raising her arm higher and towards him. He thought that if he got it farther away her grip would slip. Troy had her arm stretched over his shoulder the marker still in between him when she suddenly released it and her hand fell on his shoulder.

Troy had to stop himself from pulling her roughly against her and kissing the shit out of her. He looked down at her and noticed that she was breathing just as hard as he was. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her lips were parted slightly and troy could feel her cool breath hit his shirt. She was so short…she was so cute.

He watched as her eyes left his and looked at her hand that was still on his shoulder. She took another step closer and their bodies were finally touching. Troy took this moment to close his eyes and control himself. He could feel himself tightening in his jeans and he prayed to god that she wouldn't feel it though he didn't think god would grant him any relaxation right now.

Troy gulped loudly and dropped the marker before reaching up and touching the hand on his shoulder. He had intended on moving it but when he touched her soft skin…he gave up. He rubbed her hand with his and he wondered if her whole body was as soft as this one hand.

She smiled softly as he felt her raise herself up on her tip toes. Troy's heart was beating so loud he wondered if she could hear it. His brain had completely shut down and all he wanted was to capture her lips. He didn't care anymore. Her body was pressed against his, they were touching…it was the least he could do.

Troy bent down fully intending on place his lips on hers before they heard a loud bellow. They jumped apart so quickly that Gabriella knocked into a music stand making it fall to the ground. Troy turned around quickly not wanting to meet her eyes. What the hell did he just do?

"Damn it." She said softly.

Troy looked up at the door to see a blonde hair guy rubbing his arm. Troy had seen him a few times around school, but didn't really know him since he had no classes with him.

"Mr. Bolton? Is Gabriella here…Oh there she is."

Troy looked down to see Gabriella still on the ground. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the blonde hair guy who made her way over to her to help her up.

"Kade?" she said squeakily, "what are you doing here? And what happened to you." She said noticing him rubbing his arm

"Clumsy…kinda tripped down the stairs. I waited for you at the staircase to walk you to lunch."

She finally stood up and turned her eyes on Troy. He sighed and swallowed hard.

"Oh well…Mr. Bolton was explaining something to me. I was kinda spacing during class."

"Well come on baby."

Baby? Troy looked at the two standing in front of him and realized that Kade's arm was around Gabriella's waste. She seemed to trying to shove it off but it didn't budge. He felt his stomach drop and he turned and looked away from them before zipping up his bag.

He couldn't believe that he was so stupid. He was actually getting ready to kiss a girl with a boyfriend and not only that, she was his fucking student! And who the hell was she to cheat on her boyfriend even if it was with him.

Troy pressed his mouth in a tight angry line before he started walking towards the door. "Shut the lights off when you're done, Miss. Montez."

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter…yes I know I cut off the kiss…bad me! *smacks hand*. If there are any misspelled words or grammar…I apologize..I don't have a beta but I did look over it twice… Anyway hope you guys review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thankz everyone for the wonderful reviews you left. It really made my day and bought a smile to my face. So I'm going to give out a WARNING in this chapter…there will be some sexual references so if you don't wanna read it skip over it…you'll notice what part it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: All HMS characters and places belong to Disney**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella pulse was beating rapidly in throughout different parts of her body. She could feel the beat of her heart in her ears, on her forehead, in her fingertips, even on her kneecaps. The experience that she had just went through left Gabriella bewildered. She couldn't believe that she almost kissed him. She almost kissed her teacher, something she had wanted to do since the beginning of school.

He had felt so good, his body pressing against hers. He felt very fit of what she could tell and that just got her all the more hot and bothered. When he had leaned down to kiss her, she felt as though she was going to throw up, not in a bad way but a good way. If there was a good way to vomit. She had never been so filled with nerves in her whole life. Of course before her dream could become reality they were interrupted, by Kade.

God she wished she could have smacked him. She didn't care if he was her boyfriend. Gabriella at first felt extremely upset that he had interrupted something that could have been life changing. Then again on the other side she felt extremely guilty, and not only for Kade but for Mr. Bolton also. She saw the way he looked when he walked out the classroom. He didn't know she had a boyfriend and she didn't offer up the information. It stuck her as odd that she was worried more about feeling guilty about how she made Mr. Bolton feel then Kade.

She looked over at her boyfriend who was currently eating a chili-dog. The brief intimate moment that she had with Mr. Bolton was something so enthralling, so alluring. She hadn't felt that way towards Kade in the longest time. When they first got together which was the middle of her sophomore year they had been all over each other. They were like freaking honeymooners. They made out, had sex anywhere and everywhere. She loved him. But recently it all seemed to…fade.

Could she really give up on Kade for a man…a teacher that she might not have a future with? She rolled her eyes to herself. What was she thinking? A relationship with him was impossible. The little voice in back of Gabriella's head made her smirk as it reminded her that he had leaned down to kiss her, so he must have wanted her as much as she wanted him, otherwise why would he do that?

"Aren't you going to eat Gabriella?" Taylor asked eating her cheese fries that she got every day.

Gabriella shook her head, her thoughts still contemplating her. "No. I'm not really hungry."

Taylor gave her a thoughtful look. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" she asked.

"I don't know, you look a little lost, you sure you're alright?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer her before she heard Kade speak up.

"She'll be fine Taylor." He said wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pulling him close to him. "At least she will after I get done with her."

He looked down and gave her a little smirk. Gabriella smiled tightly and looked at Taylor who had a sneer on her face.

"I didn't know your name was Gabriella? Hmm…when did you decide to have the sex change operation?" Taylor snapped at him.

A few people at the table laughed. Kade rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a bitch Taylor. It's getting old."

"Well stop acting like an ass and I might give up the bitch." Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head as she listened to them go back and forth.

"I doubt that McKessie, the only way you'll get rid of that bitch inside of you is if you get some dick and we all know that ain't happening."

The girls at the table looked shocked while the guys laughed.

"Whoa! He burned you Taylor." Ron said out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" Taylor snapped. "Listen here you no good, dirty, bastard if I wanted some dick I'd get some and believe me it would be disease free unlike the pussy you fuck around with."

Gabriella eyes widen. "Whoa! Taylor what the hell!?"

Taylor mouth tightened as she glared at Kade.

"Listen here Taylor just because you're my girls best friend doesn't mean I have to like you, in fact I hope to God that when you leave school today a car come around the corner and slams into your ass killing you. You mean nothing to me you—"

"Whoa! Kade what the hell!?" Gabriella gasped at him.

She watched as her boyfriend and best friend squared off against each other. It had never gotten to this point and Gabriella had no idea what to do about it. Kade suddenly got up and left the cafeteria, Ron and a few of his buddies following him while Taylor got up also and left through the other exit. Gabriella sat there and looked at Kelsi and Martha who was just as shocked and wide eyed as she was.

"What the hell?" Gabriella asked them as though they should know the answer.

They both shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess we better go check up on her." Martha said gathering her stuff.

"Yeah, you know she's beyond pissed. I've never seen her like that."

Gabriella nodded her head and stood up also. She bit her lip as she looked at both exits. "You know what guys, you two go ahead. I'm going to go check on Kade."

"What? Why?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella's eyes snapped towards her and narrowed. "What do I need an explanation to check upon him Kelsi? I mean he is my boyfriend after all."

"I just thought that—"

"What! You thought what?" she urged her

"Nothing." Kelsi said sighing.

"That's what I thought." Gabriella bent down and grabbed her book bag. "Now excuse me while I check upon my boyfriend."

She walked the way that Kade left seething, not only at Kade, Taylor, and Kelsi, but also at herself. She knew that she shouldn't take her frustrations out on Kelsi. It was just that she would have felt extremely guilty not going to the aid of her boyfriend who she almost cheated on with a teacher. She made a mental note to apologize to Kelsi later on but she knew she would forget.

She rounded the corners of the hallways until she reached the back hall ways where she knew Kade and his friends hung out yet. Hardly anyone came down the small way seeing how the rooms that were there were locked, so no one really had a point to coming to these hallways unless it was to skip class or get into a little trouble.

She smiled tightly at the guys and made her way through to Kade who was sitting on the window seal seething. She placed a hand on his should and leaned into him.

"Are you alright baby?"

"Your fucking friend is so…so…I can't even think of a word. That's how bad she is."

Gabriella said nothing but ran her fingers across his shoulders. She looked back at the guys.

"You guys think you could leave me and Kade alone."

They guys all have her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes before, dropping her book bag and facing Kade again as they left.

"Just forget about it." She said softly.

"No. The shit she said. You know I'd never cheat on you Gabriella. I love you way too much to do that to our relationship."

"I know. That was why I was so mad at Taylor for saying that, but Kade you shouldn't have said that stuff about Taylor dying that was pretty mean also."

Kade sighed and nodded. "I know. I was just so angry. I didn't really mean it." He said smiling at her.

Gabriella nodded her head as he pushed a few strands behind her ear. "I know."

They both were quiet for a few moments both staring at each other. He took her chin in the palm of his hand and lifted her face towards his.

"I would never be so stupid as to cause you any pain Gabriella. I would rather die." He said passionately.

Gabriella looked into Kade's eyes before he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. His tongue slipped out probing her mouth. Gabriella hands wrapped around his neck as she leaned into the kiss. She could feel him shiver just a bit and Gabriella knew it wasn't from the cold. It was freaking 84 degrees outside.

His hands automatically slid round her and down towards her tight ass, sliding his hands onto it and giving a firm squeeze, making her moan slightly and push her hips forward a little towards his. His hand slid up her side to cunningly cup her breast as his other hand moved to the front of her skirt, sliding up her thighs almost making her give a loud gasp. She barely contained it, then leaned down and passionately kissed him, their lips pressed hard together as their tongues danced, her hand finding his as she quickly slid off his lap, breaking their kiss as she almost stumbled to her feet.

"Let's have a little fun Gabriella." He said softly his hands still on her body. "You know like we use to. I feel like we've grown apart and I want that back."

Gabriella smiled. "That's exactly what I had been thinking." She said kissing his lips softly. She knew they had some time to get the deed done since they had left lunch early and Gabriella was no stranger to having sex in school. She and Kade use to do it all the time.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Kade."

He took this as a yes and before she could even breathe he pinned her firmly against the wall out of the windows view, kissing her hard, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She didn't resist, her hands slid around his back as she dynamically returned his kiss, their tongues twirling and dancing together as his hands confidently squeezed her perky breasts, making her give a throaty groan which he could feel.

Gabriella pressed her hips forward against him, allowing her to easily feel the bulge of his stiffening member pressing into her through his jeans. His hands reached for her shirt pushing it and the bra over the top of breast but not taking it fully off…you could never become fully undressed when you where having sex in public.

She kissed down his neck and slid her hands underneath his shirt, and across his lean chest. She bit her lip with a playful smile, turning herself to kiss him on the mouth as his fingers slipped under her skirt and pushed her panties aside. He moved over her smooth, puffy lips, his middle finger teasing making sure she was wet enough. Gabriella bit back a moan as she felt his skillful fingers.

"You ready baby?" He asked with a ragged voice.

Gabriella nodded as she felt him undo his jeans pulling them down just slightly in order to get his member out. He stoked himself a few times before lifting her up against the wall. Gabriella's legs automatically wrapped around his waist as she felt him slid inside her.

She gave a low moan, as she remembered how good it felt. It was been a while maybe about a month or so but that was a long time for their relationship, especially when they used to have sex every day.

He pulled back, giving a groan as she squeezed him tightly, working her muscles round him till he pulled right back in. "God you're hot," he groaned she pushed back against him, squeezing him and rolling her hips. He wasted no more time being slow, moving to hold her slim waist as he pulled back, before pushing back in firmly, and making her grunt, as he started to pump in and out.

Gabriella could feel her peak coming, and wanted to share it with him, so she worked as best she could to achieve it.

"God I've missed this," she moaned into his mouth.

She gave him a hard he felt his body tense for a few moments before he relaxed, his hands squeezing her body tightly as they enjoyed a simultaneous orgasm, hers lasting a little longer as she grinded herself into him.

She gave a ragged sigh and unwrapped her legs from around him. She suddenly felt tired and sleepy. They both breathed heavily and she leaned over and kissed him lightly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"What was wonderful Gabriella?" Kade said.

She leaned back against the wall and smiled at him. He put himself together pulling up his pants and zipping up his jeans.

"Just wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her again.

Gabriella reached her shirt to pull it and her bra over her chest when she heard a loud scoffing noise.

Both she and Kade turned to see who made it and Gabriella's eyes widen, as she watched her best friend glare at her with tears in her eyes.

"Well, it's nice to know that my best friend is having the time of her life, before check up on me."

Gabriella mouth dropped open wanting words to come out but nothing did. She looked up at Kade who wasn't looking at Taylor.

"I'm going to go to class baby. Thanks' for the ride."

He walked forward and gave Taylor a cocky smile before disappearing from their view.

Gabriella felt her heart drop as she looked at Taylor who had a disbelieving look on her face. She pressed her lips tightly together and swallowed.

"Taylor—"

"You are such a bitch!" Taylor seethed at her before turning around and making her way down the hall.

Gabriella cursed loudly and ran after her throwing her book bag over her shoulder. She had finally caught up with Taylor as the bell for the next class rang and students filled the hall.

"Taylor I was just—"

"Don't talk to me Gabriella!" Taylor said continuing to walk away from her.

Gabriella had to push some students aside as she tried to catch up with her. Damn students holding her back.

"Taylor please just let me explain!"

Gabriella had just reached her when she suddenly stopped and faced Gabriella. She had never seen Taylor this mad before. Yes, they had their little fights but this one was beyond little and Gabriella knew it. His clear mocha skin was a slight red with anger and Gabriella almost took a step back.

"Explain what Gabriella! Please explain it to me!"

Gabriella took a deep breath "I was just trying to comfort him after what happened at lunch and one thing led to another and you know how we haven't really been together lately, and it was nice having him actually—"

"Are you fucking serious! You went to comfort him after what he said to me, you're supposed best friend."

"You said some pretty fucked up things yourself Taylor."

"Yeah well I didn't wish death on him!"

Gabriella looked around and noticed a few students stopped to listen in on their argument.

"Taylor can we just go somewhere—"

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you. But I would like for you to explain how fucking Kade, helped comfort him about the things I said."

"I—"

" So instead of checking on me and making sure I was alright you went to go fuck." Taylor pushed her thick black hair back holding her hands in place. "I was so stupid, going to find you to make sure you were okay because your best friend and boyfriend were fighting. I thought that hmm maybe this was going to be hard for you to take up for both of us, but I see you made your choice."

Gabriella shook her head. "No Taylor, I stuck up for you. I told Kade that he shouldn't have said those things—"

"Oh whoo-dee-fucking-doo Gabriella!" she seethed. "I don't know why I expected my best friend to be there for me. But I guess fucking Kade was more important. Of course it was." She said to herself. "All you think about is you Gabriella you don't give a shit about anyone else."

"Taylor I love you. You're my best friend—"

"Was." Taylor seethed. "I was your best friend. Not anymore. You disgust me."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open as tears pricked her eyes. She watched as Taylor gave her a revolting look before she turned around and made her way down the hallway leaving Gabriella in her wake.

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, small tears making their way down her face. The bell rung again and she noticed that students were actually rushing to get to class because they had stayed in the hall way to watch the fight.

She felt her heart break. She felt sick. She had lost the person that she had loved most in the world. The person that had always been there for her. She was gone. Gabriella moaned out loud and turned around. She felt her heart stop and her mouth dropped open as she saw Mr. Bolton staring at her.

She cringed inwardly as she saw the look on his face. It was a look of disappointment, and sadness. She bit her lip and looked away from him as they continued to stand there. She really couldn't take anymore arguing today. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. She looked back up at him and noticed that the emotions that were on his face had disappeared and left nothing but a blank stare.

"Are you coming to class?" He asked pointing towards the gym.

"Are you going to make me?" She asked, her voice raw from emotion.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I won't report you if you don't. Seems like you had quite an interesting day. "

She shrugged her shoulders. "You could say that."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "I could. Seems like you've been very _busy_?"

Gabriella cringed. "How much did you hear?"

"Almost the whole thing. "He shook his head again and Gabriella sighed. "Are you coming to class or not?"

"No. I don't think so."

He nodded his head. "Well you better go before another teacher catches you outside of class."

Gabriella watched as he made his way towards the gym. She took a deep breath and called out to him.

"I'm sorry." She said not knowing why she was apologizing to him. Of course she knew why…she felt guilty about sleeping with Kade when she was obviously crushing on him.

He stopped but didn't look back at her. "Don't be." He called out before continuing on his way.

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned against the locked a sob escaping her lips. What started out as the best day ever ended up being the worst day of her life.

* * *

Hearing Taylor McKessie say that she saw Kade actually fucking Gabriella made his blood boil. It took all the power he had to not go seek out Kade and pound his face into a pulp. He wanted to grab Gabriella by the shoulders and look into her eyes and tell her that it wasn't true. Instead he stood back just like the students and listened to the confrontation. He didn't interrupt thinking that the words that Taylor said needed to be out in the open. He was there just in case any fist flew but besides that he just listened.

Obviously Gabriella did something that completely pissed Taylor off and what he had seen since being at this school they were ___inseparatable_.

Troy watched his students struggle to play the game badminton, while he thought. Earlier that day had been the best day of his life…almost…at least it was getting to be the best day of his life. He finally realized that Gabriella Montez was interested in him. Chad's rules were right on point and not only that, she had almost kissed him.

He couldn't believe that he had actually almost kissed her. He wished to God that stupid ass kid Kade hadn't showed up at the time. Troy reprimanded himself…he shouldn't have thought things about his students like that. Still…Kade had the worst timing. He had thought that he had just been a friend, but when he had called her baby…he realized that it he was more than a friend.

Troy had been pissed, mad, and disappointed. He should have known that she had a boyfriend but she still could have said something. No matter how much he disliked Kade just because he was with Gabriella didn't mean he would cheat with his girlfriend. No one deserved that.

During lunch Troy went to Wendy's again, thinking about his problem. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted to get to know her, wanted to touch her, wanted to be with her. But of course while he was dreaming about her, she was off fucking her boyfriend in school.

He pressed his lips together tightly. He couldn't believe this shit! Of course now they could never be together…not that Troy wanted….oh who the hell was he kidding…he wanted her.

The way that Taylor was talking to her made him think also. She said things that made Gabriella seem like a selfish bitch. He already knew she was a bit of a monster. He had never really liked mean, or petty girls. So he really didn't know why he was attractive to her. He must have been just physically attracted to her. She did seem to be someone who would be vindictive to another person.

He was actually happy that she had said that she wasn't going to come to class. If she actually did, Troy was afraid that he would go off on her. Ask her why she would do something like that to him? That wouldn't be fair, she had no comment to him and he shouldn't even be thinking that she should.

Troy worked his team hard after school ended. Their first game was in two weeks and he needed them to step up. He had to admit that they were getting better and actually looking like a basketball team. He just hoped that they were good enough once the game came up.

He didn't really mind when students came into the gym to watch the practice or walk though the gym to get to the other side of the school. He didn't notice them either. But when the gym doors opened and a group of guys walked in Troy couldn't help but glace at them. His mouth was set in a firm line as he looked at the group.

Kade was in the front leading his friends to a place in the bleachers. They climb up sitting behind a group of girls. Troy wanted to throw his fucking whistle at him. Instead he kept himself in check and went back to practice.

"Come on guys pick it up and run the play again!" he called out.

He looked up and frowned a bit as he noticed that Kade had moved himself from his group, and sat down right in the middle of the group of girls. The girls laughed loudly. One of them, and light brown-haired girl, touched his arm and licked her lips at him. Troy continued to watch them as Kade grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly flirting at her. He then stood up and pulled the girl with him before walking down the bleachers stairs, and out the gym door winking at his friends as he did so.

He felt his hands tighten around his chart. How dare that the bastard! He didn't have to think hard about what Kade and the girl was going to do. He had a pretty good idea. Now he had another problem. How the hell was he going to deal with this? Should he tell Gabriella or not? He shook his head and concentrated on practice. She was not his concern.

After practice Troy went home to his apartment. After setting his stuff down and getting comfortable in a pair of sweat pants he decided to grade some of his papers. An hour later his phone rang and he picked it up smiling slightly.

"Hi mom." He said.

"Troy! How are you? What are you doing? Are you alright?"

Troy laughed. "I'm fine mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much. A mother can't call her son check up on him?"

Troy smirked. "Of course you can. I'm doing fine. Can I go now if that's all you want?"

"Wait!"

"I knew there was something else." He laughed.

"Of course there is. You know me too well. Actually Chad came over after his visit."

"Okay…"

"He told me about your girlfriend."

Troy stiffen and his eyes widen. "What!"

"Gabriella is her name?" his mother asked. "I'm so happy for you. It's about time you went out and—"

"Mom! I do not have a girlfriend. Nothing close to a girlfriend."

"But Chad—"

"Chad was lying. I promise he was. He's a fucking liar."

"Troy Alexander Bolton. Watch the language."

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry mom. Look I'm not dating and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh…" his mother sounded dejected. "Okay…"

"Mom… are you alright?"

"Yeah." His mother sighed dramatically. "It was just that I had hoped you might settle down with someone and give me grandchildren but I guess that's not going to happen."

Troy shook his head. " Mom, please don't start…"

"It's just that…" now she was crying…probably fake "you know I'm not getting any younger and I have no other children and—"

"You know what mom…I just heard my microwave peep and I gotta check on my food." He lied.

"You promise to call when you asked this Gabriella to be your girlfriend."

Troy pressed his lips together. "Maybe. Bye."

Troy hung up his phone and quickly called Chad. That stupid bastard.

"Hello?'' Chad said on the other end.

"You fucking ass!"

Chad started laughing. "Did your mother call you?"

"Chad she thought that she was going to end up with grandchildren."

Chad continued to laugh.

"It wasn't funny. Why would you tell her that?"

"I don't know dude. I mean I went to check on your parents and you mother asked me how you were doing and Gabriella's name just came up."

Troy sighed. "You didn't tell her the whole Gabriella was my student did you?"

"Oh no. I kept that part out. "

"Good." Troy leaned back against his coach a hand on his forehead. "I swear to God Chad if you—"

"Hey it was a good conversation topic at the time. Ya know…anyways…I gotta go dude. I need to get this chick out of bed…can I call you back?"

"No."

"Love ya dude."

Troy hung up his phone and tossed it on his coffee table.

This day was just going fucking amazing. First he almost kissed his student that he was crushing on, then he found out that the girl he was crushing on had a boyfriend and then fucked him that day, and then found out that she was probably a cruel, malicious, and mean person, then to find out her boyfriend was probably cheating on her, and not only that his mother thought that he was going to produce her with some grandchildren with the girl that had a boyfriend that was a bitch. Yeah this day was fucking great!

**Authors Note: So tell me how you guys like it? I know not a lot of Troyella scenes but don't worry there will be plenty. I don't have the story written out yet but I do know where I want it to go and how it's going to end. Oh and there's a little poll on my bio page that I would love for ppl to take…it's a little silly but I really want to know your opinion on it. So review for me and make me happy!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks guy for all the review. I really want to make this story enjoyable for you and I'm glad that you guys like it. Like I said before I only know how I want this story to end. I have a few ideas for some drama. Do you guys like a lot of drama…let me know…**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character and places belong to Disney…**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Tay, this is Gabriella again. Please, please call me when you get this. Love ya."

Gabriella pressed the end button on her cell before she threw herself across her bed. Her arm covered her eyes and she sighed loudly. It had been a week in a half and she had not heard a word from Taylor. Gabriella had tried everything. She tried to talk to her before, during and after school, she went over to her house, followed her to the mall once. She called, wrote notes, texted her, posted comments to her on facebook and myspace but still no signs of communication from Taylor. She even tried to talk to her at lunch but as soon as she opened her mouth Taylor had gotten up from her seat that was across from her and went to another table pulling Kelsi and Martha along.

Gabriella felt even more alone than ever. Though she wasn't as close to Kelsi and Martha as she was with Taylor they still decided to ignore her just as much. She wasn't mad or frustrated at them but understood where they were coming from.

Not only were her friends not talking to her but Kade had once again gone back to the old ways. She would try and call him wanting someone to just listen, but he would claim that he was too busy or that he would call her back later. He never did. Gabriella just thought that he was too tired to actually call her back and probably fell asleep. He still sat next to her at lunch, throwing his arm around her every time Taylor walked into the cafeteria. Gabriella would sigh with depression as she watched Taylor roll her eyes and make her way to a table far away from theirs. Kade would sometimes walk her to some classes but Gabriella felt as though his heart just wasn't into it.

Besides that classes with Mr. Bolton had been nothing but uncomfortable also. Gabriella no longer had try and catch his attention. Every time she had looked up at him he had always been looking at her or looking her way. He answered her questions in class, and handed her papers directly. She wondered if this new side of him was because of the kiss that they had almost shared. Yes he did pay attention to her but every time class ended he was out the door before the students was. She figured he didn't want to talk about it, and she wanted to talk about it.

She didn't want to go throughout the whole year wondering what he was thinking about when he looked at her. Wondering if it was something horrible or something pleasant. She also wanted to explain the whole Kade thing, but there was really no excuse for that. She would probably just apologize.

Gabriella tightened her closed eyes before opening them and sitting up on her bed. She felt so worried and so stressed and all she wanted to do was relax. She decided to eat ice cream and watch a movie. Something to try and keep her mind occupied from the horrors of her life.

She walked out of her room and made her way downstairs. She heard loud laughter coming from the living room and she frowned slightly. It sounded like her mother's laugh. What the hell was she doing home?

Gabriella leaned against the arch that led to the living room and cocked one eye brow as she watched her mother and a man sitting on the couch looking over some papers that were placed on the coffee table in front of them. Her mother was sitting way to close to him and her hand was on his knee.

"It's such a great project Marianna, though you will be gone from home most of the time." He said softly to her.

"Well I don't think I'll mind that so much. I'm sure you'll keep me plenty busy."

Gabriella scoffed making her mother and the man look up at them. Her mother eyes widen and she took her hand off of the man's knee though she didn't scoot away from him.

"Gabriella? Sweetheart, I didn't know you were home." Her mother said in a false cheery voice.

"Where else would I be?" Gabriella asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know. Over Kade's or Taylor's…"

Gabriella said nothing but gave her a questioning look about the man.

"Oh this is John Perry. He's helping me with the new charity for stray dogs. Mr. Perry was so nice to come over and show me his plans for how we were going to start."

Gabriella looked over the man. He was attractive but not as attractive as her father. He had light brown hair that was a buzz cut as well as a trim goatee. Unlike her father who was built he was more on the slim and lean side. His eyes were a gray color. Gabriella didn't like the look in his eyes when they fell upon her.

"Hmm..." Gabriella said thoughtfully. "I bet dad would love to know about this little project."

"I've already told him." Her mother said quickly.

"Really? I'm kinda interested in it also." Gabriella lied. "You know, how about I call daddy and we can have dinner about the project. Oh this will be so much fun."

"That won't be necessary Gabriella. Mr. Perry and I almost have it finished."

"You do know who my father is, don't you John?" Gabriella asked ignoring her mother.

"Well I've never met him personality." He said.

"Well how do you feel socializing with big, strong, mean men? My father is terribly aggressive. I mean this one time he punched the pizza delivery guy out because they forgot to put on anchovies. It was terrible. But he usually get's what he wants and I'm sure that if he wants to help with this cause he will. He would be a great asset. Getting everything you need and so. Though one thing my father hates is cheater…he will always go about some the honorable and truthful way. Actually I think he would actually kill if he caught someone cheating—"

"Gabriella!'' Her mother interrupted.

Gabriella smiled at the look on Johns face.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Perry and I'll make sure my father knows all about you."

Gabriella turned around and went into the kitchen laughing. She took out a bowl and a carton of blue moo cookie dough ice cream. She took scoop after scoop of ice cream and placed it in her bowl.

She heard the tapping of heels on the floor and knew her mother was in the kitchen looking at her.

"What the hell was that Gabriella?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid. Why would you embarrass me and make Mr. Perry feel uncomfortable for the things you said?"

Gabriella took the ice cream and placed it back into the freezer.

"Come on mom we both know that Mr. Perry isn't here only for some fucking charity event. He wanted to have an event on his own and it includes you."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm cheating on my husband?"

Gabriella gave her mom a dumb look before rolling her eyes and making her way out of the kitchen. She made her way upstairs and told herself that she wasn't going to worry about her mothers' extracurricular activities. She had enough to worry about already.

She went to her movie rack and took out the DVD of the Boondocks. She loved that show. Especially little Riley. She needed something to make her laugh and this show was something that would help her.

She leaned back into her bed and started the show, taking huge bites of her ice cream. She would get brain freeze every now and again but she welcome it. She laughed out loud at the scene where Riley and Huey was fighting. She looked towards her closed door and listened to quiet laughter passing her room. Damn her mother.

* * *

Gabriella leaned against the wall right outside of Mr. Darbus classroom. School was out but they had their weekly senior meeting that day. She waited for Taylor to show up, wanting to talk to her again. She knew that it was probably pointless because she wouldn't talk to her but it wouldn't hurt to try.

She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets before looking up and down the hallway. She watched as she walked down the hallway with Kelsi and Martha at her side. Gabriella swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Taylor looked towards her and was about to walk into the classroom but Gabriella stopped her.

"Taylor. Do you mind if we talk before the meeting starts?"

"Actually I do mind." Taylor said stiffly.

"I just want to apologize and—"

"Your apology means nothing to me Gabriella because you don't mean it. You've never have."

"That's not true. When I apologize to you I always mean it." Gabriella stated. "Tay you're the only constant in my life. Please forgive me, I was wrong, and I'm so sorry."

Taylor pursed her lips but didn't look at her. She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I'll think about it. I don't know yet."

Gabriella sighed with relief. At least she was getting somewhere. She nodded her head and Taylor passed her and went into the classroom, Martha and Kelsi following her. Gabriella followed also but didn't sit next to them. She looked around the room and noticed that Kade wasn't there yet. She looked towards Taylor who was looking at her and shaking her head, as though she knew who she was looking for. Gabriella tried to give her small smile but she was ignored.

Mrs. Darbus waltzed in looking like a rainbow before she started the meeting. They continued to talk about the dances that were coming up. Homecoming. Though it was about a month or so away you could never be too prepared. They decided to go with Characters throughout Movie History. Gabriella was extra excited as she thought about all her favorite movies, and started putting costumes together in her mind.

Minutes later the meeting was done and was dismissed. Gabriella watched as Taylor made her way out the classroom without saying a word to her. She sighed and got up also. She wondered where Kade was. He didn't show up for the whole meeting. She knew he was at school seeing how he sat with her at lunch.

She took her cell out and called him. She let it ring until his voicemail picked up but she didn't leave a message. She texted him quickly asking where he was at and waited a few minutes. He never texted back. Gabriella scoffed and made her way to the front courtyard of the school. Her eyes scanned the parking lot and landed on his silver Audi. He was still here. Where the hell was he?

She walked the halls making her way to the back where the football and track field was located. There was no one out there. She tried to call him again but got no answer. She was starting to worry. What if something happened to him?

She then decided to try the back hallway. Maybe he was back there with his friends. That was the only other place where she thought he could be. Gabriella walked quickly towards the back hallways.

"Oh yes…fuck me!"

Gabriella eyes widen as she stopped and listened to the hushed voices. She pressed her lips together not wanting the couple to hear her. It seemed like they were having a great time since the girl kept moaning loudly. She sighed. Of course Kade wasn't there if there was someone back there fucking.

She turned back around planning on just leaving the school before the girl's next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"God Kade! Harder!"

Gabriella felt herself stop breathing and felt her heart stomach drop. She was frozen in her position as she heard the girl moan again. She sighed softly and turned back around walking slowly towards the couple. Maybe it wasn't Kade. Maybe it was a different Kade.

She slowly peeked around the corner, just in case it wasn't him she didn't want to disturb them. Her eyes fell on the familiar back of her boyfriend pressing himself into a girl the same way he had done to her about a week ago. She closed her eyes tightly and felt tears run down her face. She couldn't believe that him. How could he…why did he…what the…

She stepped from around the corner and made herself in full view of the couple. They didn't notice her and Gabriella stepped forwards getting closer and closer to them. She wiped the tears from her face and bit her bottom lip in anger. She watched them but said nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the girl clench her fingers around his hair.

"Fuck Kade. I love you so much." She moaned softly.

"I love you too baby."

Gabriella breathing picked up and she could stop the tears that formed back up again.

"And here I thought that I was the one you loved." She seethed.

Kade jumped so high, away from the girl and looked at Gabriella with a shocked expression on his face. He clumsily pulled his pants up his eyes wide. His breathing was hard, but Gabriella knew it wasn't from the getting caught part. Her eyes went to the girl who was blushing fiercely and straightening her clothes over her body. Gabriella didn't know her but she knew of her. Kimberly…something…she didn't know her last night. The girl brown hair was all over the place as well as Kade's.

"Baby? This isn't what it looks likes." Kade said smiling slightly.

Gabriella gave him a questioning look. "Really? Because it looks like you were fucking a girl that wasn't me!"

"I…I…" Kade stuttered.

Gabriella looked at the girl. She was still against the wall her eyes going from Kade to Gabriella.

"Get the hell away from here." Gabriella said to her.

Kimberly looked at Kade,

"Don't look at him!" Gabriella snapped. "I said go!"

The girl glared at her before picking up her purse and walking past them.

"Baby—" Kade started.

"What the hell Kade! How long has this been going on?"

"Not long baby. This was the only time."

"The only time?"

"Yes."

Gabriella shook her head. "God I'm so stupid. How could I not have seen it? You always being busy, never returning my calls, God!"

"Gabriella baby I'm so sorry."

Gabriella didn't hear him. "You such a bastard! You've been out there having sex with all these girls then coming back and having sex with me!" she shook her head. "I swear if I have some kind of STD Kade I will fucking kill you. I swear to God!"

"Baby calm down." He said walking towards her.

Gabriella backed up. "Don't tell me calm down and don't come near me."

"Baby I'm sorry. I promise it'll never happen again." He said a heartbroken look on his face but she knew it was nothing but a lie.

"Oh you're damn right it won't happen again." She snapped.

"No it won't."

"Because we're over." She said slowly with a heated voice.

"Over?" he laughed. "No we're not. You can't break up with me."

"Yes I can."

"You're nothing without me, Gabriella. Nothing."

Gabriella shook her head sadly. "We're over Kade."

She turned around and walked quickly away from him. She heard him curse loudly but she kept walking. She couldn't believe that he was cheating on her, and she couldn't believe that she had been so blind. It was all there. Taylor was right. He was nothing but trouble. Nothing but a bastard.

A sob escaped her mouth and she leaned against a locker sliding down. She knew that she should have went home but right now all she wanted to do was cry. She felt betrayed and hurt. She had been with him for what seemed like forever and he just threw it away. She placed her head in her hands, pressing her lips together trying not to make any noise but she couldn't help it as another loud sob escaped her.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" She wanted to throw something. Anything. She took off her flip flop and threw it as hard as she could down the hall. Unfortunately as soon as she threw the shoe the one person that she had been obsessed with turned the corner of the hallway getting hit with the purple flip flop.

Gabriella gasped and placed her hands over her mouth her eyes wide.

Troy rubbed the side of his head before bending down and picking up the flip flop. He looked down the hallway and sighed as he saw Gabriella sitting on the floor. Her face was red, swollen, and wet with tears. He kinda had an idea about what happened. She looked broken and Troy felt his heartbreak for her.

He walked slowly over to her and bent down.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Bolton. I didn't—"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you were just taking out some frustrations."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. You could say that."

Troy sighed again. His hand reached out to touch her put he pulled back not wanting to scare her away. He looked down at the floor trying to gather courage. He knew that after all he had seen, after all he had heard that he still shouldn't have these feelings towards her but they wouldn't go away and Troy had accepted it, especially after talking to Chad.

They had stayed on the phone for hours like two girls talking. With the encouragement from Chad, Troy felt brave and fearless. He made up his mind that he would at least talk to her about what happened the day they almost kissed. Now that he was actually in that position to do that he felt nervous and anxious. But he had to do it because if he didn't then he would go crazy.

"Do you…wanna go back to my room and talk about it?" he asked gently.

Gabriella eyes snapped to his. He looked so handsome. His face was a little tense but she figured it was because of the position that they were in. His eyes were just as cerulean as ever. His lips were pressed together and his eyes didn't reach hers.

She was shocked that he actually offered to talk to her. She thought by the way that he had been treating her, that he didn't want to have any type of conversation with her. She sighed and nodded her head. She had no one else to talk to. Her boyfriend wasn't her boyfriend anymore and her best friend wasn't her best friend anymore. Life was fucking great.

They both stood up and Troy made his way to his classroom. They didn't speak to each other on their way but instead glanced at each other every now and again. Both hearts were racing fiercely, both minds were wondering what they were going to say to each other.

They finally reached his classroom, Troy letting Gabriella enter first before he went in and closed his door.

He made his way to his desk and leaned against it playing with a few pens on his desk. He really didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Why are guys such assholes?" she asked.

His eyebrows raised and he sighed deeply. "Umm…what happened?"

"What do you think?" she snapped. She looked at him and noticed his eyes narrowing a bit. "Sorry. It's just that Kade's been cheating on me."

Troy nodded his head slowly. Of course he had already knew this but he wasn't about to let her know that he knew. "I'm sorry. Did he tell you?"

"No. I caught the bastard. He was fucking some girl a few minutes ago."

Troy frowned. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I'm guessing you broke up with him?"

"Damn Skippy."

Troy couldn't stop the laugh that made its way out of his mouth. So she was officially free. That didn't mean that she would accept him. He had to be careful because if she did reject him…well it could cost him his career.

"You're better off without him you know?" he said softly still playing with the pins.

"Really? You think so." She asked sarcastically. "All I know is that this senior year has been the worst ever. It's suppose to be fun and all it's been is hell. My best friend hates me, my boyfriend cheated on me, and I almost kissed—" Gabriella closed her eyes tightly. Damn it she didn't mean to say that. She looked up at Troy who had a sulking look on his face.

"You thought it was a mistake?" he asked slowly.

Gabriella bit her lip. Should she tell him the truth? What if he told her that he could only be her teacher and that all he wanted to be. She shrugged her shoulders. What the hell…her life was already a nightmare.

"I didn't mean like that." She said taking a small step towards him. "I've actually been wanting to talk to you about that…almost kiss."

"Yeah." He said getting up from his desk and going to the other side to sit down. "Yeah I know. You think that it should have never happened. I'm sorry."

Gabriella shook her head and came to stand right in front of the desk. "No. No. Actually I was pretty upset that it didn't. Look I know you might think that it's just a little school girl crush but…I like you Mr. Bolton." She held her breath as she waited for his reply.

Troy felt a smile form on his lips. Thank God! He looked up at her from under his eyelashes. Her palms were placed on his desk and she was leaning forward with a serious expression o her face. Was he really going to do this….could he really get involved with his student. There was no question.

He stood up and walked around the desk. She didn't turn around, but her heart was beating painfully against her chest. Before Gabriella could guess what his intentions were, Troy grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and drew her tightly to his chest. Gabriella's eyes were wide with shock and excitement. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him as he looked down. Her nostrils were filled with the fresh scent of laundry detergent…if she would have guessed it would be Gain. He smiled down at her and hesitated only for a second before he leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss. He felt warm and firm and Gabriella kissed him back, inclining her small mouth under his. She felt his tongue prying at her lips, and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to slip inside and savor the balmy hollow of her mouth.

She had never been kissed so intimately before. Yes it was true that she had been kissed and the kissing was led to full out make-out session but it never had been intimate. Not even with Kade. His kisses felt so personal, so truthful. She knew it was shocking, she knew with was scandalous, but it was the most thrilling experience that she ever had. She felt that little ball of warmth spread throughout her stomach and her knees were giving out on her. He must have felt it because he leaned her against the desk to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a soft moan escaped her as his hand pressed her body against him.

Troy was almost consumed with an irresistible urge to throw her whole body across his desk and make love to her, but he knew that he would have to wait for that. It was too soon. He was beyond happy that she didn't fight his advancements that she actually fell into the kiss also. He had to admit that this was the best kiss that he had ever had.

A lustful smile split his lips as he pulled back from her. Her breathing was hard and her chest brushed against his every time she inhaled. Troy's hand reached out shakily to push a strand of hair from her face. He released the breath that he had been holding when she didn't flinch but instead closed her eyes with a satisfying sigh. He closed his eyes also and etched into his mind the feeling of her soft curves pressing against him. God she made him so hard. He calmed himself down and opened his eyes again to find her staring at him.

"So." She said passion still evident in her voice. "I guess that means you like me also."

Troy said nothing but nodded his head. Gabriella reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad. I was so nervous that you might reject me."

"Me reject you?" Troy said lowly. "I don't think so."

"Well you hated me the first time you met me." She had a soft smile on her face.

Troy shook his head. "I didn't hate you. I was just confused. I mean I liked my student and that's not suppose to happen." He took a deep breath.

"Tell me about it. I mean I've heard of crushes on teachers but this takes it to the next level." She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head in a flirty manner. "But I like it."

They were quite for a moment just looking at each other.

"What attracted you to me?" she asked.

Troy's eyebrows rose and he frowned. "Well it wasn't your personality that was for sure." He said truthfully.

"My personality. What's wrong with my—"

"You're just a little…hmmm…mean is the best word I can come up with without being insulting, to some of the students."

Gabriella frowned and took her eyes from him.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her quietly. "I mean I hear how you talk to people, how you put them down."

Gabriella shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, and I'm not saying that just to say that I mean I really don't know. I mean I've always just gotten away with whatever I did and if someone denied me something I turned a little bitchy. Taylor always did say I was a bitch but I just thought she was being silly." Gabriella realized that her personality did get her in a lot of trouble…this year alone managed to make her lose her closest friends because of the way she treated people.

Troy placed his finger under her chin and made her face him. "Not everything about your personality is bad. Not everyone is perfect. I mean I've become a bit of a pessimist and it pisses people off."

"Become? Why have you become—"

"Long story." He said his mind going briefly to Madison. "But you do have good qualities that I was attractive to, like you're extremely smart, you are ambitious, you funny, and your hot as hell."

Gabriella giggled.

"Well Mr. Bolton, I think you're pretty cute yourself. I love you passion for teaching. I see it every day. I love how you try and get to know us students and how you really care what's going on in our lives instead of pretending. Hoe you can related to us on the same level."

Troy laughed. "I think Mr. Bolton is a bit too formal. Don't you think?"

"Coach?"

"How about Troy?"

"Troy."

He smirked as he heard his name come from his swollen lips. His hands threaded threw her hand and he took a deep breath.

"We can't let anyone know about this if we are going to do this."

Gabriella nodded. "I know."

"We have to be careful."

"I know."

He nodded his head and took her hands, linking her fingers with his smiling. "So I know this is random, unusually, prohibited, and unethical, but I would love it if you would be my super duber secret girlfriend."

Gabriella nodded her head thoughtfully. "That is pretty random and fast. I mean I hardly know you Mr. – I mean Troy."

"You know me enough to want to be with me."

"Yes I do."

"Come to the basketball game this week and watch me coach. It can be like our first date…afterward I might even take you out to dinner."

"Hmmm…I'll think about it."

Troy leaned down quickly to capture her lips again. Gabriella wasted no time plunging her tongue in his mouth and threading her fingers throughout his hair. He had the most perfect hair. They were so into each other that they didn't hear the music door open and see the blond stand there with a look of shock on her face.

"Wow." She said quietly.

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart and was stunned into silence as they watched Sharpay Evans look at them with astonished and wide eyes before turning around and running out the classroom.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys so I gave you some troyella time…do you like it was it too much. Yeah I know I'm asking you guys a lot of questions but this is my first story and I wanna know what my readers like. Okay so review for me please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciated it so much. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had to send my comp off to get fixed and of course they didn't fix it so I have to send it off again so it might be a week or so before I get the next chapter up. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**DISCLAIMER: All HMS characters and this belong to Disney.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella eyes settled on the empty spot where Sharpay just stood. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. What the hell was wrong with her life that fate or luck had to give her something wonderful just to take it away from her? She mentally kicked whichever one did this to her. Her face was set in a state of shock and worry. She couldn't believe this. Her life was like a scripted reality show. The rating wouldn't go up unless disaster after disaster happened in her life.

She glanced over at Troy who was pacing back and forth in front of the board. His hands where stuck in his shaggy hair. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving quickly cursing under his breath. She pushed herself off of his desk and walked over to him. He continued to pace without noticing her and she cleared her throat.

He stopped and looked at her. His face was etched into worry. His brow was formed into a frown. He looked a little on the pale side and she thought that he looked a little sick.

"Troy?" she said softly to him.

"I can't believe this is happening." He mumbled. "Hell we didn't even last a day before we were found out."

She said nothing as he continued to pace again.

"This is a sign. We shouldn't be together."

Gabriella eyes shot to his and she walked closer to him putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing.

"No." she said. "There is no way this can't work out."

Troy shook his head sadly, "Gabriella this can't happen."

"Yes it can." Gabriella caught his face into his hands and caressed his stubble jaw. "Troy I want to be with you and you want to be with me just as bad, I know it." She bit her lip trying to think of something else to say because he looked unconvinced. "Umm…You know what? She won't tell—"

"She won't tell?" Troy stood still as he felt her soft hands on his face. "This is high school Gabriella. Nothing is secret here."

Gabriella couldn't help but agree with what he said. It was true. There were no secrets in high school. At least if you told someone else. Even if you told your friends. If you didn't keep it to yourself, somehow the whole campus would know about it.

"I'll talk to her." She said quietly. "I'll tell her—"

"Gabriella you can't just tell someone something. You have to ask. Besides she doesn't really like you. How do you know she won't go blabbing to her brother or her friends?"

Gabriella sighed. It was true Sharpay didn't like her. Hated would probably be a better word. She was so mean to her, well this was Karma coming and kicking her right in the ass. She knew what Troy said was true but she had to try. Besides this would be a chance to change her personality.

She turned around and grabbed a pen off of his desk before writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked walking behind her.

"This is my number. I want you to call me later on tonight. "she handing the piece of paper to him. "I'm going to fix this Troy. You know what we have might seem wrong to other people but to me it feels so right. I've never felt this way before and I'm not letting that feeling go."

She felt Troy's hand reach around her waist. He fingers played with the back of her shirt and Gabriella could feel the tiny little goosebumbs on her arms.

"Gabriella it does feel right to me and I don't want to let this go it's just that…" he took a deep breath. "I guess I'm kind of a realist, and a bit of a pessimist. "

Gabriella leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "This is real Troy. I'm going to prove it."

She walked out of his embrace before making her way out of the classroom. She leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. She needed to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen. She knew that she would have to check herself when something mean started to come out of her mouth towards Sharpay. Not only that she needed to reminded herself that the things she said was well…wrong, mean, and bitchy.

She pushed herself off the wall and headed up the stairs to find Sharpay. There was hardly anyone in the hallways, but she could see people in the classrooms having their little meetings or clubs. She made her way down the senior hallway where only the senior lockers were located. There was no Sharpay.

Gabriella then jogged down the hallway making her way to the courtyard. She opened the door and squinted as the sun blazed down on her brightly. Her eyes scanned the parking lot for the second time that day. She didn't know what kind of car she drove but maybe she could see Sharpay walking.

Nope. No Sharpay. Gabriella turned back around and went back into the school. She racked her brain. She really hoped she didn't leave already. She went back into the school. Maybe she was in some kind of club or something. Gabriella walked down the hall peeking in each room where she saw students, but no Sharpay. She sighed and leaned against a locker. She was so stupid. The freaking Drama club. She was a freaking Drama geek. How could she have forgotten that?

Gabriella made her way into the semi dark auditorium and her eyes widen as she spotted Sharpay on the stage. She was standing at the edge looking down at Mrs. Darbus. Gabriella took a few steps down the aisle trying to get her attention but Sharpay never looked her way.

"Miss Montez? Is there anything I can help you with?" Mrs. Darbus said suddenly looking her way.

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella with wide eyes and stepped back.

Gabriella smiled sweetly at Mrs. Darbus knowing that it probably wouldn't work on the stern teacher.

"Well I was just wondering if I could have a word with Sharpay. It's kind of important."

Mrs. Darbus swung the multi-colored scarf around her neck, "I'm sure whatever it is can wait Miss. Montez. The theater waits for no one."

Gabriella sneered at the teacher before rolling her eyes. She looked on stage. Sharpay had her back towards her but she looked extremely tensed. Gabriella sighed and made her way out of the auditorium. She wasn't giving up. She needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

She went to the door next to the auditorium and made her way backstage. She made her way though props from plays. She saw a half moon, a freaking ladder that had glitter on it…okay…a tree that had stapled leaves on it and a half of a horse. She shook her head at the crazy props and finally made it to the side stage.

She looked out and saw Sharpay still on stage. She was talking to her brother, her hand movements wild. Was she telling him? Gabriella pressed her lips together tightly.

"Sharpay." She whispered as loud as she could without being too loud.

Sharpay didn't hear her.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Sharpay." She whispered across stage again.

Sharpay looked up and suddenly went pale. Gabriella smiled at her as she motioned for her to come here. Sharpay turned around and ignored her. Gabriella mouth dropped open at the rudeness of her. How dare she?

"Sharpay." She said more fiercely.

Sharpay continued to ignore her. Gabriella fumed. Stupid bit—

"What are you doing here?"

Gabriella turned around to see Kelsi holding a stack of papers. She looked like she was having a bad day, with her hair a little frizzy even with her hat on. Her glasses on sliding off her face and she seemed out of breath.

"Um…well I kinda want to talk to Sharpay."

Kelsi gave her a disbelieving look. "Really?"

Gabriella nodded. They said nothing for a few seconds, Kelsi just looking at Gabriella with a sad pathetic look and Gabriella looking at Kelsi awkwardly. They had barely talked since Gabriella had the fight with Taylor.

"So, how's Taylor?"

"You're really asking about someone other than yourself."

"Look Kelsi. I know I was wrong and I've been trying to speak to Taylor but she won't acknowledge me in any way. She's still my best friend and I just want to know how she's doing."

Kelsi bit her lip and looked away from Gabriella, before sighing deeply. "She's alright. I mean she was highly upset at first. She even had me and Martha over to help her get rid of all the stuff that reminded her of you. I thought that she was being a bit dramatic but Martha explained to me that it's kinda like a breakup. Just between friends. You really hurt her Gabriella."

Gabriella looked down and nodded. "I know. I was stupid."

"You know how Taylors a know-it-all, she always has to be in other people's business, always has to say something smart. Well that Taylor has disappeared. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't even raise her hand in class if you've noticed. She's lost her best friend."

"Well she has you and Martha."

"Yeah but it's not the same. I mean I love Taylor and all but it's always been Gabriella and Taylor best friends, Kelsi and Martha best friends and we all friends. "

Gabriella sighed. "Look could you just tell Taylor to pick up her phone or something. I just want to talk to her. Please."

Kelsi nodded slowly. "I will but I don't know if she's going to pick up."

Gabriella smiled and looked back at stage seeing that Sharpay was still there. Oh she hadn't forgotten about her. She looked back at Kelsi.

"Hey do you think you could tell Sharpay that I really need to speak to her."

Kelsi gave Gabriella weird look. When had Gabriella Montez ever just wanted to speak to Sharpay Evans? She nodded and went onto stage whispering to Sharpay, before she made her way to the piano. Sharpay looked up and was surprised to see Gabriella still there. Gabriella smiled and waved. Sharpay shook her head and started talking really loud, going over her line.

Gabriella leaned against a metal rod as she watched rehearsals. She wasn't going anywhere until she spoke to Sharpay. About thirty minutes later practice was over and Sharpay made her way quickly off of stage going out the other way.

Gabriella cursed and ran across the stage following Sharpay.

"Miss Montez!" She heard Mrs. Darbus but she kept running.

Gabriella made her way through the streamers, and glitter, and sets as she tried to find Sharpay. She heard a door closed and followed the noise. She couldn't believe she was running after her. It was like a freaking CSI episode except Sharpay wasn't the criminal.

Gabriella made her way out the door and realized that she was outside. She watched as Sharpay made her way quickly across the back parking lot. She wasn't running but she was walking extremely fast.

Gabriella didn't call out her name but instead ran trying not to make much noise. She finally reached her, her hand reaching out to grab her arm to turn around.

"What!" Sharpay practically screamed.

Gabriella placed one of her hands on her knees seeing how the other one was on Sharpay to make sure she didn't get away. She hunched over trying to catch her breath. She might be tiny but she was defiantly out of shape.

"Wait…a…minute…I just…wanna….talk to….you." she said breathing hard.

Sharpay looked around her before looking back down at the heaving girl. Gabriella finally stood up and took her hand off of Sharpay.

"I know why you want to talk to me."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, the whole kissing Mr. Bolton thing."

"You don't want me to tell anyone huh?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No I don't."

Sharpay smiled sweetly. "Why not? I mean you've made my life hell. I've finally got something on you and you believe that I'm not going to use it. It's called Karma Gabriella."

Gabriella frowned. "Look Sharpay I know I was a bitch to you and I'm sorry. Really I am."

Sharpay laughed. "I bet you're sorry. Sorry you got caught. What now you're going to try and be friends with me now that I know your dirty little secret."

Gabriella sighed. "Look I was planning on apologizing even before you found out. I got a personality check and realized that I've been a conceded, bitchy, obsessed with only myself person. I really am sorry."

Sharpay shook her head.

"Look if you tell and it gets around school, Mr. Bolton could lose his job and he just started his career. His name would be in the mud and he'd probably never teach again. Please don't tell."

Sharpay looked away from her. "He is a good teacher."

"Yes he is."

"Are you still going to…you know…see him?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "I like him a lot Sharpay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "What like you liked Kade a lot? I think you just like him because he's hot."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Look here you—" her eyes widen as she realized her slip. "Sorry. Still trying to get the hang of this being nice thing."

"Being nice should come naturally. Now I know you're just being fake. Just like always."

Gabriella pressed her lips together tightly. "I'm not being fake Sharpay. I really am sorry. Truly I am, and I don't like Troy just because he's hot, I mean yeah of course that's one of the things that first attracted me to him, but I like him for more than just his looks.

Sharpay frowned and seemed to be thinking. Gabriella said nothing and decided that the next words would have to come from Sharpay.

"You want me to keep this secret for you huh?"

"Very much so."

Sharpay pressed her eyes together and sighed. "Fine. Consider your secret kept safe. Just be more careful."

She turned around and walked towards a white Mustang. The same as Troy's. Gabriella mouth hung open as she watched Sharpay open the car door.

"Wait a minute. What do you want from me?"

Sharpay turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I'm asking you to do this huge thing. You must want something from me. Money, popularity, something?"

Sharpay shook her head. "I want nothing from you Gabriella. But if you really trying to change like you said you are, I hope you stick to it."

Gabriella couldn't believe it. Usually when she asked people for favors they always wanted one back. And vice versa. If someone wants something from her she always wanted something in return. Sharpay was just doing this out the kindness of her heart? She watched as she got into the white mustang. What is it with people and mustangs?

Gabriella bit her lip. "Hey you wanna go to lunch." She rolled her eyes to herself. "I mean lunch is already over but you know we can go get something to eat or something."

Sharpay laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so. It's not you it's…" Sharpay sighed. "What the hell…it is you. I don't think you've totally changed yet Gabriella, and until you do I really don't want to be seen socializing with you." She closed her door and started up her car pulling off.

Gabriella eyes narrowed at the white Mustang that made its way out of the school's parking lot. That stupid bitch. So much for being nice.

Gabriella sighed and turned around. Now all she had to do was get her stuff and wait at home until Troy called. Hopefully.

After getting her belonging from her locker Gabriella made her way to the front parking lot to where her car was at. Her eyes took on a thoughtful look as she saw the red mustang next to her car. He hadn't left yet. She stood next to her car looking at his. She thought about going back into the school and seeing him but she didn't want to seem desperate and also he probably didn't want to see her alone after what happened with the whole getting caught thing.

She sighed and decided she would wait until he called her and got into her car. Just as she started up the car her phone started to ring. She knew right away that it wasn't Taylor because of the ringtone. She looked down and saw an unfamiliar number hoping that it was him.

"Hello."

"So, I saw you to talking. What did she say?"

"Well she still thinks' that I'm a bitch, but she's not going to tell anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Troy. I'm sure. She's a really nice person. I mean I think. She said some pretty mean things before she left."

"Mean like she is going to tell?"

"No mean like she couldn't be seen with me cause it would be too embarrassing."

He laughed.

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh I had to help Mrs. Darbus with the musical; I had to give Kelsi some music."

"You're doing the musical? I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know."

"I want to get to know more." She said flirty and then cursed out herself. She sounded like a little girl.

He was silent and Gabriella eyebrows rose as she watched he walk out of the school. A soft smile formed on her face as she watched him watch. If this was a movie she would have seen him walking in slow motion. The wind blowing slightly in his hair. He was so handsome. She couldn't believe that she was with him.

She devilish smirk suddenly formed on her lips as she thought about him without any close on. She hoped the real thing was as close to her imagination as possible because damn he looked good. Her heart sped up as she took his close off in her mind. A smooth broad chest, a toned stomach, his narrow hips that led down to his big thick—

"Gabriella? Did you hear me?"

"What? Ummm…" Gabriella swallowed tightly. "Uh…yeah..no. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to hang out. Maybe to my apartment or something."

"Your apartment?" The fantasy was coming back again.

"Just to talk I promise. I just can't think of a place to actually be comfortable with you with. I mean I don't want to be seen you know. But if you don't want to or if you want to go home—"

"Oh no!" she said quickly. She watched as he walked in between their cars and opened his putting his bag into his car. He didn't look towards her and instead got in his car. "I want to go."

"Okay go ahead and leave. Meet me at that supermarket at the corner then you can follow me. Man this is going to take a lot of work."

"But its worth it right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit."

Gabriella hung up her phone and started up her car making her way to the supermarket that wasn't too far from the school. She turned around in the large lot making sure not to hit anyone and waited by the exit. She turned on her radio and smiled at the song that was playing.

" I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I've been waiting for you but you never call is this in my head I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said… "

She kept singing to the song softly as she saw the red Mustang pull in quickly into the parking lot it made a huge screeching turn making people look at the driver displeasingly. He made his way out the exit and Gabriella followed.

Her heart started to beat heavily as she realized that she was actually going over his place. She couldn't believe this. She knew he wanted to talk but she secretly wanted something more to happen then just talking. Did she want to take it all the way hell yeah, but she wanted to build a relationship with him. She didn't know where this new Gabriella was coming from but she liked it as long as she had Troy in her life.

A frowned formed on her face as she watched the way he drove. He was a fast driver, and that had Gabriella worried. She was a cautious, safe driver and abided by the speed limit. She didn't fuck around with driving. She sighed as she pressed her foot on the gas just to keep up with him.

In a few minutes they finally reached a large white apartment complex. It looked very nice from the outside. She followed him in and towards a parking garage. She followed him through the small maze of parking spaces before he finally pulled into one. Gabriella pulled next to him and got out after taking a deep breath.

She watched as he leaned against his car his bag on his shoulder.

"You should be more careful." She said as he took her hand and began walking to what looked like an elevator.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're driving. My god."

Troy groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. "You sound like my mother."

Gabriella laughed. They finally got to the elevator and got in. Troy's long finger pressed the number five and they started to move.

"But you do drive fast. What if you get into an accident or—"

"Gabi nothing will happen to me. I promise." He said.

Gabriella smiled at the nickname but said nothing. Instead she fought against the urge to lean into him and kiss him. But before she could convince herself just to do it. The elevator doors opened and Troy walked out dragging her along.

Her eyes darted around the spacious hallway. The panel was a light tan color with white at the top and base. There was a small table with plants on them on either side of the elevator. A painted sat at the end of the hallway with another table and plant under it. It was pretty plan but what else would you expect from a apartment hallway.

They stopped in front of a door with the number 5-14 on the front of it. Troy looked back at her and smiled softly before he opened the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled. She took a deep trembling breath before taking a step in.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: don't forget to review they really make my day!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here is the next installment of the story. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the review that I received from you guys and keep them coming ask questions if need be. I'll have no problem answering them as long as it doesn't giv away the story. Alright on with the story…..**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character and places belong to Disney…**

* * *

Somewhere deep inside, deep deep inside told Troy that he shouldn't be doing this, that having your student, who was your girlfriend in such a short amount of time, in his apartment was wrong. But Troy ignored that feeling and instead focused on the beauty that just walked past him.

The last girl that he was interested in that had been in his apartment was Madison. So of course this was a huge step just for him. He knew that it was probably careless and he might even seem a little too eager but he couldn't say goodbye to Gabriella just yet. That was the whole reason for inviting her over truthfully.

He closed the door behind him and sat his bag down on the floor, his eyes lingering on Gabriella. He watched as she scanned his tidy living room. Troy's hand automatically went to the back of his neck as she ran her hand across the back of the black leather couch. He had no idea what he was so nervous about. Maybe he just wanted to make the right impression, there was no room to fuck this relationship up, because if it did end…it could end bad.

He was grateful that he tidy up just a bit the night before. There were a few askew items lying about his apartment but there weren't empty pizza boxes and beer bottles lying around.

Troy shook his head and sighed loudly earning a glance from Gabriella.

"So is it up to your standards?" he said with a smile, wanting to hear her take on his apartment. It was something he was proud of. His eyes scanned across the medium size living room going from the carpet which was gray on half the side and on the other a light gray/whitish color. On top of the carpet sat a black coffee table with a glass top. Surrounding the coffee table was a black leather recliner chair, couch, and love seat, each with white pillows in the corners of them.

It was very bright in his apartment mainly because the two wall length windows that brought in the sunlight, as well as the glass door the led out to the small balcony.

The kitchen was in open view only being separated by a low wall that acted as a island that seated two. It was decked out in stainless steel appliances that Troy barely used.

His eyes went back to Gabriella and he smirked as she walked over to the entertainment center her eyes huge as they sat on the huge flat screen television. He watched her as she bent down and looked at the various game stations that sat in the stand.

"Hmmm…well it's way above my standards. Who knew being a teacher would allow for all this fancy stuff." she said running her hands over the playstation3, and x-box360.

"Believe me, my teaching salary wouldn't come close to buying the 360." he joked.

"Well then you must have a secret stash of money somewhere." she said laughing.

She stood back up and looked around the apartment once more. "hmmm….you sure have style? This place is very…interior design." she cocked an eye at him and smirked. "You're not gay are you?"

Troy eyes widen and he shook his head quickly and chuckle coming out of him. "No, believe me I'm not gay." he said in a stern voice. She tilted her head to the side in a questioning look. Troy continued. "Not that I have a…problem with them…I mean I love gays…I mean…" He took a breath, "I mean as people you know, their rights and all that stuff…" He could feel his face heat from the uncomfortable explanation he was trying to give. He sighed defiantly . "My mom put this together." he said waving his hand across the furnished apartment.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Why are you so nervous?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders feeling like a little kid.

She walked over to him and took his hand. She looked up at him and smiled and Troy felt his heart beat quicken and slowing at the same time. She tamed the nerves that were traveling through his body but that smile…man…it could make anyone's heart jump from their chest.

"Take deep breaths Troy." she laughed and went back over to the entertainment stand. Her eyes fell on the pictures that were on top.

"Who are these people?"

He walked over to her standing as close as he could get to her without fully touching her. He smiled as he picked up one of the framed pictures. "This is my best friend Chad."

"Wow. His hair is huge." she said laughing at the picture where Chad was posing with both of his hands in peace signs as though he was a gangsta.

"Tell me about it. We could never take pictures together because his freaking hair always blocked out my face."

She pointed to the next picture. "And them?"

"My parents." Troy looked at the loving picture of which his father had his arms wrapped around his mother. Both were smiling widely at the camera. "They're wonderful people."

"Hmm…didn't know parent's could be wonderful." she said in somewhat a dejected voice.

Troy frowned at the statement. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and put on a smile before pointing to another picture. Troy sighed and looked towards the picture she pointed to and could feel himself pale at the photograph. He pressed his lips together tightly and picked it up. His eyes scanned the blonde haired, green eyed beauty that was cuddled up with a teddy bear he had given her for her just out of the blue.

He laid the picture back on the stand but put it face down.

"That's no one."

He smiled at the disbelieving look that Gabriella gave him. "Really." he assured her. She nodded her head but didn't look reassured at all.

Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She tucked one leg under the other and swung the free leg back and forth.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked he with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" she answered him.

"How did I know you would say that?" He laughed. "Talk to me. Tell me about yourself. I mean I asked you to be my girlfriend and I don't know a lot about you."

Gabriella bit her lips playfully and taped a finger to them. "hmm…well I'm a student at East High School, and I'm dating my teacher. That should say a lot about me."

Troy smiled and shook his head. "I know that silly. Tell me something I don't know."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Really? I mean I'm not used to this…"

"Talking?"

Troy pressed his lips together in a smirk as she glared at him.

"Yeah actually." she said. She looked down at her hands, "I mean as long as Kade and I were together we didn't talk a lot. I blamed it on because we've known each other for so long ya know. Most of the time we just made-out and fucked."

Troy cringed at the thought. He could feel his lips go into a sneer as she thought about Kade or any other guy putting their hands on Gabriella in that way.

"Well…" he said, "Just because you guys known each other forever doesn't mean that he knows all about you and you know all about him. There's always something new to learn. I wanna learn about you Gabi."

He watched her smile at the nickname and he was quiet pleased with himself that he thought of it. Of course it wasn't some rocket science question like how can I shorten Gabriella?, but it was more like he was glad that he was the first person to use it. He hadn't heard anyone else call her that.

"Well what can I say?" she didn't look at him and Troy was a bit annoyed by that fact but he let her continue looking at her hands or feet. "I mean I'm an only child. My mom is a….housewife." she said hesitantly, " and my dad has his own business where he kinda works with hospitals and manufactures machinery and stuff. It's a pretty important job I guess. There's not much that's happening around my house."

"So are you and your parents close?" he asked thinking about the reaction to the comment he made about his parents.

Her arched eyebrows became a frown and she sighed before chuckling a little. "My parents and I…well the only way you would think we were related would be because of the resemblance. We've never been close. My dad was always away and my mother was always locked in her room with the pool guy or something." she said with an edge to her voice.

Troy sighed. He could never imagine his family not being close to him. He had always had a good relationship with his parents. He always felt like if he needed to talk to them no matter how bad the situation was he could. Though sometimes he kept some things to himself cause his mother could get a little motherly especially when it came to his love life.

"I'm sorry." she said suddenly.

"About what?"

"That was way too much information."

"No it wasn't. I mean I said I wanted to get to know you." he shifted getting a bit more comfortable. "So you didn't like your childhood?"

"Oh I liked it. I got everything I wanted when I wanted. Most kids would love that." she said smiling.

"Is that why you act mean and bitchy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What are you Dr. Phil?" she joked. "But I guess. I'm trying to work on that though."

"I can tell. You got Sharpay Evans to keep lips sealed."

"What about you Mr. Bolton. Tell me about your childhood."

Troy bit his lip. "It was alright."

He looked at her and she had a questioning look on her face.

"Alright? Troy come on. Tell me. Do you think I'm going to resent you for having a good childhood or something?"

Troy said nothing. In fact he had been thinking that. He didn't want her to feel any lower about her childhood while she listened to what a great one he had.

"Tell me." she repeated.

He sighed "It was good one. I always knew my parents loved me and looked out for me. Before my mother had me she was a nurse. She quit after, to raise me and stuff. My dad owns the Albuquerque Thunderbirds--"

"Really?" Gabriella interrupted "So you've lived in Albuquerque all you life?"

"No. I lived in Torreon." he said, " My dad just owns the team. He would always take me out on the road on weekends. It was nice."

"So what made you want to teach here in Albuquerque. I mean I could understand if you went to work with your father and you wanted to be closer to the team but…teaching? Couldn't you teach in Torreon?"

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn't want to bring up the whole Madison thing this early in their relationship. It had already been through one test with the whole Sharpay thing and that was stressful enough for the day. He gave her a tight smile. "I've always wanted to teach music, and Albuquerque had more opportunities."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. Troy felt himself relax that she gave up on that bit of conversation. He watched as she stood up suddenly and looked around. He gave a goofy smiled.

"What are you looking for?"

She smiled down at him and placed her hands on her hips. " I believe that as the girlfriend I have the right to see where her man sleeps."

Troy's smile fell off his face and he groaned. "You don't wanna see my room. It's messy."

He watched as she glared at him before turning around and making her way down the small hallway. His eyes scanned her back as she made her way away from him. Of course being a guy his eyes went straight for the obvious, her ass. It was small and petite just like her put it was perfect for her. He continued scanning her form her shapely legs to the back of her head that held the mass of dark curls.

"I'm going in." she said playfully looking back down at him, before opening the door and walking in.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever sat eyes on. Her brown eyes, her nose, those lips, and that skin tone. It was enough to make the toughest man melt.

He stood up and made his way back to his bedroom, his heart beating wildly. He couldn't believe that she was in his bedroom. He was acting as nervous as a high school boy. He slowly wiped his palms on his jeans, wondering to himself why he was suddenly showing signs of nervousness.

He finally reached his bedroom, which seemed like forever to get to, only to find her lying on his platform bed looking right at home and looking as though she belonged there. He didn't walk into the room but instead leaned on the door post and stared at her.

She was flat on her back, her head elevated by the black and white pillows that were tucked under it. The rest of her body was lying comfortably on the rumbled black, white, and gray comforter. He watched as she scanned the room with a smirk. Her eyes went to the long black dresser with the tall mirror that was against the wall to both side tables by the bed, one that had a lamp on it. She then scanned the small book shelf that was on the opposite side of the room next to a black desk with a glass top that had his notebook computer on it.

"You're right. It is messy." she said with a smirk. Troy smiled and looked at the floor where he had clothes spewed about. And a few pop can sitting on his dresser.

"I like your room." she said softly that Troy actually had to strain to hear her, but he didn't let it show. He said nothing but nodded his thanks as his eyes traveled her body again.

"This bed is very comfortable." she said moving her bending her knees and moving them back and forth slowly. Troy swallowed slowly. "where did you get it?"

Troy smirked, "furniture store." he said simply.

She chuckled and licked her lips. "Well aren't you going to lay down?" she asked innocently.

Troy shifted and looked at the other side of the bed. He desperately wanted to lay next to her, grab her in his arms, and touch and fuck the hell out of her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't jump into a physical relationship with her too fast. Especially the kind of relationship they had. He just couldn't do it right now. So he shook his head slowly.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea." he said roughly.

"Why not? It's your bed." she said a soft smile still on his lips.

Troy shifted again as he felt a familiar tightening in his pants as she patted the bed next to her. It had been a while since he actually had sex. There were a few girls before he moved, but they were always one night stands, and ways to forget Madison. Now he had a girlfriend…someone other than Madison and she was very sexy, and very persistent, Troy noticed.

He took a deep breath and shook his head again. "I shouldn't Gabi."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on Troy. Nothing will happen. Don't trust me? I just wanna lay here and talk to you. There's no harm in that is there?" she asked innocently.

Troy frowned and looked at her to see if he could see any deceitfulness in her eyes but found none. He nodded his head and made his way to the bed. He fell gracefully on his stomach and he pushed the comforter at the end of the bed. He held himself up by his elbows and looked at her.

"See. Nothings happening." she said. She laughed then. "God…feels like I'm the man trying to get the scared little girl in my bed."

"I'm not scared." Troy smirked. "I'm just…cautious. I want this to go right." he said seriously.

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. "I do too Troy, but that doesn't mean we can't kiss, and touch."

Troy nodded his head and thought for a moment. "Of course we can just not in public."

"Of course." Gabriella said quickly.

"No, Gabriella I mean not at all in public. Even if we're alone. You never know who is watching." he said beginning to worry again about someone finding out. He watched as Gabriella frowned but nodded.

"So I guess I sneaking down to your classroom for a kiss out of the question huh?" she said with a small smile.

Troy sighed and suddenly felt guilty. He didn't want her to feel as though he didn't want her because he did. More than anything he just knew that they had to be careful. Extra careful.

"Look, I just want to be careful." he said. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and smiled down at her. "I don't wanna lose you. Not yet."

She smiled. "So you might wanna lose me some day but not yet."

Troy rolled his eyes at her teasing. "You know what I mean Montez."

She shrugged and Troy sighed. She had a far away look in her eyes. He smiled secretly knowing that just because they couldn't kiss in public didn't mean they couldn't do it in privet. He knew that he could do no more, but it wouldn't hurt. After all she was his girlfriend.

He scooted up and closer to her, now lying on his side. The arm that was across her stomach moved and begin to trace up and down her arm. Troy couldn't believe that someone could have skin so soft. It was amazing. He looked at her face and smiled as she was looking at him.

Troy suddenly pulled her hard against him not giving her a chance to speak or react and claimed her mouth with his. She moaned and he parted her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue. Her mouth tasted even better then earlier that day when he had first kissed her, if that was possibly. He could feel the pangs of desire growing in his stomach, as Gabriella placed her arms around his neck pressing herself, her whole body into him even more. He could feel his hardness pressing against her and knew that she felt it also when she realized another low moan and returned his kissed with desire.

That little voice that told Troy to only kiss her went out the window. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. That couldn't hurt right? No, that's all he would do, if she allowed it. And she did. Gabriella was so willing and responsive that Troy couldn't resist it anymore and cupped a full breast in his palm. He kneaded the full covered mound and felt her arch her back pressing more firmly in his hand. Troy could feel how turned on she was since he could feel the hardening of her nipple through her bra and shirt. He told himself once again that touching wouldn't hurt not at all and he squeezed her harden nipple, twisting it between his long fingers, as he continued to kiss her hot mouth.

She rubbed his hips against him, cradling him against the softness as their bodies called out to one another. His cock throbbed painfully as he toyed with her breast. He felt her move her arms from around his neck and settle on his chest, rubbing back and forth. Troy sighed deeply and pulled himself away from her breathing raggedy. He looked down at her and watched her breath just as heavily as he was. Her eyes were closed and her lips were still pouted as though she was ready for another round. Troy smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear and waited for her to open her eyes.

They finally fluttered open and Troy had to stop himself from throwing himself on her again as he saw the passion and desire that she held in her eyes. He took a deep trembling breath.

"I want you Gabriella." he said. "Did that seem like I wanna lose you anytime soon."

She said nothing but shook her head.

"Good, because believe me we'll do plenty of that." he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead sighing.

They said nothing for a few minutes as Troy held her, her head under his chin. His hands threaded her hair and licked his dry lips. "Are you alright?" he asked since she still said nothing.

She nodded her head. "Just trying to get myself under control." she said. Nothing was said for a few more minutes.

Troy felt more content then he ever did as he held her in his arm. He hadn't felt this content even when he played music or played basketball. He was suddenly glad that he had a best friend that practically shoved this idea at him. He felt his eyes getting heavy and he sighed deeply as his own eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes snapped opened and he leaned back to look down at Gabriella. She didn't look back at him but instead was enthralled with the sheets.

"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything." he said confused.

She sighed deeply "I know you want me. You wouldn't have gone through with this if you didn't, risking your life basically. You didn't have to kiss me convince me of that."

Troy nodded his head. "So…I can't kiss you when I want to?" he asked slowly.

She looked up at him. "No! I mean…yeah you can kiss me whenever you want it's just, you didn't have to do it to convince me that you want me. I was just being that spoiled brat not getting what I want, ya know with the whole kissing you when I wanted. " she laughed humorlessly.

"Gabriella I kissed you because I wanted to. Not because so I could convince you that I want you. I just don't want us showing affection in public because if we are caught by someone else…well… I wouldn't be able to kiss you like that anymore. Like you said, you know I want you. And I know you want me. I mean…how can you deny this hotness." he joked.

He relaxed as she laughed. He hugged her close again and gave a confused look. Damn females were confusing. He couldn't understand why she apologized for him kissing her out of convincing, if that made any sense. It didn't to Troy.

She pushed back a little from him and looked up, her eyes going to the window. It was a little past dusk and getting into full blown night time. She groaned and looked back down at him and Troy gave her questioning look.

"I better go." she said sitting up. "Not that my parents will worry, but I need to do homework, and I have a few things to do."

Troy nodded his head before he jumped out of bed. He helped her stand up and led her out the bedroom.

"I'll walk you out." he said as they made their way back to the living room. He picked up his keys as she grabbed her purse. He grabbed her hand and they left his apartment.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked once they were in the elevator. She smiled up at him.

"More then alright."

He nodded and led her through the apartment garage towards her car. She unlocked her door and placed her purse inside the stylish car. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy hugged her back, smiling to himself as he took a deep breath of her scent. She smelled like banana's and a chuckle flowed out of his mouth.

"What?" she asked a smile on her face also.

"Nothing. You just smell like bananas."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Custom shampoo. Can you believe they make that?"

"Well it's defiantly my favorite scent now."

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his softly. Troy pressed her against him more firmly as they kissed. It was a very simple kiss, with no tongue but it was the sexiest goodbye that Troy ever had.

"See ya tomorrow." she whispered against his lips.

"Of course."

She got into her car giving him another smile before she started it up and pulled out and away.

Troy leaned against his car and chuckled to himself. He had to admit that telling your student that you liked her, then getting caught by another student, then making out with the first student in his apartment was one of the most exhausting days of his life. But one of the best.

**AUTHORS NOTES: So I would be more than pleased if you guys told me how you liked this chapter. Just a bit of Troyella for you cause I felt it was needed…not too much but enough to quench some thirst. Review for me. For some reason when I get review it makes me want to write faster…I wonder if it's like that for all fan fiction authors…hmmm…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey there peeps. Just wanna thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. Some of you guys made me laugh. I was going to wait a whole week to put up this chapter the reviews kept me writing so thank you. **

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character and places belong to Disney…**

* * *

It was a unusual to find Gabriella lying on her bed staring blankly at the wall. There was no television or radio on. Her notebook and ipod were off but charging. The only thing that would make someone who passed to think that she was doing anything was her open trigonometry book. Her brown eyes scanned the pale blue walls as her mind through out thoughts for her.

There were so many thoughts that she was it was making her tired. The first thing on her mind was of course the wonderful evening that she had spent with Troy. All the making out and having sex with Kade couldn't compare with that short time kissing Troy. She had never felt so passionate in all her life and Troy had been the one to bring that out.

The soft smile that formed on her lips disappeared as she remembered the way she acted. When he said that there was no way they could show any kind of affection in public, even when they were alone, the first thing she felt was anger. The kind of anger that said how dare he say she couldn't do something. How dare he try and tell her what she could and could not do. She was Gabriella Montez, she could do anything she wanted. After that initial anger spurt Gabriella realized that he old self was making it's way though and she quickly shut it down. Turning into little miss nice wasn't going to be easy. The second thing she felt was hurt. The questions that ran through her head…did he not want her? Was he ashamed of her? She knew what he said was right but it did hurt. After that wonderful kiss she felt the need to apologize. She never wanted him to kiss he out of obligation, and she should have known that the kiss wasn't because of that, but it was so different from the many kisses that she had she had to say something.

Another thing that floated through her mind was the pictures that he had in his living room. She didn't think about his best friend…Chase was it? She couldn't remember his name but she did think about his parents and the pretty blonde. His parents seemed liked wonderful people. Gabriella always thought that parents who actually spent time with the children and loved them were the best people in the world and Troy seemed to have those types of people. The blonde was another issue. He never said who it was but she had a feeling. It had to be an ex-girlfriend.

Gabriella had became extremely jealous when he had put the picture back but put it down so she couldn't see it. She wasn't jealous of her looks because from that picture Gabriella knew she looked way better. She probably had a better personality then the girl also, even with her bitchy side, but she was jealous of the pain that she put in Troy's eyes. Don't get he wrong it hurt her when she saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at the picture, but for someone to put that kind of hurt in someone's eyes must have meant they were very special to that person. And the pain in Troy eyes stated that she was.

Gabriella wasn't threatened by the girl. No she knew that Troy wouldn't cheat on her or anything like that. He was risking to much…they were risking too much to hurt each other that deeply.

She shifted on her bed and her eyes moved to the empty screen television as her thoughts took a different turn. Taylor. She still hadn't spoken to her, and Taylor still hadn't called. If they did become friends again would she tell Taylor about Troy. That would have been her first instinct since Taylor already knew she had a crush on him. If she did tell her would she blab it to the world to get back at Gabriella.

She sighed loudly. First she just needed her best friend to talk to her again.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella's head snapped towards her door and her eyes narrowed as they landed on her mother, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you doing home at this hour?" she asked looking nervously behind her and down the hall.

Gabriella scoffed knowing what her mother was up to. "I don't think it really matter mom."

"Shouldn't you be with Kade, you know over his house or something."

Gabriella shook her head and crossed her arms. "Nope. Kade and I broke up."

Her mother gasped and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She looked at her mother suspiciously as she walked all the way in her room and sat on her bed.

"What did you do? Why did he break up with you? Gabriella you need to fix this!" she said in a hurried voice.

Gabriella lips tightened. "What the hell would make you think that he dumped me. I dumped his cheating ass, and I never want him back."

"Gabriella Kade was perfect for you. He came from a good family, they have good connections, they could help us you know, socially."

Gabriella said nothing as a movement in her door caught her attention. Her face held no expression as she looked upon the brown headed man. He was even cuter then the charity event guy. He leaned against her door frame and gave her a uncertain smile. Gabriella sneered at him.

"You do know that my mother is a thirty-nine year old married women, mother of one who has more fake objects on her body then a sex shop right?" Gabriella said to the man who narrowed her eyes at her.

Her mother gasped and turned around before drilling her eyes into Gabriella's.

"You little…! Ugh!" she turned back around to the guy. "I'm so sorry Eugene. My daughter is a mentally disturbed teenager. I guess she forgot to take her medicine today."

Gabriella smiled before looking up at Eugene. "That's right Eugene I am mentally disturbed. I mean who wouldn't when you just found out that your mother and father are actually brother and sister. I mean I'm lucky enough that I didn't come out with three eyes and seven toes you know." she said seriously.

Eugene frowned at her mother giving her a questioning look. "I think I'm gonna…" he scratched his head before disappearing down the hall.

Gabriella laughed at her mother's shocked face.

"I swear you are the worst child on the planet. Why in the world would you do something so…so…vicious!" she spat at her.

Gabriella said nothing but brought her legs over and pushed them at her mother making her stand up from her bed.

"Yeah and your are the worst mother." Gabriella spat back at her. "Go suck a dick!" she yelled at her while her mother left her room, slamming the door behind her.

Before she realized it she grabbed the small glass candle that was sitting on the bedside table and hurled it at the door. Her breathing was hard as she watched pieces of glass and wax it the hardwood floor.

How dare she. She was a bad child? What kind of parent said that to their child. Oh yeah that's right a bad one. She felt her eyes burn with tears but she held them back. Her mother was nothing to cry over. She grabbed her cell phone that was lying at the end of her bed and scrolled over to her recent calls list.

The first person that she considered calling was Troy. But she dismissed the idea. He knew that her parents and her didn't get along but he didn't know how much and she didn't want to burden him with what happened. Instead she pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

She let it ring once. Twice. Three times. Four…

_Hey You've reached Taylor, I unfortunately can't get to the phone right now but leave you name, number, and a time when I can call you back and I will return this call. Thank you very much. _

Gabriella smiled at the well spoken, professional voice mail and spoke in her phone.

"Hey Tay, it's uh… Gabriella. Um…I told Kelsi that I wanted to talk to you earlier today but I guess you still don't wanna talk to me." she sighed. "I miss you Taylor. So much. But um…I guess I'll talk to you later or something. Okay girl, bye."

Gabriella hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed in anger. Things were suppose to go right now. She was suppose to have the hot new boyfriend and her best friend was suppose to have been forgave her, and everything was suppose to be perfect.

Gabriella sighed and laid back on her bed picking up her trigonometry book, her eyes glazing of the page. Life was suppose to be perfect.

----

Gabriella jumped slightly and squeezed her eyes together. Her hand made it's way from under her pillow and searched for her phone that made the loud ringing sound. She groaned softly. Who in the hell was calling her this early on a weekend?

With her eyes still closed against the bright sunlight that poured in her room and answered.

"What." she said gruffly.

"Baby. We need to talk. Right now."

Gabriella finally opened her eyes and frowned as she listened to the voice. She ran her tongue across her teeth making a disgusting looking face. She said nothing for a few moments, trying to wake up fully so she could have full understanding of why in the hell he was calling her.

"Gabriella? Are you there?"

"What the hell do you want Kade?" she asked anger bubbling up in her.

"I just want to talk to you. About what happened."

"Really?" she yawned loudly, "Well I don't. I don't care what you have to say, or what you do anymore. We're over Kade, so…just stop calling me."

"No, baby we can't be over. I love you and I made a mistake. We're suppose to work through mistakes right?" he sounded so desperate, but instead of making Gabriella feel guilty it just made her more upset.

"No I don't have to work through it. You fucked some bitch, claimed you loved her, and now you want me back? No thank you Kade. You woke me up for some bullshit of a sorry and it's not working…so just--"

"I want to see you. Now."

Gabriella scoffed. Did he not get it? She rolled her eyes and ended the call. She had no reason talking to him. He was over and she had moved on. Yeah it was a bit fast but it was better. Troy was better. She smiled slightly as she thought about Troy. He had told her he wanted to see her today, and today was a weekend so maybe they could spend the whole day together. Even if it was just in his apartment.

"Gabriella, baby?"

Gabriella sat up quickly in her bed and with shocked eyes looked at Kade standing in her doorway. She didn't bother trying to fix the mess of hair that was sticking all over the place.

He had a small smile on his face and was inching towards her bed.

"Don't you dare take another step!" Gabriella growled at him, hopping out the bed.

"Gabriella--"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I came to talk to you." he said smoothly. "You mother told me I could come up here."

"Well you can turn right back around and leave. I don't want to talk to you at all! Damn can't you get it through your hard ass head."

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out." he said taking a step towards her. "Now I'm sorry for what happened. I am. It was an honest mistake. I didn't even mean to do it. She forced herself on me and I was helpless to stop it. Baby, I love you so much. You're my life."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "Kade, really just get out. I want nothing to do with you."

She crossed her arms as she watched him get angry with his rejection again. She grunted slightly as he rushed towards her and grabbed her arms pulling her towards her. Gabriella didn't panic. Instead she sighed with exhaustion.

"Kade…"

"Listen to me you little bitch." he said shaking her slightly. "You will never find anyone as good as me. Never. Hell you might not even find anyone at all. No one will you believe me, I've put out the word. Any who even thinks about touching you is dead. Now stop being such a stubborn bitch and accept my apology."

Gabriella grimaced at his fingernails digging into her skin. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fuck…you…" she said slowly. "Now get you damn hands off of me, leave my house, and don't even think of speaking to me again, or I'll fuck you up."

"I--"

"DADDY!" she screamed loudly. She continued screaming and Kade let go of her looking at her with scared eyes. Taking a deep breath she screamed again and Kade turned around with a disgusted face and left her room. Gabriella continued to scream until her father walked leisurely into her room.

"What?"

Gabriella closed her mouth and smiled sweetly at him. "nothing."

He scoffed, shook his head and left. Gabriella sneered at him for doing nothing more before she concentrated on Kade. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to show up to her house, beg her to take him back, then tell her that no one would want her.

She smiled to herself as she started to get ready for the day. Good thing Kade didn't know she did have someone who wanted her, and she wanted him just as much.

-----

The weekend and the week went smoothly for Gabriella. Both Saturday and Sunday she spent time with Troy mostly in the evenings. They watched television, played a little NFL Madden, which Gabriella sucked at, and ate dinner together those nights. The talking were non-stop between the two. Gabriella brought up her parents more, telling Troy how sometimes she felt unwanted, and ashamed of, she brought up Kade, which made Troy ask her if she wanted him to change some of his grades (joking of course). She even brought up Taylor which actually brought tears to her eyes. She was embarrassed but with a little convincing from Troy she got over it.

She learned even more from Troy, all about his college years and how he majored in music. She listened to him tell stories about music lessons which most of the time he didn't want to practice as a child. He told more stories of his parents and best friend and how he was captain of his basketball team when he was in high school. The only thing that he didn't talk about was the mystery girl, and as much as Gabriella really wanted to know about her, she didn't push it. Not yet anyways.

The week went on fairly well. She tried to talk to Taylor numerous times but she was always ignored. Gabriella was getting pretty upset that she was still mad at it. It had been forever since their little fight and she still wasn't talking to her. Gabriella was getting ready to kidnap her and make her listen. That was how desperate she was. She even tried talking to Sharpay, surprisingly without any motive behind her being nice. She wasn't even trying and that surprised her even more. Sharpay responded back with simple answers which made Gabriella think that she really didn't want to talk back to her.

During music and gym class Gabriella could hardly concentrate on her work because of all the sexy thoughts that ran through her head as she looked up at Mr. Bolton. She noticed a few times that he would look at her with a slight smile in his eyes before going back to doing whatever he was doing. Gabriella eyes had always slid over to Sharpay who rolled her eyes and continued working.

That Friday was the first East High basketball game. From what Troy told her they were getting better. Gabriella had only been to a couple of East High basketball games in her whole high school career, but that was because they sucked and lost every game. Now she wouldn't miss them in the world. Especially since the most sexiest coach was coaching.

That Friday, Gabriella dressed in East High colors, wearing a East High Logo, zip up with a pair of jeans and a red head band. She earned some looks from the her school mates but ignored them. It seemed like classes were going extra slow today. Hype had been built up because of the new and improved basketball team and people couldn't wait to see what was supposedly so special about them now.

Gabriella just couldn't wait to see Troy. She made her way to the gym knowing that it was her last class of the day and her time to spend with Mr. Bolton…well some time. She turned down the hallway to where the gym doors were and was stopped.

"Well well well, lookie here."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Kade. "What do you want? I'm going to be late."

Kade smirked at her. "You know what I want. You."

"Yeah well that isn't happening."

"Listen here--"

Gabriella scoffed and walked past him going into the gym. She was getting so sick and tired of him. She wondered how she put up with him for so long. She glanced at Troy who seemed to be talking to one of the guys on the teams and she made her way to the locker room. Once through the doors she made her way to her small gym locker and her eyes stopped on Ashley, the quiet, mousey girl that Gabriella had picked on.

Gabriella never knew why she picked on the girl. She would always make fun of her stringy hair, or mismatched thrift store clothes. Gabriella knew that she was a sophomore and because she picked on her, other people did also. A huge pile of guilt landed in her stomach and she sighed.

Ashley sat on the bench her head down tying her worn out tennis shoes.

"Hey Ashley." she said quietly.

Ashley's head popped up and her hazel eyes widen with shocked. She looked around the locker room at the other girl who also had the same look on their face.

"How are you doing today?" Gabriella smiled at her.

"Fine.'' She said softly and slowly as though she couldn't believe it.

Gabriella made her way over to her and sat next to her. Ashley cringed away and Gabriella bit her lip in annoyance. _Why in the hell--! Okay calm down Gabriella. She's not use to the new you._

"Look Ashley, I just want to apologize for the way I've been treating you."

If her large hazel eyes could have grown any bigger they would have.

"Treating me?''

"Yeah, you know talking about you, calling you names, pushing you around. I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Oh."

Gabriella sighed and got up, most of the girls in the locker room walked out with shocked looks on their faces.

"Thank you." she heard Ashley say.

Gabriella turned around to finish getting dressed. She watched as Ashley started to make her way out of the locker room but stopped her.

"Hey you wanna get something to eat after school." she asked her.

Ashley froze. "This isn't a joke is it?"

"No. I would like to hang out with you. Get to know you. You know."

Ashley smiled tightly then nodded her head. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Sure."

Ashley quickly ran out the locker room and Gabriella laughed to herself. She was feeling better already. She wondered who's Ashley friend was. She didn't have any classes with her so she never noticed who she hung out with.

She took out her gym clothes and looked at them with a smirk on her face. She knew that she would probably get reprimanded by Mr. Bolton in front of the whole class put it would be worth it. She slid on the short red shorts and threw on a small white tee. Hey she was supporting the Wildcats with her school spirit. She groaned out loud when she heard the bell run before she quickly threw on her shoes and made her way back to the gym.

She ran over to the bleachers to where Mr. Bolton was taking attendance. She ignored the cat calls form the boys in the gym and instead rolled her eyes. Her eyes then landed on Mr. Bolton who was looking at her. A smile formed on her lips as she past him and sat on the first row of bleachers.

His eyes became dark and small sneer was on his face but Gabriella knew it was from trying to keep the desire off his face. She could see his hands tighten on his clipboard, and his lips tightened.

"Miss. Montez. You're late." he said sharply.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Bolton, I had a little trouble with my clothes, and I really wanted to represent our Wildcats for tonight."

"What, had trouble getting in them?" Eddie said, a semi-friend of Gabriella's. "I wouldn't mind helping you squeeze in them."

Gabriella glared at him. "Shut up Eddie!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Mr. Bolton cut in. "Miss. Montez we've talked about your clothing time, and time," he took a deep breath, "and time again. That's not in dress code. I'm going to have to give you a detention."

The smile on Gabriella's face slid off and she looked at him in shock. Her mouth dropped open and a few classmates laughed. Mr. Bolton didn't look at her and she was…well…shocked.

"Detention! For what!"

"He said for you tight ass clothes." Eddie called out.

"I said shut up Eddie!" she snapped at him. She looked back at Mr. Bolton. "Mr. Bolton. I can't. I plans after school, and the game tonight--"

"You'll be able to make the game Miss. Montez and you're plans will have to be put off. Detention after school." he ignored her then and continued with attendance.

Gabriella glared at him. He gave her detention. Wasn't she suppose to be like…his favorite? She sat with a scowl on her face while he finished and told them that they were going to be playing a couple of games of knockout, where they all stand behind one another facing the basketball net. The first two people have basketball and which ever one get's it into the net first knocks the person with the other basket out. The knockout passes his ball to the next and sits out while the person who knocked him out gives his ball to the next person and those two have battle. The last person standing wins.

Of course Gabriella didn't hear that and didn't care as she stood up with the rest of the students making her way to the court.

"Oh and Miss. Montez. Two laps."

She swore that her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "For what?"

"You were late." he said simply.

Gabriella bit her tongue in annoyance as he walked away. She sighed deeply and looked over at Ashley who walked towards her slowly.

"Looks like he doesn't like you much huh?" she asked softly.

Gabriella smiled at her and shrugged her shoulder. "I guess not."

Ashley bit her lip and shifted her form. Gabriella gave her a weird look like 'what the hell are you doing' but erased it from her face quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked instead.

"Are we still going out? You know to eat. You have detention and if you don't wanna--"

Gabriella laughed. "Of course we're still going out. Like I'm going to detention. Ha." She sighed. "Now come on and tell me how Mr. I don't like Gabriella Montez told us how to play this game."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys so tell me how you like it. Not a lot of Troyella but some, and I can't wait to write the next chapter!!! You know I was reading a story and this one author wouldn't update unless she had so many reviews….I'm not going to do that to you cause I think it's pretty selfish, but I would love it if you did review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone thankz for the review that you guys left for me. I got a lot more fav's then reviews but that's okay cause that's just another way that you guys let me know that you're liking my story. So thankz so much!! Okay so here is a long one for ya!!**

**DISCLAIMER: All HMS characters and places belong to Disney**

* * *

Gabriella didn't bother looking for Troy after school ended for two reason. One, they told each other that they weren't going to be alone together in public, the fear of getting caught by Troy and the temptation of Gabriella wanting to rip his clothes off put that rule in place, and two, she wanted to make him suffer. She wanted him to think that she was upset with him for giving her a detention. She knew that it was a bit silly of her to do this but she was a bit peeved. How could he give her detention? She was suppose to be the teachers pet.

Gabriella leaned against her car waiting for Ashley to walk out. She didn't bother changing from her gym clothes and went to her last class as so. Did she get a detention from other teachers? No. Did they look at her as though she knew better? Well…yeah, but they still didn't say anything. When the bell rung, Gabriella walked right pass the detention room and straight to her car.

She sighed deeply looking at her cell phone time. They had three hours to get something to eat and make it back to the school in time for the game. It started at six and Gabriella was determined to be on time.

"Gabriella!"

She looked up and her mouth dropped open as she saw Ashley walking towards her with non other than Sharpay. She smiled at them. She couldn't believe it, Sharpay actually agreed to hang out with her. Maybe this way she could kill two birds with one stone. Ashley already accepted Gabriella's apology so all she had to do was actually be friends with her…and Sharpay…well…she could convince her that she was real.

She looked at Sharpay's face which had a look of shock written on it.

"Are you serious, we're hanging out with her?" Sharpay said. "I thought you said we were hanging out with you're friend."

"Shhh…" Gabriella heard Ashley say.

They finally reached her and Gabriella continued to smile at them.

"Hey guys. So…this is your friend, huh? Hey Sharpay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her books.

The three girls stood around awkwardly around. Gabriella sighed giving both girls a small smile. She really didn't know what to say or how to get the conversation going. Usually she was talkative, and didn't care what she said, but this was a new Gabriella and this new Gabriella had no idea what to say to two of the nicest girls in school.

"Soooo…."

"What are you up to?" Sharpay said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you to? Inviting Ashley to lunch? I mean I know why you would invite me but--"

"Why would she invite you?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella eyes widen towards Sharpay in panic.

"It's nothing?" Sharpay said. "It's just that we're both seniors and Mrs. Darbus wants her students to get along. But I still don't know why you invited Ashley, a sophomore. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything Sharpay. Ashley and I had a talk during gym, and we decided to go out to eat before the game. She asked if she could bring a friend and I said sure. I didn't know it was going to be you and I have no motive behind it except being trying be friends."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement, while Sharpay still looked doubtful. Gabriella sighed and looked up at the school. Her eyes went huge when she say Troy walking out of the school scanning the parking lot.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breath. She looked back at Ashley and Sharpay. "Come on lets go. Now." she said quickly.

"I don't know--" Sharpay said.

"Get in the damn car. Please." she urged. She opened her car door and pushed her seat up for Sharpay to get in. Ashley had already walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. Gabriella looked up to see Troy staring right back at her. He made a forwarding motion with his finger. Gabriella quickly turned from him.

"Sharpay!"

"Fine!"

Sharpay huffed and puffed as she got in the back seat. Gabriella made sure she was in before looking back up to see Troy making his way towards him.

"Miss Montez!" he yelled out.

Gabriella pushed her seat back and got in closing the door. She put her keys in the ignition and started it up.

"Is that Mr. Bolton?" Ashley said, pointing to Troy who was closer to the car.

"Are you sure you don't wanna leave." Sharpay asked with a smirk. Gabriella glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"Gabriella you're suppose to be in detention. Won't you get in more trouble?" Ashley said.

"I don't care." Gabriella said quickly. "Plus…teachers love me…I'll get out of it."

"I bet you will." Sharpay whispered.

"Miss Montez!" Troy yelled again.

Gabriella eyes widen as she realized that he was even closer. She put her car in reverse and back out of her parking space. Putting it in drive Gabriella peeled out of the parking lot earning stares from the students, and a glare from a teacher.

"Whoa!" Ashley said. "you're car is fast. And nice."

"Thank you." Gabriella said simply. She wondered if Troy was going to be upset with her. Oh well…he'll get over it. She didn't want to think of what would happen next time they talked and put him out of his mind. "So where do you guys want to go eat at?"

Sharpay sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care."

Gabriella pressed her lips together getting her temper in check. This girl was going to be the death of her. She turned towards Ashley and smiled, as she stopped at a stop light.

"What about you Ashley?"

"hmm…I guess we can go to McDonalds or something."

Gabriella laughed. McDonalds? What the hell? She looked over at Ashley to see that she wasn't joking or laughing and she wiped the smile off her face.

"I was thinking someplace a little more…classy." She said.

"Oh I can't really afford anything classy. Really McDonalds is fine."

Gabriella looked over at Ashley and bit her lip while she took off again. She was surprised that the fact that Ashley didn't have the means like she did, didn't register with her after she apologized. She wondered how it would feel not having enough money to do all the things that you wanted. She didn't think she would ever make it with her car, notebook, cell phone, or ipod. Then again she was a spoiled little brat.

"Don't worry about that. This is on me. Lets go to…Cooperage."

"Cooperage?" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I don't think we're dressed to go there."

Ashley's eyes widen. "Cooperage? That's like really expensive."

"Who cares how we're dressed. All they want is our service and money. Anyway it's not that expensive. And like I said it's my treat. Have you ever been there?"

"No." she said simply.

Gabriella frowned and looked up at Sharpay through the mirror. "Do you like it there Sharpay?" She knew that Sharpay had money, like her…she just didn't flaunt it around like she did. Sharpay nodded her head.

"It's pretty good."

"It's settled then." Gabriella took her cell phone out and called the restaurant making a quick reservation for three. If she wasn't able to do that she was sure she would have gotten in someway.

Ten minutes later Gabriella pulled up to the restaurant parking in their reserved customer only parking spaces. She got out, let Sharpay out and closed her door making sure it was locked. She looked over at Ashley who looked towards the restaurant with pure shock.

"Ashley." Gabriella walked over to her. "Calm down. It's not going to bit. Sharpay and I have been plenty of times. It's nice and the food is wonderful." She really didn't know how many times Sharpay had been there but it was something to relax Ashley.

They walked into the contemporary décor restaurant. Gabriella always did like how it was furnished. Most of the interior was white and the room was enhanced by displayed artwork. The lighting was a little bit dim for her, but her best part were the mirrors that framed the back wall. It could easily seat about three hundred people. It was a very relaxed atmosphere.

Gabriella walked up to the hostess giving her the name of the party. The girl had to be a bit older them then maybe in her early twenties, with blonde hair and green eyes. She gave Gabriella a fake smile and led her towards their table.

"Wow this is really nice." Gabriella heard Ashley say.

"Yeah it is." she agreed.

They sat down waited until they each got a menu and ice cold water.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The hostess said.

Gabriella ignored her and opened her menu. "Okay guys get whatever you want. It's on me."

"Even me?" Sharpay said with a little surprise in her voice.

"Of course Sharpay."

They looked through their menu and Gabriella decided to get the Alaskan King Crab Legs with Shrimp Scampi. She put her menu down and looked at the other two. Sharpay already had hers closed and was ready to order but Ashley was still looking at the menu with wide eyes.

"This grilled cheese sandwich is fifteen dollars." she said in shock.

Gabriella laughed and Sharpay chucked a little. "And it's not good." Sharpay said.

"Do you know what you want?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley shook her head. "It's all so--"

"Ashley please pick whatever you want."

Ashley looked over at Sharpay who nodded her head with a soft smile. Their waiter finally appeared asking for their drinks. They each got sweet ice tea. Sharpay ordered the Fresh British Columbian Salmon, and Ashley ordered the Shrimp Tokyo with the ship Scampi.

After the waiter took down their orders and left, Gabriella looked at each girl thinking of a conversation starter.

"So how do you two know each other."

"Just friends. I found Ashley crying one day after school and went to talk to her." Sharpay said. "I told her that the person that made her cry was nothing but a bitch and that she was better then her."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Who was it?" she asked innocently.

"You."

"Sharpay!" Ashley said, a red tint filling her face.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway since that day Sharpay has always been like a big sis, a mentor. You know she didn't care if I was only a poor sophomore, she made friends with me."

Gabriella smiled and started to feel very uncomfortable. She decided to change the topic.

"So are you two going to the game tonight?" They both shook their heads. "You should come. You can sit with me. It'll be fun."

Sharpay bit her lip and looked down at Ashley who shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. We will."

"Great."

They conversation went on quiet well. Gabriella was learning more and more about Ashley and realized that she was very interesting. They didn't bring up the whole 'her not having a lot of money' issue but instead stayed on topics, like classes, and cute boys which Sharpay looked sharply at Gabriella on that one. She was surprised that Sharpay even felt comfortable enough to talk and laugh. She talked about the her brother and the drama club. Gabriella promised to see her opening night, which made Sharpay choke on her ice tea. The meal was fabulous and when the check came Gabriella made sure she hid it from Ashley's view, who was trying to look at it with all her might. She didn't need to know how much the bill actually was.

After leaving a tip the three girls left the restaurant. As they walked out Gabriella looked at her phone noticing that they had plenty of time to get back to the school, when her phone started to ring. She her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the name and she answered it.

"What the hell Gabriella!"

"Oh hey dad." she said as the three of them got into the car.

"Dad?" Troy asked confused.

"I'm out with some friends right now. What's up?" she said catching the eye of Sharpay who rolled her eyes.

"What's up. I gave you detention today and you ditched. I know you saw me--"

"Okay dad. Bye!"

"Gabriella--!"

Gabriella frowned as she hung up the phone and pulled out the restaurant. She got the feeling that Troy was seriously upset about it. She sighed deeply knowing that she needed to talk to him as soon as possible. She pulled out the restaurant and headed back to the school.

"Umm…guys I gotta do something when we get back. Can you save a seat for me?" she asked avoiding Sharpay's eyes."

Ashley nodded enthusiastically. "How much does it cost to get in the game."

"Two dollars for students." Sharpay said.

"I can pay for us--" Gabriella started but was cut off

"No." Ashley said. "I can pay for myself. I have enough."

Gabriella nodded her head. They finally made it back to the school and Gabriella was relieved that no one parked in her space. She glanced over at the red mustang and frowned. She needed to find Troy and quick.

They made their way into the school and towards the gym. It was already packed. Both basketball teams were already on the court. Her eyes scanned to see if Troy was there but he wasn't. They paid their way and Gabriella told them that she would be right back. Sharpay narrowed her eyes and Gabriella shrugged.

She quickly, and with a purpose made her way towards the locker room area. To the crowds it would seem that she was going down the small hallway towards the girls locker room but she really veered off and went into the boys.

She listened closely to see if she heard anyone in there. Not a sound. She sighed and made her way to where she knew the coach's office was, since the girl's locker room was built the same. She skidded to a halt as her eyes fell on Troy who was in his closed office leaning against his desk. He was looking at a clip board, tapping a pen to his lips. His hair was slightly disheveled and he looked a bit tense. He looked hot.

Gabriella took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He looked up and his eyes narrowed at her. She walked in and stood before him.

"What are you doing here? Did anyone see you?" he asked, his voice tensed.

"No. No one saw me."

"You should go."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. He was pissed. He didn't look at her and instead ignored her looking back at his clipboard.

"Troy. Are you mad at me?" she said with a smirk.

Troy looked up and he glared at her. "Damn right I'm mad! I gave you detention and you didn't show that little stunt you pulled in gym today. "

"Okay…" she said wanting him to add more.

"You completely undermined my authority Gabriella."

Gabriella laughed. "Your authority? You're my boyfriend not my parent. You're not suppose to give me detention."

"Well not to everyone else. To them I'm your teacher. I have to treat you like everyone else."

"Other teachers don't." she snapped.

"Well I'm not like others!" he sighed and threw the clipboard on the table.

Gabriella crossed her arms and let out a hard breath. He looked stressed and tired and she felt guilty. She put herself in his shoes. She guessed that he did start treating her any different it would look a little suspicious. She felt her shoulders relax and she took a step to him.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely. "I guess I just thought that you know. I should be teacher's pet since I'm your girlfriend."

Troy ran his fingers through his hair making pieces of it stand up. "You are my pet. Just when we're alone." he smiled slightly.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you forgive me Coach Bolton?" she whispered.

She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her waste. "Yes, Miss. Montez. You're forgiven."

"Are you ready for you're first game?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "I think."

"You'll do great. I know it." She licked her lips and watched his eyes grow a little darker. "Do you want a good luck gift."

"Hmmm…" He pushed himself on the desk and pulled her towards him. "What would you have in mind?" His voice was low and husky.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, his lips hard and punishing on hers. She knew it was for the little stunt that she pulled and she welcomed it. He tasted her leisurely, as though he had all the time in the world. She moaned softly and clutched him tighter to her. She threaded her hands through his hair.

The taste, the smell, the touch, it was too much for her. She forgot herself, and where she was at, as her arms unraveled around his neck and slid up his shirt. Her fingers traveled across his well toned abs and she shivered just from touching them. He drew her in with each stroke of his tongue against hers. She felt him luring her with everything that he had. And she willing went. She couldn't stop herself. She moaned again as she felt his hand take a handful of her ass and lift her up towards him. She could feel that twirling feeling in the bottom of her stomach, she could feel the wetness in between her legs.

Troy lifted himself from the desk, and Gabriella's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She loved the feeling of his hands on her. She pressed herself against him more tightly as his hands skimmed her back, under her t-shirt.

She didn't distract him and kept the moan that threatened to escape to herself when she felt him lay her down on his desk. His lips made their way hungrily down her jaw and neck, nipping and licking there. Gabriella continued to run her hands through his hair and let out a throaty moan as she felt his hands on her breast.

She felt him press against her and pressed against him back trying to create the much needed friction between their bodies. Gabriella's legs tightened around his waste as she felt his hands make their way up her shirt. His lips connected with hers again, assaulting her mouth. She could feel his erection straining against his jeans and pressing into her. She moaned again. She wanted more. Much more.

A loud blow horn sounded throughout the locker room that made Troy. His hands fell from underneath her shirt he groaned. "Damn it." he mumbled. Gabriella was still in heavenly bliss and didn't even notice that he had stopped.

"God Gabi!" he growled softly, as though he realized what he was doing. He stood up from her and shook his head over his carelessness.

Gabriella stared in shock at the ceiling as she laid on the desk her legs dangling helplessly. She looked over at Troy who was biting his lip. His eyes were still dark with desire and she wanted him to come back and lay on top of her again.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen when he turned away from her and groaned.

She lifted herself off the desk, becoming a little dizzy, from being a bit out of breath and from the amazing assault on her body.

Gabriella felt herself become a bit dizzy from the kiss and tried to steady herself. She looked at Troy's whose lips were bruised by hers, and could help but smile.

He looked back at her and Gabriella could tell that he had calmed down as much as he could for that moment. He shook his head slowly.

"That…that can't happen again. I lost myself. I should have--" he said rambling to himself.

"Troy. Calm down. It's alright." she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Anyone could have seen us."

"But no one did. Come on baby, it'll be alright."

They each said nothing for a few seconds, each catching their breath.

"I'm sorry." Troy said. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I just didn't…."

"I know."

Troy smiled and his eyes scanned her body again before shaking his head. "You just had to wear that huh? Wasn't gym class enough torture for me."

Gabriella smiled and walked towards him. "Lets just say this could be your good luck charm."

"I don't think so. With the way your looking I might be so distracted that I won't be able to coach as well as I should."

Gabriella gave him a soft kiss. She kept herself from pressing her lips to his harder and pulled back. "I'm going to go. Good luck with your game. Call me tonight since I don't think I'm going to be able to see you after."

Troy smiled and nodded his head.

Gabriella opened the office door and was about to leave when Troy's voice stopped her.

"Oh and Miss. Montez?" he said a smile in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?" she said smiling back at him.

"Don't forget you need to serve detention for me. Both Monday and Tuesday."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed and closed the door in her face. How dare he! Gabriella giggled to herself…looks like she's going to detention.

When she left the locker room she looked up at the scoreboard and realized that there was still sixteen minutes before the game started. She wasn't watching where she was going when she collided with someone.

"Damn it!" the person said.

Gabriella looked at the person and gasped softly. "Taylor?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. Kelsi and Martha stood behind her. Gabriella smiled at them and the smiled politely back.

"We're going to get nacho's." Kelsi said to Taylor, pulling Martha along.

Gabriella looked at Taylor who was looking down at her shoes. She was dressed in a simply East High t-shirt that was very un-Taylor like. She never wore t-shirts in public. She had on a pair of white capri's. Her hair was pulled back with a red head band that was more Taylor style.

"Hi." Gabriella said uncomfortably.

"Hi." Taylor said just as much.

Gabriella bit her lip. "So, I tired to call you. You never picked up."

"Yeah, I was busy." she said still looking at her shoes.

"Or mad at me."

Taylor finally looked up at her and sighed. "Yes. I was still mad at you."

They were both quiet for a few seconds each looking anywhere but at each other. Gabriella watched as Troy walked out of the locker room and towards his team. He looked her way and raised a questioning eyebrow before smirking and turning towards his team.

"So…I heard about Kade." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I dumped that bastard." Gabriella sighed. "You were right. He was definitely a ass."

Taylor nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time. Gabriella gave Taylor a surprised look.

"What are you sorry about? You did nothing." she said.

"I didn't answer you calls. I avoided you. I acted like a child trying to find ways not to be in contact with you. I knew you wanted to talk to me. I was just stubborn and mad."

"Don't be sorry Taylor. I deserved that I did. You're my best friend and I basically chose a fucking bastard over you. We always said we would be bitches or britches, and I totally ignored that rule."

Taylor laughed softly. "I always hated that saying. Girls can wear pants too ya know."

"I know. But that's the best I could come up with at the time."

They shared a laugh before looking at each other.

"I really missed you Tay. I truly did."

Taylor nodded her head. "I missed you too Gabriella. When I heard about the whole Kade thing you don't know how many times I called you only not to dial the last number."

Gabriella felt her eyes watering but held back her tears. "So does this mean we're friends again?" she asked timidly.

Taylor gave her a big smile and threw her arm around her shoulders hugging her. Gabriella hugged her back tightly a smile on her face just as big.

"God this feels like a lifetime movie or something." Taylor said.

Gabriella laughed. "I know."

They were still in each other's arms laughing when someone yelled at them.

"Whoo!! No take both your tops off and let's get a sexy make-up scene going!" Some fans, mostly parents looked at the boy with distaste, while some people laughed, but most whooped and hollered.

"Fuck off!" Gabriella screamed back.

Taylor shook her head. "There's the Gabriella I love so much."

Gabriella smiled, she noticed Kelsi and Martha walking back up to them and she threw her arms around each other them. They truly were her friends too. Even if they weren't her best friends. They were still close.

"Umm…do you guys wanna sit with me, Sharpay and Ashley."

Taylor raised a slim dark eyebrow. "With who?"

"Sharpay and Ashley." Gabriella repeated. She grabbed Taylor's arm and made her way to the bleachers to where Sharpay sat with Ashley. There were enough seats for them with Kelsi, Martha, and Ashley sitting one bleacher below them. Gabriella introduced everyone. Ashley greeted everyone with a small and timid smile. Gabriella guessed she wasn't used to all the attention. Sharpay greeted everyone by just nodding her heads towards them.

They all watched the game surprised that their Wildcats were actually keep up with the other team the Eldorado Eagles. They were behind the whole game but only by two or four points. Though they were losing the East High fans were actually having a good time. This was the first game that people got pumped to watch and most felt that if they lost…it would really be like they won because the game was so good. And for the East High basketball team that was like a victory.

Ever since her and Taylor made she had been struggling with herself to tell her about Troy or not. This was something that you just couldn't keep from your best friend then again, she really wanted to respect Troy's wishes.

During half time they left the gym for some much needed air. Gabriella did not want to look at the cheerleaders doing their little show, especially since one of them was the girl that fucked Kade.

While they stood outside waiting for the second half to start, Gabriella was getting the feeling that her new friends and her old friends weren't going to get along. Each side kept getting Gabriella's attention and wanting her attention to stay with them. Ashley didn't say much at all, as well as Kelsi and Martha, but Gabriella was surprised when Sharpay engaged in conversation with her, and it was nice conversation. Nothing sarcastic about it. Then Taylor would say something to catch Gabriella's attention while looking at Sharpay with a little sneer on her face. Sharpay would then say something looking back at Taylor…it went on like this the whole half time.

Gabriella would look at Ashley, Kelsi, or Martha for help but they just laughed under their breath shaking their heads.

When they went back in Taylor tried to get Gabriella to sit next to her as well as Sharpay. Gabriella was so confused. When did Sharpay actually want to be near her. The girl must have like split personality or something. So she sat in the middle trying not to pay attention to either one of them.

During the second half of the game Gabriella would tense up and relax over and over again. She knew how much this meant to Troy. She didn't know why but she got the feeling to just stand up in the crowd and call Troy's name out. She never did it though cause that would be weird. Who stood up in the middle of a basketball game while everyone else sat down and called out the coach's name in a loving way?

It really didn't matter because by the last minute the crowd was on their feet and East High was in the led by four points. By the end of the game the Eagles didn't make another shot and the Wildcats won, 42 to 38.

Everyone was ecstatic. They couldn't believe that East High actually won a game. Gabriella cheered along with everyone else and looked down at Troy with pride in her eyes. He was congratulating his team…celebrating. She knew now that they wouldn't have time tonight. Well it was the weekend. She could congratulate him tomorrow.

"Come on Gabriella. We're going out for ice cream." Taylor said pulling her down the bleachers.

"Whoa!" she said under her breath.

"She can't." Sharpay said quickly. "We already said that we're going out for a celebration…dinner." Sharpay clearly lied.

"But we just ate." Ashley said innocently. Sharpay nudged her with her elbow.

Gabriella stopped Taylor. "Umm…okay how about we all go out for ice cream. Get to know each other a little more huh?"

Kelsi, Martha, and Ashley agreed. Gabriella could tell becoming friends with each other wouldn't be so hard. It was Sharpay and Taylor that she had to worry about.

"Well I kinda just got my best friend back. We have a lot to catch up on." Taylor said looking at Sharpay.

"And we will." Gabriella said quickly. "Over ice cream. Everyone."

Gabriella urged everyone along rolling her eyes to herself. This was just great. She guessed she could consider Sharpay a friend now since she was battling with Taylor for prize Gabriella. She didn't know what happened to Sharpay but the way that she had been acting was a completely different one then the old Sharpay. Maybe she wasn't the only one changing.

She sighed heavily as she watched Taylor and Sharpay shooting glares at one another, while Kelsi, Martha, and Ashley laughed out loud about something. That was it. Sharpay and Taylor was going to get along, and they were going to be friends. For Gabriella sake, she hoped.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: How did you guys like it. I know it's not what some of you thought but I thought it was pretty good. I did have the ending totally different with them all becoming friends but thought more drama if Gabriella's friends fought of her haha poor Gabi. Leave Reviews. I thrive on them and I also write faster!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added my story as a favorite. It made me want to rush on and finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

This was the best plan she could come up with. Having all her girlfriends over for a sleepover and girl talk. This was it, this was the last time she was going to put up with Taylor's and Sharpay's shit. She was sick and tired of it. A week had past and no matter how many times she's talked to Taylor about Sharpay or talked to Sharpay about Taylor they just didn't seem to get along.

The whole past week she had been hearing the other complain about the other. Mostly how Taylor thought Sharpay was up to something, and when did Gabriella even start becoming friends with her. Sharpay complained that Taylor was just so stuck up, like Gabriella used to be, and needed to get off her high horse. Gabriella knew that they were both wrong and she tried to get them to see that, but they ignored her.

So this was her solution. She planned on watching movies, eating junk food, and giving a firm talk to Sharpay and Taylor about how they were behaving and that it was driving her absolutely crazy.

She laid horizontally on the bottom of her bed. Kelsi and Ashely sat at the top, Ashley's feet tucked under her and Kelsi's feet sitting on Gabriella's butt. Sharpay was sitting in the light pink papasan chair, Martha was sitting on the white bean bag and Taylor was sitting in the bubble chair.

Gabriella loved that chair. It was her favorite. It wasn't like a normal chair. It was a disco themed retro chair, that looked like a giant bubble, the front of it was carved out for the sitter. It had stainless steel outer ring, and purple lights inside the chair making it light up. The cool thing about it was that it was attached by a chain and mounting hook. Making it look as though it was floating. As soon as she saw this on the internet she had to buy it. She had always wanted to do something other then sit in the chair. The thought of Troy filled her mind and she blushed, thinking of the fun they could have in the chair.

Her eyes glazed over the television as she thought about him. That's all she had been doing lately when she had nothing else to occupy her time. Thinking about him. That day after the game Gabriella went to his apartment, giving him a very lengthy congratulation gift that both left them hot, sweaty, and unsatisfied. She didn't know what it was but every time they would get to the point of actually saying 'fuck it! let's have sex' Troy would pull back.

Gabriella didn't want to wait. She didn't know why she was waiting in the first place. She felt like the man in the relationship trying to get the girl to go to third base. Hell she hadn't even made it to second on him. Every time her hands would travel down below he would suddenly stop and start a conversation very awkwardly. She had wondered what the probably was. Was he embarrassed by what he had. She didn't think he should because she felt it though his pants and it felt pretty…fine to her.

She shook her head slowly. Not only was that bothering her but they hadn't been out not once. She knew the relationship was a secret but still. They hadn't been to the store, or to a movie or anything like that. She had brought up the idea of her wearing a wig several times over the past week so they could do something outside of his house but he always turned it down saying that it was still too dangerous. Don't get her wrong. She wouldn't trade him for anything. He was fun, sexy, intelligent, and always complimenting her not only on her looks, but her mind and spirit, and that was a first for Gabriella. It was just that…she wanted to do something normal with him for once. But she would suck it up, in order to keep being with him. Especially if it's the only way.

She sighed deeply and concentrated on the movie that they were currently watching. They decided to go old school for that night. Not that old school like the eighties or anything. But movies that they watched when they were younger. They had already watched Drop Dead Gorgeous, and now they were currently watching 2-gether the movie.

"I love this part." Kelsi said to no one in particular as they watched as Mickey beat up the drive-thru pig.

Gabriella continued to watch the movie actually concentrating on it when she heard her phone ring. She sat up quickly and looked around for it. She was glad it was on a default ringtone instead of a contact, otherwise she would have a lot of explaining to do.

She got up from her bed, hearing it but not seeing it.

"Do you guys see my phone?" she asked quickly.

They each looked around themselves and the phone quit ringing. Gabriella cursed under her breath.

"Here it is!" Sharpay said tossing her phone, that was on the floor under someone's house slippers.

Gabriella quickly opened it to see who she missed and smiled to herself as the word Troy popped up on the screen.

"Umm…I'll be right back." she said not bothering to even look at Sharpay because she knew there would be a questioning look on her face.

Once outside her door Gabriella walked up and down the hallway and called Troy back. He picked up on the second ring.

"What? Having too much fun with your friends you can't talk to your boyfriend." he joked when he answered.

"Of course I am. The fun is too much for you to handle babe." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry for calling. I just wanted to talk to you for a second. See how you were."

"I'm doing great. I miss you. I hate that I can't see you tonight."

"Yeah. I know I'm all by myself, in my empty apartment with nothing but the playboy channel to keep me company." he said in a sighing voice.

Gabriella laughed as she slid down against the wall and sat staring at her door. "Well just make sure you pay the bill on time cause you know how I love that channel."

He was quiet on the other end for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Really? You uh…you watch uh…um…"

"Porn? Go ahead and say it Troy it won't hurt. Well maybe…the hardcore is pretty…_hardcore_." she said laughing. She could just imagine how flustered he was.

"Oh…so you uh...watch it?"

"I've seen it? Haven't you?"

"Uh…yeah…of course I'm a guy, every guy has seen porn but you're a girl and--"

"So that means I can't enjoy a lonely night in my room with my adult channels?" she said trying to keep the laughter from her voice.

"No. I mean you can do that if you want. I just mean uh…wow." he said softy.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. Man she wished she was there to see how he looked. Probably very agitated. "I've watched porn Troy. It's not like I do it all the time. I was curious."

"So you've never watched it to get off?" he asked huskily.

Gabriella could feel herself blush at the question and she bit her lip. "No I don't watch it to get off." her heart was beating heavily within her and she could feel her palm sweating. When did she get so heated. She was suppose to be teasing him with the whole porn conversation. Though he was the one that brought it up.

"Have you uh…ever…ya know. Got off while watching it?" he asked softly.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Thoughts of a naked Troy doing things to her, raunchy things to her filled her mind and she pressed her thighs together tightly feeling her hormones beginning to unravel.

"Uh…" she stuttered. "Um…how did we get on this topic?"

"Are you avoiding the question?" he laughed.

"No, I'm not. I just uh…you know. I gotta go. You know friends are waiting for me." she said desperately wanting to get off because hearing his raspy voice was turning her on even more.

"Wait don't go." he said quickly. "The whole reason I called you was to ask if you wanted to come over tomorrow. It's a weekend and--"

"Of course Troy. You know I will."

"Well…uh…dress nicely. You know, like in a dress or something. Nothing too fancy…but uh…not like a prom dress or anything."

Gabriella laughed confusedly. "Um… okay, what's going on?"

"Surprise." he answered.

"Like what?"

"I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow around six okay. Bye baby." and he hung up the phone before Gabriella could get another word in.

She looked at her phone with a smile, knowing that finally they were going out. She got that part, now she just needed where, and why was he willing to risk it. She shook her head. She wasn't going to complain about it if she could go out with her boyfriend. She was accepting it like she accepted her mom probably had Chlamydia.

She walked back in her room with a small smile on her face and laid back in her spot.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked from the bubble chair.

Gabriella bit her lip and smiled tightly to her. She still hadn't told her about Troy yet. Hell she hadn't even talked to Troy about telling her. She shook her head in a whatever way. "It was no one."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at her and Gabriella quickly looked at Sharpay whole was smiling at Taylor. She knew who it was of course.

"Well you were in the hall for an awfully long time for it to be no one." Taylor responded.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, but didn't answer her.

"Gabriella!" Taylor got from her bubble and laid next to her. Kelsi moved her feet and put them on top of Taylor's butt. "What the hell? I thought we were best friends."

Gabriella nodded her head. "We are, I just--"

"Then who were you talking to."

Gabriella looked away from Taylor biting her lip. "It was, Kade." she lied.

All the girls looked at her with shock written on their faces. Ashley decided that now would be a good time to pause the movie.

"Kade?" Martha said. "Why were you talking to him?"

"Yeah Gabriella, we thought you were over him." said Kelsi sitting up, taking her feet off of Taylor.

"I am." Gabriella said quickly, "but uh…he just wanted to talk."

"You shouldn't give that bastard the time of Day Gabriella." Taylor said. "He doesn't deserve you, after all he--"

"I know Taylor." she said quickly not wanting to get in this discussion. "I know."

"Well good. I don't want to see him in you life hurting you."

"Yeah and look who wasn't there when he did."

They all looked at Sharpay who was looking at the unmoving television. Gabriella groaned knowing it was going to be another Sharpay and Taylor war. She looked up at Kelsi and Ashley who both were rolling their eyes. Martha sighed deeply knowing what was coming.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said slowly looking at Sharpay.

"I just mean for you to care about Gabriella so much, you sure didn't come to her rescue after Kade hurt her. That's all."

"Look, I was mad at her and she knows that. I've apologized and she's accepted. This has nothing to do you. She's my best friend." Taylor said her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Guys--" Gabriella started but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Yeah what a best friend you are. You have a fight and don't talk to her in weeks. Weeks. You should be glad that she even took you back."

"Oh shut up you drama douche . You know nothing about mine and Gabriella's relationship. You should be lucky that she befriended you and didn't dump your ass after we made up since you were only a replacement." Taylor said sitting up from the bed.

Sharpay got from the chair.

"Guys!" Gabriella started again but was cut off.

"A replacement? Well replacements aren't asked to keep one's secret now are they brainiac bitch. Tell me has Gabriella told you her secret yet, since you guys are _best friends _again."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she looked at Sharpay. She was getting angry. What the fuck! Sharpay mouth dropped open in shock at what she said and she gave Gabriella an apologetic look. She was going to kick her ass when she got Sharpay alone.

"Just stop it! Both of you!" she said standing in between them. Taylor sitting up on her knees on the bed and Sharpay standing in front of her.

"Secret?" Taylor asked looking at Gabriella, sounding extremely depressed. "What secret?"

Gabriella glared at Sharpay before turning around to Taylor. Was this the right time to tell her. She glanced at Ashley, Kelsi, and Martha. She didn't want them to know but if she told Taylor then they would feel left out. She closed her eyes kicking herself as to what to do. Damn it what was she going to do.

"You told Sharpay a secret and didn't tell me. _I'm_ your best friend." Taylor said glaring at Sharpay while she said it.

"Look it was just a small secret that I didn't want anyone to know. I had forgotten all about it." Gabriella said a plan coming to mind.

"A secret you forgot?" Taylor asked disbelievingly.

Gabriella nodded and sighed, slouching her shoulders. "Just, don't tell anyone, because then my family…mainly me would be looked upon as something disgusting in our families social circles."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "When have you ever cared about your family or social circles?"

"Well when it involves me…." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Well I uh…I…" she took a deep breath looking at each girl as they looked back at her. "I found out that my mother has Chlamydia." she said smirking in her mind as she thought about the joke she told herself earlier.

"What?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Ew!" Martha said gagging a little.

Ashely looked away as though it was something she just didn't want to think about and Kelsi looked at her in disgust. Sharpay did nothing but sat back in her chair.

"Your secret is that your mother has Chlamydia?" Taylor asked slowly.

"Yeah. You see if that gets out then my mother groups will find out and probably kick her out, and then people would think that she got it from my father, who would then be shunned out of every business deal, then we would go bankrupt, and I'd have to sell my car, all because of my mother's little disease. And I don't want that to happen." I didn't know where my imagination was taking me but it seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

Taylor sighed. "Oh…well…that's not that _big _of a secret." she said stressing big to Sharpay.

Gabriella grinned to herself. That was the worst lie she ever told, and she bought it. She actually bought it.

"Yeah well…it seemed so at the time."

They were all quiet for a minute trying to go over what Gabriella said when Ashley spoke out loud.

"So does your father have it also?" she asked.

Gabriella bit her lip…."Ummm…no. He doesn't. Not yet anyway."

"Oh."

"That's just nasty.'' Martha said.

"Yeah I don't want to even think about that anymore." Kelsi said agreeing.

Gabriella nodded her head as the issue was put to rest. She looked at Taylor and Sharpay and took a deep breath. "You two have got to stop this fighting." she said to them. They both started saying something but Gabriella cut them off. "I mean it. You too need to learn to like each other, because both of you are my friends and I'm not getting rid of either one of you. Stop acting like fucking babies and act like the high school adults that you are. I swear to God if I hear you guys arguing again. I'm going to kick both of your asses. Understand?"

Taylor and Sharpay both sighed at the same time but nodded their heads.

"Now…say you're sorry." Gabriella said treating them like five year olds.

They rolled their eyes and Taylor spoke up first. "Sorry." she said quickly.

"Sorry." Sharpay bit out.

"Good." Gabriella laid back on the bed as Taylor went to sit back in the bubble chair. "Now Ashley, play the movie and we are going to have fun."

She sighed glad that she got that off her chest. A few minutes after watching the movie in silence Gabriella door's open. Her mother stood there with a plate of cookies in her hands, trying to act like the perfect mother. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Who wants cookies!" she said with a loud cheerful voice.

The girls cringed leaning away from her even though she was only in the doorway. Gabriella looked towards the television and smirked to her self.

"Ew." she heard Martha whisper under her breath

---

Troy leaned against the bathroom sink looking at himself through the foggy mirror. He saw nothing but a foggy outline of his body. He sighed deeply as he put his head down and stared into the sink. He was nervous there was no doubt about that. He shouldn't be, but he was.

He had to be the worst boyfriend on the planet, too not even think that your girlfriends than more than a few weeks would want to go on a proper date. How could he overlook something so big. When he was with Madison, he never forgot simple things like that.

He shook his head and took the towel off his waste and wiped it over the mirror cleaning the fog off. He knew that by the time he got ready with brushing his teeth, shaving, and doing his hair, his body would be dry enough to get dressed.

While in the process of getting ready Troy thought back to when he realized he had been the worst boyfriend ever. She had asked him if he wanted to go out every day this week bring up different schemes to trick people so they wouldn't be caught. She wanted to go out and get pizza instead of having it delivered saying that she could wear a blonde wig. Troy grimaced at that. Gabriella a blonde…hell no. He shot the idea down, convincing her to eat in. Then it was the time she wanted to go to a movie on a Tuesday. Troy knew that the movie theater wouldn't be packed, and it was dark. This time she said that he could wear a wig. He shot it down, convincing her that they could rent a movie off of the television.

He didn't realize that he was basically holding back their official first date until last night, when she made no mention of coming over. At first he thought that she was bored with him. Most of the time all they did was talk and make-out a little.

He loved talking to her. She was a bright individual, and he could see a huge change in her since the first time he met her. When something made her uncomfortable her eyes would cast off to the side and she would start twirling her fingers around. Sometimes Troy wondered if she even realized if she did it. Though she could give it just as good as receiving it, asking many embarrassing questions about Troy's childhood, like when he had his first boner, and when was the first time he masturbated. That definitely brought a blush to his face.

And the making-out. It was heaven. He had never experienced kissing someone on that high of a level before. Sometimes he just couldn't get enough wanting to take her all in. Every single part of her. But he had to have self control. He wouldn't just sleep with her just to do it. He liked her. He liked her a lot, and he wanted to make sure that they would stay together before he committed to something as big as that. The thought of getting caught was always there. If they did get caught, he could truthfully tell them that he never had sex with her.

He wanted to be a great boyfriend. He knew that he was it was just harder with Gabriella because there were so many rules. Rules that he wanted to break but had a hard time doing it.

Tonight though, tonight would be special. He would take her out of Albuquerque, and they would have the perfect evening. He had it all planned out.

Troy pushed his hair out of his face looking at his reflection wondering if he should wear his hair slick back or not. He shrugged his should and let the wet hair fall back in place. He knew Gabriella liked it more like this anyway.

Troy washed his face and brushed his teeth before casually walking into his bedroom. He leaned his hands against his large armoire his eyes scanning over pieces of clothing. He took his time taking out a pair of pants and putting it back, a shirt and putting it back in. He knew he was being picky but he wanted to look perfect for this date since it was his first one with Gabriella.

"Damn. I'm acting like a girl." he said taking out a navy blue vest, and a white collared shirt.

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxer putting them on, before putting on a pair of crisp blue jeans. He was just about to put on his shit on when he heard someone knocking on his door. Troy sighed deeply and left his room to answer the door.

"who is it?" he asked annoying.

"Uhh…Gabriella?"

Troy eyes widen as he quickly opened the door to find her standing there with a small confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

"You said to be here at six-thirty."

Troy shook his head. "It's not six-thirty."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly as though he wouldn't understand. Troy left his apartment door open and walked back to the living room. He heard Gabriella sigh and walk in after him. His eyes feel upon the clock that was on his DVR and he panic. It was 6:24 already. No way! He could have swore he had an hour left.

"Damn it!" He looked back at Gabriella, who had an eyebrow cocked. "Um…I'm almost ready…just give me a minute."

Troy cursed again to himself as he rushed to his room. He quickly threw on the white button shirt buttoning it as fast as he could only to unbutton it because he had gotten those freakishly tiny buttons in the wrong hole. He threw on a tie that he found quickly, a goldish brownish one. He quickly tied it before throwing on his vest. He looked in the mirror and jerked his head to the side trying to get his hair out of his face. He quickly sprayed on some cologne and went back out to the living room.

Gabriella quickly stood up when she saw him and he gave her a nervous smile.

"Ready?" he said grabbing his jacket.

"Umm…I guess…" she said softly.

"Good. I don't want to miss our reservation." he said cutting her off.

Troy grabbed her hand and led her out the apartment, making sure he locked the door. He pulled her along hearing her heels tapping noisily behind him. They stood in front of the elevator, Troy pushing the buttons as fast as he could. It just wasn't coming fast enough. Without thinking he pulled Gabriella towards the staircase and quickly went down them.

"Hold up Troy. I have these damn heels on." she said walking a bit slower.

Troy pressed his lips together tightly as she walked. When they finally made it downstairs, Troy picked up the pace and made his way to wards his car. He reached into his coat pocket to get his keys….the only probable was that they weren't there. Troy checked the other side. No keys. He checked his jeans…no keys…

"No. No. No." he said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked worry in her voice, but Troy didn't notice.

"I think my keys are still in the apartment. and my phone " he said realizing that he didn't have his phone on him either.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Well--"

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get them…"

"But--"

Troy took off and headed back upstairs. He was breathing a bit hard when he finally reached his floor and made his way down to his apartment. He couldn't believe he locked his keys in there. This night was not going so well.

He twisted the door handle only for it not to open. Troy groaned loudly banging his fist against the door. He had locked himself out.

"Are you fucking serious?"

He stood there shaking his head before running all the way back down the hallway, down the stairs and into the parking garage.

"I locked myself out of my apartment." he said when he finally reached her. She was leaning against her car with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I was trying to tell you that but you cut me off." she snapped.

Troy sighed and looked down at his at his watch. 6: 47. Damn it. He was already way off schedule.

"We can take my car." she said.

"No." Troy shook his head. This wasn't the plan. "No. I'll just go to the office. They always have someone there, and I'll tell them I lost my key and we'll have it worked out."

"Troy by the time you get in we'll probably be late. We can still make it." She held up her keys to him and shook them as though tempting him.

Troy pressed his lips tightly together. Damn it! He marched to her, took the keys out of her hands and went to the driver side to get in. He started up the car sighing deeply waiting for Gabriella to get in. When she finally did she slammed her door shut.

Troy ignored it and pulled out of the apartment complex. He looked down at her clock and groaned. It would take at least thirty minutes to get to the place that he wanted. It was out of town and he was pretty sure no one would spot them where he was taking her. His reservation started at 7:15. He just hoped that he could make it.

Troy continued to drive, cursing himself over and over again for the mistakes that he made. He kept hearing Gabriella sigh but it didn't register with him until she did it again. He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her before looking at where he was going. She had her arms crossed and looking straight ahead. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked extremely tensed.

"Are you alright?" he asked wondering what was making her so upset.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said almost a whisper. "This is a wonderful first date."

Troy's eyes narrowed in confusion as he listened to her sarcastic statement. There was no denying that it was. He slowed down driving so he could actually converse with her and look at her without speeding, which he was.

"What's wrong Gabi. What happened?" Gabriella shook her head and Troy groaned. "What?"

"This was suppose to be our first date." she said.

"It is."

"Well I don't know how long ago you've been on a date Troy, but the guy usually tells the girl that she looks nice, and doesn't interrupted her when she has something to say. He usually opens the door for her before accepting, not snatching her keys away from her." she snapped.

Troy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and cursed at himself again. With all this cursing himself he was sure he was going to have the worst life ever. He was so worried about everything going right. It went wrong. He pressed his lips firmly together. He messed up. Bad.

How in the hell was he suppose to make this up. Everything she said was true. He completely ignored her and treated her like she wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "Damn it. Gabi I…I didn't mean to do those things. We're running late, and I wanted everything to be perfect, and it's not and I just screwed it up again. We're late, I'm locked out of my car and apartment. " Troy rolled his eyes to himself. "I just remembered I forgot your roses."

He felt himself tense. This was great. Not only was he a horrible boyfriend because he hadn't taken his girlfriend on a official date yet, but he was a horrible boyfriend because he fucked up that first date.

"Troy. It's alright. So we're little late…big deal. I'm late to stuff all the time. And your keys, well at least we know they are in your apartment, and you can get the key to that when you get home. And the roses, well I don't need flowers. I don't even like them. They'd probably die before I get them home." she laughed softly. "But it did hurt when you didn't even look at me, and when you rushed me, and when he snatched the keys out my hand, and when you didn't open the door--"

Troy cringed at each on. "okay." he said quickly. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted this to be perfect and…it's not."

"It's perfect because I'm with you. That's all that matter's Troy." She sighed deeply and Troy looked over at her.

He couldn't really tell because it had gotten darker, but from what he could tell she did look beautiful. He could tell that her hair was down, soft curls surrounding her face. She had a dark dress on but he really couldn't tell. He cursed himself by not taking a better look at her when he had the chance.

"You do look beautiful." he said smiling softly at her.

"You can't even see me." she said laughing.

"Well what I can see, it's beautiful."

She said nothing and Troy sighed and merged off the highway glad that he was finally at his destination. He had been to the restaurant that he was taking her tonight. It was the perfect place to take a first date. A quite romantic setting, the over all structure was influenced by Spanish architecture, mixed with a 1800's American décor. The walls displayed works by local artist, mixed in with rich earth tones, flowers, and plants. The lighting was dim just enough so to catch the mood. A huge fire place sat on the back wall. So it was always warm and relaxed.

Troy pulled up into the restaurant and parked. He sighed deeply and looked at Gabriella who was about to open her door. He placed a hand on hers.

"Don't." he said getting out the car. He ran over to her side and opened it for her. She got out giving him a questioning look mixed with 'you better open my door' look. Troy reached out and brought her against him. His eyes scanned her face and he noticed that she wasn't looking at him but at his shoulder. Her make-up was done nicely. Not too overdone. He didn't really like when he could actually see make-up on her. Her lips were very natural with just a tint of pink, and glossy. He held himself back from giving her a kiss because he knew that she would probably reject him.

He leaned back just a bit to look at her. She was very beautiful. The strapless navy blue and black checkered dress fit her body snuggly showing off her curves on her body. He didn't know what it was called but it looked like a bow right in the middle of her chest. It looked fabulous on her. She wore a simple necklace that set the whole thing off.

He smiled and took her hand noticing the black ring on her finger. Who would wear a ring that big. It was as big as a freaking baseball…okay not that big but still. He smirked as her lifted her hand and twirled her around slowly.

"What are you doing?" she asked her brows scrunched up in confusion.

"I wanted to get a good look at you. You look beautiful Gabriella." he said pulling her against her again. "Truly you do, and I'm so sorry."

She nodded her head with a small smile on her face. He let out a much needed release sigh knowing that she forgave him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, smirking slightly at the gloss that tasted like strawberries.

"We better go. Our reservation." she said when she stepped back.

He nodded and grabbed her arm linking it through his as they walked into the restaurant. He heard her gasp and looked over at her as her eyes scanned the building.

"It's beautiful."

Troy nodded his head, his eyes scanning her body. "Yes, it is." his said to himself.

Gabriella looked at him, and blushed slightly. Troy chuckled and walked up to the hostesses.

"Name, please." The women asked politely. She had fiery red hair and was very skinny and tall. Troy had to guess she was in her late thirties.

"Bolton." he said waiting while she checked the list.

She looked up at him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton. It seems like you were late for your reservation."

Troy tensed and shook his head. He looked at the huge clock on the wall and looked back at the hostess.

"We're only fifteen minutes." he told her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We are very strict on our reservation sir. Your spot has already been filled unfortunately. I'm sorry."

He looked at the women with narrowed eyes. "Well when is your next opening." he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Ummm…" she flipped through her chart. "Money at two o'clock. Would you like to reserve the time."

Troy scoffed. "There is nothing tonight?" he asked desperate.

"I'm sorry sir."

"But--"

"Troy."

He looked over at Gabriella who had a small smile on her face as though she was holding back a laugh. He narrowed his eyes towards her knowing…just knowing that she wanted to.

"Let's go. We can eat somewhere else."

"I don't want to eat someplace else. I want to eat here. I reserved a seat here." he snapped at her.

A small giggle erupted from her lips and Troy's eyes widen. How could she think this was funny.

"Umm…well we can't. It's alright come on."

She tugged on his shoulder and almost had to drag him out the restaurant. Troy looked at her.

"What the hell is so funny?" he snapped at her.

As soon as he said that she started to laugh loudly letting go of him. She stopped walking and threw her head up laughing. Troy had to say that it was a sight. A beautiful sight. He wanted to pull her into his arms right then and there but he was upset, at himself, the restaurant and her for laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you're trying to get everything perfect and it just keeps getting screwed up." she said continuing to laugh.

Troy crossed his arms and glared at her. "It's not funny Gabriella. I wanted our first date to be perfect, and everything is wrong. Every fucking thing and here you are laughing about it."

Gabriella stopped laughing but a smile was plastered on her face. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waste. Troy's glare softened as she touched him. He felt her giggle a little before getting it under control.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just. Troy I don't care about all this. I just wanted to go out and have a fun time with my boyfriend. It didn't have to be perfect, and it…" she laughed. "it wasn't. But that's alright. I'm not going to get rid of you, because of everything tonight, believe me it's going to take more than a few screw-up's on a first date to get rid of me."

Troy looked at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. Finally accepting it he nodded his head still looking a bit down. He looked at the pavement of the parking lot. Still…he wanted this to be perfect…he wanted everything to be something that she would remember for the rest of her life. Well, she would remember it now for sure. He wanted--

Troy was cut off from his thoughts as he suddenly felt Gabriella's lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her tightly against him. He heard her gasped and he smiled devilishly into her mouth.

She felt warm and soft all over. His tongue probed hers tasting the hallow taste of her mouth. So sweet. She placed her arms around his neck and a soft moan escape her lips as he pressed her more fully against her. Troy was consumed with a urge to just lay on right there on the pavement, and bury himself in her. He didn't care who saw, but he knew that he would have to wait. He would have to.

He assaulted her sweet mouth. He brought his hands up to her face wanting to hold her in place as he kissed her as hard as he wanted to. She moaned and Troy felt her fingers unbuttoning the vest that he had on.

His took his lips from hers and attacked her neck, licking and biting anywhere his lips touched.

"God Troy." she moaned deeply.

"Gabi I--"

BEEP! BEEP!

Troy and Gabriella jumped back only to be blinded by bright lights. Troy's squinted from the lights, then widen as he realized where they were and what they were doing. He took Gabriella's hand and led her off to the side of the parking lot. He smiled tightly as the elderly couple in the car pasted them giving them disapproving glares.

"Oh my god." Gabriella whimpered burying her head in his shoulder. Troy sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"That was embarrassing." he chuckled slightly.

He looked down at her and his smiled faltered as he caught her looking up at him. Her brown eyes had looked almost black. Her mouth was swollen from the kiss that they shared. Troy pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Do you wanna go?" he asked, not hiding the desire that he felt when he looked down at her.

"Yeah." she whispered. She took his hand and they raced to the car.

It didn't take Troy long to get back to Albuquerque. He could hear Gabriella's soft laugher.

"What's so funny?" he asked, reaching out his hand to take hers.

"Eager huh?"

Troy smirked before turning back to the rode. A few minutes later Gabriella voice startled him.

"Stop!" she said.

"What!" he frantically said. He couldn't just stop driving in the middle of the street.

"No. Stop. Go there." she said pointing to a small bakery. Troy bit his lip but followed her directions. He pulled up to the little bakery. It didn't seem to have anyone in there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be right back." she said getting out the car.

Troy shook his head, confused, as he watched her walk into the bakery. A soft smile formed on his face. This girl had taken him over. True he hadn't known for very long, and they had began to date in a short amount of time, and they had the whole secret teacher-student thing going on, but Troy didn't care. She had captured him in a way no other had. He thought about her all the time. Sometimes he would have to give himself a peep talking telling himself that he didn't need to think about her and needed to teach. It was even harder when she was in his class.

He was happy. There was no doubt. He was glad that Chad had basically talked him into the relationship, through Chad didn't even know that he had finally took at step.

He watched as she walked out with a small white box. A smirk was on her face as she walked to the car and got in. Troy sighed a huge smile on his face. Where in the hell did he find this this amazing women.

"So what's in the box?"

"A secret."

He nodded his head and pulled out the parking lot and headed back to his apartment. There was nothing said between them, but the tension in the car could be cut with a plastic knife. He kept sending her glances but she wouldn't look at him and instead still had that smirk on her face.

When they finally got back to apartment, Troy went to the management office, happy that it was still open. He showed his ID to get his replacement key. Once he got it. He led Gabriella up to the apartment.

They went in and Troy took a deep breath as she passed him. He didn't know what to do know. Now he was nervous? Now?

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said.

Troy nodded his head and went to the table sneering at his left keys and phone. He picked up his phone looking at all the missed calls and text messages. He a few from Chad. He had one from Zeke, his other friend that was a roommate with Chad. He even had one from his mother. Troy sighed and dialed his voicemail. He listened to Chad asking him over and over where he was. His mother called to let him know that her new sowing kit had came in the mail. Troy rolled his eyes at that.

"Troy! I need your help!" Gabriella called out.

Troy hung up his phone and went towards the back. He frowned when the bathroom door was wide open but no Gabriella. His head then turned slowly to the other side as he heard giggling. A soft smile formed on his face as he walked towards his bedroom.

His breath caught, and he was truly having difficulty breathing. His eyes scanned the golden tone vixen that was laying on his bed. They fell on her small bare feet, up her calf muscle all the way up to her soft looking thighs. His eyes feel on the yellow and orange panties that she had on.

He felt himself tightening in his jeans. Oh god! His eyes continued to travel up scanning her flat stomach to her full breast that were bound by the yellow lacy bra that she had on. Her hair was fanned out before her and she looked like she did the first time he caught her in his bed.

Troy swallowed tightly as he saw her mouth open just a bit to lick her lips. A pink tint filled her face and her dark eyes were filled with desire.

She reached over to the side table and opened the white box. "I thought we could have at least dessert tonight." she said seductively.

Troy closed his eyes to get a handle on himself. He felt his stomach heave nervously just at the thought of touching her. Yes he had touched her breast before but never to this extent and he knew she wanted him too sooner or later.

"Do you want some?" She took out a chocolate pastry that looked like a small chocolate cake that fit perfectly in her palm.

He moved towards and she held her hand up for him to stop. He gave her a questioning look.

"You need to take off you shirt." she said smiling. "It may get _messy_."

Troy couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He took off his vest slowly, his eyes connected with hers. He then unraveled his tie, before slowly unbuttoning the white collard shirt. He smirked as she shifted on the bed, oblivious disturbed by how slow he was going. Troy dropped the shirt on the floor with the rest of his clothes and made his way to the bed.

He laid next to her on his stomach and looked down at her.

"Very beautiful." he said softly.

"Do you like chocolate?" she asked. He nodded. "Hmm…me too."

Troy groaned loudly as he watched her place the small pastry to her mouth. She took a small bite and Troy's eyes widen as he watched melted chocolate pour out from it and land on her cleavage.

"Oops." she said with a laugh. Troy's eyes stayed on the line of chocolate that was making it's way in between her cleavage. She tilted the pastry up to keep the rest of the chocolate in. "Hmm…so warm and gooey. So sweet."

Troy licked his lips as he looked back up at her. She had a dangerous smile on her face. "You know what would make it taste better?"

"What?" he croaked out sounding like a frog.

She rolled over, pushing him on his back. Troy gasped loudly as she straddled him. His arms automatically went to her hips and his hips raised by themselves. She moaned softly.

"If I could eat you with it."

"What are you talking about?"

Troy shook his head in amazement as she tilted the pastry letting the chocolate flow out and land on his chest. His eyes closed waiting for the attack. He sucked in air through his teeth as he felt her lips kiss his chest. It felt like she was burning him.

She leaned back up and Troy opened his eyes to see his lips covered in chocolate. She bent down again and Troy moaned as her tongue licked upwards, taking the chocolate in her mouth. He felt as though he was going to burst right there, in his jeans.

"Gabi--" he said softly. His hands threaded through her hair, as she poured the chocolate on him again licking him. The third time she did it, she pour it over his pecks. Her tongue swirled around them and Troy truly felt as through he was going to past out right then and there.

"You taste good." she whispered.

Troy looked at her as she sat up. His hands traveled up and down her side. He sat up quickly pulling her roughly against him, chocolate sliding between them. She gasped in surprised and brought the pastry to his lips. He took a small bite pleasing her before placing his lips fiercely on hers.

He felt his body tighten when he noticed her tasting the chocolate in his mouth. Troy grinded against her earning another moan from her sweet lips. His hands traveled the length of her arm and his hand wrapped around the soft pastry and he took it out of her hand.

"Now it's your turn." he said flipping her over. She laughed as he got on top of her. Troy looked at the pastry and frowned. "There's no more chocolate."

Her hands slid up and down his chest and she nodded towards the table. "There's more."

He reached over and smirked as he took another out leaving five more pastries in the white box. Leaning back over her he held the uneaten, fresh pastry to her mouth. She didn't take a bit but instead licked it slowly. Troy swore that if his eyes were any more foggy with passion he wouldn't be able to see her. He pressed the dessert to her mouth more firmly wanting her to take a bite.

She did and Troy marveled at the chocolate that poured out. He continued dripping the smooth liquid over her chin, down her neck and across the tops of her breast. Setting the pastry on the other side of the bed, ignoring the fact that it would get crumbs on the sheets, Troy leaned in closer to her kissing her softly on her mouth.

He licked the corner of her lips before slowly licking her chin. He could feel her pressing into him wanting to create the friction that they both wanted and needed so much. He licked her neck marveling at the taste of her and chocolate. He would never be able to eat chocolate again without thinking about this moment. He clung to her hips as his tongue scanned the tops of her breast.

"Troy. Touch me." she gasped out her hands pulling at his hair. "Please. Please…"

Troy looked up at her his tongue still swirling the chocolate around on her. She looked back at him with such determination. He felt her arch her back and her hands slid behind her. Troy leaned back as she unclipped her bra. He took a deep trembling breath as she slowly brought the straps down taking her bra off completely.

Beautiful couldn't explain how she looked. She was majestic, breathtaking, awe-inspiring. He gulped and he felt a bit dizzy as he looked down at her. Her breast were just as tan as she was. They were small, but full and round. He looked at the harden nipples that was surrounding by the light areola.

His hands reached out and grabbed each globe earning a low moan from Gabriella. His fingers flicked back and forth on the harden nipple. His breathing continued to quicken. He felt as though he was having an asthma attack. Damn she was so soft. He leaned down ran his tongue over one nipple and then the other, back and forth. He played with her sensitive nipple with his tongue, swirling the chocolate in his mouth. He nibbled along the undersides of her breasts, his hot breath sending shivers of delight through her.

"God, Troy! Feels so good." she panted her fingernails clawing into his shoulders.

It didn't hurt and in fact turned him on even more. He became a bit more aggressive nibbling on the sensitive nubs making her pant and say his name even louder. Hearing her say his name over and over again just about made him explode in his jeans but he held back. His lips traveled down her body kissing her rib cage and her flat stomach. Her lips automatically lifted as he went down further. He looked up at her with a questioning look. Her legs were moving frantically pushing herself up.

"I want you to touch me." she said out of breath. "Please."

Troy ran his hands over the yellow and orange cotton panties, feeling the wetness that had already soaked them, and Gabriella tensed.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a strain in his voice.

He raised an eyebrow when he felt her hit him on his arm.

"Yes damn it! Just hurry."

Troy chuckled taking a breath before kissing her on her stomach again. His hands reached down pulling the wet garment off of her. He continued to kiss his way up her body until he reached her lips.

He let his fingers slide over her swollen folds earning another mouth watering moan, and she arched her back to welcome his hand. His finger flicked the sweet nub back and forth and he rolled it in between his thumb and forefinger.

She was so slick, so wet. He was glad that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He knew that they couldn't take it all the way but he could give her some release. He continued playing with her, while he kissed her jaw, her nose, her eyes.

"Put them in me." she panted her arms tightening around his neck.

"Put what in you." he said knowing that he was making her irritated.

"You fucking fingers!" she screamed out. "Please Troy?"

Troy inserted a finger deep into her and groaned loudly as he gently probed her. She was incredibly tight and wet, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he plunged into her sweltering heat. he stroked her gently, slowly withdrawing his finger before plunging it again into her smooth softness with entrancing repetition.

He inserted a second finger. This extracted a groan from Gabriella, and he grinned while his lips drifted down the slender neck to sample her succulent breasts once again. He devoured them, before trailing molten kisses back up to her parted lips.

She was so tight. She immediately clamped around his finger. Troy pulled back and entered her again slowly. Her sighs and moans had him so tight he was sure that he was going to erupt soon.

"Your so tight Gabi. So tight." he didn't want to think how she would feel around his cock. He couldn't think of that right now. He relished the invigorating sensation of her soft breasts pressing against him, her nipples taut against his chest.

He could feel her tighten around his finger and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Oh, god. Oh god. Oh god." she mumbled out.

Troy moaned, moving his fingers faster within her. "Look at me. I want to see you when you cum."

She snapped her eyes open and Troy couldn't help it. He felt himself explode in his pants, emptying the hot contents that couldn't stay within him any longer. He felt Gabriella tense as she lifted herself biting down on his should.

"Damn it!" Troy groaned loving the feeling. He felt waves of pleasure going though him again as he jerked against her. It felt as though pools of wetness dripped out of her when Troy removed his fingers from her. She relaxed her eyes hooded with satisfied desire.

Troy leaned his sweaty forehead on her, their sweat mingling. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but to close his against them. She was everything. Everything he had ever wanted and needed and he had her. She was his. He opened his eyes to find her with her closed and a soft smile on her face.

"Wow." she said her voice raw.

Troy chuckled still trying to get his breath under control. "That's all you can say?"

She opened her eyes and pushed his hair back. Troy pushed his head into her hand.

"You should be proud that is all I can saw." she laughed.

Troy laughed and got lifted himself off of her laying next to her. His placed his hand around her waste pulling her closer to him.

"You're beautiful when you cum." he whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "We didn't…I mean for you…I could have…"

Troy kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry about it. You did enough." he said laughing.

She turned back around and sighed deeply. "Wow." she said again.

"I will never think of chocolate again."

"Me either."

They laid there for a few more minutes each in their own thoughts. Troy couldn't take his eyes off the women he had in his arms. She was an amazing being. He knew that after this night it would just progress into more things, but he wasn't worried. He would learn every inch of her body very soon. He would know what things turned her on, and not. He would christen ever part of her luscious skin with his lips.

"I'm thirsty." she said suddenly.

Troy leaned on his arm. "Do you want me to get something for you."

She shook her head and sat up. "No. I can get something. Do you want anything?"

Troy shook his head and stared at her in amazement as she stood up, unashamed of her body. A smirk grew on his face as he noticed chocolate still covering her body. Damn…chocolate. His eyes scanned her and she put her hands on her waist.

"Looking for something?" she asked.

Troy shook his head. "Just wondering when the next time I'm going to have dessert again."

She laughed and walked out the room, naked as the day she was born. Troy groaned as his eyes fell on her pert as, and hips. She was going to kill him.

He himself stood up. Knowing that he was going to have to clean himself up after his little accident. He quickly took off his pants groaning that only a bit of himself ending up on his jeans. Most was on his boxers. He threw the jeans in the corner and was about to pull of his boxers when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So? How did you like it? Finally some sexy scenes from our couple. I craving reviews right now. It amazing that every time I get one my heart speeds up then when I read it I have this huge smile on my face and then I want to write. If you have question go ahead and ask and I'll answer in my next update!! Oh and Gabriella's and Troy's outfit will be on my profile as well as well as a poll question. REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys sent me. I really enjoyed reading them and laughing some of you are so crazy haha. Anyways sorry that it took so long to get the chapter up but for some reason it felt like I lost my mojo for this chapter and this was the chapter I was looking forward to writing so I hope you guys enjoy it. oh and I check over the chapter for any spelling/grammar mistakes, if they are forgive. I have no beta, cause I like to get the chapter right out so yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character and places belong to Disney…**

* * *

Gabriella was high. She was extremely high. If she smoked weed or did crack or heroin, this would be what her high would feel like. Amazing, breathtaking, weightless, content, happy. She was on cloud nine right now and nothing could bring her from it.

When she laid in Troy's arms her thoughts drifted back to earlier in the night. She was downright pissed at how she was treated when she arrived at his apartment. At first she didn't realize that he was trying to actually make the date perfect, but that was no excuse. This was not the way she thought her first date with him would have gone. He treated her like crap, unintentionally of course, when she arrived. He didn't invite her in, he practically pulled her down the stairs in her heels, he didn't compliment her on her outfit, which was very important she would think to girls. He then cut her off numerous times when she tried to speak. Yeah she was pissed.

But she couldn't stay mad at him for too long after she saw how distressed he looked while explaining to her how he wanted everything to be perfect for her. This just wasn't his night. He forgot the time, her roses, his phone and keys, were locked in his apartment, and they missed their reservation by fifteen minutes; not to mention they were honked at in the middle of the parking lot for making out. Yeah wasn't a good night for him…at first.

She couldn't help but to laugh at the situation, and especially when he got irritated with her laughing. It was just too much. It was as if their night was in a movie where the main character just has bad luck. Luckily that luck changed from bad to good when Gabriella made him pull into a bakery. After that passionate kiss that they shared in the parking lot she knew that she had to get someway to let his guard down even if it was a little bit. Desserts always were helpful when needed.

She had got a box of Molten Chocolate Cake knowing that she could have a lot of fun with him and the tasty desserts. She was nervous there was no doubt about that when she began her little adventure, but she didn't let it show. She cool, calm, and collected, though those things threatened to unravel when she watched as Troy slowly stripped out of his shirt. She knew he was teasing and it irritated her.

She was actually surprised at how well the whole dessert thing went. She was proud of herself. Since he got into his bed with her and touched her body was aflame and there was no way to put it out. Every touch of his was hot, every kiss passionate. He really knew his way around the female anatomy, there was no doubt. His fingers on her body was magically, and she could have swore she went blind for a few seconds when he took her to paradise.

She had felt a little guilty that she couldn't help him find his, but he told her not to worry. Most guys wouldn't even think about getting a girl off, and would just worry about himself. She would make it up to him soon.

When she got from the bed, her legs felt like Jell-O. Well, that's when you know you've been fingered right. When you couldn't even stand up. Her throat was dry, and horse from the screaming and moans that she had let out minutes before. She had no problem walking in front of him naked. She was proud of her body and she knew that he adored it, so there was no reason to be ashamed.

Gabriella walked down the small hallway and made her way to the open kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and searched for a bottle of water that he knew he had in there. After finding one left way in the back she grabbed it and began to make her way back to the bedroom.

"Oh, good you two are finally done. Whoa!"

Gabriella's head snapped towards the living room, her eyes wide and she let out a scream. Without thinking she hurled the bottle of water at the person who had turned around while sitting on the couch. The water hit in on the back of his big head. Gabriella turned around searching for anything to try to defend herself against the intruder. It didn't even occur to her that she was still naked. She just wanted to protect herself. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live.

Her eyes fell upon a pan that was sitting on the counter and she picked it up aiming at him.

"Hey wait--!" he said getting up.

She threw it as hard as she could hitting him in the chest. She watched as Troy ran into the living room in just his boxers, his eyes were wide, and his hair was wild.

"What is it!" he said with worried eyes.

"Watch out!" She screamed looking behind her for something else to throw at the intruder. Her eyes sat upon a can of spaghetti o's and she threw it at the intruder again, hitting him on the shoulder. She was getting ready to throw the spoon that she found when Troy was standing right in front of her covering her with his body.

"Could you turn around please." he called out.

Gabriella frowned at him. "What are you--"

"Gabi, let's get some clothes on you. I think that he has seen enough of you for a lifetime." he said sneering a little.

"Hey! Don't get mad I me. I had a fucking, bottle water, a pan and Spaghetti O's thrown at me!"

Gabriella leaned to the side to see who was actually talking. She couldn't really tell who it was but obviously he knew Troy, and if he knew Troy then she wasn't in any danger. And if she wasn't in any danger, then now would be a good time to freak out about not having any clothes on. She stepped closer to Troy, trying to shield her body from whoever it was.

"Go get dressed." he said with a sigh and a shake of his head, a slight smile threatening to come forth.

Gabriella stayed tightly against Troy pressing her body into him. She felt him tense and she smiled a little. "I don't want him to see me." she mumbled.

"Yeah well he already has." Troy grumbled. He turned around to make sure the intruder was still turned around. "come on." he grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

Gabriella threaded her fingers through her hair as she looked at Troy who closed the door. Her eyes were wide, her heart was beating erratically. "Umm…you wanna tell me who the hell that is?" she asked.

Troy walked over two his dresser and took out a pair of boxers. "That is Chad. My best friend."

Gabriella scoffed and threw her hands in the "Seriously! You're best friend. I just streaked in front of your best friend. God this is…embarrassing." she said.

Gabriella had thought if she ever did meet someone from Troy's life that she would make a good impression on them. Not a naked one. She bent down grabbing her bra and dress that were on the floor and sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry." Troy said. "I didn't know he was…he always does this…"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "He always scares you naked girlfriends?" she teased.

He chuckled a little as he walked towards the door. "Are you okay? I mean, this didn't mentally damage you or anything has it?"

She shook his head. "I'm fine." she said pushing her bra straps on her shoulders.

"Okay I'm going to clean up and get dressed before I talk to Chad." he said walking out and going to the bathroom. She could have swore she heard him mumble, "Stupid bastard."

Gabriella shook her head biting her lip and she shimmed into her dress. So the intruder was Troy's best friend. She wondered if he knew about her and Troy's situation. No, he couldn't have. Troy didn't want anyone to know. She went over to his mirror and tired to fix her hair as much as possible, knowing that it would do little good with her brush.

She poked her head outside of the bedroom and peeked down the hall. Troy was still in the bathroom and she could hear the shower going, so that meant Chad was in the living room by himself. Gabriella suppose she could go an apologize for throwing all that stuff at him.

She shuffled down the small hallway and ended up in the living room. Chad was sitting on the couch, the television on SportsCenter. So this was the famous best friend. Troy had mention times when he and Chad would get into trouble back in high school and how his personality was a little bit eccentric. Gabriella was surprised that she didn't recognized him, especially after seeing a couple of picture of him around the apartment.

She cleared her throat and walked over to the black comfy chair and sat down.

Chad looked at her his eyes narrowed. He said nothing to her but cut off the television and cross his arms.

"Umm…sorry?" she said with a soft chuckle.

"You threw a pot, a bottle of water, and a can of Spaghetti O's at me. And they hit me." He said in a low town.

Gabriella shrugged. "I thought you were an intruder. I didn't know there was some perv out here listening to what Troy and I were doing." she said defensively.

"Perv!" Chad said. "I didn't want to interrupt my best friend. Especially knowing that it's been forever that he got some. And I wasn't listening to you I was sitting her patiently listening to my ipod until you two got done."

Gabriella sighed. "Still. It's kinda weird. How did you even get in here?"

"I have a key."

They were both quiet for a few seconds and they heard the water shut off. Gabriella leaned back in the chair. This was not going well. Obviously Troy's best friend hated her because she was trying to defend herself from his…non attack.

She watched as Chad looked at her with a sly smile on her face and she gave him a confused look.

"So." he said "Does my man still have his skills."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "Well he's really creative with his fingers." she said back to him.

Chad laughed and shook his head. "Don't want a mental picture but okay…"

"Well you already got a real picture." she said reminding him of her naked streaking minutes ago.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, and I sure as hell didn't know you were going to walk around here naked." he said a smile on his face.

"Yeah well get that picture out of your head." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry also. I didn't mean to throw that stuff at you."

He shrugged his shoulders, without saying anything. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the small smile that played on his lips. "So, what's your name? Where did you and Troy meet? I need to know this stuff you know…I have to approve. Best friend thing and all."

Gabriella's eyes widen and she looked anywhere but at Chad. Yeah she knew the best friend thing. It was hard dating someone who your best friend hated, she had a first hand experience at that. She couldn't tell him that he was her teacher. That would blow their whole secret.

"Umm…well, my name is Gabriella and…" Her eyes ran over the small bookcase in the living room. "Troy and I met at a bookstore."

Chad nodded his head slowly. "Really?"

"Yep. Umm…we were, shopping."

"For books?"

"Yeah." she said a little uncomfortable.

"How long ago was this?"

Gabriella scoffed a laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Um…I…"

"You fucking bastard!"

Chad and Gabriella watched as Troy made his way into the living room hitting his friend upside the head with his hand. Chad grinned and got from the couch and backed away.

"Whoa dude! Calm down."

"What the hell Chad? Why do you keep coming into my apartment without me knowing. What the hell are you even doing here?" Troy had his arms crossed his eyes glaring at Chad.

Gabriella looked from one guy to the other a small smile on her face.

"Look, I still have the key. I thought you would be home but I didn't think you were with someone." he looked over at Gabriella and smiled. "As soon as I entered I heard you guys."

"Then why didn't you leave?" Gabriella asked.

"Cause I was thirsty and hungry." Chad said defensively. "I made a sandwich, listened to my music. It wasn't like I was at your door listening to you."

Troy walked around the couch. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't seen you in like forever, so I thought I'd surprise you."

Troy sat on the couch choosing the seat close to the chair Gabriella was sitting in. "Well it was one hell of a surprise Chad."

Gabriella watched as Chad cautiously made his way to the other side of the couch. He smirked at Troy and hit him on the shoulder. "So I guess you went for it huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked his hand reaching out to grab Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled at him and ran her thumb back and forth on the top of his hand.

"I mean with the whole student teacher thing. She's a pretty good liar. I bet she's lied herself out of many miss assignments huh?"

Gabriella mouth dropped open. He knew! How the hell did he knew. She thought they were keeping this a secret. She looked at Troy who was looking at Chad shaking his head slowly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Chad.

"Well Miss. Gabriella here said that you two met at a bookstore when I know for a fact that you have a student named Gabriella. Right?"

Troy glared at Chad. Gabriella scoffed and hit Troy on the shoulder. "Why did you tell? You said that we weren't going to tell anyone." she whispered.

"I didn't tell him." Troy whispered back.

"Yeah well then how did he know that I was your student!"

"I may have mentioned you a few times before we were together. That's all."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat back. The first thing that came to mind was that it wasn't fair. If he got to tell his best friend then she could tell hers. It was only right. Troy looked at her with 'are you serious' look, when she took her hand from his.

"Oh come on Gabi." he whispered to her.

"You know I can hear you guys. You don't have to whisper." Chad said.

Troy took the pillow that was behind him and threw it at him. "Shut up." he said before turning back to Gabriella. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Well I think it's only fair that if your best friend knows about us, then Taylor should know about us."

Troy's eyes widen and he quickly shook his head. "No. No way. We were suppose to keep this secret."

"Yeah and two people already know." she snapped at him. "Troy she's my best friend. I hate not being able to talk to her about you."

"Who's Taylor?" Chad asked trying to get back in the conversation. "Is she eighteen?"

Gabriella's head snapped towards him and she scowled at him. "Shut up Chad." she bit out. Chad laughed and sat back against the couch looking at the both of them.

"Gabriella, she can't know. I mean I know she's your best friend but--" Troy continued.

"But what! She won't tell anyone Troy I promise you that. There is no way she would. Please let me tell her about us."

She watched as Troy leaned back against the couch and looked straight ahead at the wall. She said nothing while he was thinking giving him time to straight out his thoughts. She looked over at Chad who had his eye brows raised looking back at her.

"Who is Taylor?" he mouthed to her. "Is she hot?"

Gabriella gave him a disgusting look. "She wouldn't go for you?" she mouthed back.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to himself. "I'm Chad."

Gabriella sneered at him earning another smile before she looked back at Troy. He had a cocked eye her direction. She could feel her cheeks warm up with a blush. She didn't even know he was looking at her. She gave him a small smile.

"So?"

Troy sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. But only her Gabriella and please. Please, make her promise that she won't tell anyone."

Gabriella laughed and threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you. " she said against his lips.

"Yeah yeah."

"Too bad, we're not like Harry Potter and can't make an unbreakable vow thingy." Chad said out the blue.

Gabriella and Troy looked at him both with strange looks on their faces.

"What? I like Harry Potter" he said shrugging.

Gabriella laughed and turned around on Troy sitting sideways on him. Her arm was still around his shoulder and was playing with the back of his hair. Tomorrow she would tell Taylor. She just hoped that she took it well and wouldn't tell anyone but she was positive that she wouldn't…hopefully.

"You too Chad." she heard Troy say. "You can't tell anyone."

Chad smirked and shrugged. "I won't. Of course it'll be easier to keep it to myself if someone helped me with a favor."

Gabriella frowned and looked at Troy who rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? You're suppose to be my friend."

Chad nodded. "Yeah I am. But I want a favor."

"Chad--"

"I want to meet this Taylor."

"What!" Gabriella said before Troy could even speak. She laughed at him as though he was going mentally ill. "What do you mean you want to meet Taylor. You don't know her?"

"I want to get to know her." Chad said.

Gabriella looked at Troy with wide eyes before looking back at Chad. "Chad, you don't know her at all, not even enough to want to get to know her. You don't know what she looks like or--"

"She's hot." Chad said crossing his legs. "If she's your friend, she has to be hot."

Gabriella looked at Troy to try and talk some since into Chad. Troy sighed and looked at his friend. "Chad, seriously. Taylor is still in high school, and she a bright and intelligent young women. I don't think she'd be too interested in you."

Chad laughed. "Dude as long as she's not thirteen, and above the legal age, I'm cool. I'm not going to jail. And hey I'm an intelligent and bright young man. I just want to at least see her." he nodded towards Gabriella. "Bring her by tomorrow." he said.

Gabriella shook her head in disgust. "You don't know her!" she stressed.

"Yeah but I can." Chad suddenly looked serious and Gabriella shifted herself in Troy's lap making him groan a little. She kept a smile from her face and paid attention to Chad. "Look, I'm getting tired of the fucking skanks that hang all over me. I want something different, something new, and you can hook me up with a person like that. I'm sick of these prissy, no brained, bitches. Just bring her by tomorrow Gabriella. Please."

Gabriella frowned and sighed. He really sounded sincere in his little speech. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering hooking her best friend up with Troy's, and she didn't even know that she was dating Troy yet. She bit her lips and stood up from Troy. "Fine! Fine! I'm telling her tomorrow about Troy and I and if, and only if she takes it well I'll bring her over tomorrow night."

She scoffed at Chad's bright smile. She liked Chad. He was a bit annoying but she could tell that that was just his personality. He seemed to be pleased at that and nodded his head.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Troy stood up next to Gabriella and looked down at him. "Great." he said sarcastically. "Now leave."

"What?" Chad asked shocked. "Why?"

"Because he wants me alone tonight." Gabriella said giving him a duh look.

"Are you serious?" Chad asked standing up and looking over at Troy. "Come one dude. You see her every day, and you only see me--"

"Leave." Troy said a smile on his face. "You can come back in the morning. We'll play some hoops or something."

Troy grabbed his shoulders and led him towards the door. "But...where am I suppose to go?" Chad asked panicked. Troy just laughed.

"A hotel. You have the money." he said.

"But hotels are expensive at least one hundreds bucks a night." he said.

"Then get a cheaper one." Gabriella called out, teasing him.

"Dude this is fucked up."

Troy finally got him to the door and he pushed him out and closed the door in his face.

"She better be super hot, after the way you fuckers treated me!" He yelled from behind the closed door.

Gabriella giggled and walked over to Troy.

"I'm really sorry Gabi." he said again, running his hands through his hair.

She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Hmmm…well you can make it up to me." she said softly her hands playing in his hair.

Troy smiled. "Turned on suddenly? What brought this on?"

"Well we are alone again and I want to have a bit more fun." she said smiling up at him. "Besides you still need to have your dessert."

She took his hand and led him back to his bedroom. She had felt extremely guilty that she was able to get off with him touching her but he couldn't get off with her touching him. She was planning on doing it after she got something to drink but the whole Chad intruder thing happened.

She closed the bedroom door after pushing him inside. He laughed.

"Haven't we already had dessert?" he asked.

"Well I've had mine. It's time for you to have yours."

She pushed him down on the bed and he sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Gabi I just too a shower and--"

"Well you'll take another." she said cutting him off. She was never shy when it came to sex, even with Kade. When she wanted control she took it. She stepped up on top of the bed and placed a foot on each side of his body. She balanced herself praying that she wouldn't fall.

Troy looked up at her and smirked. "Gabriella, you don't have to do this. I told you it was alright--"

"Shh!" Gabriella put a hand up to stop him. She smiled down and brought her hands to the back of her dress. She arched her back a little to get the zipper. Last time she got out the dress she was all over the place trying to get that damn zipper, but she wasn't doing it in front of Troy so she was a little awkward. Now she grunted a little trying different ways to undo the zipper. After a few seconds, she finally was able to pull the zipper down. "there we go." she said.

Troy shook his head and laughed up at her. "Don't fall."

"I won't." She slowly took the dress off of her shoulder and shimmed out of his making the bed move a bit. She smiled at the look of desire that clouded over Troy's mind. She stepped out of the dressing holding her balance as she was on one foot then the other before she tossed the dress behind her to land on the floor.

"Do you uh…do you want the cake." he asked his eyes scanning her body.

She shook her head. "No. I just want to be able to taste you. Only you." She smiled as he heard his low groan.

Gabriella's pulse was hammering, and she felt a familiar and overwhelming tightening in her stomach. She glanced down as she could see the large outline of his very hard erection. She dropped on knee to the bed then the other and she lowered herself on his lap. She bit her lip and kept back a moan, as she felt him hard beneath her. She looked up at him giving him a small innocent smile before she leaned forth and kissed him hard on the mouth.

She skillfully played with his tongue and his lips. Her mouth was indulging his and she couldn't get enough. He tasted of toothpaste and that surprisingly turned her on even more.

Troy grasped her hips, and Gabriella leaned back finding it hard to say anything. She closed her eyes as his hands moved to her breast. He cupped them and squeezed them through her bra. It wasn't enough for Gabriella she wanted to feel him on her. She skillfully took her bra off and slung it across the room. A smile rose on her face as she heard Troy chuckle. Her hands were buried in his hair as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, and began to suckle it hard. He grazed his teeth over the tip and Gabriella couldn't help but let out a moan. He was amazing. Her hips pressed down onto his trying to get any type of friction to release the tension in her.

Gabriella felt his hand slid down to explore her swollen folds. He pushed her panties aside and slipped one finger inside her deeply. Gabriella couldn't deny that it felt so good. Too good. But it couldn't happen this way. No this was for him. She quickly moved back from him.

"What is it?" he said breathlessly.

"This is suppose to be for you. It's your turn." She knelt by his leg and gave him a smile. Meeting his blue eyes she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Her eyes widen when she saw the size of him. Damn…Kade had been no where near this. She glanced up at him as she reached down and took a hold of his hard length. Her hand pumped up and down slowly and she looked up at him. His eyes were almost closed and his breath was ragged.

"Your beautiful." she said looking back down that the fleshy skin she had in her hand. He said nothing but groaned and Gabriella took that as a thank you.

A smirk formed on her lips and she brought her hand down to his member. Gabriella licked the underside of him, and she could feel Troy tremble.

"Gabi, you don't have to--"

"Shh." she said as her tongue began to explore every vein. Her tongue darted out to taste the drop of pre-cum that had leaked out of him. She twirled her mouth around the head and couldn't help but to be very pleased when he moaned loudly. She took him into her mouth fully and worked him down her throat. She thought he tasted divine, and she moaned with delight. He was absolute heaven hearing his groans and sighs.

"God, Gabi. You mouth is fucking amazing." he moaned.

Gabriella moved her head back and forth moaning, letting the vibrations of her throat pleasure him even more. She felt him thread his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him her mouth still on him. His eyes were hooded and he had a look as though he was hurting on his face. Gabriella smiled to herself as she continued pleasuring him, liking everything that she was doing to his body.

She had never felt this comfortable before with Kade. With him she always felt as though she wasn't doing something right, and not to mention the fact that she hated doing this to him. But with Troy is was different. She wanted to please him. She wanted to do everything for him.

"Gabriella. I'm about to cum. Move." Troy bit out.

Gabriella knew she only had seconds to make up her mind. She could release him from her mouth and let him get his sheets dirty or she could swallow him. She had never swallowed before. Never let Kade get that far.

She felt Troy lean up and try and push her away.

"Gabriella, baby move--" he said breathlessly.

Gabriella reached out and pushed him back down as she continued to licked around him. She could feel the tension throughout his body as he moaned out loud. Suddenly ropes hot gooey liquid filled her mouth and shot down her throat. She had no other option but to swollen the sticky fluid. She was surprised that he didn't taste as bad as she thought. Her mouth continued to stay on him until she felt his tremors subside. She slipped her mouth off of him and laid her cheek beside it in his lap.

"Fuck." she heard Troy say. She lifted her head his chest was heaving.

She suddenly felt awkward not knowing what to do now.

"Did you like it?" she asked uncertainly.

He reached down and pulled her up to where he was face to face with her. He brushed her damp hair away from her face and smiled. "That was…you were amazing."

He leaned in to kiss her but Gabriella quickly pushed him away. "I still have the taste of you in my mouth."

Troy smirked and pulled her back to him giving her a long hot kiss. Gabriella shrugged. Well if he was okay with it. She sighed deeply as he leaned back.

"So fucking hot."

"Hmm…Well I hope dessert left you satisfied." she said leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, completely exhausted.

Troy chucked. "Yeah, I don't think you could ever send me to bed without dessert again." she heard before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: How did you like it? Even though my mojo was gone for this chapter was it still good? Let me know in a review…maybe if I get some reviews I can get my mojo back…until next chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone. Just want to say thank you for those of you who reviewed last chapter…it got me through to writing this next chapter it was hard cause I felt like I wasn't giving you guys enough drama…hmmm….anyway here ya go!!**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character and places belong to Disney…**

* * *

**  
**

Gabriella sat in front of the McKessie household. Her shoulders were hunched over and her head was sitting on her smooth steering wheel. She had left Troy's early that morning to arrive at Taylor's house. She hadn't changed knowing that if she went home where she could think, she wouldn't do it, and she really needed to do it, because she really needed someone to talk to about her situation. She couldn't go through life and not being able to talk about things, and having a relationship with your teacher is something that needs to be talked about one time or another.

So now here she was sitting in the same navy blue checkered dress, that she had on the night before, wondering exactly how she was going to tell Taylor. She was nervous there was no doubt. Taylor was a very realistic person, and Gabriella knew most of the things that she would say about the relationship would be negative. She wouldn't be upset about that because that was just how Taylor was, but she was nervous about actually trusting her with the secret. Hell, Sharpay almost spilled it, could she trust Taylor, someone who she herself had betrayed?

She sighed deeply and looked at the clock. It was eight, Taylor would hopefully be up. She got out the car knowing that sooner or later she needed to do this and sooner is the right way to go. Closing the door she made her way up the long walkway, her heels tapping loudly on the gray stone. She rung the doorbell twice, taking deep breaths in between, when the door opened and Mrs. McKessie stood there in her robe.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here so early?" she asked inviting her in.

Gabriella smiled at the motherly women. If there was one thing she was jealous of Taylor, it was her family. Her mother and father loved her, anyone could see that. Her mother was such a…well a mother. Always baking cookies, and good home cooked meals. When she was younger she always ate dinner at the McKessie's. She knew now that Mrs. McKessie, knew about her family life. They had even talked about it, Mrs. McKessie saying that her parents really loved her. Gabriella agreed with her just to get out the conversation but she knew that Mrs. McKessie knew better.

"Is Taylor awake? I really need to speak to her." she said following her to the kitchen.

Mrs. McKessie took out a few pots and pans. "I'm not sure, but you can go up and wake her if you want." She looked over at Gabriella. "You look pretty dressed up? Going somewhere?"

Gabriella looked down at herself and smiled softly. "Just felt like being dressy today." she lied.

"Hmmm." Mrs. McKessie said as though she didn't believe her.

"Is breakfast gong to be ready for us when we come down." She asked taking a cup from the cabinet and getting a glass of orange juice.

"We'll see. Just be quiet, Thomas is still sleeping. It's his day off."

Gabriella nodded her head taking a sip. "I promise I won't wake Mr. McKessie." She said and made her way up the stairs.

She walked towards Taylor's room, opening the door without knocking. She sat her glass on the mahogany desk that held her computer and some books and looked over at the girl in the bed. Gabriella sighed and shook her head. Taylor was usually up by now. She was an early riser, always being the one to wake Gabriella up when they spent the night together.

Gabriella climbed on top of the tall bed and laid next to her. She sighed deeply telling herself to get a grip and that she was her best friend and that everything was going to go smoothly. Yes. Gabriella nodded her head to herself, and nudged the body that was under the blankets.

She got no response so she nudged her again. Taylor suddenly popped out of bed and looked around, her eyes wide with fright. Her breathing was erratic and Gabriella couldn't help but to smile at her friend. Her hair was wild sticking up in all direction. She must have lost the scarf that she usually put on her hair when she went to bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she asked groggily before laying back down in a huff. "did I get drunk last night or something. You didn't spend the night did you?"

"Uh…no. I just got here."

Taylor turned to lay on her back and looked over at the clock that was perched on her dresser. "Gabriella it's like six in the morning on a Sunday."

"No, It's about 8:30 in the morning on a Sunday."

Taylor sighed and looked over at Gabriella. Her eyes gave a questioning look as she took in how she was dressed. "What's with the outfit, you look like you slept in it."

Gabriella sighed and looked away from her. "No, didn't sleep in them, but it is the same thing I wore last night."

Taylor shrugged accepting her statement. Gabriella waited a few minutes knowing that she would catch up sooner or later. Yep…sooner.

"Wait a minute. Last night?" She sat up. "What happened last night?"

Gabriella played with the comforter, her fingers tracing the designs. "Umm…I had a date."

"A date?" Taylor smiled. "With who?"

Gabriella didn't answewr. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she was sure that Taylor could hear it.

"Wait it wasn't with…Kade, was it?"

"Oh no!" Gabriella said quickly. "No. No, Kade and I are through. It was with someone else."

"Do I know him?" Taylor ran her hands through her hair trying to get it under control.

"Yeah, you do."

"Why are you acting all secretive?" She got up from the bed and stretched, before walking to her dresser pulling out clothes. "it's like your Juliet and this mystery guy is your Romeo."

Gabriella shrugged. She never thought about it that way before. She guessed that she and Troy were like Romeo and Juliet. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"It was with T-Troy Bolton." she said quickly.

She opened her eyes one at a time to see Taylor turned around. The clothes had dropped out of her hands. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. They were both quite and Gabriella gave her the time to absorb the information.

"What!" Taylor leaped on the bed making Gabriella bounce a bit. "Troy Bolton? But he's our…the…a teacher. Our teacher Gabriella. What?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah…we've been dating for a while."

"A while? How long is a while."

Gabriella looked back down at the blanket. "Not to long after we had our fight."

"That long?"

Taylor sighed and shook her head. "Gabriella, this…you can't do this. I mean, I know I said it wasn't illegal, but I didn't think you would actually do this. I mean I know it's a little school girl crush but--"

"It's not a crush." Gabriella snapped at her, her eyes narrowed.

Taylor sighed. "The point is, this relationship could ruin him. I mean, what if people found out and…" she was quiet for a moment, her eyes going back and forth, thinking. "Wait…who else knows?"

Gabriella smiled innocently at her. "Umm…well Troy's best friend, and…Sharpay."

"Sharpay!" Taylor narrowed her eyes now at Gabriella. "You told her before you told me. You never liked her, why in the hell would you--"

"She caught us!" Gabriella said interrupting her. "We were kissing and she caught us. I made her promise not to tell anyone."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "That's why your friends with her then?"

"No." Gabriella shook her head and sighed. "I really do like Sharpay, I mean she can be a little hard to crack but that's just her defense mechanism. She's been treated like crap by our 'group' that it just takes a little time to get through to her."

Taylor scoffed. Gabriella frowned not knowing what to do. Taylor seemed to be more angry at the fact that Sharpay knew before her.

She saw Taylor glance at her. "So, you and Mr. Bolton?"

Gabriella nodded. "I really like Tay. I mean, he's something I've never had before and it's wonderful. Everything about him is different. His personality, the way that he walks, speaks, thinks, his mannerisms. The way that he laughs, and the way that he gets mad. He makes me feel, like a good person. I like that feeling."

Taylor touched her hand. "Gabriella. You are good person. You don't need a guy to make you feel that way."

"I know. I know it's just. I like him. A lot. A lot."

Taylor sighed, "So, I guess you want me to keep this secret huh?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Taylor your right, if people found out about this Troy could be ruined. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to him. Please don't tell."

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "I won't tell. But you guys have got to be safe. I mean you can't go off to the movies or…"

"I know. Believe me Troy made that message loud and clear."

Taylor nodded in agreement. She got off the bed and picked up the clothes that she dropped. Gabriella sighed in relief. So Taylor knew…she didn't disapprove, and she wasn't going to tell. She felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her small shoulders. A smile filled her face and she sat back on the bed. Things were going perfect. Just needed to do one more thing.

"You know how I said Troy's best friend knows?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor took a pair of jeans off of a hanger. "Yeah so…"

"Well, his name is Chad and he's really cute. He's the same age as Troy."

"Okay…"

Gabriella bit her lip with the corners of her mouth up. "Well He wanted me to introduce you two."

Taylor stopped looking at the shirts. "What? Mr. Bolton did."

"No, and don't call him Mr. Bolton outside of school." Gabriella said, Taylor rolled her eyes. "Chad wanted me to introduce you two."

"But he doesn't me. What kind of an idiot wants to meet someone he doesn't know? I mean he hasn't even seen me."

Gabriella nodded and laughed. "Yeah but think of it like a blind date."

"Oh hell naw!" Taylor said shaking her head. "No."

"Come on Tay. I mean the last guy you dated was last year, and he was…well he was…not for you. Anyway Chad is a really nice and sweet, person." she said slowly. Yeah she had only met him the night before but she had questioned Troy, and he seemed to be an alright guy.

"No Gabriella." Taylor said picking up a yellow shirt.

"Look, I'm going over Troy's apartment, this afternoon, why don't you come with me. You don't have to talk to him or anything, just be my friend and come with me."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at her and walked towards her slowly. "If this Chad, try's to do anything…and I mean anything to me, I will chop his ba--"

"Okay!" Gabriella said laughing. "I get it. Thanks."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she sighed and softened her face. "Are you sure about this Gabriella? With the whole Mr. Bolton, teacher, student thing."

Gabriella nodded without any hesitation. "I'm positive."

She sighed and nodded her head. "I'm going to get a shower, and get dressed up."

"Yeah, me too, you got any of my clothes here." She said getting up and going to Taylor's dresser.

"Of course. You have a full wardrobe here." Taylor said laughing as she walked out of her room.

Gabriella smirked as she pulled out some of her very own underwear…hmm…wonder how that got over here. She continued searching for some pants, and shirt, but only could find a pair of shorts, with the words that said 'go green' on the butt part, and a black t-shirt.

So everything was great. Perfect. She had an awesome boyfriend, her best friend knew her secret, and no one else could be non the wiser. Now hopefully all she could wish for was that Chad and Taylor would get along.

At first she was a little hesitant. She didn't think that Taylor would like Chad, but now that she thought about it, it made perfect since. Taylor needed a bit of fun in her life and Chad was the fun, and from what Troy told her, Chad needed a bit of discipline in his life and Taylor was discipline. Yep they were perfect for each other.

----

Gabriella handed Taylor her purse as she heard it ringing. She was trying to concentrate on driving in the heavy traffic and didn't want to risk looking down and trying to find her phone in her messy purse. They were on their way to Troy's apartment. Finally! After convince Taylor three times that nothing would happen to her, and that Chad wasn't going to kidnap her they had left her house.

She had to admit that it seemed like Taylor took time to look extra cute. Her make-up was flawless, she wore a pair of jeans, and a yellow graphic t-shirt that Gabriella had brought for her. She hated that shirt at first saying it wasn't what normal people wore, when in reality it was, but she got use to it, seeing how it was comfortable.

"Can you answer that?" Gabriella asked, looking in her mirrors trying to pull out in the traffic.

Taylor opened her purse and pulled out her phone. "It's uh…Troy."

"Answer it. Damn it come on fucking slow car!" She seethed as a truck made it's way slowly down the street.

"Hello?" she heard Taylor say hesitantly. "Umm…this is Taylor, Gabriella is driving…yeah she told me…I just don't want you guys to get caught I guess…yeah well…umm I can ask her." Taylor looked over at Gabriella who just pulled out and cut someone off. "Troy wants to know if you can stop by McDonalds. He'll pay you back."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I guess. Damn traffic." she mumbled.

"She said she would, what do you want….okay…okay….oh? Chad is there? And he wants what? What is he a fucking elephant…I mean sorry I didn't mean to curse I…Okay. Well we'll be there soon. Bye."

Gabriella glanced over at her quickly before putting her eyes on the rode. "So what was that all about?"

"Mr. Bol--I mean Troy wanted to know if I was alright with the whole relationship thing, and this Chad wants six cheeseburgers, two large fries, and a large sweet tea. Is he fat?"

Gabriella laughed and shook his head. "No. He seems pretty fit. He's a basketball player. He plays for Troy's dad."

"What team?"

"Thunderbirds."

Taylor said nothing and Gabriella just smiled. Minutes later they pulled up to a McDonalds and Gabriella ordered their meals. She hummed to herself while she waited to pull up in line.

"Please don't." Taylor said quickly.

"What?" Gabriella asked with a knowing smirk.

"I do not want to hear that song."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and pulled up paying for the food. The guy at the register gave her look with a smile on his face. Gabriella rolled her eyes and snatched the money from him, before pulling up to the next window.

"I hate getting food for multiple people. It's so much to carry." She mumbled.

After getting two bags, two salad bags, and four drinks, Gabriella pulled out of McDonalds and made her way towards Troy's apartment. She knew that she just ate over Taylor's but the French fries were making her stomach growl with hungry.

She pulled up into the familiar underground parking lot trying to find a space close enough to an elevator.

"Wow this place looks fancy." Taylor said.

"It's pretty nice."

The girls struggled with the food. Gabriella carried the bags while Taylor carried their purses and drinks. Once in the elevator Gabriella looked over at Taylor and smirked. She was looking at the ground taking deep breaths and tapping her foot on the carpeted floor. She was nervous, and Gabriella was ecstatic.

"You alright?" She asked as they made their way down the hallway towards Troy's door.

"Fine." Taylor mumbled.

Gabriella knocked on the door and a smile lit up her face as Troy filled the doorway. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and red basketball shorts. She gave him a soft kiss before he took the bags from her.

"You guys got here quick." He said setting the bags on the living room table. He came back and took the drinks from Taylor. "Hi Taylor."

"Hi Mr.--Troy."

Gabriella took Taylor's arm and led her to the couch. She looked up at Troy who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. He was scratching the back of his neck and Gabriella gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Umm…just a little weird."

"Tell me about it." Taylor said.

Troy sighed and sat down next to Gabriella, but he looked at Taylor. "Taylor, I can understand if you don't agree with our relationship, but I really do like Gabi. So much."

He took her hand and Gabriella smiled at him. She couldn't help but to give him a small kiss. His lips were heaven.

"Okay." Taylor said. "But if you break her heart in anyway, I stuff your balls down your throat."

Troy and Gabriella stared at Taylor who shrugged. "What? It's not like he can give me detention for saying that."

They laughed and Gabriella could tell that Troy was feeling a bit more comfortable. They took out the food, Gabriella and Taylor both fixing up their salads.

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked. She felt Taylor tense.

"Uh he's in the--"

"I'm right here!"

The three turned around to see Chad coming from around the corner. Gabriella smirked and looked at Taylor. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Yes! Gabriella nudged Troy who rolled his eyes.

"Damn girl." Chad said sighing and looking at Taylor. "You blew my fantasy of you right out the water."

Taylor frowned and looked at Gabriella. "What?" she whispered.

Gabriella nudged Taylor. "Taylor this is Chad. Chad this is Taylor, my best friend."

Chad walked around and stuck out his hand for her to shake. Taylor hesitantly stuck hers out and was pulled right from the couch and against Chad's chest.

"You fit perfectly." Chad smirked.

"Let go me!" Taylor snapped. Chad laughed and let go of her. "Feisty."

Taylor sat back down and glared at him before glaring at Gabriella.

"Chad. Come on, be nice." Troy said tossing him a burger.

"I am nice." Chad said still looking at Taylor. "Damn your gorgeous." Taylor blushed, Gabriella smiled.

"Are you always so…blunt?" Taylor asked.

"Most of the time."

Taylor rolled her eyes, before they fell upon his shirt. "Oh! Your such a perv."

Gabriella looked at Taylor giving her a questioning look. "What?"

"His shirt!"

Gabriella looked at his shirt and laughed. It was a baby blue shirt with the words MY PEN IS HUGE on it with a picture of a pen at the bottom.

"What?" Chad said "My pen is huge? You wanna see it?"

Taylor took another burger and threw it at him hitting him on the forehead. Chad caught it before it fell to the ground. "What is it with your two and throwing things."

"Oh I can't believe you actually thought that I would like him." Taylor snapped at Gabriella.

"Why don't you like me?" Chad said before Gabriella could speak.

"Because…because…." Taylor stuttered.

"You don't even know me."

"Your obnoxious."

Chad smirked at her and shrugged his shoulder. "And you my dear are beautiful."

Taylor mouth dropped open, without saying a word. Gabriella leaned against Troy who was laughing under his breath. Taylor sighed and took a bit of her salad ignoring Chad who was opening his cheeseburger. Gabriella started humming again thinking tapping her foot.

"Gabriella, please don't." Taylor mumbled.

"Please don't what?" Troy asked taking a sip of his drink.

"She doesn't want me to sing the cheeseburger song." Gabriella said getting excited because she knew she was going to be able to sing it.

"What's the cheeseburger song?" Troy asked smirking.

"It's the cheeseburger song." Gabriella sat her salad on the table and took a drink. "Are you going to help me Taylor?"

Taylor was looking at Chad out the corner of her eyes. "No."

"Whatever…

_He said to her "I'd like a cheeseburger,And i might like a milkshake as well",She said to him "I cant give you either",And he said "isn't this this burger bell?",She said "yes it is, but were closed now,But we open tomorrow at ten!",HE SAID "I AM EXTREMELY HUNGRY!!!!But I guess I can wait until then......"_Gabriella ignored the snickering that she heard from the guys and continued singing.

_Coz' your his Cheeseburger,His yummy Cheeseburger,He'll wait for you-ooo,YAH! He'll wait for you-ooo,Oh, You are his Cheeseburger,His tasty Cheeseburger,He'll wait for you-ooo,Oh, he will wait for you._Gabriella nodded her head to the beat of the song that was playing in her head. She looked over at Troy who was shaking his head.

_He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise,He may have dozed of once or twice,when he spotted a billboard for 'Denny's',Bacon and Eggs for half price,How could he resist such an offer?He REALLY needed something to munch!Cheeseburger please do not get angry!He'll eat and be back here for lunch!_Gabriella shook her head from side to side getting into the music. Chad laughed loudly and Taylor had a big smile on her face, but she was trying to reel it back in.

_Coz' your his Cheeseburger,He's priceless Cheeseburger,Be back for you-ooo,He'll be back for you-ooo,Won't be so long Cheeseburger,Oh lovely Cheeseburger,Be back for you-ooo,Oh he'll be back for you!_

She quickly stood up and put one arm in the air and bounced her body to the tune in her head. She shook her hair from side to side.

"What the hell?" Chad asked bemused. _Coz' he loves his Cheeseburger with all his heart,And there ain't nothing gonna tear you two-oo apart,And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese,He would get down on his hands and knees,To see if someone accidentally dropped some cheese in the dirt,Then he would wash it up for you,Wipe it up for you,Clean that dirty cheese up just for YOU!!!!!!_

She took a deep breath and shook her head sadly_. _

_You are his Cheese-bur-GER!!_

Gabriella turned around and looked at the three shocked people who was staring up at her. She smiled and sat back down pushing her now wild hair out of her face.

"What was that?" Chad asked.

"The cheeseburger song." Taylor answered a small smile still on her lips.

"Where did you learn that from?" Troy asked chuckling.

"Kindergarten." Gabriella answered.

"Kindergarten?" Chad laughed. "You remembered a song from kindergarten. Hell I can't even remember my voicemail password."

Taylor chuckled a little. Chad smiled at the fact that he could make her laugh. Taylor of course noticed this and wiped the smile off her face.

Gabriella shook her head at the two of them before looking at Troy who nudged her side. He smiled at her and nodded behind her, mouthing, 'bedroom?'. She nodded a smile slowly making it's way on her face. He stood up and looked down at them.

"Yeah so I'm going to go check on…something." he said smirking down at Gabriella.

She nodded her head and looked back at Chad and Taylor. Chad was whispering something to her and all Gabriella could hear was Taylor saying the words, perv, bastard, and freak. She sighed deeply and stood up herself.

"Um…I'm going to…yeah…" she said once she noticed that they weren't listening to her. She made her way to the bedroom where Troy sat on the bed waiting for her. She walked up to him and dropped to the floor onto her knees to sit in-between his legs. Her hands automatically went up to run her fingers through the soft locks.

"I missed you." she whispered to him.

"You saw me this morning before you went to see Taylor. Wasn't that long ago."

"Well I still missed you."

His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her closer to him. His fingers made their way and down her back.

"I missed you too." he said his breath hitting her lips. Gabriella leaned forward and took his lips. Her heart was succumbing to the charms of this handsome and passionate man, and she was helpless to resist it. Her thoughts returned to last night and she trembled in anticipation, though she knew they weren't going to do more then kiss.

She was a bit surprised that Troy caught the bottom of her t-shirt and whisked it off her head. She raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored her. His hands roamed over her body feverishly, exploring each curve, bring a moan to her lips.

"You are so beautiful." he breathed his hands cupping her breast. Gabriella sighed blissfully wanting to feel his hot hands on her skin.

Their mouths connected again dancing a rhythm of it's own. Gabriella gripped his shoulders pushing him back on the bed. Lips still connected she laid over him. She straddled his body and sat up. She took a trembling breath and looked down at the man that she holding in-between her thighs.

She couldn't believe that they were still together. It had been weeks, and they were still a happy couple. She couldn't help but to think that something destructive was going to happen. Her arm reached out and her hands ran though his hair. This feeling she felt inside was something that she never felt and it scared her. She felt as though if Troy was taken from her she wouldn't be able to go on.

He was her boyfriend, but he was more. He was her friend, her lover, her teacher, her heart, her soul. The feelings scared her because they washed over her so fast and strong like wave. She bit her lip, was she in love? She didn't remember feeling this way with Kade and she was sure she was in love with him. Wasn't she? Troy was the most handsome man that she had ever met. He was in a class by himself. His physical beauty was something that surpassed her every fantasy in a guy. His character…his character set him apart. He was sincere, generous and honest. He was a just an all around good person and it was hard finding good men these days.

She sighed deeply. Love. Could she truly be in love with her teacher. Yes it started out as a crush and then they got into a relationship, but Gabriella never thought to fall in love. It just didn't cross her mind. She wanted Troy and that was all that filled her mind. Having Troy in her life changed her perspective on most things in her life. It was as though she was a new person. It annoyed her to a degree that people actually had to take a second glance at her to make sure they saw her do something nice or say something nice, but she always reeled in, bitchy Gabriella, and with time it seemed that she didn't need to worry about it. Even with her parents, Troy managed to changed her thoughts on them.

She still didn't want anything to do with them, but she didn't hate them like she thought. She realized that she actually pitied them. They might have had all the money in the world and the most expensive things but they didn't have love. Love? Was that what she had?

Her eyes widen. She was in love. Not puppy love…no she had that with Kade, this was true I would die for you, if you're not by my side I don't know what I'd do, you make me so angry, you make me so passionate love. She felt herself tense. She was in love.

Her eyes swept over Troy. She wondered if he felt the same towards her. If he did he certainly hadn't said anything. She shouldn't even worry. They had been dating for a little over a month…you can't fall in love in a month. Well she did.

"What wrong? What has you so quiet?" He whispered up to her.

Gabriella shook her head, nothing wanting to even think about bring the subject of love in a conversation.

"Nothing. Just can't believe that I have you."

He smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Me either. I never thought there would be someone out there for me again."

Gabriella ears perked up and she shifted on him. "Again?" she mind went immediately to the picture that used to be on his entertainment stand. He had taken if off the second time she was at his apartment. Yeah, she hadn't forgot about mystery girl.

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Nothing. I just mean, that I'm happy that your in my life. So happy."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. She put the girl out of her mind…for now and bent down to give him a kiss, hoping to erase whatever image he had of this girl.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella groaned and sat up on Troy. "What Taylor?" she said.

"I want to go now! This fucking bastard is getting on my last nerves. He took my phone and almost threw it off the damn balcony I--LET ME GO!"

Gabriella laughed and looked down at Troy who had a questioning look on his face. He grabbed her by the bottom, kissed her hard, and moved from under her. He opened the bedroom and walked back to the living room. Gabriella sighed, pulled on her shirt and slumped back into the living room also.

"LET ME GO! YOU FUCKING--"

Gabriella eyes widen as she saw Chad and Taylor on the floor in some sort of wrestling move. Chad was on top of Taylor, her hands were flying around trying to get some part of him, but she couldn't.

"What the hell Chad, get off of her before you hurt her." Troy said shaking his head.

"I'm not hurting her. I just wanted to give you guys some time to be alone, and little miss interrupt here, just couldn't do that." Chad said laughing as Taylor cursed at him.

Gabriella frowned. "Chad seriously. Get off of her." she said.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes before letting go of her and standing up. If Taylor could shoot fire out of her eyes, Chad would be burnt. She stood up and hit him many times on the chest that only made Chad laugh.

"I hate you!" she seethed.

"I love you too baby." Chad said with a smirk. But Gabriella eyes widen he sounded…serious?

Taylor scoffed and looked over at Gabriella. "I'm leaving. Now!" she picked up her purse and looked at Troy. "See you at school tomorrow, Troy." she said calmly before walking towards the door. She paused when she got there before turning around and walking up to Chad hitting him with her purse three times. "Fucking bastard!"

Chad chuckled rubbing his arm, as Taylor left the apartment. Gabriella looked over at Chad, a glare in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing." Chad said innocently…a little too innocently.

"Chad. What did you do to Taylor?" Troy asked as though he was a parental figure.

"I stole her phone and got her number." He said with a shrug. "She went all psycho saying that it's her phone, her privacy, and that if I wanted it I should have asked."

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a confused look, before she looked back at Chad. "It is her phone, her privacy and you should have just asked."

"You know she wouldn't have gave it to me. She's stubborn." he said sitting down. "But I like that." he said lowly but both Troy and Gabriella could hear him.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. "I better go. I might need to council Taylor for a while."

Troy nodded leaning down and claiming her lips for a long heated kiss. Their passion grew until it nearly consumed them. Gabriella could feel his hardness brushing up against her and she groaned and molded herself against him more firmly, deepening the kiss.

"Uh…best friend still here." Chad said interrupting their fiery kiss. Troy growled in her mouth before pulling away. "Plus I'm betting the other best friend is probably trying to break in your car to get away."

Gabriella scoffed and gave Troy another quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Troy nodded his head with a smirk.

Gabriella quickly made her way to the parking garage. She was probably going to either have to spend the night at Taylor's or vise versa, because she knew for a fact that Taylor would have some words to say.

She found Taylor leaning against the car her arms crossed. She didn't see Gabriella but Gabriella couldn't help to smile as she listened to her mumble.

"Stupid Chad, with his soft but curly stupid hair, and his funny but perverted stupid shirt. Can't stand him, stupid…"

Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I put the link to the cheeseburger song on my profile if you guys want to hear what it sounds like. Extremely funny. Just copy and paste cause I can't make it clickable. **

**Next chapter, we're going to get a little deeper with Gabriella finding out about Madison, plus some more sexy scenes. REVIEW please…**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hmmm I think I have my mojo back and your reviews helped out. Thank you to all who reviewed and favored my story. I don't know how many of you like Twilight fan fiction but I have one in my head, but I'm not sure if I should start it now or until after this story is finished…for those who reads these notes…let me know in a review…**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character and places belong to Disney…**

**

* * *

  
**

Troy eye's hovered hopeless over the stack of test that were sitting at his desk. It was his free period and he decided to get as many papers graded so he wouldn't have to interrupt his time with Gabriella. They spent almost every night together, and Troy wouldn't have it any other way. He liked spending time with Gabriella so much so that he had started to think if he had an unhealthy relationship with her.

Yes, of course he was her teacher, but they had gone past that already. She was on his mind constantly and Troy had to remind himself where he was and what he was doing most of the time. He had learned many things about Gabriella since most of the time they talked and that led to fooling around.

He learned that his gorgeous girlfriend was not an early riser. At first he would just shake her awake, until she pushed him off of her and went back to sleep. She was stubborn. Then he realized that if he woke her up with steamy kisses, and bold caresses she would slowly, and sweetly awake. He would always start out by squeezing her sensitive nipples knowing that she loved when he played with her breast. His hands would travel all over her body and but the time that his fingers wondered down to play with her wet, throbbing clit, she would be fully awake. Troy couldn't help but to smirk as she came.

He had also leaned what foods she liked, her taste in clothing that seemed a bit too scandalous at times, she had an interesting mind and Troy found it fascinating about how she thought of things. He guessed it was just how she was brought up. Gabriella never bored him and they discussed many topics, even important ones like politics and government. Troy was pleased that on many issues they agreed but of course there were some that ended up in a heated debate between the two. One look at her and you would have never guessed she had it in her.

One thing that Troy couldn't figure out though was her sense of curiosity. It was weird…different. She always asked questions about his childhood, and college years, but she had never asked questions about the girls that he dated. Never. Troy of course was alright with that. He didn't want her to know about Madison at all.

He wasn't still in love with her, but she was still in the back of his mind. He sometimes felt guilty when he thought about her when Gabriella was in his arms. What was she doing, who was she with, that always made Troy a little tense. Even though he had Gabriella, Madison was always right there in the back of his mind. He wondered if it was normal to still think of her even though he already had a girlfriend. He had loved Madison. He was thinking of marrying her, he just couldn't put her out of his mind like that.

But Gabriella was starting to work her way into his heart. A heart that had been broken for some time. He didn't love her…at least not yet. But he cared for her deeply. He would never want to hurt her or anyone else to hurt her. He wondered if he could end up loving Gabriella. Especially after she graduated and they could be more relaxed about their relationship.

He sighed deeply shaking his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. He was suppose to be grading these papers. Troy continued check marking wrong answers and putting the final grade at the top of each students paper.

Another thing that was on his mind…see how he loses focus…was Chad and Taylor. Gabriella had brought Taylor over a couple of times when Chad was there. Taylor would always glare at him, they would argue, Chad would touch her inappropriately and Taylor would demand that Gabriella took her home. This happened many times over the last few weeks. Troy wasn't surprised if Chad took up weekend residents at the hotel he stayed at, since most weekend nights Gabriella spent the night with him.

He had to admit that he was a little apprehensive when Chad wanted to meet Taylor. She after all was a student, still in high school and Chad was a twenty-two year old basketball player. But if the relationship did work out he guessed that it was better then him being her teacher.

Troy's head snapped up as the intercom suddenly came on. The principals voice, Mrs. Gates, voice filled his empty classroom.

"All students report to the auditorium when the bell rings. This is mandatory. All students report to the auditorium after the bell."

Troy sighed. They had an staff meeting before school started, about the Halloween dance. Another thing that Troy had to worry about. It was obvious that Gabriella couldn't go with him. Would she go with someone else? Would she even want to go at all? Of course she would. It was her senior year. Troy immediately signed on to be one of the supervisors of the dance.

He continued to work on the papers, knowing that he only had a bit of time since the bell was going to ring soon.

When it did, Troy grabbed his keys and phone and locked his classroom door, making his way through the halls where students stampede to the auditorium. He stood by the door watching students file in. Some of the girls gave him small smiles, laughing with their friends when they passed. Some of the guys gave him high-fives. Troy was grateful that he had the type of relationship with his students where they felt comfortable enough to treat him like he was one of their own.

He eyes froze on the brunette that made her way down the hallway, surrounded by five other girls. His eyes narrowed in confusion at the way that she was dressed. She had on a nice, white stylish sweater, since it was October and it was a bit chilly…even in Albuquerque, and a mini skirt. Why would you have a sweater and a mini skirt on? He tried to keep the smile off his face as she passed him to go in. She completely ignored him.

After the students were in Troy walked up and down the aisles making sure the students were behaving. He had to tell one to take his feet off the chair in front of him. Another he had to tell to get the ear phones out of his ears. Some students…the more studious ones had books open, reading. How they could read with all this noise he didn't understand.

He leaned against the wall as the principal came out on the stage signaling for the students to be quiet…Troy had to tell a group of girls in the back to hush up three times before threatening to give them detention.

"Okay students." Mrs. Gates said, a microphone in her hand. "As you know our Halloween dance will be coming up soon and--"

The students cheered.

"Quiet! Now I want to say this so we can all get back to class--"

The students booed.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Gates said shaking her head. "Now the Halloween dance is coming up and we just have a few rules that are going to be taken in affect this year."

More boos. Troy smirked and shook his head.

"Because of last years senior class disturbing act of costumes, we will be having costume check at the door."

Boos.

"Well tell that to them." Mrs. Gates rolled her eyes. "You will not and I repeat you will not be allowed into the dance dressed as anything…inappropriate."

"LIKE WHAT!" a students voice rung out. Some of the other students laughed already knowing.

"Well if you're going to make me say it. Last year the seniors decided to come dress as…penis's and vaginas…" Troy's laughed with some of the students, "and we will not tolerate that this year. Nothing that resembles the body will be allowed to enter."

"WHAT ABOUT IF YOU'RE A FOOT?"

"OR A NOSE?"

"OR A SET OF DENTURES!"

"Quiet, you all know what I mean. Now girls, I know this is the time of year that you might get a little…risqué but you are not allowed to wear those extremely short skirts." she said. She motioned for a teacher who brought out an example of what was a shirt that was only about six inches or so. " Like these. Of course when you put this on it's going to show the bottom of your…well…bottom."

The guys clapped and whistled.

"These are not allowed. As for tops, I understand some costumes might show a bit of….um…cleavage…but don't go overboard. If a teacher believes that your costume is inappropriate you will not allowed to go in. Now the cost of the dance is ten dollars--"

Students started to boo. Even Troy thought that was a bit too much for a Halloween dance.

"I know it's a bit much but it's going to look fabulous and we need money for that."

"HOW MUCH IS PROM GOING TO COST $100?" a voice rung out, students laughed.

Mrs. Gates ignored it. "Now is there any questions?"

"CAN YOU BRING PEOPLE THAT DOESN'T GO TO THE SCHOOL?"

Troy looked over, and he was surprised to see Taylor was the one that spoke up. He looked at Gabriella who was giving her a weird and shock look.

"As long as they have a ticket. Tickets will be sold every day at lunch next week." Mrs. Gates said. "Anymore questions?"

"WHAT IF WE COME AS AN EAR!"

The student body laughed.

"Go to class…straight to class." Mrs. Gates said dismissing them. Troy watched as the students excitedly left the auditorium. Troy shook his head at his students. They were so silly.

----

Gabriella stood up from her desk and made her way towards the teachers desk. She placed the quiz face down, knowing that she did as best as she could, since she didn't study at all. She turned around and made her way back to her desk. Taylor was sitting beside her reading, since she had finished first in the class.

Gabriella stared her down trying to get her attention. She saw Taylor glance at her out of the corner of her eye before looking back at her book. Gabriella mouth dropped op as she ignored her. What the hell!

She turned sideways in her seat and kicked out her leg, hitting Taylor's purse. Taylor's head snapped towards with her eyes wide with a 'what?'

Gabriella glanced at the front of the class to see that the teacher was preoccupied with typing something up. She looked back at Gabriella.

"Who are you bringing to the dance?" she asked quietly.

Taylor shook her head, "no one." she answered quickly before going back to her book.

Gabriella kicked her purse again. Taylor glared at her.

"Why would you ask that question? Do I know him? Is he nice? Is he a mutual friend?" Gabriella smirked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and ignored her. Gabriella turned back in her seat. She couldn't believe that Taylor had invited Chad. Of course it was him, who else would it be? She was glad that they were going out. Ever time the four of them hung out together, Taylor and Chad argued constantly. It was pretty annoying, but after Taylor would insist that they left Gabriella always found that she had a small smile on her face while they drove away.

But as much as she was happy for her friend, she was a bit jealous. Taylor was the one who could go out in public with Chad. Taylor was the one that could go to the movies with Chad if she wanted to. Yeah she was a bit jealous but she wasn't going to let it over take her like it would have if she was the old Gabriella.

After a very distracted gym class, school ended and Gabriella made her way towards her car, meeting up with her friends. She walked outside and frowned as the sun hit her making her extremely warm. Damn. It was October and it was still warm, though it was always like this, this time of the year, cool in the morning and warm in the afternoon. It hardly snowed in the winter and when it did the snow melted as soon as it hit ground.

Gabriella sat her book bag on the concrete bench and she took her sweater off, leaving her in a white tank top.

"Gabriella."

Gabriella turned around and groaned as Kade walked up to her. His eyes traveled over her body and Gabriella never felt more creeped out. She fought against putting her sweater back on knowing that he would know why she did it and she didn't want to give.

"What do you want Kade?" she asked picking up her book bag and placing it over her shoulder.

"Wow you look good." he said smiling down at her.

"I look the same I did yesterday, last week, and the week before." she said crossing her arms and looking anywhere but at him.

"No, you seem to be…glowing." he said slowly. He shook his head erasing the thought from his head. "Anyway, I was wondering when I should pick you up for the dance, and what are you going as."

Gabriella's laughed shaking her head. "You want to know what I'm going as, huh?"

"Yeah. I figured we could go as a set."

Gabriella bit her lip as though she was thinking. "Hmmm…I think I might ignore the rules and go as a vagina. Then maybe you could fuck it like you fuck every other vagina."

Kade rolled his eyes and laughed. "Listen. I'm being nice, now…what time do you want me to pick you up."

"Never, because I'm not going with you." She turned around to leave only to feel his hand grab her arm and pull her against him.

Gabriella frowned from the grip. His face bowed down to hers.

"Listen here you little bitch. I've said sorry, and you've accepted. Now my family still thinks that we're still together. My father thinks that you'd make a good wife some day, and I happen to agree. So you will--"

"What's going on here?"

Gabriella turned her head around and sighed with relief as she saw Troy standing in front of them. He was upset…well maybe upset wasn't the word. He looked absolutely furious. His jaw was clinched so tight that she could see that little bone sticking out. His left hand was balled into a fist while his left hand tightened on the clipboard that he had in his hand.

"Let go of Miss. Montez, Now." he said, with as calm of a voice as he could get.

Kade let go of her and rolled his eyes. Gabriella rubbed her arm and stepped back from him. Troy stepped towards him, fire blazing in his eyes.

"If I see you grabbing Miss. Montez, or any other girl inappropriately again, I'll make sure that you are expelled and have to repeat you senior year next year. I'm sure your father wouldn't be to thrilled about that." he said.

Kade glared at him. Gabriella looked between the two men. She hoped that Troy wouldn't start a fight with him. That would probably blow their whole cover.

"I think you should go now. School is out."

Kade looked at Gabriella once more and smiled, before turning around and walking away.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. "Thank--"

"Call me." he whispered before leaving and going back into the school.

Gabriella walked down to her car, pulling out her phone. She pressed his speed dial number and waited until he picked.

"That fucking bastard. He better be glad that I can't physically assault him because--"

"Babe, I'm alright. He was just being a bastard." Gabriella said trying to calm him down.

"What the hell did he want?" he seethed.

"He wanted me to go to the dance with him." She asked as she reached her car.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, and Ashley was standing around it, talking. Gabriella stayed back a little so she could talk to Troy in privet.

"You're not going with him." he demanded.

Gabriella smiled at the possessiveness in his voice. "Of course I'm not." she said assuring him.

"So uh…who are you going with?" he asked slowly.

Gabriella shrugged then answered knowing he couldn't see her. "I'm not sure yet." she heard him take an intake of breath and she smiled. "I gotta go babe. I'll see you tonight?"

"Umm…yeah…yeah I guess…"

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up her phone and smirked. Of course she wasn't going with anyone, and that was alright with her. She knew that some of the students would absolutely be shocked that she was going solo, but surprisingly she wasn't concerned about what they thought.

"So, We need to get costumes right away before all the good one's are taken." she said to the group of girls.

Everyone nodded their heads except for Ashley and Sharpay. Gabriella noticed and turned to the two.

"What's wrong?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Costumes? I just--I've never been to the dance."

"You've never been to the Halloween dance." Taylor asked looking a bit confused.

"I've never been to any dance." Sharpay snapped. "It's kinda hard when the popular girls are there and would have probably made my life a living hell."

Gabriella shifted on her feet and shrugged innocently. "Well…now you're going with the popular girl and no one will make your life hell. Promise."

Sharpay glanced over at Taylor who looked back at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over at Ashley.

"Now…what's your problem?" she asked.

Ashley shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" Martha asked quickly. "You have to go?"

Ashley shrugged. "I just don't want to. Seems like…like it'll be…a bit boring." she said nodding her head as though convincing herself that it would be.

Gabriella frowned as she looked Ashley knowingly in her eye. "Ash, come on. Tell us the truth. We're all friends here."

Ashley looked down at the ground and crossed her arms. "I don't have the money okay." she said quickly.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her friend. She hated that she wasn't as well off as the rest of them. She didn't know if that was pity or not, but she felt for her. She couldn't imagine having friends who had more than her. It wasn't as if she was building herself up, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She was just trying to put herself in Ashley's place.

"Well we'll help you out." Kelsi said putting an arm around her shoulder.

Ashley shook her head. "No. No. I don't want anyone paying for me."

"It's not a big deal." Sharpay said. "Like Gabriella said, we're your friends."

"Yeah but I feel bad."

"Don't." Gabriella said. "You shouldn't feel that way. We're offering."

"I know but still--I mean, I know we don't bring it up a lot but you guys are rich, and I'm well…poor." she said sternly.

"Whoa! I'm not rich." Martha said laughing.

"Me either." Kelsi said smiling.

"Not me." Taylor said. "I'm middle class."

Ashley shook her head and smirked. The four of them looked over at Sharpay and Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked trying to take the attention off of her.

"Are you rich?" Taylor asked smiling.

Gabriella glared at her. "The point is, that we're your friends and we help each other out. Now, when either of us need your help either something, you'll help out. It's called friendship."

Sharpay nodded her head quickly not wanting them to look towards her.

"Are you guys sure?" Ashley asked a bit meekly.

"Yes." Kelsi said. "Positive."

"Yeah we'll all chip in."

The girls nodded. After they figured out who was riding with who the girls left school. Kelsi, Martha, and Ashley going with Sharpay. Gabriella thought only to support Ashley a bit more, and Taylor with Gabriella.

Gabriella led Sharpay to the Halloween Store. It was Albuquerque's best Halloween store. Gabriella knew that it was a bit late to be going, but at least they would beat out the students from their school.

She looked over at Taylor and smirked. "So what are you and Chad going as."

"I'm not sure, he wanted to go as--" Taylor cut herself off and looked over at Gabriella glaring at her.

"So I thought you hated Chad. I thought he was nothing but a perverted, stupid-ass, unintelligent, son of bitch." she asked giggling.

"He is." Taylor said sighing deeply. "I don't know what it is about him, he's the complete opposite of me. I mean some of the things he says makes me wonder why I find him attractive but I do."

Gabriella laughed happy for her friend. Thank god they worked it out.

"Just don't tell him I said that." Taylor said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"Cause…he just doesn't need to know."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So how long have you two been talking…"

Taylor bit her lip. "Umm…after we first met."

Gabriella looked over at her friend in shock. "What! That was over two weeks ago and you told me you hated him."

"Well he called, and we talked, and….I liked it."

Gabriella shook her head in bewilderment. Their relationship was going to be one for the books there was no doubt about it.

Once they reached the Halloween Store the six girls made their way into the big building. Gabriella could feel the excitement mounting up as she past a Freddy Kruger costume. It looked so real. Though it was Halloween and you were suppose to dress up as something scary, high school was the time for girls to dress a little bit…dirty without getting called out for it.

She followed behind Martha her eyes going from the little kid puppy costume to the Joker mask that made her cringe a little.

"Great still a lot of choices." Kelsi said reaching up at a costume.

"This is going to be hard." Sharpay said. "Most of these skirts are really tiny."

"I don't even know what to go as. No idea." Martha said.

"Maybe we should go as characters." Ashley said softly. "Not like you random, police, or cowgirl, or angel. We should go as like real characters."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Great all we need to find now is six costumes."

Gabriella reached up looking through random costumes. She found many dark angel ones, a few police ones, a bee costume, nurses, pirates, school girl. Nothing that resembled a character.

"Ohh look." Kelsi said holding up a cute red with black polka dots. "It's suppose to be Minnie Mouse." she said holding up the attachable ears with a bow on it. "This is so cute."

Gabriella agreed. Ashley was the next one to find a costume.

"Now this is cute." she said holding up what looked to be a blue velour dress. It had a heart right at the top with moons and stars on it. A tiny belt sat at the waste, with a rainbow bow. There looked to be a blue jacket that went with it as well as a head band that was made of pink and blue ears.

"What is that?" Taylor asked.

"It's Carebears. You know like the little bears that play in the clouds or something…I don't know never seen the show." Ashley shrugged.

Gabriella had to admit that it fit her. Besides she didn't need to be sexy…she was only a sophomore…she thought, a little bit of protectiveness filling her.

Martha and Sharpay had both gasped at the same time. Martha had pulled out a superman--woman costumes. It was very cute dress that had a tiny cape with it, and Sharpay pulled out an all red dress, with a black corset and a tiny hood.

"Little red riding hood." She said eyeing the dress with wonder.

It was a bit sexy and Gabriella wondered if she could pull it off. She sighed as she went back to the clothing. She and Taylor seemed to be the last one's left.

"what exactly are you looking for?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor bit her lip still going through the clothes. "ummm…"

"What?" Gabriella asked now even more suspicious.

"Well…Chad wanted to go as um…" She sighed deeply. "as Harry Potter characters."

Gabriella bust out laughing dropping the costume that she had in her hand on the floor. Taylor glared at her but Gabriella didn't care.

"Harry Potter?" she said laughing.

"I told him I'll only go as Hermione, and only if the costume is cute."

"Who is Chad going as?" she asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Voldemort."

Gabriella laughed again, not able to get it all out until after Martha asked her who Chad was and Taylor quickly said just a friend.

Minutes later Taylor cleared her throat. Gabriella looked over to her and started laughing again. It was a very cute gray ruffled dress, that had the Hogwarts badge on it. The bottom and arms had maroon and yellow strips surrounding them. There was a small black cape that had a small maroon and yellow tie. It came with round glasses, and a wooden wand.

"I thought Hermione didn't wear glasses." Gabriella said laughing while the other girls complemented her on the sexy dress.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed Gabriella into the clothing rack, while she was still laughing.

"Hurry up." Taylor said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and went back to looking. It was hard trying to find something sexy but not overly so, that she couldn't get in. Man she should have gotten that little red riding hood costume before Sharpay. Oh well.

Gabriella eyes glanced over at something blue. She pulled the costume out and smirked. It was a lot but it sexy but not too revealing. It was a bit on the short side but she could pull it off. Actually all the costumes that they had were a bit on the short side. Oh well…

Gabriella looked down at the costume. It was straps were made of lace ruffles that came down to a light blue and lacy corset. With a bow right in the middle. The attachable skirt of course was blue had had ruffles and two bows on the front. There was a long staff that was attached to the dress that also had a bow on it.

"Little bow peep." Kelsi said.

"Isn't that a bit too sexy." Sharpay asked.

Gabriella looked up at her, and smiled. "Like yours isn't, Miss Riding Hood. No. I like it. Now come, accessories."

After each girl picked out their accessories, they paid for their items…Sharpay paid for Ashley and the rest of the girls were going to pay Sharpay back, and they left the store just as a huge group of girls…about twelve of them walked in. Though it was hundreds of costumes, there always were only a few really good ones and they were the one that got them.

-----

Gabriella knocked on Troy's door, hoping that he was there. She had left school quickly after it ended and after a quick, teasing with Troy. Of course it was only with their eyes but it had gotten her hot. She didn't see his car but she had hoped that he had parked somewhere else.

The door open and Gabriella frowned as Chad opened the door.

"Ugh…what are you doing here?" she asked walking in.

"It's Friday… I came down to see my girl."

Gabriella had called Chad a week before after she had found out he was going to the dance with Taylor. She had gave him the same message that Taylor gave Troy. She put her purse down on the table.

"Is Troy here."

"Nope…Taylor with you?"

"No. She had some academic thing to do after school."

She sighed and sat on the couch turning the television on. Chad sat in the chair and scoffed as she landed on The Bad Girls Club.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Shut up."

Chad laughed. "Okay now…don't go all Madison on me."

Gabriella looked over at him. "Madison? Who's Madison?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders not paying attention to her, his eyes on the television. "Troy's ex. She didn't like me very much, but that was alright cause I didn't like the bitch either."

Gabriella eyes widen. This could be an opportunity to ask about Troy's ex's. But she would have to do it with care. As though she really didn't care.

"So this Madison, is Troy's ex? How long were they dating?"

Chad sighed and thought. "Since college. They met freshman year."

"When did they break up?"

"Umm…about two months before he came here."

Gabriella gasped. She felt her eyes freeze on the stack of Sports Illustrated magazines that were sitting on the coffee table. So if Troy dated this girl when he was a freshman…he would have been eighteen and he broke up with her months ago…

"So he dated her for about five years."

Chad was still absorbed into the television. "Yep. He was going to marry her and everything before she broke up with him. Stupid bitch."

Gabriella mouth dropped open in shock. "Marry her? Like…a marriage?"

"Yeah. But she broke up with him like I said. She didn't want him to pursue his career in music, wanted him to go into business with his dad so he could make more money. That slut was nothing but a gold digger. "

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair. Troy was suppose to be married. As much as she didn't want to feel what she was started to feel it came anyways. It was a little bit of heartbreak, a bit of anger. Why didn't Troy tell her this? Was he still in love with Madison? Someone just couldn't stop being in love with someone months after breaking up with them, especially if they were going to be married.

Was she just a rebound? She didn't feel like one, then again they had gotten together pretty quickly. What if she was a rebound? What if this Madison never left Troy's heart? What if she was just a replacement?

Gabriella sighed deeply. That was who the girl was. The girl in the picture. When Gabriella first saw the picture she immediately blew her off thinking at she was way prettier then her. But now that she thought about her, Madison was beautiful. Maybe she didn't live up to her beauty and Troy just settled for less. She was the one he talked about when he said "that he had someone again." Was he just afraid of being lonely so that's why he settled for her?

Gabriella quickly stood up and grabbed her purse, making her way to the door. She needed to go, to at least think. Yeah she knew that Troy had ex's. I mean someone like him had to have, but the thought that he was going to ask her to marry him. That blew her out the water.

"Where you going? He should be here soon." Chad asked.

"Um…yeah I know…but my uh…my mom needs me home…to do something." She lied before opening the door and walking out.

Chad looked at the closed door and shrugged. "Girls." he said to himself before reaching over picking up the remote and changing the television to SportsCenter.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: so how did you like this chapter…next chapter I'll do the Halloween dance, some steamy Troyella, and Gabi confronts Troy about Madison. Alright review and make me write faster haha. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow you guys really hate Madison. What did she every do to you? You don't even know her yet. JK, Haha….thanks for the reviews I seriously smiled at each one of them especially the one's that was like OMG UPDATE ASAP I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF YOU DON'T…or something like that…haha, they were encouraging, you have know idea. There is a WARNING on this chapter and I hope you guys like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character belong to Disney…**

* * *

What the hell did he do? What happened? Did he do something wrong? Was she upset about the whole Kade thing? Troy didn't know what happened to make Gabriella seem a bit…upset at him, and he didn't like it. It surprised him, that he let her not talking to him get to him so bad. He wanted…no, needed to find out why she was so upset at him.

He leaned against the gym walls, talking to his basketball team about the progress they had made. Troy had to admit that his team had taken a drastic change. They won some they lost some but the student body now supported their basketball wildcats, and that's what mattered most. The boys now had a following, now that they were good. They had a few more games left…not making it to the championship but that was alright. He still wanted them to play as best as they could.

His eyes followed the brunette that ignored him as she started to walk out the gym. Troy sighed deeply. She hadn't came over his house all weekend, except for that Friday when Chad was there. He had said she left quickly because her mom needed her. Troy knew instantly that was a lie…Gabriella didn't do what her parents said. He tried calling her only to be ignored…he knew this because it ringed twice before he was sent to her voicemail. He left messages only not to get them back. He had finally talked to her Sunday, but only quickly. He asked if everything was alright…he got quick straight forward answers, then she hung up saying she had tons of homework.

That next Monday at school she completely ignored him. It was a little game with them to see who could keep their eyes off the other for the longest. She always had a small smirk on her lips and that's how he knew she was playing, but that day she completely ignored him and didn't talk to him at all. Not even a "Good morning, Mr. Bolton."

After school he called Chad to get Taylor's number. He knew it was a bit high school but he was desperate. After convincing Chad that he wasn't going to try and hook up with Taylor, he got it and called. Taylor of course acted like she didn't know anything. She did, and she wasn't talking. That night he went over everything that he had done.

Was she upset because they hadn't taken their relationship a bit further? He took her out on dates, of course in different cities, but they did go. She couldn't be upset at that? He just couldn't figure it out. He was tempted to just go to her house and demand what was wrong but quickly pushed that thought away.

He sighed and looked back to his team finishing up. After school, he decided not to change out of his gym clothes, and he got his bag, which were filled with papers, his keys and phone and went home, thinking of Gabriella the way there.

He was a bit surprised to find Chad asleep on his couch. Not surprised that he someone once again got into his apartment but that he was there on a weekday. He usually only came on weekends to visit Taylor. Troy decided not to wake him as he sat his stuff on the small island. Getting himself a cold beer, that Chad must have brought, he sat himself down and started on grading music essay papers.

Thirty minutes later, a knock at the door made Troy turn his head. Chad woke up quickly patting his hair. Troy laughed and Chad turned around quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he said sleep still in his voice.

"I live here." Troy said going back to his papers as Chad went to answer the door.

"There is my Apple Bottom bitch!" Chad said loudly.

"Shut up Chad!" Taylor snapped at him.

Troy head snapped up as he watch as Taylor pushed Chad from her. His heart sped up as he realized she had her hand wrapped around an olive arm. The pen fell out of his hand as his eyes landed on Gabriella. She wasn't looking at him, and he frowned.

"Come on." Taylor told Gabriella, pulling her into the apartment, and closing the door behind her.

"I don't get a kiss, or a hug. You can't flash me hello?" Chad said grabbing Taylor from around the waste and flinging her on the couch.

"You so stupid! Get off of me!" she said hitting him on the chest.

Chad grabbed her hands and held them above her head and kissed her deeply. Troy shook his head and his eyes fell back on Gabriella. She seemed to be very interested at the floor. He took another swig of his beer before getting up from the island.

"Gabriella." he said softly.

She looked up at him quickly before looking away. "Hey Troy." she said casually.

He felt his stomach drop. Yeah there was something wrong. She would usually great him with a hot kiss from those sweet lips, but nothing.

Taylor finally pushed Chad off of her before sitting up and fixing her hair. "I hate you." she said her eyes narrowing at him. He just smirked.

She sighed deeply and looked at Gabriella. Troy looked between them as they communicated silently with their eyes. Chad had turned on the television, completely ignorant of what was going on.

"I need to go to the store." Taylor said suddenly. She stood up and walked over to Gabriella snatching her purse out of her hands. She went through it taking her keys.

"Tay give me my keys." she said softly.

"Come on Chad." Taylor demanded.

"Taylor!" Gabriella reached around her to grab the keys but Taylor kept them away from her.

"Oh come on. Top ten just came on." Chad said standing up slowly eyes still on the television.

"Chad!" Taylor grabbed his arm, as he cut the television off, and pulled him out of the apartment. Taylor turned back around and glared at Gabriella. "Talk!" she closed the door and left him with Gabriella.

Gabriella lips had tightened and she took a deep breath. Instead of talking she walked over to the couch and sat down completely ignoring Troy. He sighed and followed her.

"Gabi, what wrong? What did I do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." she said softly.

"It's something. You've been ignoring me, not talking to me. What's wrong?"

She focused on the pillow that she had grabbed but said nothing. He sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. He was getting a bit irritated at her. Why couldn't she just tell him so he could fix what he did.

"Gabriella, your acting like a child. Just tell me."

Her eyes snapped at him. "I'm acting like a child?"

"Yeah you are. "

"Well, I think I'm acting very well seeing how I just found out that my boyfriend was going to propose to his ex girlfriend, only months before he met me. Yeah…that's really childish."

Troy's stared at her, his heart dropping. Madison. How did she--when did she---. He took a deep breath. He didn't want her to know about Madison. How in the hell did she find out?

"What I can't figure out is that we've been dating for a couple of months. We've talked…about everything. But your ex…Madison, she never came up in any of the conversations. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

He looked away from her. "I didn't want you to know about her." he said softly.

"What?" Gabriella scoffed. "You didn't want me to know about her? Are you trying to hide her from me?"

"No!" he hung his head and looked at the floor. "She doesn't matter anymore Gabriella. She's the past. "

"Yeah well I want to know about your past." she snapped at him. "And what was this about you supposedly marrying her?"

"It's not a big deal." Troy growled under his breath. "I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter. She's an ex, she'll always be an ex."

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He looked up and over at Gabriella who sat staring at him. He cringed slightly inside, as it felt like she was see through to his soul. He looked away from her. It was too much.

"Do you still love her?" she asked slowly.

No. That was the first thoughts that came to his mind. He wasn't in love with her anymore. Gabriella had erased her from his heart, and he was ecstatic about that. He was happy that she was in his life. She was his…everything. He looked up at her and her eyes were wide with tears.

He flinched at her watery eyes. He hadn't wanted to make her cry. Maybe he should have told her about Madison. He just didn't want the pass to mess up their relationships. But it seemed like it did. Damn it. He sighed.

"Well I have my answer."

Troy snapped out of his thoughts and really looked at her. She stood up suddenly, walked to the door, and he frowned.

"What answer? Wait, what are you talking about?" He stood up following her.

"You obviously still love her Troy. I can't be with anyone who's in love with someone else."

"I never said I was in love with her, because--"

"Well you didn't have to. Your silence was proof enough."

She turned around and opened the door. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. This felt oddly familiar. He couldn't let her walk out on him. He wouldn't let that happen to himself again.

"Don't leave me. Just…just listen to me." he said, grabbing her face and turning it to him. "I don't love her Gabi. I don't. She broke my heart, but you…you mended it. I didn't expect for it to be whole so soon. I didn't expect to date my student…I didn't expect a lot of things, but it happened and, I couldn't be more thrilled. Don't leave me."

She looked up at him her eyes wide, and wet. Troy reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks that had fallen.

"I-I-" she stuttered.

Troy frowned and cut her off. "Gabriella you can't leave me. I love you. Please don't leave me, I don't think I could stand it if you do." he said with everything he had in him.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and Troy realized what he said. He loved her. Despite the danger of their relationship, the threat that someone might find out, despite Madison breaking his heart, and him feeling like it could never be repaired, he loved her and it felt incredible. He was in love. An overwhelming tenderness gripped his heart as he smiled down at her. "I love you." he whispered. His hand reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Gabriella looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "But what about Madison?" she said softly. "We dated so soon after you two broke up Troy. Maybe…maybe you just think you love me because I'm a rebound. I'm the first girl to--"

"NO!" he snapped at her. Here he was telling her the three words he thought for sure he wouldn't say until a very long time and she was bring up Madison again. Troy suddenly realized who much of a problem Madison was, and he wanted anything to do with her out of his life. "I love you. This had nothing to do with Madison. You aren't a rebound. You're my girlfriend who I'm absolutely and utterly in love with. I don't care about timelines, or that you're my student, or Madison. I love you."

He looked in her eyes trying to send the message of how much he loved her through to her. She did nothing but stare at him. Troy let go of her letting her make the final move. He told her how he felt, his true feelings that shocked even himself. But they were real. They stood in front of each other just looking, without saying anything.

Troy felt tears in his eyes after a few minutes when she didn't say anything. She was going to leave him. She was going to walk out the door, and leave him broken-hearted all over again. How could he deal with that?

Troy sighed shakily, before he felt the petite girl fly in his arms, attaching her lips to his. She jumped into his arms and Troy couldn't think about anything besides holding her as close as he could to her. Her legs wound around his waste and he cup her butt bring her tightly against him. She moaned as he parted her lips and explored her mouth with fiery strokes with his tongue. Sharp pangs of desire sprouted in the pit of his stomach and he could feel his hardness pressing against the softness of her. She released another moan and returned his kiss with just as much desire.

Troy quickly walked to the couch, depositing her upon her and he laid above her his lips still moving fiercely on hers. His hands went to her breast at their own will and he kneaded the firm mound and she arched her back, pressing it into his hand. He squeezed her harder end nipple, twisting it between his long fingers, automatically. He was surprised that he could feel it though the clothes that she wore. He groaned loudly as she rubbed her hips against his hardness, cradling him against her soft body, calling out to him. He moaned in her mouth, as his cock throbbed painfully.

His fingers were impatient, as they lifted her shirt off of her body and threw it to the floor. He swiftly pulled the purple bra that she had on down from her breast. His mouth feasted on the soft mounds. His tongue drew on the tender morsel bring out a cry of what he hoped was pleasure from her. He nipped her with his teeth and he could feel her tremble in his embrace, pressing her breast even more firmly against him. Her dissolute responsiveness, made him even more voracious, and he shifted to the other breast and her head dropped back with a low moan of pleasure.

"You taste so good." he said huskily his lips making their way down. Troy lifted up and quickly deposited of his shirt. He tried to catch his breath as her hands made their way up his chest.

He looked down in her and cupped her cheek. Her breathing was erratic and harsh. Her eyes closed as he touched her.

"I love you too Troy." she said so softly that Troy had thought he misheard her. He knew he heard right when she smiled up at him. He leaned back down to take possess over her mouth.

"I want you Troy." she said her fingers threading through his hair. "I want all of you."

Troy gulped hard, and nodded his head. He wanted her also. There was no doubt about it. He wanted to posses every part of her body. He wanted to know every part.

Troy hands fumbled with her jeans as he looked her steadily in the eye. She had a smirk on his face and he couldn't help but to smile back.

Neither heard the door open and they lost concentration on each other as they heard Taylor.

"Whoa!"

Troy turned around to see Taylor shutting the door quickly.

"What is it? What did you see?" Chad asked from the other side.

"Nothing. Shut up!"

Troy groaned and looked down at Gabriella who had her eyes closed tightly. He lifted himself off her and looked away from her tempting body. He tried to adjust himself telling himself that he would have her soon. When there would be no interruptions. He looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"Can you put your shirt down." he growled out.

He heard her laugh as she shimmed her bra up and her shirt down. He felt her hands wrap around her shoulders and he turned around only to see her standing on the couch. He was face to face to her and he sighed deeply.

"I love you." he whispered to her a smile lighting up his face.

"I love you." her hands ran through his hair as she kissed him. "I promise, I'm going to have all of you very, very soon."

Troy smirked and kissed her again, finally for a moment content. A thought came to him and he couldn't help but to ask. "Who, uh…who told you about Madison?" he asked slightly nervous about bring her up again.

He saw a quick look of what looked like irritation flash though her eyes before it was gone and replaced with a smile. "Chad. He kinda let it slip."

He needed a new best friend.

----

Gabriella eyes ran over her body, as she stood in front of the long mirror. Her hands drifted down picking off invisible lint and smoothing away unseen wrinkles. She looked hot. There was no other word. She turned around her looking at the back. She pulled the dress down making sure that her ass wasn't showing. Stupid ass rules.

The past few days had been stressful for her. Dealing with the fact that Troy had been so in love with Madison that he was actually planning on marrying her made life traumatic. That weekend when she didn't talk to him, it was torture. She wanted to know the truth, she wanted to talk to him about it, but somewhere in the back of her mind she thought that he was going to break it off with her to go back to Madison. And she didn't want to lose him.

After Taylor, physically forced her to talk to him, everything was straightened out. Everything was out in the open. Not only that but their first conversation of love came about when Troy admitted that he was in love with her. Gabriella had no problems with that. She didn't care that he was her teacher, or that he was four years older then her, or that they hadn't been dating for long, because she was in love with him also.

Gabriella couldn't wait until tonight. It would be special in many ways. First it was her senior Halloween dance. She would never…ever have another senior Halloween dance for the rest of her life. It was special. Second, this was the night that she planned to taking Troy…all of him.

A smile curved on her face as she thought back two days ago. Troy loved her! Her of all people, and ecstatic wasn't the only word that could describe how she felt. She was thrilled, elated, have this euphoric sense. She was happy. Who would have thought that Gabriella Montez could fall in love…really fall in love, and have that person love her back. Life was great!

Her heart thudded against her chest and she tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling with a silly smile on her face. She sighed deeply picturing Troy's face…Troy's fingers…his legs, and arms, his big co--

"What's wrong with the ceiling?"

Gabriella jumped, holding a hand over her heart. She laughed shakily as she looked at Taylor shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing." she said her eyes roaming over her costume. "But uh…wow…Mrs. Hermione Granger…you look hot."

Taylor sighed and walked over to her, looking in the mirror at herself. "Chad wanted me to have bushy hair. I told him there was no way I was leaving the house without my hair permed. No way."

Gabriella looked at the clock and noticed that the dance had already started twenty minutes ago. She and Taylor never arrived at school dances on time. She would have guessed it would be boring being the first one's to arrive, and she didn't go to a dance to be bored.

"It sucks that Chad can't drive you. Are you sure your mom will mind? I mean she's a pretty understanding person." Gabriella said trying to get the large blue bow in her hair.

"Gabriella, he's twenty two. I don't think my mother would appreciate me dating a twenty-two year old." she said adjusting her small black cape.

Gabriella shrugged. "Well he's going to have to take you home. I'm going over Troy's after." she said with a knowing smirk.

Taylor laughed and sat on her bed ready to go. Gabriella groaned as the bow fell out of her hair. Damn it. It was just suppose to clip in. Cheap stuff.

"I'm actually pretty shocked that you two waited this long--here…let me get it." she hopped off the bed and pulled Gabriella arm so that she was sitting instead. Her hands worked their magic putting the large blue bow in her curls.

"Yeah well, I think Troy was just being a bit cautious. Now that we've declared out love." she giggled. "Nothing can stand in our way. Besides I've been horny for him since the day he stepped foot in our school. I'm getting me some dick tonight."

Taylor stepped away from her to admire her handy work. "You're such a guy."

Gabriella smiled and stood up, looking in the mirror. Perfect. "So, Mrs. Granger are you ready to go."

"Of course Mrs. Peep." Taylor said laughing.

Gabriella grabbed her white staff, making sure that the blue bow that was on it was still there, and grabbed her duffle bag that had clothes in it for Troy's and followed Taylor out the room.

She couldn't help but to be relived that most of her friends had dates. That way she wasn't the one to drop them off before going over Troy's. Martha had been asked out by a guy named Chris. Gabriella was pretty sure she had never seen him before but obviously he had seen Martha. Ashley was going with another sophomore…what was his name…Dixon. There was no way she was going to let Ashley go with a junior or senior…she was still innocent, well she'd like to think that, and she knew what they were like. Kelsi was the biggest surprise of all. She was going with none other than Sharpay's brother. Gabriella didn't even know that she liked Ryan. She, herself was never really close to him, and still wasn't even after being friends with Sharpay. Sharpay seemed fine with it, and gave them her blessing. Sharpay decided to go solo with Gabriella. Oh it wasn't that she couldn't get a date. No, she had lots and lots of offers but Sharpay turned them all down. When asked about it she said. "They wouldn't have taken me before I was you friend and now that I hang out with you they want me. I don't think so. I'll show up by myself and dance with chess team. Then they'll know what they missed out on." Go Sharpay! Major, major personality change.

It was already pitch black by the time the drove up to the school. Cars filled the parking lot, and there was a decent amount of kids outside. Probably getting high or something, who knew. Gabriella stepped out of the car, feeling very confident and very sexy and she locked her door, and placed her keys in her bra. Hey it was the safest way to keep it.

"You got you ticket Gabriella." Taylor asked looking at the entrance.

She nodded her head and Bo Peep and Hermione Granger made their way up the stairs. Taylor squealed as she saw Chad leaning against the building by the check point. Gabriella gave her a double look. She squealed?

And there was Chad. As soon as he saw them, He placed the rubber Lord Voldemort mask on his face stepping slowly towards Taylor. A wooden play wand was in his hand and he pointed it at her.

"I want Harry Potter." he said in a horrible English accent.

"I don't have Harry Potter, my dark lord, but hopefully I can be of service." Taylor said in a better one. Gabriella's eyes widen…when did Taylor start playing around?

The two laughed and Taylor gave Chad his ticket. He draped an arm around her as she paid her money.

"Hold it right there, Miss McKessie."

Gabriella smiled as Troy walked outside. He was dressed…well he was dressed normal. What the hell! It was Halloween. He smiled at Mrs. Fitzgerald, who left her post and went into the dance.

"I have to make sure you're dressed appropriately."

"Dude come on." Chad said handing the goblin that was taking their tickets.

"Rules." Troy said shrugging.

Taylor sighed and turned around, letting him see her outfit.

"Don't be checking out my girl." Chad mumbled.

Troy ignored him and let them pass. Gabriella smiled as she gave the Goblin her ticket and was stopped by Troy. His eyes roamed her costume and she could feel the tension that left his body. He licked his lips slowly and closed his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Miss. Montez, Turn please."

Gabriella sighed thrusting her chest out as she turned slowly. When she faced him again, her heart jumped at the look of desire on his face. She was glad that it was dark and she was the only one entering at the time, and that Goblin there had his chin in his hand as though he was sleep.

"Hmm…you always did have trouble following dress code." Troy said.

Gabriella's smile faulted and she looked at him with wide eyes. She expected him to say, oh I'm just kidding but instead he shook his head slowly.

"You're not letting me in?" she asked shocked.

"The rules are enforced, and you're…uh…dress seems to be way too short. I'm sorry."

Gabriella scoffed at him, before she narrowed her eyes. "Taylor's dress was shorter then mine!" she seethed.

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella looked deep in his eyes, to find laugher, or joking of any kind, but there was nothing there. He in fact seemed a little guilty? This had to be some sick joke.

"Mr. Bolton." she said trying to calm herself. "My friends are all in there. You can't just not let me enter! This is my senior dance. " she was frantic now, how could he do this to her. He better not be expecting any if he wasn't going to let her in. Yes, she was planning to hold sex over him, who cares.

Troy stepped closer to her his eyes searching above her. "too bad the eastern entrance is locked." he whispered quickly with a gleam in his eye. "Miss. Montez, change into something else, then come back and I'm sure you will be allowed to enter." He said loudly.

Gabriella held the smile that wanted to break loose and instead glared at him. She turned around and kicked the table out of anger, startling the goblin, for affect, before she walked off. When she was out of everyone's view, the smile formed on her face. So this was how he wanted to play. She couldn't believe he was doing this…in public…and at school no less. The one place that was absolutely off limits.

The eastern entrance was all the way on the side of the school. Big ass school. Now she was going to have to walk, in these clog like heels. She hoped her feet didn't start hurting. She climbed the stairs and looked around…she couldn't see anyone visually, and hoped that no one saw her. She finally reached the doors to pull it back only to find it…actually locked?

"What the fuck!" she seethed. What the hell was he playing at.? Gabriella turned back around and crossed her arms, her eyes scanning the empty eastern side. He turned her down at the dance, made a cryptic message about the eastern doors, then made her walk all the way over here just to find them locked. She swore when she got him alone she was going to--

"Aaah!" A scream erupted from her mouth, and a hand was firmly placed over it to keep the scream down. An arm wrapped around her waste, pulling her into the dark school. She fought. With everything that she had. Damn it she should have went to the self defense class they had last year. She tried to hit him with her staff, but that didn't work. She raised her foot trying to find her attacker's feet before she stepped down hard, with her heel.

"Damn it all to motherfucking hell!" The voice cried out letting her go.

Gabriella frowned at the voice and turned around to see the body hopping around on one foot.

"What the fuck Gabriella?" the voice whispered harshly.

Gabriella bit her lip, her hand tightening on her staff. "Sorry." she said innocently. "But you don't go around grabbing people, in the dark, on Halloween. I thought you were like Freddy or Jason."

The body stopped moving and leaned against the wall. She walked up to him and sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

Troy smiled and he reached out to pull her against him. His hand delicately touched her hair so the bow wouldn't fall out. She was surprised that it didn't. Taylor must have really put it in there.

"You know, I was going to let you in, but you just look so damn sexy. I had to have you to myself for a little while. What are you suppose to be?" he asked with a laugh.

"Little Bo Peep." Gabriella said smiling. Her eyes roamed his body. "Why didn't you dress up. This is suppose to be a Halloween dance."

"I did dress up." he said defensively.

"As what? A teacher?"

She could feel his glare on her though the darkness. "No. I'm a vampire."

Gabriella rolled her eyes though she knew he couldn't see them. "A vampire, has fangs, they're pale, really stiff hair."

"I'm…Edward Cullen."

Gabriella laughed softly shaking her head.

"I even have golden contacts, but you can't really see them in the dark."

"Well does my blood sing to you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked as seductively as she could. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body into his. She heard him suck in a breath and smiled.

"Every part of you sings out to me." he whispered to her.

She stretched up and kissed him on his firm mouth. Her lips were supple and moist, as she played against his. He wrapped his arms around her and the kiss became deeper. Gabriella lips moved from his to his jaw and down his neck. She slipped her hands under his shirt and kept the moan low as her hands caressed his tight chest.

She felt the tension in his arms, preparing to push her away and end the kiss but Gabriella wasn't going for it. This was the whole reason they were meeting in secret right? She returned her mouth to his, and threading her fingers through his hair. Oh how she loved his hair.

She felt his hands move down her body and left the petticoat skirt. Gabriella had no probable with this and moved her legs a little bit wider. She gasped loudly as she felt his fingers pulling side her small white thong and plunged two fingers inside her already wet and tender flesh. Gabriella cried out but it was caught in Troy's mouth. His fingers moved fiercely in her and Gabriella.

He pressed his fingers deep, and she gasped with pleasure. She closed her eyes at the joy of having come part of him in her. She couldn't wait to be completely his. She couldn't wait until she could bring him pleasure. She wanted to tear both of their clothes off and take him right there, but she knew this was what she had to get for now.

She felt that small desire building in her stomach and she clenched her muscles around his fingers.

"God!" she whispered trying not to be too loud. She trembled as her orgasm overcame her and her grip on Troy's hair tightened. Though he didn't seem to mind.

She breathed raggedly as his fingers slipped from under her. She felt her whole body relax, and knew she probably needed help standing up for the time being.

"I love watching you come." he said softly.

Gabriella sighed deeply and kissed him, thrusting her tongue inside of his warm mouth. "I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you too." he said stepping back from her. "We better go. You're friends are going to be wondering where you are?"

Gabriella nodded slowly not wanting to leave him. She smiled at him once more before she took her staff and walked sensually away.

-----

She would have been pissed if her ten dollars went towards something dull and bored, but the dance actually looked very good. There of course was your basic orange, and black streamers, but they had ordered in special effects. Monsters and Goblins lined the walls of the gym. Many bats…must have been one hundred, were hanging from the ceiling. Plastic maggots and worms were scattered across the floor. Tons of fake candles were hung on the halls. The gym was a bit darker then usual, and that gave the students some advantages on how close and nasty they could dance with each other, without teachers busting them.

Gabriella danced with all her friends. Her eyes always searched out for Troy's who was always looking back at her. Gabriella was currently dancing with Ashley who was looking just too adorable. Her date stood off to the side looking at them with absolute pleasure on his face as though he couldn't wait for them to kiss or something.

Her eyes wondered over towards Chad and Taylor who was dancing. Taylor had introduced Chad to their friends, who all agreed that he was very cute and funny. They didn't even care about how old he was. They very much approved. Except for Sharpay who just rolled her eyes at them. Taylor didn't know how lucky she was to tell her friends the truth about Chad. If she did that well…life as she knew it would end, not only for herself but for the other party involved.

Gabriella spun Ashley around before pushing her towards her date, giving her a knowing smile. She turned around and walked off making her way to the food and punch table. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and fanned herself with her hair.

"Well well well…"

Gabriella sighed as her eyes fell upon a cowgirl dressed in pink. She scanned the girl dressed in a short skirt and a half of shirt barely covering her chest. Her light brown hair were in pigtails and covered with a pink cowboy hat.

"Kimberly."

The girl rolled her eyes and scanned Gabriella a sneer on her face. "Hmmm…who would have thought that you'd come in your everyday costume. You know slut really is a good look for you."

" Shouldn't you be somewhere fucking other girls boyfriend." She snapped.

"It's not my fault that Kade got bored with lil ole you." she said in a country accent.

Gabriella glared at her, scoffing. "You actually did a huge favor for me Kimberly. If it wasn't for you I have still been having meaningless, disgusting sex. So thank you." she passed her before pausing and looking back at her. "Oh and nice costume…I bet Kade won't have too work to hard to get you out of that."

She continued walking towards the table shaking her head, irritated. She picked up a orange, pumpkin faced cup and poured her some green punch. Taking a small drink she grimaced at the taste that filled her mouth.

"Something wrong with the punch Miss Montez?"

Gabriella turned to see Troy standing behind her she smiled softly at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well unless you like cheep, spiked punch, you'll enjoy this."

Troy grabbed himself a cup of punch tasting a bit before groaning. "Damn it." he sat the cup down and looked over at her.

"Meet me at the apartment in about twenty minutes?" he asked softly as he leaned over and grabbed a handful of chips that he didn't eat.

Gabriella nodded barely, keeping the smile off her face and Troy left.

She turned around quickly making her way over to the dance floor to where Chad and Taylor was. Chad had one arm wrapped around her waste, and the other was making it's way up her skirt, Taylor arm was trying to prevent that from happening.

Gabriella tapped Taylor on the arm. She turned around with a soft smile on her face.

"Having fun?" she asked, turning around to face her and dancing against Chad.

"Yeah. I'm about to go. I don't _feel_ good." she said with wide eyes trying to convey a message towards Taylor.

Taylor smirked and nodded her head. "Have fun."

"Oh believe me I will." she said, turning around and rushing out of the Halloween dance.

-----

Damn kids. The only reason he had walked up to Gabriella when she was at the table was to let her know that he was ready to go. Right then. But no! He had to go find Mrs. Gates so she could replace the punch that someone had spiked. Wasn't someone suppose to be watching stuff like that…oh yeah, he was, but he had been preoccupied.

If his attention wasn't needed anywhere else, his eyes stayed glued to Gabriella especially when she danced. He had a feeling she was dancing as sexy as she could just to make him uncomfortable, and it worked. He had to keep adjusting himself all night…every time he looked at her.

He knew that tonight was the night. He no longer held the thought that if they got caught he could use the excuse they didn't have sex because he didn't care. He loved her and what better way then to make love to her. Plus him being extremely horney since they said their 'I love you's. " didn't help it any.

While driving home, Troy took out his contacts that he had placed in his eyes. Every red light he stopped at he took one out…then the other. There was no way he was waiting longer then necessary to have her when she arrived.

Troy pulled into his regular parking space and got out the car, locking it and rushed to the elevator. He turned around as lights cast his shadow against the metal doors. A smirk filled his face as he recognized Gabriella's car pulling in next to his.

Troy took in her appearance as she got out the car. She was still dressed in her sexy Halloween costume. The light blue stood out from her olive skin and the white made he look a bit innocent, but he knew that that wasn't the case. She was slender but still curvaceous. Her hair laid down in curls all around her and the a big blue bow sat on the side. Her face was painted with natural make-up, and he wondered why she didn't go overboard since it was Halloween. It was the most stunning face he had ever seen. Her cheekbones her high, her nose small and slim, her chin, subtle. Her lips…oh those lips were full and pink, partly from their natural color, partly from her lipgloss. Her eyes caught Troy's and he could help but to take a deep trembling breath. They were large almond shaped orbs, that were framed by dark lashes. They were the most wonderful shade of brown that he had ever seen. Brown was getting to be his favorite color.

She walked slyly up to him, a bag and her white staff in her hand. "Led me to your room, sheep." she said as the elevator dinged open and she walked in before him.

She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as she passed him. Awe, shock, excitement, and desire resided in his blue eyes. She was nervous, there was no doubt about that. She wanted this to be special and perfect.

The elevators doors open and the two walked out, their eyes on each other. They didn't break contact until Troy had to unlock his door with his key. As soon as both parties entered they didn't look at each other. Troy walked straight to the table and sat down his keys and cell phone, his eyes peeking through the blinds that covered the window.

Gabriella sat her bag and staff down, and took deep claming breaths telling herself that it would be special and perfect and nothing was going to stop them from doing this.

"Does this seem too planned?" Troy asked suddenly. He was beginning to feel awkward and that was one feeling that he was not expecting.

Gabriella spun around to face him. She sighed and walked towards him desire stirring in the depths of her eyes. She didn't stop walking until her breast…beautiful, beautiful breast…brushed against his chest.

"Are you saying you don't want to make love to me?" she asked her eyes narrowing just a bit.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "No. I just don't want it to feel…forced." he said trying to find the right word. He bent to kiss her trying to get some of the awkwardness off his back.

His lips lightly caressed hers, and he pulled her firmly against him deepening the well placed kiss. His lips became hard and punishing on hers. She moaned softly and clutched him around the waist as she responded.

Troy hands threaded through her hair, glazing over the bow that was there. Her mouth was a delight, soft and warm. She drew him in with each stroke of her small tongue against him. He could feel her using her luring power on him. He couldn't stop himself. He could feel his erection pounding painfully, and he growled in aggravation before he sat her back from him, breathing deeply.

Gabriella looked up at him a large smile on her face. Her chest was heaving trying to take in as much as air as possible. Her lips were on fire and she knew that she couldn't stop.

He suddenly bent down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulders. Gabriella giggled with surprise, the blood rushing to her head, but she wasn't complaining.

"Come Little Bo Peep. I wanna find your sheep." he said laughing walking back to his room.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, make you can smell them with your vampire nose." she said playing along with him.

When he got to the bedroom, he tossed her through the air and onto the bed. He stood above her and took off his blue shirt his eyes never leaving hers.

Gabriella was stunned. Her eyes flickered over his bare chest and down to his hips where he was currently taking off his pants. She could see his cock straining against the black boxers that he wore. Her eyes drifted back up and met his and her breath caught as she was met with passion and burning desire in those blue eyes.

He leaned over her and grasped her in his arms, pulling her against him. His hands traveled up and down her body and her arms wrapped around his neck. He was getting a little frustrated up all of the ruffles, lace and silk that was preventing him from touching her. Though he enjoyed her mouth like always, and continued onto her jaw and slim neck.

She sighed his name as he breathed against her ear, and Troy couldn't help but to feel his cock throb painfully under his boxers. He knew she could feel him and he was thrilled that she could.

He leaned back and pulled her up with him.

"I have to get you out of this." he whispered harshly.

Gabriella nodded, a smile on her face as she stood from the bed. She sat Troy back down and stood in front of him stripping just as he done to her. The zipper to the dress was low enough so that Gabriella could easily twist her arms around un unzip it herself. She slowly pushed the lacy straps off of her shoulder and shimmed out of the rest slowly. She smirked as he shook his head in wonder. She stood there in her white strapless push up bra, and white thongs. He might not have stripped all the way but she was. She undid her bra, unashamed when her breast bobbed out in front of her. Her hands went to her panties and she slowly shimmed out of them earning a groan from Troy.

Her hands when went to the white garter belt that she had on to hold up her white stockings, but stopped when Troy help up his hands.

"Leave those on." he breathed out.

Gabriella nodded her head slowly and took the white heels off throwing the with her foot across the room.

She stood in front of him with nothing but her garter and stocking on. He had just looked her for so long that Gabriella was beginning to blush, wondering if something was wrong with her.

"You are breathtaking." he said sticking his hand up and grabbing her, laying back on the bed. His hungry gaze scanned her body, trying to remember every curve, every mark. His hands followed. Her breast her high and firm as always, as well as the hardening nipples. Troy felt as though they were begging for his attention and he couldn't deny them. He caressed her breast softly before his tongue lavished attention on them.

Gabriella skin felt on fire. The atmosphere around them intensified, from the heart of their bodies. Gabriella felt lightheaded from the heat as well as Troy's mouth on he breast. Not to mention the fact that one hand had made it's way to her bottom massaging it softly.

Her nipple trembled against his wet tongue, he tugged on it firmly with his teeth, making Gabriella arch her back. She moaned with pleasure and she felt pangs of desire shooting into her stomach. His tongue swept over and over teasing her, making her throb and ache. She wanted more…so much more.

Troy couldn't help but to grin as her hands flew to his hand pushing his mouth even harder on her breast. He kept turning his attention from one breast to the other until she was whimpering beneath him.

Releasing her, Troy's reached up and kissed her hard as his hand slid over her flat stomach coming to rest at the smooth yet wet lips that awaited him. He back away from the kiss and looked intensely into her eyes. Her thighs opened own their own begging for his touch. His eyes seemed to light afire as his long fingers claimed her.

His eyes never left hers as his fingers observed every part of her. His fingers traveled daringly, he teased her swollen clit slick with the fluid that seeped out of her. He pushed a finger slowly inside of her and Gabriella couldn't help but to let a moan escape her mouth, hips arching against his hand. Her hands went to his shoulders, and her fingernails dug into the skin, telling him she wanted deeper…harder.

Troy groaned. She felt even more amazing then before and he knew it was because this time it was different. This time she wouldn't be filled with only his fingers. He delved into her with deep, enticing strokes, earning soft cries every time he plunged into her. His cock tightened against his boxer ready to rip the seams apart. He kissed her hard again, not able to wait any long. He sat up and kicked his boxers off of his body before quickly laid back on the bed. He grabbed her knees and spread them apart even further until she was completely visible.

"Wait." she said her voice straining against her vocal cords. Her eyes searched his as her hands begin their exploration. They traveled over his well defined arm, to his strong hands that were holding him up beside her. Her fingers lifted back and they flittered over his peck. Gabriella bit her lip thoughtfully before she sat up with her elbows. Her tongue flicked out teasing his now hard pecks until he cried out.

Her hands then traveled over his established stomach. Those abs would make any girl want to do naughty thing. Her hands traveled lower resting on his bar hip bone. She tilted her head to the side loving the slim 'v' shape that resided there. Her hand ran over the soft skin but hard bone. That was now one of her favorite places on his body. Her hands finally traveled further reaching it's destination.

Troy gasped loudly as her small hand wrapped around his, what felt like, ever growing cock. He let her stoke her, twisting her hand around the head. He felt her body start to slither down and he held onto her shoulders knowing what she was going to do.

"Gabi, if your mouth touches me, I won't be able to do what I want to do right now." he said gasping in between words.

She nodded and laid back down. She looked like angel. He swelled with love for her as he fondled her again making sure that she was ready. He knew that she wasn't a virgin, but hopefully and very manily of him, he hoped that he was the biggest she had.

He caught her gaze with a questioning look. He didn't want to stop. But he would…it would hurt like hell but he would stop if she didn't want him to continue. She smiled up at him and her arms lifted to wrap her arms around his shoulder. He nodded and reached over grabbing the foil wrapped condom that he had placed in his drawer before he left. He slipped it on quickly before positioning himself back to her. Troy brushed the tip of his cock against his feeling it coated with her slick dew. He closed his eyes getting control of himself before he opened them looking at her, he wanted to see her face when he first entered her, and thrust inside her.

Gabriella gasped loudly. Well gasping wasn't a word…it was more like a scream. He was freaking huge. Yeah looking at him you could tell but actually feeling him inside her. Her muscles manipulated and stressed to adapt to him. She felt a sharp pain and moaned.

"Are you alright?" he said breathing erratically. "I'm sorry…I'm so--"

"Shhh." She said kissing him. The pain subsided and the familiar feeling of pleasure coursed throughout her body. Her hips moved letting him know that she was ready.

Troy let out a raucous groan as he felt her clamp down on his cock. She was even precious then he had ever imagined. He had never…ever…in his life felt so fucking amazing!

Her savored being inside her for a moment before he withdrew and thrust again even harder. Every stoke was different, and Troy felt as though time had ceased. His breath had caught in his chest and he had to remind himself to breath, every time she tightened around him while inside of her.

Gabriella met each thrust just as hard. She wrapped her stocked legs around his waste pulling him deeper. Her fingers couldn't help but to travel to her other favorite place, his hair, and he continued to ride her out. His head bent down, grabbing a bouncing nipple sucking at it, every time he pulled out then released it every time he thrusting making the pleasure travel back and forth in her body. Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to hold it back but she shattered around him.

"Oh God….ohgodohgodohgod!" she moaned as her orgasm rocked her.

Troy groaned as she tightened against her and his head fell on the top of her damp forehead. His eyes tightened as he told himself not to come. He wanted to hold off, they had waited way to long and he wasn't about to fuck it up by ending this too quickly. He stopped his thrusting knowing that if he would continue he could come undone. He waited until she was panting beneath him, and her body unperturbed, before pushing further inside, pounding into her.

Gabriella screamed, welcoming him. Troy sat up on his arms and watched as he thrust over and over into her. He became more excited as he watched her breast bounce with every thrust, the nipples were red, well kissed, licked, and sucked. Her brown eyes were filled with desire, but were heavily lidded. Her pink lips were swollen from his kisses and gasped every time he rammed into her. He eyes tightened and Troy felt her muscles tightened around him again as he felt her coming apart. Her body didn't relax, and Troy knew that he couldn't stop. He continued pounding into her, until he erupted into the thin shield that divided them. She drained him until he felt exhausted both physically and emotionally.

He felt couldn't hold himself up anymore and pulled out of her falling down onto the bed next to her trembling body. He quickly disposed of the condom before wrapping and arm around her and pulling him against her.

Gabriella was still in shock. She had loved every single thing that he had done to her. The lovemaking had exceeded her expectations. She wanted to do it over and over and over again but knew that for right now she would have to wait. Damn men and their time to recover.

She fell into his embrace and stuck a leg in between his, sighing deeply. Her hand reached out pulling his damp hair out of his face. His eyes were closed as he tried to get control of his breathing. Gabriella was certain that he loved her. No one could make love like that and not be in love. He touched her with a sense of commitment, compassion, and fondness. She didn't regret one moment from him. From the day she first eyes to him until this moment.

"I love you Troy." she said to what seemed to be his sleeping form. She sighed when he didn't reply and closed her eyes her arm falling across his waste.

"I love you." she heard feeling his hands take the blue bow out of her hair, before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yea! I finally finished it! It took me forever just to write the last scene cause I went back and forth add stuff and taking away. Did you guys like it…that was my first sex scene and the thesaurus is my new best friend. Okay I need you guys to review cause I'm super nervous wondering if it was good or not…**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU!!! That's all I have to say. You guys really made my day, and yes that really was my first sex scene…I was sooooo nervous and I kept going over scenes in my head over and over trying to think of how they would pull it off. I'm glad that you guys thought I did a great job. You have no idea how much I appreciate it and because I felt so excited I started writing this chapter asap. **

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to Kessy0105. Thankz for the idea. Okay let's get to reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character belong to Disney…

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up pretty late the following morning. Her body felt fully satisfied, and she stretched, cringing just a bit when she felt the aches that coursed throughout her body. Troy had worked her over good. He had woken her up during the night to have his way with her, and she had also, knowing that she could never get enough. She wondered if they were going to be like one of those couples that wanted sex every single second of every single day. She knew that would probably be impossible since eight of those hours were spent at school, but Troy had became a bit…relaxed when it came to them in public…the Halloween thing was a perfect example.

She turned slowly around to find that he was still sleep. She watched him for several minutes a smile on her face. She still was in shock that she loved him, that he loved her, and that everything in her life was perfect. Finally!

Her hand drifted out to play with his hair when his eyes started to flutter. Gabriella hand dropped and she quickly closed her eyes forging sleep.

She could him growing hard against her, and she kept the smile from her face. She felt a hand reach down and grab her pulling softly at her. She heard him suck in a deep breath before she felt his hand playing with her own hair.

She didn't cringe away when his lips softly met her, trying not to wake her. They had been through that before. He didn't care if she had morning breath, He didn't want her to take away the time they could have in bed fro her to go brush her teeth. It was a bit nasty to Gabriella but if he didn't care…

Gabriella didn't respond as his hands slid down her relaxed body to cup her butt.

"Gabi." he said softly. His lips moved to her ear sending goosebumps to cover her body. "Gabi wake up." She then felt him move from her embrace, the cold air hitting her. She heard his side drawer open and she quickly wiped the smile from her face as she heard him tear off the condom wrapper before putting it on.

Gabriella tried to stay as still as possible as she felt one finger sliding slickly up and down her clit. She couldn't help but gasp and her eyes flew open to meet the desire in his electric blue eyes.

He smiled at her before he cupped her once again and lifted her bringing her on top of his hips. She didn't have to ask what he wanted and she reached down grabbed his hard cock and sat down on him slowly and relentlessly. Her eyes opened wide as she took him all the way. She closed around him, both shuddering as he fully settled within her.

Troy encouraged her to move, placing his hands on her soft hips guiding her. She quickly began to pleasure him with quick stokes of her own, her body moving expertly against his. He was still in amazement that this one little women satisfied him.

Troy lifted himself, Gabriella catching his neck and running her fingers through his hair, as he placed pillows behind him. Leaning back down Gabriella's hand propped her hands on his chest as Troy watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared within his girlfriend. It was such a…extravagant sight. She looked like an…well an angel. Truly she did. The light from the windows poured through the blinds hitting his as if she was an angel. Troy quickly had the thought of Lion King, when baby Simba was held up for all the kingdom to see. He shook his head…why in the hell was he thinking of Lion King.

Her breasts bounced as her strokes grew faster, and he reached up to up the globes in his hands. He pinched the already harden nipple and her hips buckled at the touch. Troy smiled as he did it again and again, her hips going into a frenzy. Her hands pounded on his chest as she cried out. She arched her back pressing her breast into his hands wanting more. Troy gave her what her wanted. He pinched even tighter, hoping that it didn't hurt her, but instead made her clench around him and he gasped out loud.

He wanted to feel the same thing so he grabbed her back and tilted her down so that his mouth could feed on her delicious mounds. Every time his teeth nibbled somewhat roughly on the nipples she tightened around him. Troy grinned, ecstatic that he found something else that caused a certain reaction from her.

Gabriella felt like she was being drained of liquids as she felt it spilling out of her onto him. She didn't care though, his mouth on her was heaven. She couldn't keep herself up anymore and she collapsed onto him, still riding him. His mouth moved to her neck and ear and shoulder. Anywhere he could bite, lick, or kiss.

His hands gripped her hips, moving her even faster on his swollen cock. She didn't complain but instead moan her pleasures as her lips continued their feast on his neck.

He suddenly rolled her over, making Gabriella dizzy for a moment before he pounded himself into her tight walls with force that Gabriella hadn't seen before. She clung to him, wrapping her legs around his slim waste, and answered his thrust with her own, wanting him to know that she liked it hard and fast. Their eyes connected and she couldn't help but let a groan escape, from either the passion in his eyes or the way he was penetrating her, she didn't know. Her nails reached across his shoulders and arms as she felt the familiar burning in her stomach.

Troy's speed picked up and she knew he was close. She wanted to come together. She was the one to come first leaving Troy behind in the dust. She held off as long as she could and couldn't help as she shattered against him. Shivers raced up her spine as Troy groaned out his own orgasm, and she couldn't help the moan of satisfaction fill her as they came together.

He dropped on her, hoping his weight wasn't too much, as he breathed her in. He was amazed at the monster that she could drive out of him. Troy never remembered being that fierce with someone before. It was a few minutes after both had caught their breath, that he pulled out of her.

He sat up, disposing of the condom once again before laying back down beside her. Her legs were still wide open and her eyes were closed with a sense of contentment.

"Morning." he said grabbing her waste and pulling her against him.

She opened her eyes and laughed. "Yes, it was a very good morning."

They said nothing for a long time, just looking at each other, touching each other, not wanting it to led to something else but just for the memory.

Troy was in disbelief that he was here with her. She was his everything. She had never felt so whole in his life…with anyone. Not even Madison. He for once was glad that Madison made him that ultimatum. He was glad that she tried to make him pick between money and his happiness. He was glad when she left his arms and walked out of his apartment. He was glad that he was so depressed that he moved to Albuquerque to get away from her. If it wasn't for Madison he would have never met Gabriella. He would have to thank her.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Gabriella said snapping him out of his thoughts. She stood up, groaning as her muscles tried to relax around. She felt as through she had been through an intense work out…well she did. A smile filled her face as she stretched again ignoring the aches and pains.

"Do you want company?" Troy asked, his cock beginning to throb just by watching her get out of bed.

She turned around and smirked. "I'll get soap…you start the water." she said before walking slowly out of the room.

----

Spending twenty-four hours with Troy, and making love throughout the day took it's toll on Gabriella. She couldn't help but to be a bit relieved when he complained that he still had homework to grade that Sunday. She convinced him to release her, telling him that if she stayed he would never get it done and she herself had homework to do. Stupid Spanish essay. You would think that having a Hispanic surname you would be able to speak Spanish…nope!

She was currently in bed trying to catch up on all the sleeping that she had ignored while she was over Troy's the day before. When she had pulled up she was surprised to see her father's car there. She rarely saw it these days and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was on business trips or living with his other family. His other family was what Gabriella called the women he was having an affair with.

Right before she passed out Taylor had called, wanting to know how her night had went, Gabriella gave her tired one word answers, and listened with half of an ear as she explained her and Chad's night. The didn't go all the way, but Chad had decorated his hotel suite with champagne and roses for her after the dance. She told her how Kelsi got a kiss from Ryan, how Martha ditched her date because he couldn't dance, Sharpay left with a chess club guy, and Ashley had to fight off her date that wanted to take things a little bit further. Gabriella made sure to call Ashley as soon as she had enough rest.

She could have only slept an hour or so before she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She peeked through one eyes to find her mother standing there a stern expression on her face.

"What the hell do you want?" Gabriella mumbled, closing her eyes to ignore her and tried to get back to sleep.

"Your father wants to see you in his study." she snapped. "Now!"

Gabriella kicked her feet up and down for being interrupted in her nice peaceful sleep. She sat up just as her mother was walking out of her room. What did her father want with her? He only spoke to her when it was something important…well what he thought was important.

She stood up, in her shorts and tank top, not bothering to dress more appropriately and made her way up the second set of stairs and to her father's study.

Instead of knocking she just walked in, earning a glare from her father who was sitting behind the big mahogany desk. Gabriella hated this room. It was so…boring. Books lined the walls of the room. Everything was dark, and it had no personality to it whatsoever. She sat in the comfy chair that faced his desk and waited for him to talk.

"You weren't home yesterday." he said starting the conversation.

Gabriella shrugged. "Nope I wasn't."

"Where were you?" he asked looking down at some papers.

"Over Taylor's." She lied flawlessly. "Well not really over Taylor…we went shopping. Oh my god! You have to see these cute new shoes I have. There is like a little cute silver bow on the side and--"

"Okay Gabriella." he said a sneer on his face. He never liked hearing her talk about her day. Even if it was a lie. "I called you in here for two things so I'll just get to the point. I've heard that you and Kade are no longer together."

Gabriella scoffed. "That's what you called me in here for? Well…yeah we're not together. He cheated on me."

Her father shook his head. "Gabriella can't you forgive and forget. He could be a potential match for you after high school and --"

"No! I'm not going to be with some little boy who can't keep his dick in his pants. What, he goes out cheats on me then comes home and fucks me? I'm not getting a STD just to please you." she said not ashamed of the words that flowed out of her mouth.

Her father just looked at her for a few moments before nodding his head. "Fine."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Was that all he was going to say?

"Now on to my other topic. College. I know you've sent out the applications this summer. Have you heard back from them?"

Gabriella shook her head. She really hadn't heard back from the colleges she applied to. And truth be told she was glad. All the colleges were places her father wanted her to go.

"Well have you check upon your status or anything?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "I've been busy." she said thinking of Troy.

"Well senior year is extremely busy but Gabriella you have to get moving on the Colleges. Especially since you're not going to have the support of your…ex."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Now I've called administrators at Bates, Middlebury, Colby, and Union. I'm waiting until the deans at each one is able to call back and talk to me."

Gabriella sighed. "For what. I can't get into those colleges. Have you seen my grades? Plus those are all privet schools."

"Well money outshines grades every time." he said looking back down at his papers.

Gabriella frowned. She really didn't want to leave Albuquerque, and she knew what her father said was right. If he shelled out enough money, Gabriella could get in anywhere, no matter the grades. She bit her lip as she look at her father.

"You know, I was thinking that uh…." she sighed, "Maybe I could go to U of A. I mean they have some really good programs and I could do business, or accounting or something." She really didn't know what she wanted to major in. She had no idea. But she knew that it was common that High School students didn't know what they wanted to do, at least she hoped.

Her fathers eyes snapped up to her. "My daughter will not go to some second rate school when she can have the best. Anyone can get into that school and you're not anyone. You're a Montez and Montez's have the best. It would be an embarrassment having you go there."

Gabriella scoffed. "Come on dad this isn't the 1800's and I need to prove to our social club that I'm worthy. I don't care. I just…I just don't want to leave Albuquerque."

He sighed and nodded his head slowly before going over his to his computer screen. "I will not allowed that Gabriella." he said. "And if you disobey on this, I'll disown you."

Gabriella eyes widen in shock. "You'll disown me? You can't do that. Like I said this isn't the 1800s. "

"I can and I will. I'll take your trust fund and lock it away, I take that nice car that _I _paid for, and I'll kick you out of _my _house. You will no longer have any of the privileges that the name Montez could bring to you. Can you live that way Gabriella? You've been brought up having whatever you want, whenever you want. Can you really just throw away how you are tuned? You wouldn't make it. You've never had to work for anything in your whole life. You've never had to worry about bills, or if you were going to eat or not. Believe me this is the way it'll be if you don't do as I say."

Gabriella bit on her bottom lip knowing that everything her father said was right. She kept the tears that threatened to overflow in her eyes, feeling them fill to the brink. She stood up as confidently as she could.

"Fine." she said softly before turning around and walking away from him. You know how kids get mad at their parents before they said I hate you, run upstairs and dramatically slam the door. They never mean it and in a few days they act like nothing happened. It was different for Gabriella she really, truly felt like she hated her father. How could he do this to her? What kind of father made her daughter choose? She wouldn't be able to survive on her own. She never had a job and didn't worry about money. Wasn't fathers suppose to make sure that their child was happy? Well Gabriella wasn't happy, what a great father he was.

-----

The college situation was put out of Gabriella mind during the week ahead. Every time she thought about it she just got depressed that was really out of character for her. So instead she focused on school, friends, and Troy. Everyone seemed to be extremely busy. Kelsi and Sharpay were rehearsing all the time for the first semester's play, Martha and Taylor was studying for their academic challenge thing against another school, Ashley was…well she was just doing whatever day by day, Troy was engrossed with preparing his final exams that was coming up in a few weeks.

Gabriella herself made out a schedule since she had promised all her friends that she would be at their respected extracurricular activities. She had to pick nights when she could go over Troy's not wanting him to fall behind on his work. She herself, amazingly, had been studying for finals even though they were a few weeks away.

After Gabriella had gotten over the initial shock of what her father had said she remembered that she needed to call Ashley. She said that she was okay and Taylor put Dixon in his place at the party. Gabriella insisted that they go out for lunch just so she could make sure that she was really alright. She was pretty shaken up saying that no boy had ever taken an interest in her and when one did he was a dog. Gabriella gave her the best friend speech, saying that she was too good for him and one day she would find someone worth being with, which was true.

The next day at school Gabriella felt as though the day was going way to fast for her. She was currently sitting in Troy's room, her eyes roaming over the small quiz that he had handed out. She had studied knowing most of the answers. One thing about Troy was that even though he loved her he would give her a 'F' if she didn't do well. He didn't play around when it came to school work.

She knew that she was one of the last people to finish, and when the bell rung she quickly circled random letters on the last three questions. She handed it to Troy who had a small smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes before going back to her seat and grabbing her purse making her way to lunch with Kelsi and Sharpay.

"That quiz was super easy." Kelsi said suddenly.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright."

The three turned down the hallway and walked towards the cafeteria. Gabriella eyes landed on Ashley who was standing at the other end of the hallway talking to someone. She didn't know where it came from but she had a bad feeling. She stopped outside of the doors looking her way.

"Come on Gabriella." Sharpay said.

She shook her head. "Go ahead. I'm going to go get Ashley."

Sharpay and Kelsi nodded as they made their way in the cafeteria and over to where Taylor and Martha were sitting. Gabriella continued down the hallway her eyes never leaving Ashley straight hair.

As she became closer she saw who she was talking to. Dixon. Gabriella pressed her lips tightly together. She wasn't really thinking about giving this guy another chance was she. She looked at the boy with his short black spiky hair, green eyes, and cargo pants…he was cute…if you didn't know him, but Gabriella knew him…well she knew what he did to her friend.

"Look, I did you a huge favor by going with you. No one else would. You could at least have the courtesy of paying me back."

Gabriella gasped the same time Ashley did. Dixon lifted his hand and placed it on Ashley's chin looking at her with a desired look on his face. Gabriella walked up to them and slapped his hand away from Ashley's face.

Ashley's eyes were wide as she looked over at Gabriella. Her arms held two books against her chest tightly. She looked up and down the hall only to find that they were the only three there.

"What the hell?" Dixon said looking at Gabriella. "What do you want?"

"Get the fuck from her?" she seethed at the sophomore boy that was taller than she was.

"Listen here, _Gabriella_." he said her name as though it was a diseased saying. "I was talking to Ashley. Not you. So why don't you go along and paint your nails or something?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes before laughing humorless. "No. You listen to me. If you don't get you pathetic, wretched, useless little boy of a body out of here my nails will be on your face."

"Ohh I'm so scared." he said bored. He looked away from Gabriella and back to Ashley. "Now like I was saying. It's only right for you to pay what you owe. You wasted my time and I intend on getting what I--"

Gabriella eyes widen as she pushed Dixon away from Ashley, making him the lockers. It made a banging sound and Dixon stared at her scoffing. He smirked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Listen here you little--"

Gabriella hand reached and smacked him across his jaw, making his head snap to the side. Her small handprint was left, making his face red. Ashley gasped in horror a hand covering her mouth.

"You better watch yourself Dixon because I'll make you're life a living hell. You have no idea who you're messing with." she seethed.

"He probably doesn't, but I do."

Gabriella turned around and sighed in irritation as she looked upon the body of Kimberly. The girl had on a pair of boot cut jeans and a yellow tube top, with a blue jacket, it really wasn't a good look for her. Gabriella sneered at her taste in clothing.

"Do you purposely seek me out just to talk to me Kimberly?" she asked the girl who had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"It's just kinda hard to avoid you when your fat ass is everywhere." Kimberly said. She reached around Gabriella and pulled Dixon towards her. "Now apologize to my brother." she commanded.

Gabriella lifted a slim brow and looked at Ashley with an 'is she serious?' look on her face. Ashley licked her lips and looked from Kimberly to Ashley.

"I don't think I will. You brother is a jerk. An egotistic, cocky, thinks he's God's gift to women jerk, and I'll be damn if I apologize." she snapped at her.

"I should have known someone like you wouldn't have any class." Kimberly said laughing. "No wonder Kade dumped your cheap, no good, boring, slutty self."

Gabriella scoffed. She stared at Kimberly as her heart beat started to beat erratically against her chest. She bit on her lip to try and keep her temper in. "For your information I dumped Kade. And you want to talk about cheap and slutty. Look in the fucking mirror…better yet look at your family portrait. Seems like the whole lot of you are nothing but low down, trashy, sluts, who would do anything with anyone just to get a little bit of attention."

Kimberly gasped. "Well at least when I get the attention I can keep it. You think your so high and mighty because your Gabriella Montez, guess what sweetie, you're a joke. Always have been."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her as she continued.

"You always thought that you had the perfect life well guess again. You have no idea how much I have on you. Kade had been with me for a long time. He's told me of your silly conversations. You thought you were little Miss Poster Girl for what beautiful looks like, but I have pictures when you are at your most ugliest. I bet you thought you had the most special times many nights with Kade huh? Last years prom…Kade fucked you then came to me. Yep that's right. Those nights when we had bonfire parities…and you couldn't find Kade, he was off fucking me. He never took you seriously, you were nothing but a play thing. Something to make him look good. He never loved you."

Gabriella felt her fist tightened as tears came to her eyes as she listened to her. "You stupid--"

"Oh." she said interrupting her. "And the night you lost your virginity to him." she smiled evilly. "He came to me to fulfill his pleasure…all in the same night."

Gabriella eyes widen and her mouth dropped open in shock. Kade cheated on her the night she lost her virginity to him? How could he do that! How sick was someone to do that to someone else. Gabriella didn't know what made her do it, she was just so mad at Kade, Kimberly, Dixon, and her father, that her hand slung out and slapped Kimberly.

She heard nothing and saw nothing but the girl in front of her as she grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her against the locker. She felt Kimberly's hands reach up and grab a hand full of her own hair pulling tightly.

"Stupid Bitch! Let go of me!" she screamed.

Gabriella twisted around to throw her on the ground falling on top of her. She punched her in the sides, in the stomach anywhere that she could reach. Kimberly hands suddenly swiped across Gabriella's face scratching her roughly. Gabriella felt her face sting as her nails raked against her skin. She groaned and lifted an arm to punch her in the face. She was thrilled when she connected with her eyes.

Gabriella was suddenly hit in the jaw and she saw stars for a few moments. She wasn't fast enough to gain her balance when Kimberly threw her off of her. She stood up and kicked Gabriella few time. She cringed at the pains that her ugly shoe dealt her.

Somehow Gabriella stood back up and the girls once again had the hold of each other's hair. Gabriella lifted a hand to hit her on the back and Kimberly fell on one knee. Gabriella took the bottom of her shirt bringing it over her head to cover Kimberly eyes, blinding her as she kicked her in the stomach.

Kimberly fell to the ground trying to the shirt from over her head and Gabriella got back on top of her beating, dealing blows after blows on the girl.

She didn't notice the large crowd that had gathered to watch the girl fight. She didn't care. All she cared about was shutting Kimberly up once and for all. Stupid bitch. She suddenly felt a strong hand around her waste picking her up from Kimberly who sat up quickly her eyes teary.

"Gabriella! Stop! Come on!"

She didn't listen to Troy who was holding her back. She suddenly noticed that Mr. Wilmington, was holding back Kimberly.

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled out.

Gabriella growled at her. "Stop being such a pussy Kimberly! What you can give it but you can't take it! I'll fuck you up! You stupid--"

Kimberly made a break from Mr. Wilmington and rammed into Gabriella who was still in Troy's arm. Gabriella groaned as her shoulder hit her stomach but she took her arms and started beating on her back as hard as she could.

"Kim! Gabriella! Stop it!" Troy said above the noise of the students that were cheering them on.

Mr. Wilmington finally got a hold of Kimberly and pushed her in the opposite direction. Troy grabbed firmly onto her arm and led her out of the crowd. Gabriella was still seeing red trying to free herself from him. The students booed.

"Get back to lunch! Now!" Troy yelled at them.

He walked off with Gabriella still in his arms. "Stop moving. You're not going back."

Gabriella glared at him but said nothing, her blood still pumping with wanting to do damage.

"You know you'll get suspended right?" he seethed. "What the hell happened Gabi? When did---How did--I don't even know what to say."

Gabriella sighed and relaxed in his grip as they walked to the office. She wasn't mad or anything that he was taking her there. She knew that as a 'teacher' it was his responsibility.

"Are you alright?" he said looking down at her. "Damn. look at your face."

Gabriella reached up and touched her face sucking in a breath. She could feel scratches all along her face. She sighed and her hand held her stomach knowing that pretty soon a bruise was going to form.

They finally reached an office and the secretary pointed them right to the principals office. Troy led Gabriella in. Kimberly was sitting in a chair already there. Her hair was tangled, as Gabriella's. Her face also had scratched on it and it looked like she was getting a black eye. Gabriella smiled her way.

"You fucking--!" Kimberly started.

"Miss. Safford, that is enough!" Mrs. Gates snapped from behind her desk. She pointed to a seat that was far from Kimberly and Gabriella threw herself in it. Troy stood behind her just as Mr. Wilmington did behind Kimberly.

"Now who would like to tell me what is going on here?" she asked sternly.

Kimberly quickly answered. "She attacked me!"

"Only after I was provoked!" Gabriella answered just as quickly.

Mrs. Gates shook her head. "You two know the rules about fighting. You both are suspended for ten days."

Gabriella eyes widen, now taken in the fact that she was really in trouble. "But finals are in two weeks. You can't do that."

"Oh yes, I can Miss. Montez. Ten days."

"But I didn't even throw the first punch." Kimberly whined.

"The rules state that the parties that are involved in the fight will be suspended…no matter who did what first." she said. "Now your parents needs to be notified. They need to come and pick you up from school. Should I call them or would you like to."

Kimberly hand reached out to grab the phone that Mrs. Gates held out. Gabriella ignored her as she cried into the phone. She sighed. Ten days. Who would have thought she would be upset about missing ten days of school. She fought the urge to turn around grab Troy's hand. She wasn't scared, she was just frustrated, and tried.

"Miss. Montez."

Gabriella looked up at Mrs. Gates. "Oh you can call them, but I doubt they'll come and pick me up. They'll probably be too busy or something." she said a sadness in her voice that she tried to ignore.

"Well I'm sure something as important as thing they'll come."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulder and told Mrs. Gates that she could call them. After trying to convince her mother, who had answered the phone, three times that she was really needed, Mrs. Bates hung up the phone and cast a small smile over at Gabriella.

"She's says she's a bit busy, but that you are to go straight home." Mrs. Gates said. "I have to email her the forms but…" she sighed. "Ten days girls. That means you are not to attend any school function."

Gabriella sat up quickly wincing at the pain in her stomach. "But the play is next week. I promised my friends I would be there."

"Well maybe you should have thought about your promise before you acted in this little Jerry Springer scene. Now Mr. Bolton, if you could escort Miss. Montez to her locker for her things and straight to her car. Miss. Safford you can wait for your parents to arrive."

Gabriella looked over at Kimberly again and glared at her. She so wanted to jump and slap her again, but instead she got up and walked out of the office Troy following her.

She said nothing as they made their way to her locker. Taylor was standing beside it with a worry look on her face holding her purse.

"Here…Ashley picked it up after you bitch slapped Kimberly." she said a grin trying to stay off her face.

Gabriella pressed her lips together trying to keep the smile off of hers. She looked up at Troy who shook his head in amazement.

"How can you two laugh about this?" he whispered.

The two girls bust out laughing. Taylor touched Gabriella face before she opened her locker.

"Wow she got you pretty good."

"I got her better."

"What happened?" she asked leaning against her locker.

Gabriella stuffed every single book in her bag, knowing that Taylor would give her assignments that would hopefully let her keep up. She knew that all her assignments might not be accepted but she would still be able to keep up with what would be on finals.

"She was just being her usual bitchy self." Gabriella bit out.

"Taylor you need to go to class. Gabriella needs to get her stuff." Troy said with a soft smile trying to take the bite out of his words.

Taylor nodded "I'll call you." she said before turning and rushing off to class.

Gabriella sighed and tried to zip her book bag up.

"So…are you going to go home?" he asked her.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I mean I know my parents won't care…they never do, but I'm not wasting my time at home."

She bent down and swung the heavy book bag over her shoulder and began exiting the building. "Are you alright? I mean are you hurting?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'll be a little bruised but…" she shrugged her shoulder.

Troy sighed deeply. "Damn. I've never seen you like that. You were…wild. You ever been in a fight before?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah, a few times, but I always had Taylor by my side, and it was never at school. Always at clubs."

They walked outside the bright sun hitting them, though the air was cool. It didn't look like they were getting snow this year, even though it was a bit cool it was still warm enough to wear a pair of shorts. Gabriella looked up at Troy who had a frown etched on his face.

"You're not mad at me or something are you?" she asked curiosity filling her voice.

"No. Just didn't know my girlfriend could beat the hell out of someone." he laughed. "and I'm not going to be able to see you for ten days." He said.

"Just not at school. Will you accept my assignments?" she asked with a fluttered of her eyes.

She watched as he held back a smile and nodded. "There's nothing in the rule book that says I can't. Just as long as it's finished, and correct."

They finally reached her car and Gabriella unlocked it. Troy hands were fumbling around in his pocket. She placed her bag and purse in her pocket before turning around to Troy.

"I gotta go. Don't wanna look too suspicious." he said nervous. "I'm going to drop my key on the ground to my apartment. You can go there if you want, I'll be home straight after school. Don't pick it up until I leave." he said as she heard a clink on the ground. She didn't look down but instead stuck her head inside her car as thought she was looking for something.

"Love you." he whispered before he took off.

Gabriella continued looking for nothing before looking back to make sure she didn't see Troy. She bent down and picked the shiny, silver key off the ground and placed it in her cup holder. Getting in her car her eyes scanned the school before coming to rest on Kimberly who was being escorted out by her mother. Their eyes instantly attracted each others and Gabriella smirked. She did a good job on that bitch, she thought looking at the now full blown purple eye.

She pulled out and passed them slowly down and rolling down her passenger window. Kimberley scowled at her as did her mother. She smiled.

"Hmmm…hopefully that black eye is healed before you return to school. Have a wonderful ten days." she teased before rolling up her window and peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Now I really wasn't expecting on using Kimberly in the story like this but I liked the idea so much that it was just too hard to resist. Hope you guys liked it…I'm not sure what will be coming up next I have a good idea, but I still need to work with it…REVIEW!! I need them cause they make me extremely happy!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey peeps…sorry that you guys had to wait for this chapter. My grandmother died about two weeks ago and I just really didn't feel like writing. I had already had this chapter half done but just couldn't finish it. I'll continue to update, because I will finish this story…might just take a while…also I know some of you didn't want me to start a new story but I couldn't help it. I had two. I'm pretty sure I can write two stories at once. I know other authors that did, though this will be my main priority story.**

**Thanks for the rewives that you guys sent. They made my day as always.**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character belong to Disney…**

* * *

The rest of the day went extremely slow for Troy. He was so anxious to get home and see if Gabriella had taken him up on his offer about going to his apartment and making sure that she was alright, that he couldn't concentrate on anything. So for the rest of his classes he let the students have a free period, making him the best teacher ever.

He sat with his feet upon his desk during his last class. His eyes scanned a book he was reading hoping time would go faster if he was occupied. He wasn't really paying attention to his students like a good teacher would. It was free time. So he was a bit shocked when he suddenly looked up and every single one of his students had their phones out…some where even huddled together.

Troy frowned and dropped his feet looking from student to students. Some had a look of wonder on their face, some smiling, some shock. He stood up and walked to a group of three, two boys and a girl who were huddled around a phone.

"What's going on?" he asked making not only them but the whole class jump.

"Uh…nothing…" the boy Kyle said dropping his phone from his view.

Troy cocked an eye. Way to obvious, and now he was suspicious. He held out his hand waiting for him to place the phone in his hand. Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes before slowly slipping the slick black phone in the palm of his hand.

Troy glanced at him once more before his eyes drifted down to the phone. Kyle was obviously on the internet, the website: YouTube. Troy touched the phone and scrolled down to what he was watching and his eyes widen.

GIRL FIGHT GONE WILD

He stared at the title before looking up at the class who was looking at him expectantly. He groaned under his breath and sighed.

"Is this the fight between Gabriella and Kimberly?" he asked his class.

Some students nodded, some actually said yes. Troy sighed and looked back down at the phone and pressed play wanting to see how bad the video actually was.

The video started filming as Gabriella tossed Kimberly to the floor. Before the fight went full blown. He watched as the each girl each dealt blows to the other. He heart wretched as he watched Kimberly punch Gabriella. He knew that he should be a little angry at the fight but instead he felt his stomach drop at the thought of her getting hurt. She was his girlfriend after all, and he didn't want to see her getting beat up…though that of course didn't happen and she beat the hell out of Kimberly, but still…

He quickly ended the internet connection and handed the phone back to Kyle and turned to his class again. "Who recorded it?" wanting to know, he wasn't sure how Gabriella would take this new information.

"Almost everyone recorded it Mr. Bolton." A girl, Mary, said. "I think it'll be kinda hard to pinpoint who actually uploaded it."

Troy nodded his head. "Put the phone's up. I don't want anyone watching that video in my class."

After another twenty minutes, the last bell of the day rung and Troy left as quickly as his students. Jumping in his Mustang he made his way to his apartment. He took his phone out calling Gabriella. She didn't pick up and Troy wondered if she found out about the video and was upset.

When he arrived at his apartment he gathered his stuff and quickly made his way to his apartment. He sighed with relief when he turned the door knob and found it open. He sat his stuff down and noticed Gabriella's book bag and purse on the island bar. Good, she was here.

Troy made his way to his bedroom, the only place where she could be at. She was knocked out, sleeping wildly when his eyes laid upon her. He walked to the side of the bed taking his shoe's off and looked down at her. Her face was buried in a pillow, both hands were up by her head, while one leg was under the cover straight, and one was over lying across the rest of the bed.

He reached down and picked up her leg, moving it to the side and lying down next to her. His hand reached out and slowly stroked her back. He couldn't believe the event that happened today. Gabriella had gotten into a fight. He wasn't surprised that what seemed like the 'old Gabriella' didn't really bother him that much. He didn't know what Kimberly had said to provoke her, and it was clear she was only defending herself after Kimberly fought back. Gabriella did throw the first punch, though.

His hand reached up and tangled his hand in her hair. He felt her shifting, and he hoped that she was waking up. Her head lifted from the pillow, taking a deep breath, her eyes still closed. He wondered how she was breathing since her face was in the pillow. She turned towards him and sighed deeply. Troy could tell that she was woke, her eyes were fluttering, but she didn't open her eyes.

"I know you're up." he said softly his hands still in his hair.

"No I'm not." she whispered to him.

Troy eyes roamed her face and he sighed. The long scratches weren't deep, but it dried blood filled the scratches, and red welts rose on her face. He stood up and walked into his bathroom getting the ointment crème that he had in his cabinet. When he walked back she was sitting up, sitting Indian style on his bed.

He sat by her, and a small smirk lit his face.

"You're not made at me." she asked as he applied the cool crème on her face.

He shook his head softly, "No. Actually I'm a bit surprised that you got into an actually physical fight." He sighed deeply. "It was recorded you know. And uh…put on YouTube."

Her eyes widen and she scoffed. "Damn. Stupid ass kids have nothing better to do."

"Besides beat up people." he said joking just a bit.

"She just made me so mad!" she seethed.

"What exactly did she say?" he asked rubbing in the ointment.

"Just crap about Kade."

Troy dropped his hand and looked at her his eyes narrowing a little. This was all about Kade? He thought that she was over him. Apparently not since she had to fight over him. He felt like he was punched in the gut, as he twisted the cap back on the tube and placed it on the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

His eyes snapped to her and he shrugged shaking his head. "Nothing." he said quickly. "Just happy that you're alright."

He started to get off from the bed when he felt her small hand on his arm and he stopped and looked back at her.

"Troy? Stop lying. Tell me what's wrong."

He looked at her and could tell that she wasn't going to let it go. He didn't want to admit that he was a bit hurt and maybe just a bit jealous that she had gotten into a fight over her ex-boyfriend. He didn't want to seem like he was insecure about their relationship or anything because he wasn't, but that took a blow. Having your girlfriend getting into a fight over her ex.

"Really it's nothing." He said. "Guess um…it's kinda hard for me to find out that the fight you were in was because of Kade."

Gabriella didn't say anything for a few seconds before she bust out laughing. Troy just stared at her. That was one thing he didn't quiet understand about her. She always seemed to laugh at what seemed to be serious stuff. Yeah his worries might seem a little…insignificant but still. He wasn't upset about it because he kind of expected it.

"Oh Troy." she stood up on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulder. She leaned over her mouth by his ear. "I am in no way still in 'love' with Kade. I can't stand him. It wasn't over Kade, it was just over the shit he and Kim did to me. I never meant for it to get out of control. I guess miss bitchy came out."

He trembled softly as he felt her tongue dart out and taste his ear lobe. Her hands slipped over his shoulders and her nails scraped his covered chest.

"I'm sorry you felt that way." she whispered. "Do you want me to prove how much I'm not in love with Kade." she said a smile in her voice.

Troy turned around and wrapped an arm around her waste pulling her even closer. "Shouldn't I be consoling you. I mean you did have a pretty hectic day today."

She smiled and leaned down to press her soft lips against his firm ones. He had to admit that the things that she did made him never want to doubt her love for him again.

****

She was dying. The excruciating pain, the agonizing nuisance, the tormenting menace of boredom was killing her. Her mind was going through it's own personal hell. Her body felt weak and defeated. She was just sooo…bored!

She knew that kids would probably die for ten days out of school, ten days to fool around, sleep in and stay up as late as you want. She knew kids would love to be able not to worry about turning in their homework the next day, or having to give some stupid presentation. She herself thought that the same, though there was only so much you could do before it got…boring.

She started with sleeping in late, glad that she had extra time to stay in bed. But she was not able to stay sleep for long once the sun rose. It was like during the summer, since she knew she had nothing to do the next day getting up the next morning was easy and early. When school came around and she had to get up, it was always…5 more minutes. So sleeping half the day away didn't help.

She tried shopping, but it got bored really fast and really quick. It wasn't too fun shopping when you had no one to shop with. She did every piece of homework that Taylor brought her. It was torture.

The only good thing was that she got spent even more time with Troy. True he spent ten hours a day at school, but she spent every night with him and woke up with him every morning. Her mother of course questioned her, and Gabriella of course lied to her first telling her that it wasn't her business, and then saying she was staying at Taylor's, Sharpay's, Kelsi's, Martha's, or Ashley's house for the night.

She liked being at Troy's apartment when he left for work. It kinda made her feel like a housewife. She even did laundry in the apartments small laundromat in the apartment, yeah she had to watch an old lady before she did hers but it all turned out well. For dinner, she ordered in meals, seeing how she wasn't good at cooking, at all, but Troy seemed to appreciate it all. While she did homework he would usually grade papers, they would watch a little television, make love, and go to bed…every night.

Gabriella looked at the alarm clock that on the small table and sighed. Tonight…she was breaking in. There was no way in hell she was going to miss Sharpay's and Kelsi's play…musical…thingy. She had promised Sharpay and she wasn't going to break that promise. No one knew she was going, not even Troy who had already left and to attend. School functions were required by all teachers.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be noticeable so she just had on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She twisted her long hair in a knot and under Troy's white Hollister hat. She looked at herself top to bottom and nodded her head in appreciation. She looked hot looking comfortable.

She grabbed her keys and wallet, deciding to keep her purse there before she left the apartment and made her way to the school. There was no point in parking in her usually parking space. Someone had already parked there, and she didn't want anyone to notice that she was there so it was really no problem for her to park a little ways from the entrance.

The school was packed. She had never been to a play before so she never expected so many people to show up. She walked straight up to the entrance where a student was taking tickets. Good thing that Sharpay gave her it before she got suspended. Damn this school with it's tickets. It was like every event the school had there had to be tickets. Damn them.

She walked quickly towards the auditorium keeping her head down when she saw Mrs. Gates round the corner. She passed the popcorn and soda stand and went into the lighted room. Her eyes scanned the seat trying to find someone she knew. She wasn't going to sit with them she just wanted to see who actually showed up. Towards the front she saw Martha and Taylor standing up looking down at Ashley who was sitting. She was surprised that Taylor showed up. Especially since Sharpay was in the play.

She sat down five rows from the back as she heard a voice over the intercom announcing that the play was about to start. Gabriella sat up in her seat. Her eyes continued to scan the room trying to find if Troy was anywhere in there. She sighed deeply and sat back and scowl on her face. Oh well, she wasn't here for him anyways, she was here for Kelsi and Sharpay.

The lights dimmed down casting a slight glow over the room as the play started. Gabriella was into it and it was surprisingly entertaining. Sharpay was the lead female role, and some guy…Gabriella didn't know who it was, played the lead male role. Their characters name was Lola and Garret. Lola and Garret met at a lodge during winter break, while singing a song and they kinda fell for each other then. It turns out that Lola was the new girl at the school and Garret was the popular boy. Lola didn't fit in since she was sort of an Einsteinette. But they continued to talk anyways causing big chaos around school. There was a lot of singing, and dancing but it was a pretty good play. Gabriella smiled…she could never see herself playing Lola.

Her eyes started to wonder on the part where Garret was tricked into saying to mean stuff about Lola, and Lola found out. It wasn't that it was boring…she was just a bit tired. She leaned back even more comfortable her eyes setting on different people in the audience. It was still dim enough to see people. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Troy sitting on the other side of the aisle a few rows in front of her. His eyes were focused hard on the play as though he was trying to keep focus.

Her eyes narrowed, and her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched a head of long hair lean towards him. She couldn't tell what the women was doing but she was obviously way to close to Troy. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she sat up from her seat, trying to sit taller to see over to the other side.

The women had her arm on top of Troy's. Her body was leaning against his in the most seductive way. Gabriella gasped as Troy looked down at her and smiled. Smiled! Tears came to her eyes as she watched the women touch his shoulder.

He was cheating on her! What--who--when--…she couldn't even think of a coherent thought. How dare he! What the fuck! Gabriella stood up from her seat as quietly as she could, her body trembling with anger, depression, and sadness. There was no way she would be able to finish watching the play which Troy had fun with his little skank!

She kept the hat low on her head as she walked into the hallway of the school. There was no way she was going home…to Troy's house…where ever right now. She wanted to know who that lady was. She leaned against a locker and waited to the play to end her thoughts taking a depressed road. How could he do this to her? How could he go from being paranoid about a little fight that wasn't about Kade…to actually cheating on her. Did he not believe her? Did he fall out of love with her? She was so confused. So hurt.

She breathed deeply, noticing that she had to open her mouth to do so because she nose was stopped up. Her hands ran over her face feeling the wetness of her tears.

"Damn this!" she hissed to herself. She felt herself slid against the locker on to the floor and she held her hands in her hands trying to figure what she just saw.

About thirty minutes later she heard the crowd in the auditorium clapping and exiting. She sat up quickly and made her way down the hall and around the corner. She peeked around trying to find Troy in the crowd that was speaking loudly about the play.

She finally spotted him about two minutes later the women at his side. Gabriella's eyes widen at the arm that was looped through his. She women was beautiful. She had long curly red hair and a trim figure. Her boobs were huge and she kept thrusting them in Troy's face.

Troy turned around and smiled down at her. She placed her hands on each of his arms rubbing up and down. She closed her eyes tightly at the scene, more tears coming out, before she opened them again to find her hands off of him. They were standing a bit further apart, and Troy had his arms crossed but he was still staring down at her.

A loud teary gasped escaped her mouth as the redhead leaned up on her toes and towards him and planted a long kiss on his cheek. Troy smiled and nodded his head slowly at whatever she said.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and walked angrily out of the school building. Who the hell did he think he was to cheat on her? She had already been through this once before and it didn't hurt this bad. It felt like her heart was ripped out, stomp on, spit on, and had all the blood taken out before being put back into her body.

As she walked down the steps of the school she heard a loud laugh and turned around at the sound. She saw the red head slut laughing at what some other women said before she said bye and followed Gabriella. Gabriella stayed in place. The women walked past her with a surly smile.

"Hello." she said smoothly as she past Gabriella.

She of course didn't say anything. Instead her eyes narrowed followed the women and soon her feet did also. She wondered if she was the mother to someone in the play, or just a mother to a student that wanted to come. She was the only one walking to her car so maybe she was just part of the community.

Gabriella continued to follow her acting as though she was walking to her own car even though hers was on the other side of the parking lot. She didn't know why she was following her. The women walked with such confidence…such grace. It made Gabriella hate her more. Who did this women think she was kissing her boyfriend.

She slowed her steps as the women stopped beside a white BMW 650i, placing her hand on the handle, that had a mini van on the other side of the car. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the car the women had. So she had money and had good taste. Bitch!

"Lacey! Lacey!"

Gabriella turned around the same time the women did to find another women yelling across the parking lot.

"What is it?" the slut yelled out.

So her name was Lacey. Gabriella smirked at the stupid name. She watched as Lacey sighed and walked away from her car and passed her again…Gabriella continued to walk. Her eyes fell to Lacey's beautiful BMW, and old Gabriella suddenly appeared.

She tossed her keys in her hand and looked back to find Lacey in deep conversation with the other women. She quickened her pace towards the car and looked at it. It was perfect. A smirk formed on her lips as she looked back once more to find Lacey still talking. She took a key from her key chain and held it tightly in her hand, and made her way between the large van and the BMW.

She knew she would have to do it now and walk as quickly to her car as possible. She placed the key against the metal car and swiped back leaving a deep scratch on the driver side door. She quickly lifted the key and placed it against the other door and pushed tightly on the door. That's gonna cost her a pretty penny. She made several more marks on the door before she thought that it was enough.

Gabriella quickly looked around the van and saw that Lacey was still talking and she made her way to the other side of the parking lot, not being seen by anyone. She felt such a rush going through her blood. She felt like she got justice if just a bit…even if what she did was illegal.

She got into her car and took a deep breath and a soft smile formed on her face as she heard a loud scream.

****

That was torture. It was a good play and everything. One of best high school plays that he had seen. He was glad that some of the songs that he helped with Kelsi worked out well in the play. Yes, the play was wonderful, but the people that he sat with. GOD!

He thought that he wasn't going to have a peaceful moment with the little girl that kept asking "why?" after everything that Sharpay said on stage on one side and the flirtaous mom on the other side.

She was annoying. He had to tell her constantly that he wasn't available, and that he didn't feel like stepping out of the lines. He had to keep hearing how attractive he was, and that his girlfriend didn't deserve someone like him, though she knew nothing about Gabriella. Oh and there was the fact that she kept touching him. All through the play. He had to keep smiling tightly down at her as he pushed her off of him.

When she gave him a kiss on the cheek after the play was over he wiped his face over and over again from her disgusting lips. Some women did not get it.

Troy walked into his house and called out Gabriella's name. He had loved that she was here twenty-four seven…well at least when he was home. She seemed to try and be a housewife sort of…but that was alright with him. He kinda loved it.

"Gabriella?" He called out. He got no answer. "Gabriella?"

He walked towards the bedroom only to not find her there. He sighed and wondered where she was. She was usually here at night, she was here before he left. He sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After taking a shower he brushed his teeth as she heard the front door close. He wrapped a towel around his waste, knowing that it could be Chad, and walked out, toothbrush still in his mouth.

He leaned against the corner of the wall and watched Gabriella pick up her purse that he hadn't noticed that was on the table. She had on a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and his ball cap.

"Gabi?" He asked with the toothbrush moving around.

She looked up at him with red eyes, sad, but angry.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed at him.

Troy's heart jumped at her tone and his eyes widen. What the hell! He held up a finger and rushed to the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out and rinse his toothbrush. He watched out the corner of his eye as she made her way into the bedroom.

Wiping his mouth with his hand he followed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he watched her gather random pieces of her clothes…many clothes.

"I can't believe that you would do something like that to me!" she seethed taking the hat from her head and throwing it across the room. Her hair flowed down to her back in a tangled mess.

"What--"

"You knew what happened to me and you just went and did the same thing that Kade did." She said throwing a bottle of her perfume in her purse. "Tell me Troy did you fuck her yet?" she asked pausing to look at him.

Troy's eyes widen. "What? What are you talking about? Fuck who? The only one I've been fucking is you."

"Oh so what you've been making love to her then."

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes irritably. "To who?" he repeated. "The only one I've been making love to is you. What are you talking about Gabi? Where were you?"

"I saw you Troy so don't try and deny it." she said looking around the room for anything else she forgot. She sighed and made her way towards the bedroom door but Troy stood in front of it not letting her past.

"You were where? I'm totally confused?"

"I saw you with that red headed bitch that you were all over tonight at the play! That's what I'm talking about!"

Troy felt himself pale, and he closed his eyes in irritation. "Gabi I--"

"NO! How could you do this to me!" She said tears in her eyes.

Troy sighed shaking his head in denial. "I didn't do anything. She was just some women--"

"So you just fuck random women!" she asked shocked.

"Damn it Gabriella I didn't fuck anyone! I didn't cheat on you!" He yelled at her trying to get her to see the truth. "That was just some bitch who was all over me. I didn't encourage her! I didn't kiss her! I even tried not to talk to her! She was on me! Not the other side around!"

Gabriella pressed her lips together tightly and looked up at him with wide eyes. Tears were still in her eyes and she said nothing. Troy sighed and pulled her towards him, her body stiff. "Gabi." he said softly. "Baby I would never…never cheat on you. I love you. I thought you knew that."

She shrugged her shoulders, a sob escaping her lips. He held her tightly. "Oh Gabriella. I love you so much. You never have to worry about me cheating on you. I wouldn't do that to you. Look at me." She shook her head and tucked her face in her chest sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry." her voice muffled in his chest. "Damn it! I just saw her on you and thought that you were on her. She was pretty and had big boobs and…"

Troy laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Gabi, she was an old mom, that was annoying."

"She was a…a milf!" she said a sob escaping again.

"Gabriella! No she wasn't." I tried to tell her.

"Yes she was Troy don't deny it.''

"I am because it's true. I did not find her attractive at all." He leaned down and pulled her face up by tugging her hair back gently. "I find you extremely attractive though."

His hand threaded through her hair taking the tangles out that was put there by his hat. He felt her relax in his arm. She looked up at him, her face wet with tears her eyes sad.

"So…you want me." she asked a bit timidly, a small blush filling her face.

Troy smiled and sighed. "You're the only one I want. I would be crazy not to want you Gabi." he said and a smile formed on her face making him confident that he had convinced her that she had nothing to worry about.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, his hands encircling her waist. Gabriella inhaled deeply and whimpered at the kiss, pushing herself against his towel clad body. He moaned softly as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled back and looked down at her with raised eye brows. She smirked and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waste.

Troy laughed and brought her over to the bed as he placed his lips back on hers deepening the kiss. His hands slid up and down her back as he leaned her against the mattress. He tasted her mouth that tasted like chocolate as his hands traveled over her stomach and breast. He squeezed gently earning a soft whimper in his mouth.

"I've been waiting all day for tonight." he whispered into her ear, making her giggle a little. He lifted her shirt exposing inch by inch of her flat olive skinned stomach. He sat back on his knees and Gabriella reached out and unraveled the towel that was around his waist. He leaned over to trusty nightstand and getting a condom, letting her put it on. She continued playing with him.

He smiled slyly before shaking his hand and pulling her shirt off of her body. He unhooked her bra, smiling as she took a deep breath, wanting him to quicken his pace.

He looked down at her bare shoulders, breast, and stomach. She was perfect, and he told her so earning a soft smile from him. His eyes loved roaming over her perfect breast that fit perfectly in his palm, the dark nipples hard. His eyes reached her face. She had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and her hips raised in a hurry fashion.

He reached down and quickly shed her of her sweat pants and the light pink panties that covered her. He quickly leaned down and kissed her lips again, tracing his fingers down her sides, before reaching back up and cupping her warm breast squeezing them with his hands, gently pulling and twisting the nipples. She let out a loud moan and her threw her head back thrusting her breast more into his hand.

He smirked at her reaction, as his other hand reached down and played with her thighs and further up. He moaned as he reached the smooth destination. He placed a kiss on her throat, her pulse throbbing quickly. He kissed down her collar bone and between her breast stopping to swipe his tongue over her sensitive nipples, as his fingers slid into her wet folds, thrusting his fingers within in, earning yelps.

"I want you now Troy!" she said clawing at his chest.

Troy smirked and continued to play with her. "Come on Gabi…I haven't had my turn yet."

"You'll have it after!" she said lifting her hips in rhythm to his fingers.

"Hmm…you promise?" He said teasing her.

"God, yes, fuck me now!" she cried.

Troy kissed her again as he removed his fingers and thrust into her with one powerful motion. He moaned at the tight smooth feeling, and Gabriella let out a loud gasp gripping his shoulders tightly in his hands. She lifted her hips slamming against his. He feeling was so intense that he nearly lost it. But he willed himself and watched her face as it was clenched in pleasure.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he could feel the perspiration forming between their bodies already. Troy breathed her scent in deeply groaning loudly as he felt her walls clenching around him.

He could tell that she was about to orgasm but for some reason she held back. She began saying the normal….

"Oh God…oh God…oh God…" but she didn't let go.

Troy bent his head lower and took a bobbing nipple in his mouth. "Come on Gabi. Let go baby." he rasped out as he thrust into her. "Don't hold out on me…" He smiled as her nails dug into his skin and her body started to treble. She threw her head back with…not a moan, or a groan, or a whimper, but a loud yell. Troy didn't bother kissing her in silence…he wanted to hear it. His hips pushed harder into her giving way to his final thrust as he released himself.

He groaned and willed himself to not fall on top of her but instead move her relaxed body horizontally on the bed before taking his condom off and laying next to her. She tucked herself in his body sighing deeply. He kissed the top of her head. "God I love you." he said with a sigh making her laugh. He watched as she yawned and her eyes closing slowly.

He sighed deeply, his thoughts going over the day when a thought came to mind.

"Gabi?"

"Hmm." she asked sleepily.

"I just thought…you weren't even suppose to be on school property? How--"

"Let's make good on that promise." she said waking up completely.

**AUTHORS NOTE: please review…I need to get some of the spark back for this story and if I know you guys still like it…well I'll know my imagination will kick into gear for this story. R&R!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I loved every single one of them. I won't give up the story for some of you who believe I will. I love this story, it's my baby. It may have a few mistakes here and there, but it's still important so yeah not givin It up…okay enjoy the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM character belong to Disney…**

**

* * *

  
**

Finally she was out of that apartment! It wasn't that she didn't like staying there, it was just that…she was happy to have something else to do besides sleep. Yes she did return to school on exam week but that was better than nothing. As soon as she stepped foot into the school she was fled upon by people with cell phones showing her the video…of course she had already seen it, and people asking her what the fight was about, how she spent her time, and did she get in trouble with her parents.

Gabriella basically ignored them all unless it was her friends. She stopped at her locker and took a notebook out going over the list of test she had that week. Today was English. She hoped that she did good. She actually studied. She looked up and saw Taylor walking towards her with her head down in a book. Her lips were moving quickly and softly.

"Hey Tay--"

"Don't! No talking! Gotta study!" she snapped passing her and turning the corner.

Gabriella shrugged she kinda expected that from Taylor. She was in the lead to become valedictorian and nothing, nothing, was going to mess that up for her.

All of her morning classes consisted of the same thing. Studying and going over certain problem areas they would have once the test came. Gabriella had no problem raising her hand when she didn't understand something. She wasn't as obsessed with the grades as Taylor was but she a little worry about it. Even in Troy's class she had to concentrate a bit harder because she just didn't understand some of the stuff.

Once English came around she was nervous. This was actually the first time that she actually cared about doing well on her finals. And when the test was placed in front of her…she tried her best.

She felt a since of relief as she made her way to lunch. Yeah she did have a few classes after but the test was out of the way at least for the day. She stood in line at the snack bar waiting for her turn. She hated eating the school lunches but she didn't mind the snack bar which was a bit more expensive.

"Hey babe."

She shivered slightly at the tone of his voice. Damn it. She had thought that maybe she wouldn't have to see him today.

"What do you want Kade?" she snapped at him but looked towards the snack bar.

"I heard what you did to Kim. I have to say that it feels good to be fought over." a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah and I heard how you fucked me over, by cheating on me since the beginning." she said. "That was fucked up Kade. Fucking a girl after you take my virginity…wow and I thought you couldn't get any lower."

"Oh come on…the past is the past." he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Gabriella snatched her shoulder from him. "Don't talk to me, and leave me alone."

He sighed deeply but didn't leave.

"Well it's gonna be kinda hard since we're going to be spending Thanksgiving together."

That made Gabriella turn her head towards him with shock. "What? Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah didn't your parents tell you? Our families are going Arkansas for the holiday."

Gabriella laughed. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We'll see." He whispered before finally leaving her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and got her food before making her way to her table. Thanksgiving was next week, and they had a whole week off for the holiday. Her parent's said nothing about plans. Yeah they always went out of town for Thanksgiving but most of the time, it was for business for her father.

She didn't know anything about Kade and his family going with them this year and to Arkansas of all places.

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked, writing notes on Ashley's paper.

Gabriella told them what she had just learned.

"Maybe your parents planned it to hook you two back up?" Martha said.

Gabriella shrugged. "But I told them that it was never going to happen."

"That sucks Gabriella." Kelsi said eating a plain piece of lettuce.

Gabriella sighed and looked over at Taylor who was focusing still in a book. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving Tay?" she asked taking a bite of her own food.

"Who me?" she asked looking at her from under her lashes. "Oh umm…I'm going out of town also."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her best friends. "Hmm…where at?"

"I was kinda invited somewhere." she said.

Gabriella sighed with irritation. "By who and where at?" she stressed.

"Um…Chad invited me."

The table of girls oo'ed and aw'ed when Taylor spoke. She smiled tightly at them. Gabriella instead glared at her.

"Taylor…I need help opening my locker…" she said standing up taking her food with her.

"But--"

"Now!" She snapped.

Taylor sighed, rolling her eyes, she followed Gabriella out of the cafeteria.

"Chad invited you to have Thanksgiving with him? Doesn't that include like family?" she asked one they were alone.

Taylor nodded. "Yep. He wants me to meet his parents."

Gabriella was shocked and scoffed. "Tay your parents doesn't even know your dating him or anyone. How in the hell are you going to miss Thanksgiving with them to have it with Chad and his family?"

Taylor bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Gabriella. "Well…I kinda told my mom that I would be spending it with you seeing how Thanksgiving with your family is total hell, and that you might need someone there with you. Now that you're going to Arkansas it make's it even more better."

Gabriella gasped. "You…used…me?" she said dramatically. "You used my wreak of a family in order to spend the holiday with you boyfriend?"

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah."

Gabriella smirked and shook her head. "Alright. I would have done that also." They laughed. "So when did he ask you, I mean you're meeting his parents…that's a pretty big deal? Are you two going to tell his parents that you're still a student? Are you going to--"

"Calm down Gabriella." Taylor said laughing. "He asked me the week of your suspension. I was a bit shocked, but he was very persistent. I kinda think he's going to tell me he loves me."

"Really? You two haven't said it yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you love him?" Gabriella asked

Taylor sighed and leaned against the locker. "I don't know. I mean he's the most sarcastic, disgusting, perverted guy I've ever met, but…" she sighed again. "That's what makes him Chad, ya know. He has these sweet moments, and he makes me feel like I've never felt before. So yeah…I guess do love him, in a sick kinda way. But…I believe it's true love."She shook her head. "God I'm in love." she said in shock.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so jealous." she mumbled. "Not with the whole love you thing but the whole you get to go to Chad's hometown. You do realize that it's Troy's too."

Taylor nodded. "I know. It sucks that you can't go with us."

Gabriella shook her head. "No…first of all I'm pretty sure it's demanded that I go with my parents and plus Troy didn't even invite me."

The truth was she was actually relieved that Troy didn't invite her. She did not feel like she was ready to meet his parents yet…at least not right now.

"So you'll go along with it?" Taylor asked with a hopeful voice.

Gabriella nodded hugging her friend. "You have to do me one favor. Tell me everything that happens, even if his mother hates you."

Taylor scoffed, but agreed and they made their way back to lunch.

****

Gabriella lounged on the couch of Troy's apartment flipping the channels on his television. She ignored Taylor's and Chad's conversation that they were currently having, as they sat in the chair facing the wall. Today had been the last day of school and she believed that she was the only one not excited that the holidays were here. She really didn't want to go to Arkansas with her parents and Kade's family also. That was going to be hell. But she had to do what she had to do.

She decided that she would spend at least a little time with Troy before she left in the morning. Taylor of course rode with her over to Troy's her luggage in Gabriella's car so that they could switch it Chad's. They were planning on leaving tonight with Troy. He never did ask her if she wanted to go with him and she was happy that he didn't. Once again she didn't believe she was ready to meet his parents and family.

Damn she was going to miss him. Ever since they've been together they hadn't gone a week without seeing each other and now they would. She was surprised that she had so many questions running through her head like, would he fall out of love with her, would he forget about her, would he come back, would he cheat on her? She had never had these thoughts when she was with Kade.

But yes she was a bit worried especially if since he was going back home. Home where…Madison lived. Would he see her? If he did, would he realize that he never fell out of love with her? Gabriella had to remind herself that Troy promised that he wouldn't hurt her, that he loved her, and would never cheat on her. Still…Madison. She had never met the girl but she felt like she would be trouble.

"Damn, my apartment is just packed with people."

She looked up to see Troy making his way inside and she gave him a small smile. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear him opening the door.

"Damn you're finally home. We gotta leave by nine dude." Chad said placing an arm around Taylor's shoulder. "Are you even packed?"

Troy paused in walking and looked down at his best friend narrowing his eyes at him. "Shut up. Why are you in always in my house?"

"I'm waiting for you!" Chad said with wide eyes. "Come on Taylor, lets go transfer you shit in my car."

Taylor rolled her eyes. Gabriella searched through her purse for her keys and tossed them to Taylor. "Don't steal my ride Chad. I've seen the way you've been looking at her."

Chad rubbed his hands together evilly before leaving with Taylor.

"How was you meeting?" she asked standing up and making her way to Troy.

"Pretty good. I got some news." he said leaning down kissing her slightly.

He pulled her over to the couch and Gabriella looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"Well I graded all of my finals…." he said with a smirk but didn't continue.

Gabriella eyes widen and her hand tightened in his. "And…"

"…and some students are so dense." he said shaking his head. "I mean I can go over a lesson time and time again and they just don't get it. Three people from your class failed."

Her heart was beating fast. "Can you tell me who?" she whispered nervously.

"No…I'm not allowed to tell students other students grades."

So did that mean she didn't get the 'F'. She punched him on the arm. "Stop playing Troy. Did I pass or not?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Not only did you pass…but you got one of the highest grades in your class…besides Kelsi and Sharpay of course."

"Ahh!" She threw herself across him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you serious! I passed!" she was very proud of herself.

"Yep. You got a 95 percent."

Her eyes widen at the number. "That's an 'A'." she said shocked.

"Yeah…an 'A'. I'm so proud of you baby." He said planting his lips on hers. Gabriella kissed him pack happiness in her eyes.

"I studied hard too." she said still on Troy. "What about Gym?"

"Well…" he said with a frown. Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "You got a B, you're horrible at volleyball."

Gabriella smiled. "At least I tried."

"No you didn't. You sat on the bleachers painting your nails, you said it was damaging to your hands."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It is…doesn't matter cause I personally know that I passed two of my classes. I rule."

"You always did." He said kissing her deeply.

After a few seconds in the kiss Gabriella pulled back and pushed her hair out of her face. "I don't want you to go." she said softly looking in his blue eyes.

He cupped her face and nodded. "Me either. But it's Thanksgiving, and my mother will kill me if I'm not there. Besides your going to Kansas, that'll be fun."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "Yeah I guess. But Kade will be there and knowing our families they are going to try and hook us up again. I don't want to go through that."

Troy nodded and pressed his lips together tightly. "Yeah…Kade…"

Gabriella shoulders hunched over. "Stop Troy. There will never be nothing with Kade again. I love you, remember…or do I need to remind you again."

"I wouldn't mind that." Both of their minds going back to when she had to remind him the first time she actually did.

"You don't have to worry about Kade but um…" she sighed and got off of him earning a strange look from Troy. "What about Madison?"

His expression was confused, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Madison? When…when did Madison become the topic of the conversation."

"Well we were talking about my ex so I just wanted to….talk about yours."

He looked away from her and sighed. "What about her?"

"Are you going to see her when you get home?" She bit her lip as he didn't look at her to answer.

"Maybe…" he said depressingly. "My dad always have these holiday parties, you know since he's the coach and everything. All the player and their families and friends, as well as my family and their friends are invited. Basically the whole town. So she might be there."

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly before opening them. "Oh."

Troy looked back at her and took her hand rubbing his thumb over it slowly. "Babe…nothing will happen between Me and Madison. Nothing. You don't have to worry."

"Come on Troy. This is the women that you loved. You were going to…marry her. You're feelings just can't disappear."

"They have!" he stressed. "I love you Gabi. Only you. Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Really, because last time you thought I was cheating on you with some soccer mom, and then you thought I was still in love with--"

"I'm sorry!" Gabriella raised her voice over his. "I'm sorry. I just…I trust you Troy. But I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't. I promise."

Gabriella nodded her head as Troy kissed her.

"Aw come on dude you've had all this time to kiss her…we gotta go!"

Gabriella smiled as Troy groaned and glared at Chad. "Why do you have to constantly intruupt my life."

Chad smirked. "Because I love you the only way a man should love another man."

"Fucking bastard…" Troy mumbled. He stood up and stretched. "How about you get my stuff from my room and put it in my car for me so I can spend a few more minutes with my girlfriend." he asked tossing him his keys.

Chad scoffed and walked back to the bedroom emerging a few minutes carrying a large suitcase and a duffle bag.

"Don't be long." he said closing the door after himself.

Troy sighed with relief and turned around towards Gabriella. He had a small smirk on his face before he pulled her near him and picked her up tossing her on his shoulders. "Alright Miss. Montez. I need some loving that's going to last me throughout the week. You up for it?"

Gabriella laughed the blood rushing to her head as she hung upside down. "you should be asking yourself that Mr. Bolton."

****

It took three attempts for Troy to actually get in his car. Then it took another two attempts for him to pull out and leave. Gabriella kept kissing him, not wanting to let him go. Chad continued to whine in the background but finally shut up after Taylor screeched at him that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a week like they would.

It was a little heartbreaking to see Troy drive off, leaving her, and back to his hometown. She stood there for a few minutes, a little depressed, before she finally got into her own car and went home.

Knowing that she hadn't packed yet, she went straight to her room to do so. She ignored her mother who was on the phone, and passed her, rolling her eyes. She knew her father was there since his car was parked in the drive way

As she packed she was a bit depressed, as she folded pieces of clothing, placing them gently in the suitcase. She truly wanted nothing more than to have Troy with her that moment. She knew she would feel a bit weird sleeping in her own bed tonight…hell she was going to feel weird sleeping alone while in Arkansas. The only conversation she would have would be over phone. There would be no face to face…no kissing…no hugging…no fucking or making love depends on how into they were.

She sighed heavily throwing a handful of underwear in the suitcase. Damn…she was acting like a little bitch ass baby. She smiled at her term of words. She was acting like a depressed little girl who didn't get her way. She knew that she would see him soon it was just soooo long.

Gabriella was trying to fit a pair of shoes in the case when her mother walked in. She glanced up at her before going back to her suitcase.

"We're leaving around five in the morning Gabriella. Be ready."

Gabriella said nothing to her. Her mother sighed and leaned against her door with her arms crossed.

"I bet your excited that Kade is going to be there."

Gabriella struggled with the high heels "Shut up." she mumbled at her.

"You know your father and I would really like it if you made up with him." She said a smirk on her face.

Gabriella sighed and picked up the heel a bit stressed that she hadn't got one of them to fit. "You know…I would really like it if you shut the hell up and get out of my room."

"Language Gabriella." She laughed.

"Mother please, I'm trying to pack for this trip that you guys so much needed me to go to, so just leave me alone."

Her mother sighed deeply and turned around to leave. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her before she threw another smaller suitcase on her bed to fill it up with shoes. She knew that she was going to be a bitch during Thanksgiving, but they all deserved it. Trying to hook her Kade when they know damn well that she wasn't getting back to him. She already had someone that she was deeply in love with.

She looked at her clocked and realize that it was close to eleven. Sighing heavily, she quickly finished packing, and placed her bags near her door knowing that someone would take it down by morning. She took her carryon and placed it by her bed. Getting in she sighed deeply and tried to closed her eyes to get enough sleep but it just wasn't working.

She tossed and turned, her mind going hundreds of places, school, Taylor and Chad, Troy, Kade, The holiday's, Madison, Troy. She just couldn't get to sleep, and it was irritating her.

She had just turned into another position when she felt her phone vibrating. She quickly reached over to end table and picked it up a huge smile on her face as she saw the name.

"I was just thinking about you." she said into the phone.

"Well hopefully I fill you mind with happy thoughts." Troy said at the other end.

"Very happy." Gabriella agreed.

"I'm about an hour and a half away from home, and I just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Thanks babe, maybe that's what I need to go to sleep because I can't for nothing."

"Aw you just needed to hear my voice." he teased.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah. You could say that."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin, just missing you. God I sound like a little girl or something."

"It's alright babe. I don't think I'd would have been able to fall asleep without hearing you before." he sighed deeply. "What time are you heading to the airport?"

"We're leaving about five. Will you call me when you get up?"

"Of course you know I will. "

"I love you Troy, and be careful."

"Love you too, baby…and you be careful also."

They said their goodbyes and after a bit more twisting and turning, Gabriella finally fell asleep. Though that didn't work out the best. Some would just call it a bad dream, but she would call it a nightmare. Dreaming about Troy hooking up with Madison, making love to her in his room, though of course she had no idea what his room looked like. Dreaming about Troy marrying Madison was even worse. She woke up around three with a fast beating heart. Damn!!

She fought the urge to pick up her phone and call Troy just to see what he was doing, which was probably sleeping. So instead she put in a movie and watched until her mother knocked on her door saying that they were going to be leaving thirty minutes.

Taking a quick shower and dressing in some comfortable sweat pants and tank top Gabriella was ready. She would usually go all out looking as cute as possible but she was just way to tired and…sad.

While in the car driving to the airport, her father handed her the ticket, telling her not to lose it like a little girl. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Rolling her suitcases into the building leaving her mother and father behind she had them weighed before she sat down and waited for her plane to be called.

Sitting down she had a tight grip on luggage while she leaned back and closed her eyes. Maybe she could find enough peace from Troy and Madison to get a bit of sleep.

"You look like shit."

Her teeth had never pressed down so hard on each other than it did now as she heard his voice. She opened her eyes slightly trying to continue acting like she was sleep.

"Stop pretending I know you're wake. I know you can't wait to spend all your time with me huh baby."

She felt his hand on her thigh and she swiped it away.

"Leave me alone Kade." She snapped at him.

"Like I said before…not going to happen, I have you for a whole week to…_show_ you how much I love you."

Gabriella sighed knowing that there was no way she could take a little nap while she waited for their plane to be called. She opened her eyes fully and looked at Kade who had sat next to her. She shrunk away from in disgust her lip curled up.

"Kade I love you as much as Eminem loved pop music. I'm going to tell you again and I'm pretty sure I'm going have to say it over and over again, stay the hell away from me." she sneered at him.

He licked his lips, trying to look seductive, but Gabriella thought it looked retarded. She scoffed and looked away from him.

Gabriella sighed with relief when the plane number was called she quickly got up rolling her luggage behind her. She saw the rest of Kade's family, his mother, father, and little brother which was in the fourth grade. already in front of her. She cursed lightly when she stood behind them.

"Gabriella how are you dear." Kade's mother said with false cheeriness.

Gabriella smiled fake at her. "I'm good, Mrs. Henderson. How are you?"

"As good as it possibly can be." she said stiffly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned back around.

After getting through security Gabriella unfortunately made her way to the plane with Kade beside her talking up a storm. If she wasn't in an airport she would have taken a sharp object and stabbed him.

She was glad that her father was able to get first class seats even though it was a bit of a short flight. She sat down in a plush white seat with enough space to spread out. She didn't bother putting up her carryon and instead sat it in front of her. She looked around her to notice that Kade's family was sitting on the other side of the plane in front. Her parents had just walked in and was sitting behind her, and Kade…where the hell was--

"Hey sexy!" he said sitting next to her in the other large white seat.

"Go to your own seat. I don't want to be bothered."

He took out his boarding pass and shook it in her face. "But this is my seat. Your father happily made our seats right next to each other. I guess he wants us to be friends…or even more…" he said with a twisted smirk.

Gabriella sighed loudly and clipped her seat belt in place looking out the window. This was going to be a Thanksgiving from hell.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yep so wasn't a lot of action but it was needed. Reviews are most needed and welcomed. Drama in the upcoming chapters…hopefully…maybe….we'll see…idk…**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey peeps…thankz for all of the reviews…they made me smile so much. Hope you like the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

He had never really been very fond of Thanksgiving. Sure, he was grateful that the pilgrims landed and they feasted with the Native American's but he just never really got into it. The thanksgiving's he was used to looked nothing like what you see on Television, the family sitting around a table with a huge turkey in the middle, and everyone goes around saying what they were thankful for. Nope, thanksgiving had always seemed like a party to him. So many people showed up that Troy didn't know it was hard for it to feel intimate. They didn't have dinner at a large table where everyone sat down, more like here's the food laid out help yourself. Yeah it had all the Thanksgiving favorites, except for the lets sit at a table and eat part. He guess he didn't mind all that much, he grew up this way and it wasn't as bad as he made it sound. Still he wished that when he did have a family of his own it would be a bit more personal.

The brownish stone house…slash that…mansion, that he pulled up to was dark, except for the bright porch lights that filled the front. He looked at his car time and realized that his parents were already asleep. Getting out and taking his bags out of his car he made his way up the spirals stairs, inside of his childhood home. Getting his key's out he unlocked the door and quickly went in before pressing the code for the alarm system before it went off.

He headed upstairs looking around him and smiling slightly. Nothing had changed. The living room was spotless and held the white leather furniture that his mother forbade anyone to eat on. There was a stack of he assumed was Sports Illustrated on the glass coffee table which were his fathers.

He stopped at the landing and looked into the kitchen that was on the second floor, yeah he always thought that was weird also, though there was a bathroom, family room, which was a game room, and his father's study on this floor. The kitchen's light was off and he fought with himself whether to go to the refrigerator to get something to eat or not. He decided not to. He was way to tired.

He continued on his way up another flight of spiral stairs that led to the third floor where most of the bedrooms were located. He had one of the six bedroom that the house held, and it was all the way at the end. Damn him for picking the furthest one out the way, though he believed it was the best one, besides his mother's and fathers.

His room was still the same as it was when he left his parents house. His mother was, and still to this day obsessed with themes. She would spend months on one room just so it had a particular theme. Troy and his father even went so far as to name most of the rooms. He really didn't have a name for his room. He personally didn't really think it had a theme but his mother always argued with him saying it was a sophisticated theme…how that could be a theme, he didn't know.

He sat his bag down at the bottom of his king size bed, that had always been too big for him. His bed was pretty cool. It had a low shelf attached to it's side. On the outer side held all his books, and childhood memories. On top he realized that his fish tank was sitting there. He turned the light on and was surprised to see his one fish still living. It was a small blue and purple tropical fish. He didn't really know what kind it was. He had named him or her, he didn't know, Herashio. He was surprised that he was still alive.

His brown desk was sitting against the wall, a computer on top filled with stickers of all kinds. What the hell was he thinking when he was little.

He sighed deeply and laid on his bed closing his eyes tightly. His mind went to Gabriella and he wondered if she was up. He thought about calling her again, then decided against it. It was way to late and she was probably trying to get some rest before she left.

He groaned as he thought about her spending time with that jackass Kade. Oh how he wished that Kade was older and not his student so he could kick his ass. He was confident that Gabriella wouldn't fall for any of Kade's charms, he just didn't want him to try anything out on her in the first place.

Troy's last thought was of Gabriella, her smooth body above his, her lips on him, and he drifted off into a light sleep.

****

Of course the whole party room was full out themed. Thanksgiving stuff was everywhere. It didn't surprise him. It looked this way every year, turkeys, plastic leaves, apples, pumpkins…all out Thanksgiving like.

He smoothed his hands over his dark brown collard shirt. His mother had tried to dress him up in a turkey costume…there was no way in hell he was going to do that. She was to themed as a person. But he loved her for it.

The party had already started and there were more than enough people there. He looked around his eyes searching for Chad and Taylor. Chad always showed up with his family and his mother was happy enough to invite Taylor also.

He saw the two standing at the Thanksgiving buffet table and he made his way causally over to them saying hello to many of his parents friends, and basketball players.

"Hey dude…you finally showed up to your own party." Chad said stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

"No, it's my mother's party."

"Invitation says the Bolton's."

Troy sighed and looked over at Taylor. She looked very nice with a white halter like dress on.

"So how was meeting the parents Tay."

She sighed deeply. "It was a little nerve wreaking, but they seem cool."

"They love her dude." Chad said popping a wiener sausage in his mouth.

Troy sighed and leaned against the wall, he talked both to Chad and Taylor for a while trying to keep himself preoccupied and not bored. He wished Gabi was here. This party would be so much better if she was. He ate a little here a littler there. His mother took him around to socialize. He talked about teaching and coaching and most people were a bit surprised that he was doing okay without daddy's help.

He finally made his way outside on the balcony that surrounded the room, and took a deep breath of fresh air. He leaned his back against the railing and took out his cell phone. He argued with himself on whether he should call Gabriella or not. He knew that she would be busy with Thanksgiving also. Hmm…he decided to just text her.

'hey babe, wat up?' he texted quickly.

While he waited for her to text back he took the time to look out of the garden that was below him.

'nothing much, wanna jump off a cliff asap u?'

Troy laughed and texted back. 'the same…pretty bored, I miss ya…'

He smiled as he closed his phone. He wondered what was making Gabriella that stressed out. Probably because of Kade…well at least he didn't have to worry about her making up with him.

"What's with the smile?"

Troy lifted his eyes and his mouth fell into a scowl as he looked at a beautiful blonde standing in confidently in front of him. She had on a deep red tube top dress, that was a bit shorter than what he liked. Her golden hair was in an arrangement of curls that reminded him of Gabriella's. He took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Madison." he greeted her quickly.

She smiled, a perfect smile, and walked up to him. "Troy. You seemed to have a huge smile on your face. What brought that sexy smile on?"

He moved himself a little from her and sighed. "Nothing that you need to know about Madison."

She sighed and leaned on the rail, sticking her chest out. Troy scowled at her.

"So how have you been? How's _teaching_ going?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at her. "Teaching is going great. Better than I expected."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes a smirk on her face. "Well I've been well."

"I don't remember asking you if you were."

"Life has been so much better since…" she giggled. "Well you know…I even found someone who decided to follow money instead of their dream…well his dream is money."

Troy laughed humorlessly. "Wow…you haven't changed, have you"

"Why should I?" she shrugged her shoulders. "His name is Evan and he's works with his father, who is a lawyer."

Troy crossed his arms. "Good for you."

"He gives me anything and everything. He loves me you know. Unlike some people I know."

Troy glared at her. "You thought I didn't love you?" he asked. "I loved you so much Madison, if anything I should be questioning your love for me."

Madison scoffed. "Come on Troy. You wouldn't do anything for me."

"I did everything for you. Why in the hell do you think we were together for so long. You just got pissed when I finally wanted to do something for me instead."

"I did nothing wrong." she pouted.

"You did nothing wrong?! Madison you broke up with me because I wouldn't make enough money doing something I loved."

"Well some people would do anything for love." she pouted.

"Some people would sacrifice anything for love." he snapped back.

She sighed and walked over to him. "I understand why you're so mad Troy. I mean I'm happy with a handsome successful man, and you're still pining after me."

His mouth dropped open in shocked and he scoffed at her. God if she was a man he would push her off the balcony. He shook his head of those thoughts. "Believe me, I done pining for you."

She laughed. "It's not like you have someone to take your mind off of me."

"Actually I do." he said not thinking, before he opened his mouth. He swore under his breath. Damn it!

"Really?" Madison crossed her arms and smiled. "And who is she?"

"Doesn't matter." he said trying to cover it up.

"Hmm…she must be a really special girl for her to get you to stop loving me. I remember how much you loved me and it was deep."

He glared at her. He wanted so much to yell out Gabriella's name and tell Madison that Gabriella was more perfect that she ever could be. He wanted to tell her that Gabriella was more beautiful, more graceful, just far more perfect. But I couldn't. There was no possible way. So he just tried to ignore Madison but of course she didn't take the hint.

"You know what I think." she said biting her lip. "I don't think she exists. She's probably just a figment of your imagination."

He turned his back on her and tried to ignore her. He knew that she was going to try and get his temper to explode. But he was going to try and not let that happen. Try.

"You know…" she said and he swore if she said you know in that voice again he was going to throw up. "I've been thinking. My boyfriend couldn't make it, and you're obviously lonely why don't we have some fun while you're here. I mean even though I don't want to actually date you, I do miss you, and I know you miss me too."

Troy heart beat picked up as she stood in front of him. She reached out and uncrossed his arms, before placing her hands gently at his side. He looked away from her and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Troy…." she whispered and he felt goosebumps form on his arm.

"Maddie, I-I can't--"

"Yes you can."

Her breath hit his face and he tried to take a step back from her but the rail blocked him in. He sat his hands on her waste fully intending on pushing her aside, but Madison stood on her toes and planted her soft lips on his. Her tongue pushed deeply inside of his mouth and he tasted the fruity but alcoholic drinks that she had that night. She tasted sweet, like always. She moaned deeply and Troy felt his stomach drop before he finally got a grip on himself and pushed her away as softly as he could without hurting her.

"Troy? What--"

"No! I said that I can't…I won't…" He sighed deeply wiping his mouth. "I mean-"

She smiled and placed a hand on his face. "Oh Troy…you're just scared. Look, it's just a little fun between two friends. You look like you need to get some anyway." she laughed.

She started to press herself into him again but Troy moved out the way and shook his head quickly. "No Maddie. I don't want to kiss you. I want nothing to do with you. At all, in anyway…not anymore."

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Troy--"

"No." He backed up to go into the party, "No more."

He turned fully around and went back into the party. His hands were trembling slightly, and his mind...well his mind was filled of Gabriella. Damn it! Should he tell her what Madison did and wanted, or should he keep it to himself and hopefully she wouldn't find out, though if she did it would be hell to pay.

Troy felt his pocket vibrate from his phone and he quickly took it out.

'_aw…sitting here fantasizing about u? can't wait 2 get u home.'_

Gabriella. He sighed deeply. Damn.

****

The flight to Arkansas was nothing less than painful. She had tried to tune Kade's voice out by putting on her ipod but she had forgot to charge it so it died. She had kept the earphones in and bobbed her head to imaginary music hoping that Kade got the point but he didn't…she really thought he knew she was faking.

When they finally reached Arkansas she had to fight with him over her luggage. He wanted to carry it for it, she thought she was perfectly capable of rolling her stuff to the car.

Their parents thought it would be nice to rent a cabin. A huge, six bedroom wooden cabin that was at the base of a Devil's Den. It was in the Valley of the Ozark Mountains, and Gabriella was amazed by it. It was so mysterious, there were many caves, and waterfalls. She saw horses, that were of course fenced in, but they were beautiful. The view was spectacular. They were surrounded by mountains, beautiful green and stone mountains. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She had even spent thirty minutes just looking at everything before she entered the cabin.

To her it was your typical cabin. The floor and walls were made of shiny wood. There was a large fireplace, a television sat above it, as well as a nice brownish living room set. The kitchen sat in the back, looking just the bit of a cabin kitchen. It had all the necessities that a cabin like this, which was expensive would have, fridge, stove, counters, espresso machine, and a microwave. Weren't they suppose to be in a cabin…not a five star hotel?

She sighed deeply making her way towards the stairs up to get herself a room. Most had already been claimed, by her parents, Kade's parents, and his little brother, so that meant the last room was hers. She really didn't care what it looked like but she did care who was in it.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" she screamed.

Kade lifted his head from the bed and gave her a cocky smile. "Resting."

"Well go rest in your room." She shoved her luggage to the ground and crossed her arms.

"This is my room."

She laughed. "No. You're rooming with your bother."

He shrugged his shoulders. "He snores. Besides I'd rather room with you. We could have fun."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the first thing that reached her. It was a magazine of the valley, places to go, things to do, that sort of stuff. She threw it at him hitting him in the chest.

"Get out!" she screeched.

"Baby--"

"No! I'm not your baby. You lost that right when you were fucking Kimberly, now I'm going to say it again, get out, or-or--"

"Or what?" He smirked.

Gabriella scoffed and smiled before opening her mouth wide. "DADDY!" she yelled high and loud. Kade eyes widen and he hopped out the bed, though he didn't leave. She continued screaming until her father reached her, she was glad because she was almost out of breath.

As much as she didn't like her father, he would do anything she wanted…most of the time…as long as it didn't embarrass him.

"Gabriella? What wrong, what's with the--"

"Tell Kade to get out of my room." she said lowly. "He can share with his brother."

Her father looked at Kade and smiled tightly before putting a hand on her shoulder. She moved out of his way. She didn't want him touching her.

"Gabriella please, you two can share…"

She turned on her father. "I said get him out of my room. He can share with his flesh and blood."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her. He was mad and she knew it but she wasn't backing down. There was no way she was sharing a room with Kade.

"Kade, son, I think it probably would be a bit more appropriate if you stayed with your brother." her father said.

Kade pressed his lips together tightly wanting to say something but he kept his mouth closed.

"I'm sure she's just embarrassed that her father would know that she's staying with the man she loves. Doesn't want me to think that you too are being physical. You might want to sneak in here later."

You know when you throw up in your mouth but before it can reach the outside you swallow it quickly…that's what happened to Gabriella. Her eyes widen at her father, what the hell kind of father was he!? Kade smirked at her father's statement and followed him out.

"I'll be damned if he steps foot in my room. I swear I will fucking kill you if you do." She screeched before slamming her door shut.

****

Gabriella twirled her white spaghetti strap dress around her knees. Unfortunately they always had to dress up at Thanksgiving. She didn't know why they couldn't wear jeans and t-shirt…oh well. She could already smell the food that was waiting downstairs. Of course it was catered. There was no way her mother was cooking in a kitchen. Gabriella knew that when she had her own family, she wanted to cook all the holiday's meals…yeah she knew that she didn't know how to cook, but she could try…and her family wouldn't have to dress up.

She made her way downstairs to find her father and Mr. Henderson, and his devil of a son Kade, watching the football game. She really didn't care about it and instead went to kitchen/ dining room. Plates had already been out. With a confused looked her eyes scanned at the extra people that were there. Two males dressed in all white.

"Gabriella dear, could you get your everyone and tell them dinner is served. The servers are ready right…?" she looked at the two males and they nodded their head.

Servers? What? Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down. "No. You go get them."

Suddenly hurried little feet flew up to the table and Gabriella smiled down at Kade's little brother…Matt. He was the only one that she could stand. She patted the seat next to her, hoping that he'd take it before Kade took it. She was at the end, and she knew her father would sit at one side at the head while Mr. Henderson would sit at the other side.

Once everyone was seated and a pissed off Kade, who sat next to Matt, the finally sat down dinner was served and the eating begun. It was the most boring affair that she had ever attended. Her father was talking to Mr. Henderson about money…of course. Her mother was talking to Mrs. Henderson about fashion, she didn't know why because her mother seriously lacked it. Matt was playing with his food, sticking pieces of it in is pocket…Gabriella didn't know what to make of that. And Kade. Kade was staring at her intensely. She was feeling so uneasy and she glared back at him hoping he would stop, but he didn't.

She felt her phone vibe against her lap. She had placed her phone there knowing that she had no pockets or anything. A smile lit her face as she saw it was Troy texting her. She smirked actually liking that he wasn't having as much fun as she thought he would be having. Responding back she sat the phone back in her lap and continued eating.

Of course when Troy responded to that text Kade had caught her and looked at her with a smirk.

"Gabriella it's rude to be on your phone while we're having dinner. Don't you agree Mr. Montez?" he said cockily.

Gabriella pressed her lips tightly together all the while glaring at him. "Mind your own business you fuc--"

"Gabriella!" her father barked. "Put the phone away."

"Dad I--"

"Put it away." he said sternly.

Gabriella thought to actually argue with him but instead did what he said. She ate fiercely stabbing the turkey wishing it was Kade's throat. Stupid fucker. She felt her phone move again and she knew that Kade heard it since he smiled at her. She didn't answer it.

After dinner was finished, Gabriella got from the table quickly, without acknowledging anyone and made her way outside. She quickly opened the text message from Troy as she leaned against the wooden cabin. She smiled as she sent him a text hoping to get him quiet sexually frustrated.

"Who is that?"

She groaned out loud and lifted her head to the sparkly sky and sighed. "Dear God, " she said softly but loud enough that Kade could hear. "Why, oh why must you keep sending ignorant ass people in my life. I pray dear God, that Kade…yes you know the one…I pray that you send him off a cliff so that he may never bother me again. Amen."

Kade scoffed and Gabriella pushed off the cabin wall and walked away to sit on the stone steps. Two lanterns sat on each side of her. She tried to concentrate on nature, but Kade was fucking it up.

"Funny, Gabriella. Seriously who was that?"

"None of your business." She snapped at him.

Kade followed her but instead of sitting down he stood in front of her. "I think it is my business. I don't want you talking to any other guy. You understand."

Gabriella leaned back on her elbows and laughed. "Yeah, okay and I'm going to listen to you."

Kade sighed. "Gabriella, I love you. Can't you get that?"

"Kade, I hate you. Can't you get that." she responded, her lips curling at the ends.

"Damn it Gabi, I said I was sorry."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't call me that!" She snapped. No one had ever called her that except for Troy and she would be damned if Kade of all people started to pick up on that.

"Baby--"

"Kade, You physically make me sick. I will never forgive you and if you so happen to die tomorrow, I wouldn't be sad, I would probably even laugh at your funeral, as heartless as that sounds, but…." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Who is he?" Kade asked ignoring her small speech.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." She looked down at her nails inspecting them.

Kade bit his lip and took a step towards her. "Gabriella, Baby…tell me what to do. I'll do anything."

"I want you to stop. Seriously. There is no hope for us Kade. None." she stressed.

Her eyes took on a questing look as she looked at him. He went into a thoughtful stance his eyes drifting off to the side. He licked his lips and took a step towards her. What the hell was he doing? She leaned back as far as the stair would allow her. She felt his hands on her arms and she snapped.

Her hand reached out and she grabbed the lantern that was closest to her.

"If you don't let me go right now--"

"I just want a kiss." Kade said softly. "I know if we kiss you'll see that we belong together."

"I swear I will knock you over the head with this lantern."

Kade looked at her as though he didn't believe her. Instead he made the mistake of leaning in again. Gabriella acted quickly. She hit that lantern against the side of his head and Kade let go of her letting out a string of profanities.

"Fucking Bitch!"

Gabriella stood up, smiling, there was no one who was going to touch her lips except for Troy. She back away from him as he held the side of his head. She could see a little blood seeping through his fingers and she didn't feel bad in the least.

"I told you." she said simply.

"I'm pressing charges on you, you little slut!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't expect them to stay, because once they hear my story about how I was almost sexually harassed and almost raped they'll drop the charges."

"Raped! I didn't try--"

Gabriella face took on a stricken look. Tears formed behind her eyes and she made herself tremble slightly. "All I was doing Mr. Officer was sitting enjoying the view. I don't know what made him do it. Maybe it was because I turned him down, but he came up and grabbed me. I tried to scream but he placed his hand over my mouth and his hand went up my dress. I did the first thing that I could think of. The lantern, well…it was a act of defense. Why would he do that! I'm so scared!" she cried.

Kade eyes widen at her performance and he glared at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"Believe me I have much more. If you even try and touch me again Kade, I'll make your life a living hell."

She turned around and went inside. The father's we sitting continuing to watch the after game, her mother was shopping online, and Mrs. Henderson, well she was ignoring Matt who kept calling her name. Fucking parents.

She made her way upstairs and heard Kade come in.

"Oh my god Kade!" Mrs. Henderson screamed. Gabriella rolled her eyes, it wasn't that bad.

"What happened?" she heard her father ask.

Kade said nothing and Gabriella wondered if he was trying to come up with a story. "Umm…I slipped and fell."

Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"My poor baby. That looks disgusting." Mrs. Henderson said.

"I'll call 911." Her mother said.

911? Damn it, was a life or death situation. Of course she doubted that their parents would get anywhere near blood.

Gabriella sighed and went into her room closing her door. 15 minutes later, she saw red lights flashing through her windows as the paramedics pulled up to their cabin. She laughed loudly. This was the best thanksgiving ever!

****

Gabriella slammed her car door shut and quickly rushed throughout the dimly lit parking lot towards the elevators. She pressed the up button at least fifteen times until it finally dinged and she got on. She tapped her foot impatiently as it slowly went up. Maybe the stairs would have been faster. The thought quickly left her mind as the doors opened and she actually ran down the hall towards the familiar door.

Her placed her hand on the knob hoping that it would be open. Thankfully it was and she opened the door.

Throwing her purse on the floor a huge smile formed on her face as she heard tinkering around in the kitchen.

She bit her lip again as she watched Troy make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was in nothing but a pair of gym shorts and he was looking incredibly cute. He had called her only a few minutes ago telling her that he hand made it home and wondering when he would be able to see her. She told him she wouldn't be able to at that moment and that he would expect her that evening.

This was going to be a surprise to him. She bit her lip seductively and sighed.

"Troy!" she laughed out loud.

He turned around surprise written on his face. He dropped the butter knife and smiled up at her, her favorite crooked smile.

"Gabi?"

She ran up to him and wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck. He cradled her thighs. Gabriella smiled brightly and hugged him closer. He leaned in breathing heavily as his lips attacked her neck. He licked, and sucked. His kissed were slow and hot. She fell heavily against him and tightened her legs more tightly around as he turned her around and sat her on the counter next to his sandwich.

Gabriella felt the cabinet against her head. He felt his hand slid up further on her thigh, until he reached his destination. He pulled back shock written on his face. He smirked at her saucily.

"No panties?" he asked.

"I wanted you as soon as I saw you." she breathed heavily. He smiled and slid his hands back up her skirt. She couldn't help but to moan, and let out a loud whimper. She bucked against his hand.

"I love that you like that." he whispered his lips on her neck again.

"I love…that you love…that I like…that…" she mumbled grinning against him.

Troy continued to play fiercely with her as his other hand played with the three big buttons on her shirt. She was so happy she dressed for the occasion. Her shirt finally fell open and she smiled as he let out a loud groan.

"No bra! God you're torturing me."

He let his hand slid across his collarbone and down her chest. He raced his fingers over the top of her braless breast before cupping one breast in his hand. She gasped loudly and threw her head back against the counter. She cursed as her head hit the cabinet.

"Are you alright?" he asked stopping.

"Don't stop!" she snapped. She replaced both of his hands in their respectable places and moaned. He laughed and squeezed her nipples between his fingers tightly.

She clutched her thighs against his hand, and moaned as he placed another finger into her pressing harder into her. He thrust his fingers again and again, before he twirled them inside of her. She felt as though she was going to pass out. She contracted her muscles against his fingers, arching as he smiled at her.

Gabriella's own hand traveled up and down his chest. She moaned as her hand traveled further down and she stuck her hand down his gym shorts and was happy that he wasn't wearing boxers. Her hand wrapped around the long hard length of him and she squeezed him. He groaned against her neck, both of his hands tightening on her.

"I like that you like that." she said shakily. She slid her hands up and down. She felt like she hadn't touched him forever and to her, it was. He felt even more better than when she first touched him. He exhaled loudly and his hands fumbled around and she moaned his name loudly. She didn't bother to hold back. She tightened her hand around him and pumped him faster.

He bent down capturing her lips with his and their tongues fought against each other. Gabriella hands slid his shorts off and she felt him kick them off. Their mouths were still attacked together and she plunged her tongue in and out. She moaned and her hands made their way to his hair threading through the tangled mass and pulling him closer.

"I want more…now." she demanded.

He chuckled softly. He took his length and probed against her hot heat, sliding in. He groaned when Gabriella lifted her hips down a bit off the counter. She moaned and her fingernails trailed up and down his chest. She could feel him tremble, before he pulled out for a few seconds before thrusting into again. She cried out and one of her hands grabbed his wrist that held her hips. He pounded against her again and again, sliding in and out smoothly.

While one hand held her hip, making sure she didn't fall of the counter, the other continued playing with her breast flicking a nipple or squeezing the full mound. He leaned down and licked them sucking hard making Gabriella cry out with pleasure.

She could feel that little ball of fire building inside of her threatening to come forth. She tightened against him lifting her hips to meet his every thrust, as he brought her to the height of passion. She didn't hold back the pleasuring sounds as he quickened his pace. She felt her breast bob with ever thrust faster and faster.

Then her body shook as the fire exploded in her body, her orgasm riding out. She cried loudly and she trembled around him. Troy leaned his forehead down against his as he kept thrusting. She couldn't help but to moan still as the orgasm kept going. She felt his body tense against her.

He gasped loudly as he thrust into her once last time before he fell against her his breath coming in and out harshly.

They both controlled their breathing, Gabriella running her hands tiredly.

"That was amazing." he breathed out.

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "Yes it was."

"I've missed you so much." he said standing up slowly. His hands settled on her stomach as he pulled out of her. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Damn it."

Gabriella sighed and gave him a questing look. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I didn't wear a condom."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled him against her. "Don't worry about it. Condoms aren't always necessary. I just like them for extra protection."

"Are you sure?"

"Troy! Come on we just had sex after seeing each other in a week. Stop worrying."

He sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his. "You're right. Besides I want you again." he kissed her. "And again" kiss. "And again."

She smiled and kissed him back. "So where should we make love next?" she asked with a laugh.

He twirled her around his apartment looking for a place. "Hmm…we could try the floor."

Gabriella smiled. "You know, I really don't think you should eat that peanut butter and jelly sandwich now. I think it's contaminated."

He went into the living room and placed her on the floor. "Yeah cause that would be really…really nasty."

"I like being nasty." she said pulling him down.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Review. Let me know what you think. I know it might be a little intense with Gabriella but she really hates Kade…so yeah…review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: Don't kill me! I know I know it's took forever I know! I will finish the story though. Might take a little longer than I thought…or maybe not, but it will be finished! I'm so sorry once again. Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. I don't remember all of them but I remember that all of them were wonderful. So thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: All hsm characters belong to Disney. **

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella eyes snapped open and she groaned softly stretching her body under the blankets. Taking a deep breath she turned onto her side and opened her eyes squinting slightly at the sunlight that bathed the room. She sat up, the blankets falling from her naked body and she looked over her shoulder at Troy who was still deeply asleep.

She pushed her wild hair away from her face and shook her head sighing softly. Damn it, she was so stupid. She needed to have sex so bad that the thought of being safe completely went out of her mind. Not even Troy bringing it up could distract her from stopping from having sex with him.

She licked her dry lips. She should have been more careful. If Troy was sane enough to even think about using a condom then she should have been. Damn her and her body. Thoughts fled threw her mind and her stomach twisted thinking about the consequences that could happen.

She wasn't worried about catching anything…no she trusted Troy enough about that particular situation, though worrying about being pregnant was another thing. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't take care of a baby. She was still in high school, and she wasn't anywhere near ready to give birth. What would her parents say, what would Troy say, what would her friends say. She sighed deeply.

She couldn't let that happen. Standing up quickly she quickly gathered up her clothes, putting them on. She should have brought an extra pair of panties and bra. She wondered if she had left some here. She went towards his dressers and came up with a pair of panties but no bra. She shrugged her shoulder.

She needed to go get this taken care of as soon as possible. Waiting wasn't an option. She gritted her teeth together irritated at herself. How in the hell could she be so stupid!

"Gabi…"

She lifted her head at saw Troy eyes barely open. He yawned loudly and lifted up on her elbow his hand supporting his head. "What are you doing baby?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell Troy. He would think that this was all her fault, it was but still, she didn't want him to know. He would get mad and blame her and tell her that he tried to get protected, but of course she wouldn't listen to him. She took a trembling breath and smiled at him.

"I uh…I gotta go to the store real quick." She said pulling up her skirt.

"Why…what do you need?" he asked still sleepy.

She sighed and pushed her hair back wanting to put it in a pony tail but decided that she needed to leave now.

"Uh…I gotta get tampons…I uh…I have none over here." she said.

He groaned shaking his head. "Damn…I guess I can't make love to you now huh?"

She bit her lip. As much as she was panicked because of sex, she still wanted it and her real period wasn't for another week or so.

"Well…I'm not on it yet, but it feels like it ya know. PMS. I'm going to get some just in case."

"Well, do it later, come back to bed." He said clearing his throat.

She shook her head and walked over to him kissing him quickly. "I'll be back soon. Promise." she said.

After grabbing her purse, Gabriella made her way to the garage and towards the nearest pharmacy store. She was so glad that she saw that freakin Plan B commercial, she had never really heard of it until then. At least she didn't need a prescription. It didn't take it for her to find a Walgreens. Parking her car she hastily got out and walked into the air-conditioned store.

She made her way to the back ignoring the stares that an older man had gave her. She pushed back the pieces of hair that fled her pony tail, nervously as she stood in front of a counter looking through a glass window. She wondered if the pharmacy part was open. She got her answer when an older women stepped up to the counter smiling down at her.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked through a microphone.

Gabriella leaned against the counter sighing deeply. "Umm…I was wondering if I could get umm….the uh…Plan B pill." she stuttered. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Okay I just need a few questions answered. First can I see some form of ID, driver's license, state ID??"

Gabriella reached into her purse, grabbed her wallet and handed the women her license. She looked it over nodding approvingly before handing it back.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse."

"Last night." She mumbled.

The woman smiled. "Okay. It's usually better if you take the pill within three days since intercourse. Are you currently on any form of birth control?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I was, but…umm…nothing but condoms."

"Just wait a few seconds while I go get it."

Gabriella nodded keeping her wallet out. She took out her credit card and waited until the women showed back up. She walked up with a blue box in her hand scanning the item. Giving her the price, Gabriella handed over her credit card, and grabbed the white paper bag before taking back her card. Buying some sweet tea, a box of tampons to keep up the act, she left the store.

Her hands were sweating as she drove back to Troy's apartment. She hoped that he was still sleep. She really didn't want to face him as soon as she finished taking the pill that she shouldn't even be taking in the first place. Damn her and her hormones.

When she reached his apartment she stayed in her parked car and opened the bag and her tea. Reading the direction she took one of the pills and saved the other for twelve hours later. Placing the box in her purse she sighed loudly taking another sip of her tea before getting out of the car and making her way up to the apartment.

When she entered Troy was sitting in the living room a bowl of cereal in his lap and the television turn on ESPN.

"Get what you needed?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

She smirked and held up the bag, she made her way straight to the bathroom hiding her feminine product in the back of the lower cabinet. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She debated with her self on whether or not she should tell Troy. He would understand right? What if he didn't? What if he was so mad at her that he broke up with her or worse decided not to have sex with her anymore?

Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom and made her way to the living room and sat next to Troy. He looked over at her with a smile on his face.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Why uh…why would you ask?"

"Because you're pale." He sat the bowl on the table and turned towards her. "You look like a fucking ghost."

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Nope…I'm fine babe."

He nodded his head. She watched as his eyes scanned her face and she kept her face neutral. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"So how was the rest of your Thanksgiving?" She asked him.

She saw him tense and she gave him a suspicious look. Why did he react that way? Did something happen that she needed to know about?

"It's was fine." He said quickly looking at the television.

Of course she didn't believe him. "Troy? What happened?" Now all thoughts besides what Troy was keeping from her went out the window. She wanted to know and she felt her stomach drop.

"Nothing happened Gabi. My mother…" he sighed pushing his hair back. "…she's just keeps bugging me about you. She wants to know everything about you…everything and I hate…lying to her about it."

She nodded her head and sighed, believing him. He guess it would be a bit hard lying to your own parents…especially parents who cared about you. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Don't be." He said quickly before picking back up his cereal and taking another bite.

****

"When is Christmas Break!" Gabriella sighed loudly leaning over to take one of Taylor's nacho's. She was so busy going over her finals that she didn't even realize that Gabriella had eaten over half of her lunch.

It had been about week since school was back and Gabriella was more ready than ever for Christmas break to come around but of course that was another couple of weeks. Gabriella was pretty proud of herself. She passed all of her classes, yeah she got a C in math but at least it was passing and it was way better than what she usually got on her math tests.

"We just got back from Thanksgiving." Ashley said with a smile.

"I know, but it was too short. I hate this time of the year."

"Me too." Martha said walking up to the table with a tray of food. "It's messing up my sleeping."

"I agree." Gabriella said. "Ya know I think we should protest or something. I mean we get a week off for thanksgiving, and by the time we get back it's already December and then we get off the a week before Christmas that what…" Gabriella counted on her fingers. "Three weeks in school before break. That's bull shit. What in the world do we possible learn in those three weeks that we won't forget?"

"I bet we're going to have like a big project due when we come back." Kelsi said.

Sharpay nodded her head. "We will, we already have one in English. And probably Spanish."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes stopped on Kade who was sitting at a different table lately. There was a white bandage on his head. He hadn't contacted her since that fateful day. She guessed that she had finally convinced him that she wanted nothing to do with him. He caught her eye and she smiled and waved sweetly at him before turning around.

Grabbing another one of Taylor nacho's as the bell rung, she grabbed her stuff and stood up. "Alright bitches. I'm getting ready to go to gym." She nodded her head at Ashley and they made there way to the gym.

Gabriella had finally followed the rules and had been doing so for a while. She really didn't care that she would get in trouble but she didn't want Troy to be… uncomfortable, while looking at her in her short shorts. She opted for a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and made her way to class.

Giving Troy a small smile, roll was taken and he explained the day's activities. Volleyball. God she hated that game. She wasn't good at it and every time she served she hurt her hand.

When class ended Gabriella took her time getting ready, knowing that she was going to be late for her next class, but she couldn't help it. She had to see him. She was slipping on her shoes when the last girl finally left the locker room. She peeked her head out looking for anyone and found no one. She waited until the bell rung before she sprinted over to the boys locker room where the coaches office was and snuck in.

It was steamy from the guys showers and she knew her hair would be a little poofy from the humidity. It was empty and her heart sped up as she realized that she would be alone with Troy. Though when she entered his office it was empty also. She depressed that she wouldn't see him until she got to his apartment that evening.

She was about to turn around and leave when a ringing caught her attention. She looked down at Troy's desk and saw his phone flashing with a call. She debated on whether to just leave or to see who was calling.

Curiosity won out.

She grabbed the phone feeling the vibrating pulsing in her hand. Her eyes scanned the shiny screen and the smile on her face dropped with her heart.

Madison.

The name Madison was blinking on the phone. Why in the hell would she be calling Troy? She didn't even realize that he still had her number. But he did, there it was clear as day. Madison. The phone finally stopped ringing though it seemed like it was rung forever and Gabriella put the phone down.

Her felt her stomach heave with the thought that Troy was still talking to Madison. Maybe he wasn't though. Maybe she just called out of the blue. But no, she was sure that he saw her last week during thanksgiving break.

She felt a bit depressed. How could Troy do this to her? Was he cheating on her? Did he not want to be with her anymore? She couldn't take another cheater. She couldn't take someone betraying her trust like that. Not anymore. Was that what he was doing?

Taking a trembling deep breath she made her way out of the locker room and gym and to her locker. There was no way she was staying in school. All she wanted to do now was go home and cry like a little girl. Something out of character for her. Walking/running to her locker she opened it grabbing her keys that sat on the top shelf and slammed it shut locking the lock. She didn't bother with books, or bags, or anything because that wasn't what she was thinking of.

When she finally got home, her mother and father wasn't home. Of course. It wasn't as if she was going to cry in her selfish mother's arms. Slamming her door like a dramatic teenager she threw herself on the bed and…cried.

The crying had led to a headache, and the headache led to a uncomfortable nap. When she woke an hour and a half later she looked over at her phone to find that she had 8 missed calls, and 10 text messages. A few were from Taylor, one from Sharpay, One from Kelsi, and the rest from Troy. She sighed and was going to sit the phone down before it rung in her hand.

Troy.

She sighed and stared down at the screen wondering if she should talk to him now or not. Her hand acting on it's own accord pressed the answer button and she cursed herself as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Gabi, where the hell are you? Everyone has been trying to get in contact with you." He said worry in his voice.

"I'm at home. I wasn't feeling good so I uh…I came home." she stuttered.

"Well you left your purse. Taylor found it in you're locker and gave it to me. She thought that I might see you today. Do I get to see you today?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "I uh…I don't know. I kinda--"

"Come on babe. Just for a few hours. I'll take care of ya." He heard him laugh.

Her heart dropped at his words and she licked her lips. She wanted to see him, but she told herself that she didn't need to. She didn't need him. But she did. Maybe she could see him for a few minutes. She did need her purse after all. After arguing with herself she gave him an answer. "Okay. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you in a bit. Love you."

She scratched her arm and sighed. "Love ya to." She whispered. Oh how much she loved him.

Throwing on a light sweater she left her home and made her way towards Troy's. Should she bring up the whole Madison thing. Maybe he was innocent in this whole thing. Maybe he would be just as shocked as she was that Madison called. Maybe.

Finally going arriving she walked up slowly towards the familiar door and knocked on it. When he answered he gave her a confused look.

"What's with the knocking?" He said letting her in.

She shrugged her shoulder setting her keys on the table.

He sighed deeply and closed the door with a thud. She sat on the couch and cross her legs looking up at him.

"You do look horrible." He mumbled crossing his arms. He still stood up and looked down at her.

"Yeah." She said simply.

He sighed and walked around the couch. She watched as he fumbled with something before coming back into her site. He held out her purse his eyes narrowing at her as he dropped it with a loud thud on the table, making her keys jingle.

It was her turn to give him a confused look.

"Wanna tell me something?"

She shook her head. "Like what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hmmm…I don't know." He licked his lips. "Maybe you want to tell me why there is an empty Plan B box in your purse? Yeah I know what it is."

Gabriella's eyes flashed and she snatched her purse up. "What in the hell were you doing going through my purse!"

"I didn't go through it. It fell and everything fell out. Including you're little secret!" He said his voice trembling with anger. "When were you going to tell me."

"I wasn't because there is nothing to tell!" She said standing up.

"What if you were pregnant! The pill could have--"

"The pill wouldn't have terminated the pregnancy if there was one. And there isn't believe me."

"Why hide it from me? I thought we were going to be truthful in our relationship." He snapped. "You should have told me."

"Truthful!" She laughed humorlessly. "You want to talk about truthful. If anyone hasn't been truthful it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

Troy pushed his hair back with a scowl on his face. "What in the fuck would I lie to you about? I would never--"

"Madison!" She screamed out. How dare he! How dare he stand there accusing her of not telling the truth when he himself was keeping secrets. She watched as he paled and she knew her answer.

"What about Madison?" He asked his voice unusually calm.

"What about Madison? Oh I know, she called you're phone. Why in the hell would she be calling your phone?"

He shook his head. Of course he was denying it. Fucking men! All they did was lie, fuck, and cheat!

"You're cheating on me!" She yelled grabbing her keys. She didn't want to be anywhere around him right now.

"Cheating? No…I would never cheat on you!" He practically yelled.

"Yeah right. What other reason would she be calling?"

She made her way to the door not wanting to hear his answer. He grabbed her arm as she passed and pulled her against him.

"I didn't cheat on you." He whispered fiercely. "I would never do that. She--"

"Don't touch me." She yanked her arm from his, tears filling her eyes. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Gabi--"

"We're through." She said passing him. She yanked open the door and walked out without looking back. Slamming the door shut she walked down the hallway, the tears finally running down her face, and her heart finally broken.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so it's a little shorter, and this isn't how I planned on it turning out, it just came out this way. Hoped you like it. Reviews are wanted…many reviews ya know just to keep me extra happy. So yeah…tell me whatcha think!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh ye of little faith! Haha you guys cracked me up, you really disliked Gabriella last chapter. I'm glad you did cause I did also, but of course I needed her to be like that. I'm sorry I put you guys through that much pain…Someone even said they hated me and then said update soon. I couldn't help but to laugh, hopefully by the end of this chapter you'll love me again. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM characters belong to Disney**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 20

If it was possible for him to take a week off of work he would have. Truly all he wanted to do was stay home, and be in bed deep under the covers. He wanted nothing more than to be by himself and wallow in his misery. He felt so tired, so upset, so depressed, yet angry also. Angry at himself, angry at her…angry at the whole fucking situation.

It had been too long. Way to long. Two whole weeks. He didn't even feel this way when Madison had left him. He was no where near this heartache. He felt as if he wanted to just…just die! Okay maybe he was a bit more dramatic but it hurt like hell. He had sat in his apartment and had came to the conclusion that Gabriella…Gabriella was his life.

She had pulled him out of his state months ago. She had made his life better than it had been in his life. He was finally able to experience true love and she was it. And that love was…it was it. He had truly never felt so complete when he was with Gabriella. He knew that she would be there whenever he needed her. And that whatever he needed she would take care of it, whether it was taking his mind off the issue or doing something about it herself.

Yes two weeks had been way to long. He only had a week left before he wouldn't see her until the next year. And that was putting that hurtful pressure on his chest also.

Troy stood at the sidelines his eyes lingeringly on the brown haired beauty who stood holding the tennis racket. Only a few times would his eyes wonder around the court towards the other students but for the most part they stayed on her.

She hadn't looked at him once since she had walked out of the locker room. And he tried no tricks to get her to look at him. The clipboard was held against his chest as he crossed his arms. He watched as she swung back and hit the ball as hard as possible making it hit the wall on the other side.

"Come on Gabriella. Pay attention." Her teammate called out.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

Troy sighed and shook his head. She was angry. Of course she was. She thought that he cheated on her. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't act like an adult, by sitting down and listening to him. All he wanted was a chance to explain himself. He didn't know if she was upset because Madison had called him and she just assumed that he was cheating or was she upset because she found out that Madison had kissed him. Another reason why he needed to talk to her. He wanted to know what she knew.

Watching her for a few more minutes he finally dismissed the class and went to his office. Checking his phone he realized that he had a missed call from Chad. Of course Chad had been notified about the breakup. And he had tried to be the most loyal friend that he could be trying to find out information from Taylor who of course talked to Gabriella.

He erased the missed call deciding to call him after he left work. Grabbing his supplies for his next class he sighed deeply, a headache coming on as he walked out of the boys locker room. Just as he stepped foot out, the girls locker room door opened bringing Gabriella to stand right in front of him.

They stared at each other. Troy watched her brown eyes and saw different emotions flickering through the brown depts. Shock, hope, despair, and anger flooded her eyes. He kept his eyes on her, not wanting to miss anything that she did.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms across her chest. He guessed that there weren't any other girls in the locker room since she hadn't moved right away.

He didn't know what to say. Conversation starters fluttered through his mind and he didn't know which one to pick.

He heard he sigh again before she walked away from him.

"Can we talk!" he called out after her, glad that the gym was empty.

She stopped in her steps and turned around. "I have nothing to say to you." she said lowly.

Troy hitched his bag on his shoulder walking towards her. "I just want to talk. About what happened. Please."

She shook her head and headed out the gym double doors letting them slam back hard making him jump.

Troy closed his eyes in defeat before heading off to his music class.

****

When he arrived home he was surprised to find Chad sitting there on the couch, a box of half eaten pizza on the table in front of him. He gave his friend a small smile and a shake of his head as he put his supplies down.

Going straight to the couch he grabbed a piece of pizza and turned his attention on the television.

It was about thirty minutes before either one of them started talking, and as much as Troy wished it didn't happen, Chad had a mouth, and that mouth liked talking.

"So, have you spoken to her yet?" He asked taking a bite of food.

Troy considered not saying anything. Just let Chad think of his own answers, but decided that he needed to have this conversation once again with his best friend.

"She won't listen to me at all." Troy answered.

"You know I've been talking to Taylor. Little girl won't really say much about Gabriella but I did manage to get something from her."

Troy's interest peeked and he looked over at Chad. "What? What did she say?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders as though it wasn't a big deal but they both knew that it was. "Well, I know that she doesn't know about the kiss that Madison planted on you."

Troy's heartbeat sped up. "Really? So her thinking that I cheated on her is just speculation?"

Chad nodded his head. "Yeah, Taylor said that Gabriella didn't mention anything about the kiss, and was just talking about the call that Madison gave. Then she said something about you invading her privacy."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "Invading her privacy! She kept something so important from me! Plus it fell out of her purse I didn't go digging through it."

Chad sighed. "Maybe you should try calling her and explaining it to her."

Troy shook his head. "It would be a waste. She won't pick up my calls. Believe me I've been trying."

Chad bit his lip and took another bite of his pizza. "Troy, I know you said that she wouldn't do it but are you sure that Gabriella won't tell the whole teacher student affair thing in an act of revenge or something."

Troy immediately shook his head. "No. No, she wouldn't do that. I know her better than that. She would never do that."

Chad nodded his head in agreement with his friend and turned back to the television. After a few moments a thought came to Troy and grabbed Chad's attention.

"I know that both you and Taylor saw what Madison did to me at Thanksgiving. Why hasn't Taylor told her yet?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well, I asked her that also. Before the whole breakup thing, and she said because she knew that Madison was a bitch and she knew that it wasn't your fault. Tay knows that Gabriella can be a bit dramatic so she just 'forgot' about it." He said putting air quotes around the word forget. "I asked her a few weeks ago and she said that she didn't know whether or not to tell her now. But obviously she hasn't seeing how Gabriella still thinks the breakup was over her calling."

Troy sighed and sat his uneaten pizza back in the box. He picked up his cell and looked down at it. Scrolling through his many numbers he finally got to the one he wanted and pressed call.

***

Gabriella looked down at her phone only to find that she hadn't had any text messages and no phone calls. The last time he had called had been a week ago, and he hadn't called again. Maybe he had given up.

She continued to look down at the math book, continuing on doing the math problems that was needed to be done, but she couldn't concentrate. The words and numbers were nothing but that…words and numbers. They meant nothing to her.

Her mind went back three weeks ago when she told him that they were over. God she had to be the most stupidest girl on the planet. What in the hell was she thinking, breaking up with her boyfriend? The man that she loved more than anyone. All because of a stupid phone call!

Of course she wanted him back. But her pride, her damn pride stood in the way and she wasn't going to admit to herself that she was wrong in some way. She hadn't been wrong. He was the one having his ex girlfriend call him, he was the one that went through her stuff. Yes, she kept it from him but that was because it was personal. He didn't need to know about that…right?

Gabriella shook her head. No, he did have the right to know about that. Right? She couldn't help but to be disgusted at herself at the way she had been treating him the past couple of weeks. She ignored him, not bothering to talk to him. Even when he asked her questions in class or gym she ignored him. The one time she actually did talk to him she had been in a shock from seeing him so quickly, that was the first and last time she spoke to him.

She sat up in her bed and threw her pencil down on the open text book. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked over at Taylor who was concentrating very hard on her book. Gabriella couldn't concentrate at all.

"I can't do this." She said gaining Taylor's attention.

Taylor didn't look up from her book. "What, do you need help?"

Gabriella shook her head. Leaning back against her head board she picked up her phone again. Her pride was fighting against her, as she argued with herself on whether or not to give Troy a call and see how he was doing. She had been doing this almost every day since she broke up with him, and every time her pride won out, as it did now.

"Gabriella, seriously stop thinking about him and do your work. Tomorrow is that last day before Christmas break. You need to be caught up."

Gabriella sighed. "I know, I know. I just--I keep thinking about everything."

"Like what." Taylor closed her book, knowing that this was going to be one of those girl talk times. She was just glad that Gabriella looked towards her and not Sharpay.

"Well maybe I was a bit too jumpy when I found out about Madison calling." She said looking away with a far off look. "But he just made me so mad. He basically called me a liar and there he was lying at me also. And I just snapped."

"I've always called you a drama queen."

Gabriella glared at her. "Wouldn't you have done the same if Chad's ex girlfriend called his phone?"

Taylor bit her lip sitting up. "I would listen to what Chad had to say and I think that you should have listened to Troy."

Gabriella closed her eyes in what was it…shame? Depression? Yes, maybe she should have listened to him. She just didn't want to give him the chance for him to say that he didn't love her anymore. That he finally got Madison back and she was just a play thing.

"Do you think he's back with Madison?" She asked opening her eyes looking at the wall.

She heard Taylor sigh. "Why would he be with Madison? I thought he hated her."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "She called--"

"Yeah." Taylor said softly. "she called alright."

Gabriella glanced at Taylor to find her staring daggers at the floor. She was so concentrated on the floor and Gabriella knew something was up. She licked her lips, wetting them just a bit before talking to her.

"What are you hiding?" Gabriella asked.

"Hiding?" Taylor laughed opening her math book again. "why would you think I'm hiding something?"

Gabriella said nothing but just stared at her friend. "Taylor?" She snapped.

Taylor finally looked up and sighed with defeat. "Okay, so I'm going to tell you this but you have to promise not to get made at me." She gave her a questioning look.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Do I have reason to be mad at you?"

"Maybe, but in my defense I didn't think it was that big of a deal, and nothing came from it." Taylor said. "Promise me you won't get mad."

Gabriella struggled with herself. It must be something bad if Taylor was making her promise not to be mad. She nodded hesitantly.

"Okay." Taylor took another deep breath. "Okay so you know how I went with Chad on--"

Taylor was interrupted by the ringing of her own cell phone. Gabriella glared at her best friend. "Don't answer it and finish the fucking story."

Taylor rolled her eye. "It's Chad." She said simple before putting the phone to her ear. "Hey babe…why?…he's what?….well can't you take care of him…but…yeah…are you absolutely positive…alright fine. I'll be there."

Gabriella watched as she hung up the phone and gathered her stuff.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where are you going?" Gabriella asked standing up from the bed.

"Chad needs me."

"I need you."

Taylor stuffed her book in her bag. "Troy is pissed drunk and Chad needs me to help with him. He didn't know who else to call, seeing how he doesn't know anyone."

Gabriella gasped, "So you're ditching me to help Troy?"

"You don't need my help." Taylor said. "You need a fucking physiatrist."

Gabriella scoffed.

"You do." Taylor said agreeing with herself. "You broke up with a guy who was completely in love with you. Now I know I wasn't all into this student teacher relationship thing but Troy is a good guy. He loves you, and you…you're too dramatic for your own good. I'm saying this as a friend."

Gabriella followed Taylor out of the room and down that stairs. "Yeah some friend you are."

Taylor turned around on her. "Don't do this Gabriella. Don't push me away and make me mad at you. I'm trying to help you but Troy's my friend too. Don't make me choose."

Gabriella shifted her feet as she felt the guilt pass through her body. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just a bit…a bit--"

"Bitchy?" Taylor supplied. "I know." She stepped forward and hugged her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her hugging her back. "Make sure he's alright."

"I will."

Gabriella sighed as they finished their way down the stairs. She grabbed Taylor's arm before she went out the door. "Are you ever going to finish your story?" She asked.

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "Tomorrow."

****

He looked like hell.

Gabriella watched as Troy walked down the hallway, and on his way out the door leaving the school for holiday. His hair was bed hair, in a sexy way but totally un-Troy like. He had a five o'clock shadow on his jaw. His eyes were glassy and unfocused just a bit. She was surprised that he actually showed up to school. Just because he did, didn't mean he was going to teach. No, both in music and gym class, he let them have a free day, not only because it was the last day of school, but because he probably had a hang over.

Taylor's words had been hunting her all night and day. Maybe she did need professional help. She did just break up with her boyfriend that love her, that she loved with out any explanting on his part. She didn't give him a chance. Maybe this was the day that her pride would finally step aside.

Thinking of Taylor, her supposed best friend had been ignoring her all day. She hadn't seen Taylor except for in class. And after class she would run off. It was the end of the school day and still she hadn't gotten the story that she wanted.

Pushing off against the lockers. She looked over at Sharpay who was putting a few books in her worn out book bag.

"Have you seen Taylor?" she asked.

Sharpay scoffed. They still didn't get along. "Do I have to say if I did?"

Gabriella smiled. "I would like it if you did."

"She's in the library."

Gabriella thanked her, wished her a safe and Merry Christmas before she ran down the hallways towards the library. Only Taylor would be in the library the last day of school.

Of course it wasn't that hard to find her seeing how she and the librarian were the only two in the room. She was sitting at a table her eyes scanning over a book. Gabriella walked over to her knowing that she wasn't going to let Taylor get away from her now.

Sitting next to her, she made Taylor jump with the sudden appearance. She watched as Taylor bit her lip. Yep she knew what she wanted. Closing the book Taylor turned towards her.

"How was Troy?" Gabriella asked throwing her off.

Taylor looked at her surprised but shrugged her shoulders. "Well he was worse than what Chad said. He had almost passed out. I have never smelled someone who reeked of alcohol as much as he did."

Gabriella felt the guilt flood her body as she listened to Taylor.

"He was of course mumbling about you. How much he loved you, and how he would die if he wasn't with you. Pretty pathetic actually." Taylor said. "But I felt sorry for him."

Gabriella sighed closing her eyes a bit trying to push down the guilt. "The story?" she asked.

Taylor nodded. "Now before I start remember I said that you can't be mad at me. I kept this from you because I didn't think it would make a difference. Then again I could be wrong."

Gabriella said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"Okay when I went back with Chad for thanksgiving, Troy's parent's invited us to this party. A Thanksgiving party that they supposedly have every year."

"Yeah, Troy told me about that."

"Yeah well it was packed. Everyone was there, and when I mean every I mean… Madison."

Gabriella eyes flashed with anger. "I knew it! I knew that he was--"

"Wait! Don't go flying off the handle without knowing the whole story." Taylor snapped looking over her shoulder at the librarian who was giving them a hard look. Taylor turned back to Gabriella and continued. "Troy went out on the balcony I guess to get some air, and Madison followed him. Chad and I were close enough to hear the conversation, mostly because Chad dragged me over there. He can be very nosy. Anyway, Madison was I think trying to get Troy jealous, she talked about her new boyfriend but Troy didn't take the bate and obviously didn't care. I guess that kinda ticked her off because she…well…" Taylor sighed biting her lip before continuing.

"She what?" Gabriella asked kinda knowing what she was about to say.

"She kissed him."

"What!" Gabriella yelled.

"Miss. Montez!"

Gabriella looked up to find the librarian staring at her with shock. Gabriella apologized before looked back down at Taylor.

"She kissed Troy?" She whispered fiercely.

"He pushed her right off Gabriella. He told her about you and everything…well not everything but he told her that he had a girlfriend. Of course she didn't take that as an answer."

Gabriella felt her blood boil at the thought of someone beside herself kissing Troy. She closed her eyes and took deep trembling breaths. She was a bit surprised that she didn't blame Troy. Not this time no. Yeah she definitely needed help. She got mad over a phone call, but not over a kiss. Maybe it was because she learned her lesson.

She put her head on the desk with a thud. "And you held this information from me why?" she asked Taylor.

"I'm sorry. I knew it wasn't his fault and I just didn't want you two to break up over something so insignificant." Taylor smirked. "But it seemed like you already took care of that."

Gabriella lifted her head. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed his number. Pride be damned. He didn't pick up and she wondered if it was because he was sleep or just didn't want to talk to her. Oh please don't bite me in the ass Karma, she thought.

"Hey Troy." she spoke within the phone as the voicemail came on. "This is uh…Gabi. I would really like to talk to you when you have the chance, so…yeah…um…talk to you later. "

"He didn't pick up?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You think." She sighed. "Sorry. I just really need to talk to him." She stood up. "I'm going to go over to his place, hopefully--"

"He won't be there." Taylor said quickly. "Chad told me that he was heading home as soon as school let out."

Gabriella groaned shaking her head. "No…you mean he's not in Albuquerque anymore?"

Taylor looked at her phone. "Not in the last thirty minutes he hasn't been."

Gabriella cursed. A smile was brought to her face.

"What are you thinking?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Can you get me his address?" Gabriella asked.

"You have--"

"His address in Torreon. His parent's place."

"Ummm….I guess, I could ask Chad."

Gabriella nodded his head. "Okay, just don't…don't tell Chad my plan. I need the address no more than twenty minutes. I gotta put it in my GPS. "

Taylor stood up looking at her face with wide brown eyes. "And what exactly are your plans?"

Gabriella smiled. "I'll be damned if that bitch try's and seduce Troy. I'm going to go get my man."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So reviews are most needed. Hopefully this chapter was up to par…I don't know what that means but I've heard ppl say it. Review let me know what you think. I'll try and get another chapter out asap**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys here's the next chapter. It would have been up sooner but my internet connection...ugh, don't even want to talk about it. Thanks for the reviews. Glad to see so many of you guys are liking my story. Yea! Okay onto the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Maybe it was the fact that he was out of Albuquerque, and the fact that he was no where near _her _at the moment, but when he woke up Troy felt the most refresh he had felt in a while. There were no dreams, no worrying, no pining…okay so there still was pining, but at least he was far away doing it.

He removed his arm that was thrown over his eyes and looked outside, seeing that the sun had already set. Lifting his body from the bed he threaded his fingers through his hair, and across his jaw. He really needed to shave. He knew he looked like crap that day but he really did care. Mostly because his mind was still swarming with the alcohol that he had drunk the night before.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been so distraught, so upset, and so depressed that he just wanted to forget. Even if he forgot in a drunken state.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, wondering…wondering what she was doing right now. Was she out with friends, shopping? Was she with Kade? His stomach dropped at the thought. He knew that she didn't like him but what if she hooked up with him out of loneliness or something.

"Troy?"

He looked up to find his mother sticking her head into his room. He smiled tightly at her.

"Hey mom."

"I know you've only been home for a couple of hours but you have company."

Troy frowned up at his mother, before nodding his head. "Okay, um…I'll be down in a second."

She gave him a tight smile. "Hurry up." She said before rushing out the room.

He wondered who was downstairs. He knew it wasn't Chad, because he would have just come up, and at the current moment he was in Albuquerque with Taylor, plus his mother wouldn't have acted that way if it was Chad.

Getting out of bed, he searched for a t-shirt to slip on, rubbing his hands on his basketball shorts he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

His heart jumped in his chest and he stopped on the stairs as he looked down at the girl who was standing in the living room. What the hell was she doing here? How did she even know he was home. He sighed deeply, biting his lip as he continued down the stairs.

"Troy!"

Troy suddenly wished he had pockets in his shorts, instead he opted to cross them as he looked down at the green eyed beauty. His eyes narrowed slightly as they roamed over what she was wearing. Even though it was considered winter, it was still pretty warm. He guessed warm enough to wear a sports bra, and a pair of the shortest shorts that Troy had ever seen. Gabriella's gym clothes weren't that short.

"What the hell are you doing here Madison?"

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waste hugging him. Troy immediately pushed he back. She just smiled as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her again.

"I wanted to see you." She said simply.

Troy sighed and walked over to the couch sitting down. His eyes followed Madison as she sat next to him as close as possible. Troy moved to the side, scooting a bit away from her but she scooted right along.

"How did you know I here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Troy it's such a small town. Everyone knew you were back."

Troy had to agree with here. It was a pretty small town. He sighed heavily. Out of all people he did not want Madison to be the one who had to keep him company at the moment. She was the reason why he wasn't with his girlfriend. The reason why Gabriella hated him.

"I've missed you." She said. Her hand made it to his hair, playing with tips. Troy swatted her hand away and once again she pretended as if nothing happened. "I'm glad you're here for a while. We can catch up."

"On what?" he asked tiredly. He felt his stomach growl and wondered if his mother had finished dinner.

"On our lives silly." She giggled. He used to think that it was the sweetest sound that he had ever heard but now it sound like cats in heat. "We didn't get to talk a lot when you were here last time."

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to talk about it now." He snapped at her.

She frowned lightly at him and sighed shaking his head. He watched as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I haven't been home a full twenty four hours and you're here."

"That's not it." She snapped. "I know you Troy. We dated for five years. Just because we broke doesn't mean that I stopped know you. You kinda look ragged, you're eyes have bags so that means you haven't been sleeping well, and I know when you don't sleep well something is worrying you, so what wrong?"

Troy looked at her in surprised. He couldn't believe that she remembered some of his mannerisms. "Nothing that concerns you." He said. Just because he was surprised at her worried tone didn't mean that he still wanted to talk to him.

"Come on Troy. You always felt better after you talked about it."

"And I have. With Chad."

She smiled. "I mean with me. We could talk about anything. What changed?"

Troy looked at as though she lost her mind. "What changed! You broke up with me because I wasn't making enough money. Not only that, but last time you saw me you kissed me after I told you I had a girlfriend and you told me you had a boyfriend. You wanted to cheat on him with me. And you asked what changed?"

Madison shoulders slouched over and she sat back on the couch…a good distance away from him.

She sighed heavily. "I guess I haven't apologized for what I did huh." she said sadly. "I'm sorry Troy. I'm really truly sorry. I guess I acted a bit like a brat. I should have supported you. I don't know why I acted that way. Five years and I blew it huh?"

Troy sighed a bit confused on why she was telling him this. But he nodded in agreement.

"This past year really has been miserable for me." She said, pushing her blond hair back. "I've missed you so much."

Troy looked down on the floor. He had missed her also. At first. He had still wanted to be with her. If you had asked him months ago if Madison took him back would he go he would say yes. But now…he couldn't. He knew that he would never be able to go back to Madison, at least not in that way.

He heard her sigh thoughtfully. "So this little mood you're in. Is it because of this 'girlfriend.' she asked with a smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes. "She's real." he snapped.

She laughed. "Okay okay, she's real. Is she the reason why you all Mr. Depressing?"

Troy shook his head. He really didn't want to be talking about Gabriella and he didn't want to talk about Gabriella with Madison. She had no reason to know about his problems with his girlfriend--well ex-girlfriend.

"God Troy I just wanted to talk. There is no ulterior motive."

He twisted the corner of her mouth, as he thought. She didn't seem to be all over him like she was on Thanksgiving.

"I don't want to talk about her." He said softly.

"Did you two break up?" Madison asked.

He sighed…didn't he just say he didn't want to talk about it.

"You didn't love her did you?" She asked.

Troy looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah I did."

"Oh. I'm sorry Troy."

He smiled tightly as she leaned in and hugged him. He felt nothing more than a comforting hug and he welcomed it, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh…Troy?"

Troy leaned from Madison as he heard his mother from behind him. He turned around to address her. His mouth dropped open in shock as Gabriella stood beside his mother, her eyes glaring with hate.

As quickly as possible he jumped from the couch wiping his hands guiltily on his shirt. His eyes were wide as he looked at Gabriella who looked up at him with a tight smile, though her eyes suddenly shielded any emotion coming from her.

He scanned her. She wasn't in the same clothes that she was in earlier that day. She had changed into a pair of black tailored pants with a white button up shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. It was as if she was going to an interview or something.

"Gabriella is here." his mother said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I see." I gulped. He looked over at Madison who had a surprised look on her face but smiled sweetly up at Gabriella.

"Oh…" Madison said. "You must be Troy's ex. We were just talking about you."

Troy groaned under his breath. Gabriella's eyes snapped towards Madison and he saw that hateful look there again. Maybe it wasn't directed towards him.

"Well…umm…Troy sweetheart, I know you have company but this is your first night home. You're father and I would like to have dinner with you." His mother said looking between the girl then back at Troy with a 'I know what's going on ' look.

"Of course mom. Umm…" He looked between the two girl, not knowing exactly what to say…he felt so uncomfortable.

"Gabriella and Madison, Would you two like to have dinner with us?" His mother asked.

"I would love too Mrs. Bolton. Thank you so much for inviting me." Madison said happily before standing up.

"Yes, I would thanks." Gabriella said quickly her eyes still on Madison.

Troy nodded his head in acceptance before turning around and making his way to the dining room. He felt his arm being hooked by another and he looked down at Madison who smiled innocently up at him. Looking back he watched as Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the touching and he quickly removed himself from her.

His gave his father a smile who was already sitting at the head of the table. Sitting down next to him he turned at the sound of running feet and jumped just a bit as Madison slid into the seat next to his. He looked up at Gabriella who had been walking on the side. She sighed and smiled tightly before going around the table and sitting across from Madison. His mother took her seat next to his father.

"Jack, you of course already know Madison." his mother said. "This is Gabriella, Troy's uh…his uh…"

Troy opened his mouth to answer but Madison of course beat him to it.

"Troy's ex-girlfriend." She said.

Troy felt his father gaze on him before he actually looked up. He had a small smirk on his face and shook his head.

"Well…she's from Albuquerque also." His mother finished.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella." His father declared smiling at her.

Troy relaxed as he saw Gabriella smile genially back at his father. "You also Mr. Bolton. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Gotta give credit to my wife. She fashioned it up."

His mother blushed at the compliment, and thanked Gabriella when she complimented her also. Troy had the feeling that she was trying to impress his parents and so far it was working.

The food was passed out and the eaten had began. Troy talked mostly with his father about basketball, knowing that it would probably be uncomfortable if he paid too much attention to either of the girls. Though he didn't miss the glares that went between them. Especially when Madison would accidentally brush against him. Troy had moved bit by bit more closer to his father ever time he felt her feet on his leg.

"So Gabriella, how did you and Troy meet?" His mother said, noticing the tension between the girls.

Troy heart stopped as he looked over at Gabriella. She still had a pleasant smile on her face and didn't face his way when she started to answer. Would she tell them the truth? Was Chad right? Would she tell the truth out of revenge. Was that the reason she was here?

"Well we met at school."

Oh God… oh no.

"I teach Health at East High."

Troy's mouth struggled not to fall open at her statement. she glanced up at him giving him a small smile. He could feel his body real as he smiled back at her, revealed that she didn't blurt out the truth.

"Wow, that sounds like a fun class to teach." his mother continued.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah it can be. Especially the students, their expressions on some of the subjects would make anyone laugh."

"Madison here said that you were Troy's ex, " Jack said eating a bit of mash potatoes. Madison looked very pleased that her name was brought up and Gabriella was put on the spot. "How long ago did you two break up?"

"Dad?" Troy whispered fiercely at him. His father raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Oh well…" Gabriella said looking quickly down at the table before looking up at Troy. "That was actually one of the reason why I came here. I'm sorry that I interrupted you're Troy time." she said with a smile. "But I needed to talk to him as soon as possible and he wasn't picking up his phone."

Troy shifted in his seat. She had of course called, but Troy hadn't really wanted to speak with her, terrified of the things that she might have said.

"How long did you two date dear?" His mother asked.

"About three months." Gabriella answered.

"Three months?" Madison said leaning into Troy. "Wow that compares nothing on how long Troy and I've been together. What was it…about five years Troy?"

Troy frowned at Madison shaking his head slightly.

Gabriella glared at Madison. "Yes, five years is a long time, but as I recall you broke his heart after those five long years and decide that Troy wasn't enough for you. You may have known him longer but I know him better."

Troy sighed softly looking at his father who had a huge grin on his face. Why the fuck was he smiling? Couldn't he see there was going to be a huge argument happening if someone didn't stop it. He looked over at his mother who was grinning also, but she was looking over at Gabriella. What the--what was with the smiling?

"Oh sweetie, you think, in that small little mind of yous that you know Troy better than I do, but you're highly mistaken." She scanned Gabriella's body with a sneer. "I can understand why Troy broke up with you, as cold looking as you are sitting there I'm betting you're even colder in bed. Am I right Troy?" Madison bit out.

"For you're information, not that you need it I broke up with Troy. Plus, I make Troy scream my name, I'm sure something that you've never done." Gabriella scanned her body also. "I'm sure Troy was glad to get rid of a slut like yourself. Going to dinner in a bra and panties…very classy."

Troy cleared his throat trying to get the attention at the two angry females that sat across from each other.

"Come dear, there is something I want to show you." His mother stood up.

Troy shook his head. "No…um…mom dad stay…please. I'm sorry about this. I--"

"Don't be sorry boy. This is every guys fantasy." his father said looking from girl to girl. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'll give you a fantasy Jack Bolton if you don't get up from this table right now." His mother slapped him on the arm grabbing her and his plate before disappearing into the kitchen. His father sighed heavily looking at Troy. "good luck." he whispered before following his wife.

Troy sighed. Oh what great parents. "Madison, Gabriella…do we have to talk about this right now?"

Gabriella eyes snapped towards his narrowing a bit. She looked around noting that his parents had left. A smile formed on her face.

"Oh yes Troy we do have to talk about it. We have to talk about why this little fucker decided to place her slutty lips on my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend? Last I realized, Troy was very much single." Madison retaliated

"You know what I mean. Thanksgiving."

Troy felt himself blush at the kiss that had happened. Not because he liked it, but because Gabriella had found out. He felt a liquid of guilt pour into his stomach. He knew that she was upset with him. Was that a reason why she came, to confront him and Madison?

"It's not my fault that you were such a disappointment, that you're then boyfriend wanted something a little bit better."

"Whoa! That's not true. You just--" He tried to explain.

"Shut up Troy!" Gabriella snapped.

Troy groaned as Gabriella stood up. He really hoped that she wasn't touch Madison. He didn't want a fight to break out in his parents home. Gabriella made her way swiftly around the table to stand right in front of Madison. Troy scooted his chair back standing in front of the two girls.

"Listen you whore if you ever, touch Troy I will fuck you up. You have no idea how much of a bitch I can be."

Madison smirked and stood up. They were standing almost nose to nose.

"And you have no idea how much of a bitch I can be Gabriella. I will destroy you."

Troy shook his head. Okay he had really had enough with both Gabriella and Madison, at least both of them at the same time.

"Okay, Madison, I think it would be a good time for you to leave." He said.

Madison scoffed. "What and leave you here with bitch-zilla?"

Gabriella smiled shaking her head slowly. Clearing her throat she turned towards Troy. "I'm going to the bathroom. You talk to her, and when I get back, I want her gone."

Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella. He didn't like how she just demanded him to do something, and she would be hearing about her little attitude, though for right now he would do what she wanted. He wanted to speak to Gabriella. He had been waiting for weeks to talk to her and Madison wasn't going to interrupted that. He watched as she walked away disappearing.

Turning towards Madison he shook his head disappointingly at her.

"What?" She said innocently.

"What was that? How could you--"

"Don't blame this all on me Troy. She was the one who insulted me. If anything you should be talking to her about her treatment of me."

Troy pushed his hair back and Madison smiled.

"I've always loved when you did that." she said wispily.

"Madison. You really need to go. I want to talk to Gabriella."

"Are you going to reprimand her on how she treated me."

"No. I'm going to try and get back with her." He announced. "I love her."

"What?" Madison gasped. "How could you go back to that--"

"Shut up Madison. You've already called her out of her name a few times don't do it again." He sighed deeply a bit tired. "Maddie you need to go. Now."

"Fine." she smiled up at him. "Will you call me tomorrow?"

Troy gave her a confused look. "Why?''

"So we can hang out."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I miss you and I want to spend time with you."

"Madison you broke up with me. I asked you to reconsider and you said no. I don't want to--"

"Well I'm reconsidering now."

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked with a bit of disgust.

"What boyfriend." she shrugged. "there is no more boyfriend."

Troy shook his head. He took her by the arm and led her out of the dining room. "You need to go."

"Okay okay." they walked into the living room where Madison grabbed her purse.

"I thought I wanted her out by the time I came back." Gabriella said walking back in.

"She's leaving Gabriella. Calm down." Troy said. He led Madison towards the front door. "Goodbye Madison."

"Bye baby." She said glaring at Gabriella, a smirk on his face.

"You fucking--" Gabriella seethed.

The door slammed shut.

Troy turned to look at Gabriella. Neither one of them said anything as they walked towards her slowly. His heart raced, and he felt as his palms sweat. Wiping them on his shorts he grabbed her hand and led her back to the living room. They sat down on the large plush couch.

Troy's mind filled with questions, and he tried to figure out which one to ask her first without upsetting her.

"Why the hell was she here?" Gabriella snapped suddenly. "Last I remembered you couldn't stand her after what she did to you."

"And last I remembered, you broke up with me so I don't see how it's any of you're business." He snapped back. He turned away from her closing his eyes. He did not mean to say that at least not in that tone.

He heard her sigh. "Why do you think I'm here Troy?"

"I don't know. Maybe you've come to get revenge or cuss me out about the whole Madison thing."

"Revenge?" She asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "What you thought I was going to tell you're parents the truth about us or something? Do you really think I'd sink that low?"

Troy shook his head. "No, but then what are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath and scooted closer to him. "Well I came here for two things. The first was to beat Madison's ass for what she did on Thanksgiving. Taylor told me all about it. And although I'm a bit pissed that you didn't tell me, I can get over it. I can't get over her kissing you though. And second I came to apologize. I guess I was a bit to dramatic about her calling and the whole plan b thing. I'm sorry."

Troy felt as though thousands of fireworks were erupting inside his chest. She was sorry! Thank god! He wanted to crush her tiny body in his arms, and run his fingers though her hair. He wanted to throw her down on the couch and make love to her over and over again. But he didn't do any of that. She still hadn't said that she wanted to get back together with him. He would take her back in a second. There was no question.

"She's really pretty." Gabriella said suddenly. Troy frowned at her confused at her statement. "Madison." She confessed. "She's beautiful. I can see why you fell for her."

Troy shook his head. "She's alright I guess, but you blow her out of the park Gabi. Everything that you are can't compare to her."

She smiled brightly. Troy watched with fascinated eyes as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Troy would you be--"

"So Madison is gone huh?"

The two turned around to see Troy's father and mother walk into the living room. Troy smiled tightly hoping that what Gabriella was getting ready to say would be what he wanted her to say. Parent's were always interrupting things. He nodded, answering his mother's question.

"Yeah uh…she left."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. I'm truly sorry for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have disrespected your home that way."

Troy cocked an eyebrow at Gabriella as she put on her best angle façade. He watched as his parents sat down shaking their heads.

"Don't worry about it dear." his mother said. "I'm actually glad you put her in her place. I've never really liked her."

Troy nodded his head. That was true. Ever since he first introduced Madison to his parents they hadn't always thought the best of her.

"I'm guessing there was no girl fright huh son." his father joked. "That would have been something to see."

"Jack!" his mother snapped a light blush on her face.

Troy laughed and glanced over at Gabriella who had a smile on her face.

"Believe me if Troy wasn't there, it would have been."

"So. Gabriella." his mother said loudly wanting to get off the conversation. "When are you going back and where are you planning on staying tonight?"

Gabriella sighed. "Well I really had no plans but to come down and talk to Troy. I guess I'm staying at a hotel. I found one not far away from here."

"What about Christmas?" she asked. "Don't you visit you're family?"

"umm…actually they themselves have gone away for the holidays."

Troy lips tightened in a angry line. He should have known that her parents probably wouldn't have stayed in town for Christmas with their daughter. He wondered where they went this time.

"Well you have to stay here! With us. We have enough room. The hotel can get quite expensive, and I'm sure your teacher salary can only buy so much."

Troy glanced over at Gabriella who was nodding quickly at his mother. God he hoped this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

"Well if you're sure you're alright I would be happy to stay over for the holidays."

"This is great!" His mother screeched. Troy gave her a shaky smile, he hadn't seen his mother this excited in a while. "I'm so happy to have another female in the house." she said.

Gabriella laughed along with his mother. A few minutes later his mother grabbed Gabriella taking her upstairs to show her the room she would be staying in. Troy looked over at his father who was staring him down with a smirk on his lips.

"So, did you figure it out yet?" His father asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you, Gabriella, and Madison?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what Madison is thinking about."

"I think she might want to get back with you. Are you willing to go back to her? I mean you two were together for a while." his father said.

"If you would have asked me that months ago I probably would have said yes. But I don't love her dad. Not anymore." Troy said slowly but surely.

"And Gabriella…you love her?"

Troy bit his lip nodding slowly as a smile filled his face. "I do."

****

Troy shifted in his bed sighing heavily. The ringing in his dream was becoming annoying and he tried to shut it off in his mind. It had taken him forever to actually fall asleep, knowing that Gabriella was sleeping right next to him, and he couldn't lay next to her. They still hadn't had to talk about when they were going to get back together. So when he finally did get back to sleep even though sunrise was upon them, he wanted to sleep, but that damn ringing.

He finally opened his eyes to realize that the ringing wasn't in his dream and in fact it was very much real. Groaning, his arm reached out to find his phone. Scanning the dresser next to him his hand finally touched his phone. Bringing it to his face where he could see where to push the answer button he brought it up to his ear, not bothering with who was calling.

"What?" He grumbled.

"That bitch slashed my tires!!"

Troy winced removing the phone from his ear. Sitting up with a sigh he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Who is this?"

"Madison. Troy that psycho slashed my tires!"

"Who?"

"Gabriella. I got up to go to the gym and my tires were slashed. All of them."

Troy shook his head from sleep. "Madison, she wouldn't be able to do that. First of all she doesn't even know where you live. Second, she's in her room sleep."

"I know it was her Troy! That little fucker--"

"Madison, really you're talking bullshit. Gabriella would never do that. So I'm sorry about the whole someone slashing tires thing but Gabriella wouldn't do something like that."

"But--"

"I'm going back to sleep. Bye."

Hanging up on her Troy looked into the darkness of his room. He wouldn't put it pass Gabriella to do something like that, but Gabriella didn't know where she was at let alone where Madison lived. He shook his head. If she did do something like that he wondered if he would get upset at her. He sighed getting up from the bed.

Opening the door he made his way towards the Gabriella's room. Taking a few steps he stopped when a noise coming from downstairs. Cocking an eyebrow Troy turned and made his way slowly down the stairs.

Pausing on the middle stair his eyes scanned the living room dark corners looking for anything that could have made any noise. Holding his breath he listened intensely on any other sound that might come about. Sighing softly he turned back around to go and check on Gabriella.

"Shit."

Troy turned around quickly at the whispered painful word. Going the rest of the way down the stairs as quietly as he could Troy picked up a valuable vase that was sitting on the a small table. There was no way he was going to be approached un armed.

Walking towards the kitchen where he heard the noise Troy lifted the vase ready to defend himself at any means necessary. Taking a deep breath he cut on the light and was ready to launch himself and the vase at the intruder.

"What the hell!"

Troy's heart fell to his feet as his eyes scanned over Gabriella who was standing with her hands face up in a defending pose. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he took in her appearance. She sure didn't look as though she had gotten out of bed for a midnight snack, seeing how she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice black fitted graphic t-shirt, her hair in perfect curls around her shoulders. He knew then that she damn well hadn't been asleep.

Setting the vase down on a counter he shook his head. "Please don't tell me you did it?"

She frowned at him, lowering her hands. "Did what?" she asked innocently.

Troy sighed, "Please don't tell me that you slashed her tires?"

"Whose?"

Troy bit back a hard reply. "Madison's."

Gabriella shook her head with an eye roll. "Now come on Troy. You should know me better than that." she said with a sneaky smile.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So how did you like it. I think I might put some more Gabi and Madison scenes...not sure yet. But yes review review, let me know what you think.**

**PS AUTHORS NOTE: Just gotta say this...Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince was....the best! Very good. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow…just…wow…the reviews you guys gave me…haha they made my day. Seriously they were like the best ever. I absolutely loved them and thank you very much. Now I worked really hard on this chapter and feel like I kinda improved as a writer…if just a bit…hopefully, it took me the whole day to write it up. On with the story or and sorry for the grammar or spelling...yeah...anyhoo..  
**

**DISCLAIMER: All HSM characters belong to Disney.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 22

If Kade was someone who she wanted out of her life as much as possible, this bitch Madison was someone who she wanted out of her life as well as dead. She knew she hated the bitch but she didn't know how much until she actually reached her destination.

It had taken her a bit longer to actually reach Troy's house seeing how Chad had given her the wrong address. How could your best friend forget your address? She didn't understand that. So then she had to backtrack before getting on the right way.

To say that she had been angry when she stepped into the Bolton's living room would be an understatement. It was more like she was enraged. If Mrs. Bolton wasn't standing next to her she would have speared that blonde headed bitch when she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

She couldn't help but to be at least a little upset at Troy also. What was he doing here with her? She had thought he didn't like Madison after she had broken his heart. For a few seconds there she wondered if he didn't want to be in her presence since she had basically broke his heart also by breaking up with him.

She had intended on showing up and being the perfect little women in front of his parents. Not that she wasn't little miss perfect, she wanted to make a good impression. But that went up in flames since that bitch brought out the bitch in her making her say things that she was a bit embarrassed about in front of his parents. When they left she let go against Madison, and when she met them again they had held no hard feelings towards her.

Gabriella had every intention on asking Troy if he would be her boyfriend again but of course they were interrupted. Yes, she wanted more than anything to get Troy back together with her. But she wasn't the only one. She knew that Madison wanted Troy back. Gabriella didn't believe that it was for love, maybe she had an obsession with Troy or maybe she didn't like seeing him with another women.

She knew she was going to have to put the women in her place, and words wasn't going to help. She was going to have to be physical, maybe even a bit violent. She would have no problem with that. Before coming into her new self, Gabriella had always been a bitch and did whatever necessary to get what she wanted, and that wasn't going to change now. She wanted Troy, and damn it she would get him.

Her mind worked fast in dire situations. She didn't really go to the bathroom when she commanded Troy to remove Madison from the house. She knew it was going to take at least a while until he actually accomplished that. Of course Gabriella took the chance to sneakily go over to the blondes purse which was sitting in the living room on the table. It didn't take long to go through her purse and wallet, look at her license and get her address. She also watched Troy's mother very carefully as she sat the alarm on the house.

She waited patiently until everyone finally dosed off to sleep, before making her get away. She was glad that her car purred softly and had a low chance of waking anyone up. Putting the address in her GPS, she headed towards her destination. She had a difficult decision when she arrived at the apartment. It didn't take long for her to find the car that matched the apartment number that Madison had, and she hoped that this was the right car. It was shiny and sleek just like her own, but candy red. Just like Troy's mustang. Taking the blade out of her purse she tightened her lips as she slashed the tires. God she hoped that she did the right one. If she did maybe Madison would get the point, as to not to mess with her.

Gabriella knew that she had accomplished her mission when she entered the house and Troy caught her. His face held a hint of suspicion, and she knew that he knew what she did. Even when she denied it, she knew that he knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"You slashed her tires?" he asked in an amazed voice.

Gabriella didn't answer and instead went to sit at the island bar that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"How and why did you do that?"

She glanced up at him with a solemn expression. "If I did would it change you mind on whether you love me or not?" she asked.

She watched Troy frown and sit next to her. He didn't look at her and instead stared at the stove. She couldn't deny that her heart was beating fiercely beneath her chest. She couldn't help but to be a bit disappointed when he didn't answer yes immediately.

"As much as you think I don't, I never stopped loving you Gabriella." he spoke softly.

Gabriella sighed shaking her head. She always knew that he had loved her, it was just that her stupid pride got in the way. She realized that to him she probably did look like she didn't think he loved her anymore.

"I'm sorry if you think that I thought you didn't love me, Troy. I know you do and…I love you too." she said his head snapped towards hers. "I never stopped either. Like I said last night, I was stupid, and upset, and just…stupid. I never should have broken up with you."

"You know." he said softly looking back at the stove. "When I realized that you weren't coming back, I was broken. Madison didn't make me feel the things that you did when you walked out."

Gabriella gasped slightly with the pain. Madison had hurt him, she had hurt him bad and here was Troy saying that she had hurt him even worse. The guilt filled her.

"I never saw this in my life."

"Never saw what." She whispered.

He sighed his eyes looking down at the floor his ears turned up. "I never saw myself deeply in love with my student. I thought I was in love with Madison, hell, that was nothing compared to how I feel about you Gabi. It's like I want to spend time with you always, if I'm not with you I want to call you or text you. I might even be a bit annoying with wanting to be with you but I can't help it. I believe that I'll never love like this again. Even if we don't get back together."

Gabriella felt her breath caught. She felt the tears form in her eyes but held them back. "I love you." She said simply. She really didn't have a whole speech like what Troy had. She couldn't put the words together as well as he could. "If there was a word more strongly than how I feel I would use it."

Troy turned and looked at her and smiled slightly. Gabriella lifted her hand cupping his cheek in her hand. His face still had a bit of stubble on it but she ignored it.

"Troy Bolton, would you do me the honor of becoming my thoughtful, loving, caring, sexy boyfriend…again."

She saw a change in his electric blue eyes as her answer as well as a husky yes and she couldn't help but to have a smile form on her face. He took her hand that was caressing his face and pulled her towards him, taking her off of her seat. She laughed softly as he pulled her in between his legs. His face neared hers and Gabriella felt her blood pulse within her body at the closeness of him. She couldn't believe that she went so long without him, without his body, his sexy, hard, gorgeous body. She waited for his lips to meet hers but they never did. Instead she felt his firm lips plant themselves softly on her neck. She let her head drop back at the sparkling sensation. She gasped softly as she felt his warm tongue touch her flesh and she felt herself get hot.

Lifting himself and looking into her eyes she saw a burning desire for her. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her. Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around him and responded, parting her lips and probing her tongue into his mouth. His lips trailed over her lips, cheeks, and down her neck trailing kisses down her throat. His kisses ended at the color of her t-shirt and Gabriella heard his curse lightly.

"Let's get rid of this." he mumbled harshly.

Gabriella did his bidding and quickly raised her arms to help him get rid of her shirt. She was quickly pulled back into his embrace, his kissing resuming, going back to her throat and across her bare shoulders. She moaned softly as she felt his hand reach for her soft mound of flesh, and Gabriella sighed with pleasure. His hands tugged down her bra straps fully intending on taking her whole bra off but Gabriella pushed him back slightly.

"Troy, I would rather not do this in your parents kitchen." she sighed.

He lifted himself off of her and smile his hands tangling in her hair. Bringing her towards his lips he kissed her fully, hard, and passionately.

Gabriella held in a high giggle as Troy bent down and grabbed her throwing her across her shoulder. She ran her hands, upside down, across his back and down his tight butt. She placed a soft but bumpy kiss on his back as he made his way up the stairs.

She suddenly felt her world swirl around her as she was placed upon Troy's bed and he leaning over her. His hands went straight towards her bra. Gabriella didn't mind that they weren't taking it slow. She want it fast, hard and passionate. She wanted him.

She watched as he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around a rosy nipple, He sucked hard, flickering it with his tongue. Gabriella moaned as loud as she possibly could without screaming and waking up his parents. God she couldn't believe she was getting ready to make love in his parents house.

His hand landed on her covered knee, rubbing up her thigh reaching the button of her jeans. Gabriella groaned with his lips still on his breast as she lifted her hips to help him pull her jeans down as well as her panties. She heard them being thrown on the floor before she felt his hand run up her thigh, he felt her smooth skin, and slid his hands on the inside of her thighs. She parted her legs for him, his hand immediately coming into contact with her puffy sex.

He stood up suddenly, Gabriella instantly missing the heat of his body. She laid before him naked and squirmed with irritation that he wasn't touching her as he looked down upon her. His gaze held wonder and love and Gabriella blushed at the passion that he held behind those blue orbs. He smiled slightly as he removed his shirt.

Gabriella stood up swiftly as he pulled the shirt over his head, and approached him. He looked a bit surprised that she was standing in front of him as he threw his shirt down. He smirked pulling her against his body. Gabriella gasped at the contact of their skin. Hot. Pulsing. She embraced him, standing on her tip toes and pressing her soft lips against his. She kissed him hungrily, thrusting her tongue in his mouth her hand gripping the back of his head.

His hands found her breast again, cupping and squeezing them. She reached down her hand playing with the button string of his shorts. She smirked against his lips as she slid her hand inside the silky shorts, pressing her palm against his hard, smooth length. He moaned at her touch and she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him slowly. Troy quickly disposed of his shorts and laid her back on the bed.

She laughed softly and rolled over on top of him, placing him on his back as she straddled his thighs. She pointingly ignored the hard pole that sat in-between her legs. She dipped her head kissing him deeply. Her arms trailed down his strong arms, as her lips placed soft kisses on his jaw and down his neck. He sighed and Gabriella smiled. She licked his shoulders biting every now and again, going lower she played with his pecks licking them as he had done to her. She basked in his moaning pleasure. Her tongue trailed down his stomach, kissing his prominent abs. Gabriella felt him squirm as she kissed lower, her hair traveling over his hardness. He heard him moan a bit louder. She continued to kiss him stopping just before she reached the destination he was sure he wanted her to go.

Instead she grabbed his hard member and stroked it a few times, rubbing her thumbs across the drop of dew that managed to come out. Smiling she bent her head and darted her tongue out to lick the moisture. He gasped loudly as she swirled her tongue around the thick pulsing head. She could hear his breathing become more intense, more ragged. She slid his entire length into her mouth his hips lifting to accept her warmness. She pumped her head slowly up and down and moaned as she felt his hand rest on her head. She knew he was about to erupt, feeling the tightness of his hand on her hair. Lifting herself quickly she looked up at him with a questioning look. He smirked before reaching out, opening a side drawer and tossing her a condom. After placing it correctly onto his pulsing organ, she straddled his legs again but this time lowering herself on top of him.

Gabriella pressed herself against him, their moans mingling together. She had never felt so full. He was even harder and better than she remembered. She didn't want to take it slow. Not right now, they could do that later. Grinding against his hips, she sank up and down on his shaft as quick as she possibly could. She just hoped that he could last for a few more minutes, at least. She moaned a bit loudly than needed when she felt him grab her hips and thrusting up into her just quickly.

He suddenly grabbed her and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. Gabriella panted as she wrapped her legs around him, he thrust into her plunging deeply. Throwing her head back she pressed her lips together wanting to cry loudly. It felt so good. She grabbed onto his arms that held him up, her finger nails digging into him. Her legs clenched around him as she felt that tiny peak. The tiny peak that grew into an explosion that blasted through her body, she moaned loudly trying not to scream out her pleasure. Feeling Troy pump into her quickly a few more times she felt him shudder with his own release.

She ran her hands across his back, as he collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was heavily and harsh. A few moments he rolled away from her, a leg still thrown over hers. Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to get her breath under control. She lifted her hand to swiped her damped hair away from her face.

"Wow."

Gabriella opened her eyes to find Troy starring up at the ceiling with heavy eyes. She smiled and turned over to her side her arm wrapping itself around his hip.

"I take that as a yes." she whispered.

He laughed softly looking down at her his hands playing with her hair. "Hell yes."

She sighed heavily closing her eyes intending to rest up known that when she woke up she wanted to be with him again. But of course Troy wasn't going to let sleep come for them. At least not right at this moment.

"Don't think just because we've fucked means that I forgot what you did to Madison."

Gabriella scoffed at the name. "Fucked? Is that what we did?" She asked avoiding the whole Madison thing.

"Yes, that was a well deserve fuck. A nice fuck. Stop avoiding the subject. Why did you slash her tires. You know that's against the law."

Gabriella laughed. "It's not like she could prove that it was me."

"Camera's?"

"I checked."

"You could have missed."

Gabriella sighed rolling her eyes. "Troy no one saw me. I need her to understand that I would do anything for her to realize that she'll never get you. I needed her to see that I would do anything to get her to stop coming after you. I needed her to see that I'm a bitch."

Troy shook his head. "Yes, you can be a bitch when needed." he leaned down and kissed her on her on the forehead.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" She asked meekly.

Troy laughed. "No. I won't tell anyone. I'll defend you, just…just don't do anything illegal again okay."

Gabriella giggled. "Does beating the crap out of her, if she doesn't learn her lesson count?"

He sighed. "As much as I don't like you fighting my dad is right on some point. A girlfriend would be something that I'd like to see. Again. The one with Kimberly didn't do you justice." he joked.

Gabriella laughed pinching him softly on the hip. She reached up and kissed him softly on the jaw.

"As much as I love the grungy look." she said sarcastically. "you need to shave."

He smirked pulling her against him. "I've been too depressed to shave."

Gabriella sighed. "Not anymore." she declared before snuggling into him and falling into a deep sleep.

****

She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but had to squeeze them shut as she saw the sunlight come into the window and go through her eyelids. Turning over in the bed she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes fell on Troy who was sitting up in bed. His head in his hands.

She reached out touching his shoulder. He looked quickly behind him and smiled softly.

"You alright?" She asked clearing her throat of sleep.

"Yeah…just a bit tired still." He leaned over and kissed her straight on the lips. Gabriella smiled as he sat back up. "I'm happy that we're together again Gabi." he said.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, me too Troy. I'm happy."

He nodded his head giving her a light kiss again before standing up. She smiled saucily as he slipped on his shorts. He threw her his t-shirt.

"Get dressed. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

Gabriella pulled the shirt over her head. "I'm sure you are. You worked up an appetite."

She watched with a smile as Troy watched her slid on her jeans, completely forgoing panties.

He held out his hand pulling her towards him for another kiss.

"Let's go. I can smell mom fixing breakfast."

He was right. Gabriella could smell the food make it's way towards her nose as they stepped out of his room. Grabbing lightly on his arm they made their way downstairs.

Gabriella sighed softly as they entered the kitchen and her eyes fell upon his parents. So unlike hers. His father held his mother from behind as she stirred whatever she was cooking on the stove. She heard his mother giggle, and Gabriella realized that she wanted that she wanted what his parents had.

She looked up at Troy who was looking at his parents with a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat just as his father touched his mother's butt.

"Oh Troy! Gabriella!" his mother said shocked and embarrassed to be caught. She pushed her husband back. "We didn't hear you."

"I bet you didn't." Troy said leading her towards the table where plates were already set.

His father laughed slapping his wife's ass once more getting a stern look and a "Jack!" before he made his way towards the table. He looked up at his son and sighed deeply, looking at the couple's hands which held each others.

"I assume you two are back together?" he asked bending down in his chair.

Troy nodded his head with a wide smile.

"Yeah, we are."

"That's so wonderful." His mother said. "I knew you would pick Gabriella and not Madison. I just knew it."

"There wasn't a choice mom." He said glancing at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled feeling her heart full of love as she looked back at him.

"I had thought so. I found this in the kitchen this morning." He lifted up a black t-shirt tossing it to Troy. "I thought Gabriella might want it."

Gabriella blushed snatching the shirt from Troy who smiled knowingly at his father. She placed it under her sitting on it. His mother came around setting pieces of bacon on the plate in front of her.

"Those two…can't keep sex out of their heads." she whispered.

Gabriella blushed. She guessed no matter who the mother is, they always managed to make a blush come upon her face.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: so like I got all those wonderful reviews last chapter I would like them again please. I tried to go deeper with the whole sexy scene and everything. I tried to actually imagine them doing the deed and tried to put details that I hadn't in other scenes in this one. So I hope you guys like it. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. They, as always made my day. I'm going to work on this story for the next four chapters before going to my other one. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's nothing like I wanted it to be, but personally I liked it this way.**

**Giving credit to my beta, xxKaitlynnMariexx****, I guess I'm going to have to test my patience but she was super fast so yea for her. **

**Alright on with the story.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 23

Troy watched with a smile on his face as Gabriella tried her hardest to straddle the horse without using a step. He leaned against the wooden rail and chuckled as his father made his way over to help her. They argued for a few minutes. Gabriella saying that she could do it, and, his father saying that she was too stubborn for her own good.

It was cool and windy out causing Troy to shiver. He couldn't help but to think about the last few days. He loved being around Gabriella, but hearing her complain about Madison was starting to annoy him. How did Madison know where we were? What did you tell Madison? Why does she keep following us? Did she always have to have dinner with us? Troy groaned. All the complaining. Ugh.

But she was right. Somehow Madison had disrupted almost everything that they did together. He showed her around town…Madison offered to join them. He took her out to lunch…Madison was there. He didn't want to be rude and tell her no, but he still considered her as a friend. Even though he would never…ever get back with her. That didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. She had apologized, and knew he loved Gabriella, he saw no warm whatsoever.

"Woo! I did it."

Troy snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Gabriella who was fixing her pink cow-boy hat. She had begged him to get her one before they went out to the ranch.

"Good job baby!" He called out.

He watched as she rode slowly, led by his father around the training fence. Buttercup was his mother's horse and the only one that he trusted to let Gabi ride. Thunder, his horse, and Russell, his fathers…were just way too big and too…well mean. He had had his horse since before he remembered. They kept them at a ranch a couple ways from the house. His father was not going to have horses roaming around the front yard.

"She's a natural."

He looked to his side and saw his mother coming to stand next to him a horses' brush in her hand.

"Yeah." He agreed.

They watched Gabriella and his father for a few more minutes.

"Have you thought about what you were going to get her for Christmas. It's only in a few days. Or have you already got her present?"

Troy shook his head. "I haven't yet. I can't decide what to get. I don't want to get her anything superficial, but I don't want to get her anything common like a ring or necklace."

"I'm sure she'd love a diamond necklace or earrings."

He shook his head once again. "No. She had diamonds. I want to get her something special, but…I'm completely blank."

"Do you love her?" His mother asked after pausing for a moment.

He looked over at Gabriella and felt his heart beat faster just from looking at her. He watched as she leaned over Buttercup and stroked the brown horses neck, her hair hanging over one side. She smiled down at his father her mouth moving as she was telling him something. She fit into his family perfectly.

"More than anything mom. I've never, loved anyone like I love her."

He heard his mother sigh. "Okay, well remember what your grandmother gave me before she passed?"

Troy shrugged. "Not really, no." He looked up to see Gabriella and his father making their way towards them.

"Remind me to finish this conversation when we get home."

Troy narrowed his eyes and smirked at her, wondering what his mother was up to.

"Hey babe. Did you see me out there." Gabriella asked from on top of Buttercup.

"Yeah you're a natural cowgirl."

"She's naturally stubborn." His father called out.

"I'm going to go back and finish brushing the horses." His mother said pushing back from the fence.

"I'll go with you honey." His father said with raised eyebrows.

Troy sighed heavily as his parents disappeared. He looked up at Gabriella. "My parents are so embarrassing."

"They are so in love."

She leaned down keeping a firm grip on the horse. Troy reached up standing on the fence and attached his lips to hers. His tongue darted into her mouth quickly, before he pulled back.

"I wonder if you can make love on a horse?" she asked laughing.

"You're such a tease." He reached up and kissed her again, placing his hand firmly on the horse to keep his balance, trying to get closer to her. His lips kissed her top one before moving to the corner and her cheek. He wondered if they had enough time to have fun in the car.

"What the hell is she doing here."

His thoughts and lips stopped for a moment as he looked at Gabriella who had her eyes narrowed looking past him. Sighing loudly he didn't need to know who was behind him. He turned around to see Madison riding up on a tan horse.

"Hi Troy!" She called out trotting up.

"Why the hell is she here?" Gabriella mumbled.

"I don't know." he said as he waved back.

Gabriella sighed, and glared at him for a second before looking back at Madison. Troy scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as Madison stopped the horse in front of them.

Troy's eyes roamed over the beautiful tan horse. He had always liked Madison's horse, ever since he knew her. He knew that his father had been trying to buy it from her but she wasn't selling. The point was he was a beautiful animal. He took a step towards him and ran his hands over his mane.

"He's missed you." Madison said ignoring Gabriella.

"I've always liked Carlos. He is such a beautiful animal." He said still rubbing the horse.

"Carlos?" Gabriella asked making him look back at her. "You named your horse Carlos?"

Madison looked up at her glaring. "So Christmas is coming up. What are your plans Troy?"

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"He's spending it with me. His girlfriend." Gabriella bit out.

He looked up at her and gave her a confused look. Gabriella instead shrugged her shoulders and concentrated back on Madison.

"Well my mother convinced my father to forgo the big party. So I guess were just having a family thing." he said.

"Well do you mind if my family and I come and celebrate with you. Daddy has actually been talking about getting together, Christmas could be a wonderful time." Madison said with a smile.

He cleared his throat. He didn't know why Madison father wanted to speak to his. They never really got along that well, it was never said but you hear it in their voices. "Well…um…"

"You have some nerve." Gabriella said. "We don't want you there. His parents don't want you there. I sure as hell don't want you there, and Troy doesn't want you there. So stop pretending that you are nice, because we're not buying it. So why don't you stay at home not just on Christmas but every fucking day and leave us alone."

Troy closed his eyes and shook his head. He really didn't want another argument going on between them. He watched as Madison smiled over at Gabriella. She smoothly and confidently pulled herself off of the horse. Taking the reins she walked over to where Gabriella was, pulling Carlos along. The two stood on each side of the fence. Troy looked behind him to see if his father and mother were done "brushing" the horses. He probably would need help.

"Last I heard, Troy had his own voice, and if he didn't want to spend time with me he would have opened his mouth and said it. He doesn't need a bitch to speak for him. Anyway there won't be any staying at home for me. Just for your information, I just got brand new tires. You know after you shredded my old ones."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You stupid bitch I know--"

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that Troy."

Troy glanced at Gabriella, mouth open just a bit. "Madison don't call her a bitch."

"Looks like he opened his mouth that time." Gabriella spat.

"Gabi." Troy warned. "Can we not do this. Please. I don't feel like hearing you two fight. You two have been fighting since we got here. Gabriella, Madison is my friend now. She's apologized and I've accepted. Madison Gabriella is my girlfriend and she's not going anywhere."

The two glared at each other and Troy sighed heavily. Yeah that little speech didn't do any good.

"Wow, Buttercup is looking good." Madison said tying up Carlos. She tucked her hair behind her ear before she hopped up on the fence. Her hand went out to touch my mother's horse but Gabriella's voice stopped her.

"Don't touch my horse you whore."

Madison laughed. "Last I knew Buttercup belonged to Mrs. Bolton's. Not you bitch."

Troy shook his head. Yep, there was no way they were going to get along. Troy didn't know what to do. He was going to need some manly advice.

Madison went ahead and her hand touched Buttercup. Troy looked up at Gabriella was staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders and she scoffed. He knew that she was upset at him. He watched uninterested as Madison ran her hand over the mane as he thought some more. Christmas was out of the question. Not only did Troy want to spend his first Christmas with his girlfriend, alone, he most definitely didn't want to spend it with his ex-girlfriend. Even if they were becoming friends. Troy couldn't dismiss they way she acted when he told her about the fight with Gabriella, and once again she had apologized.

"What?" Gabriella's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at her. "Ahhh!"

The next thing he knew Buttercup had taken off in a frenzy, with Gabriella on her back. She was holding on to everything that she had her voice screaming for help. Tory's heart raced under his chest as he saw the horse buck wildly, with his girlfriend.

"Gabi!" He yelled. "Gabi! Hold on! "Not thinking he jumped over the fence and ran as fast as he could towards the wild horse. What the hell happened! Buttercup was not calming down. At all. She raced around, neighing and bucking like it was the end of the world.

"Troy! Help me!" He heard Gabriella's tearful cries.

"Madison. Go get my father!" Troy called out, he looked back to actually make sure she would do what he said. He watched her as she slowly jumped from the fence and made her way leisurely towards the corral. Troy cursed. "Hurry up Maddie!" He saw her look back at him with a heavy sigh before she took off.

Focusing his attention back on the horse he raced towards it again. "Gabi!"

"Get me off of here!" She barely yelled her voice raw from screaming.

"Okay…okay…" Troy didn't want to scare buttercup by sneaking up on her so he tried to approach her from the front. That of course did nothing and Buttercup took off again. Troy watched in horror as the horse made it's way towards the fence, before it left across it making Gabriella lose her grip and tumble off of her back.

Troy ran over to the unmoving girl, his heart beating so loudly in his ears that he didn't hear his mother or father calling his name.

Reaching her, he reached out a shaky hand and touched her, moving her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing labored.

"Gabi. Gabi. Wake up baby." He mumbled to her. "Are you alright?"

He watched as her brown eyes opened slowly as she looked at him dazed.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. "Does anything hurt or feel broken." His hands traveled over her arms and legs, squeezing to see if she would react. She didn't do anything instead of look at him. She didn't lose her voice did she? Maybe the trauma of the horse going crazy made her lose her voice. Troy shook his head, his fingers going towards her hair again.

"Troy! Oh my God! Is she alright?" His mother said reaching them.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She won't talk."

His father knelt down and moved Gabriella face his way. She looked at him with the same dazed eyes.

"Gabriella. Do you hear me?" He asked in a stern voice. She said nothing. "Gabriella, tell me how old are you?" Troy's heart raced for a different reason. If Gabriella accidentally slipped that she was eighteen their whole cover would be blown. He shook his head. That wasn't what mattered…what mattered was her health and that she was alright. "Gabriella?"

Troy sighed heavily glancing up to see Madison in the near distance along the fence. Her hands were clasped together tightly and her brow drawn up in confusion. Her worried look. He still remembered her worry look. Looking back at Gabriella he decided once more to try and get her attention, before he would take her to the hospital.

"Gabriella. Baby, can you hear me. Are you alright?" He asked.

She blinked her eyes, and her tongue darted out to like her lips. She took a deep breath. "That bitch!" she growled out.

Okay so that wasn't what he expected her to say. He looked at her confusedly as well as his parents.

"Gabriella are you alright dear?" His mother asked, ignoring the small comment she made.

"That fucking bitch!"

Troy watched as Gabriella groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Gabriella you should lay still. You might have strained your back or something." His father cautioned.

"Where the hell is she!" Gabriella snapped looking around.

"Where's who?" Troy frowned at her statement. What the hell was she talking about.

The three of them stood up when they saw that it was pointless trying to keep Gabriella down. Troy pulled her up and watched as her face squinted in pain as she hunched over.

"Where the hell is she?" she repeated.

Troy shook his head. "I really don't know who you're talking about? Are you alright?"

She turned around and froze. "I'll be fine." she mumbled.

Troy, and his parents watched as Gabriella slowly made her way over to the gate. Following her, he received a concern look from his mother whom he just shrugged. He really didn't know what to do or think. He was totally confused.

It didn't take them long to reach the gate, where Madison was still standing there with worry on her face.

"Are you alright Gabriella?" She asked when they were close enough.

It all happened too fast for Troy to stop it before she started. Gabriella suddenly tackled Madison making her shriek in fear. Quickly Gabriella straddled her and tried to get as many punches as she could to the blondes face, though she was having a tough time since Madison kept her face covered with her hands. So Gabriella went for anything else. Arms, chest, stomach.

Troy grabbed Gabriella from around the waste as gently as he could…he still didn't want to bruise her or hurt her further, thought that seemed unnecessary since she was fighting.

"Gabi! Hold up!"

"You fucking skank! You little shit!" She yelled kicking from Troy's arms, and landing one on Madison's leg. Troy could hear Madison crying and screaming out bitch and whore.

"Gabriella. Calm down." His mother said.

"That bitch did that!" Gabriella said lunging at Madison who pushed herself away from Gabriella, still on the ground.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Madison hissed, drops of blood coming from her nose.

"Troy she scared her. Buttercup. That whore stabbed Buttercup with needles."

Troy shook his head. "Needles?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. She stuck them right in Buttercup."

"No I didn't!" Madison yelled. "I would never do that to an animal, or to a human. You're being delusional." She got up dusting her clothes off. "You just wait until my lawyers find out about this. I'm going to charge you with assault you bitch."

"Wait a second." His father said suddenly. "Madison there is no need to get the police involved."

"There sure in hell is!"

"Go ahead get them. And then I'll tell them how you tried to kill me!" Gabriella spat out.

"No!" Troy snapped. "Madison. Please don't call the police." Getting the police involve was going to cause more trouble than anything. Especially for Gabriella and himself with the whole sleeping with the student thing. He sighed heavily, looking over at Madison. Smiling softly and trying to turn on the charm, "Please…for me."

"Fine." Madison said. "For you Troy, not for this delusional bitch."

Troy sighed and looked back towards Gabriella. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You don't believe me?" She asked it in a question.

Troy continued to look at her and didn't break his stare. He knew that he should have believed her, but Madison putting needles into Buttercup. Where did the needles come from, and far as he knew Madison would never hurt any animal, especially horses which were her favorite. He licked his lips.

"How can you not believe me?" Gabriella seethed. "She had three needles and she just stuck them right in Buttercup."

"Maybe it was just a bee sting or something." Troy tried to reason. He watched her mouth fall open in shock and he shook his head, hoping not to cause another argument between the two of them. "Look Gabriella maybe the fall muddled your thoughts a bit. Okay…I know you don't like Madison so maybe you brain is making you think--"

"I'm not thinking! I know! That bitch tried to kill me and you are defending her!" Gabriella yelled tears coming to her eyes.

Troy felt a tremendous pain of guilt rest in his stomach as he defended himself. "No. I'm not defending her. Not at all. I just think that maybe your mind is playing--"

"My mind isn't playing fucking tricks on me!" She snapped.

The couple stared at each other. One with guilt in their eyes the other with fire.

"Maybe we should take this home." Troy heard his father say. He couldn't agree more. Nodding he looked back at Madison.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" he asked the blonde.

He watched her cast her eyes to the ground, before gently touching the purple bruises that were forming on her arm and neck. "I don't know. I hurt a lot. Maybe you could drop me off."

"Bullshit! I barely hurt you!" Gabriella yelled. "I'm the one that just got thrown off a damn horse!" She looked over at Troy. "You put her in that car and I swear I will fucking kill her. I will literally go to jail for killing her!"

Troy closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head. "Um…dad?" his father looked over at him. "Do you think you could drive Madison home."

His father sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I could do that."

"But…um…." Madison tried to say but Troy cut her off.

"I really need to get Gabriella home. Make sure she's alright from the fall."

"That you caused." Gabriella mumbled.

"I'll go with you." His mother said following his father.

"How am I suppose to get home. I was going to call you to pick me up." His father said.

His mother looked over at Madison with thin lips before sighing. "I--I--"

"I'll be fine. I promise." His father kissed her longingly on the mouth before helping Madison away from the three.

Troy frowned as he looked at his mother who was frowning after her husband. "Come on mom."

The three walked toward the car that they had rode up to the corral together. His mother offered Gabriella the front seat as Troy got into the driver's seat, but she shook her head and sat in the back.

Troy looked back at her. "You're upset with me?"

"You don't believe me." she mumbled once they took off.

"Gabriella I just don't see how she could have done it. Where were the needles? I mean you saw her ride up, tie her own horse up, and climb the fence. She couldn't done that with needles in her hands."

Gabriella scoffed. "I'm you're girlfriend. You are suppose to believe me. Not her."

"I'm not taking her side--"

"You might as well. You think I'm a delusion bitch also."

Troy shook his head. "No I don't." He said simply. He concentrated on driving for a while…well he tried to. He couldn't believe the events that happened today. They had started out so good only to end up arguing with each other. Troy tried to put himself in Gabriella spot. If it was Kade who was at the scene of his death defying moment he would probably blame the bastard also. Though the thought did actually pass his brain that Madison could have truly done what Gabriella said she did. People died from falling off of horses. Backs broken…spines ruptured. It was serious stuff. He truly had not been so relieved when he saw Gabriella tackle Madison because he knew she was alright.

She was right though. She was his girlfriend, he should have believed her. Maybe that is why he felt so guilty.

"I believe you Gabriella."

Troy's thoughts snapped as he looked over at his mother who was looking out the window.

"You do?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, Buttercup has gotten stung many times by bees…she's a horse for God's sake. She's been stung and she's been stung with me on her back. She's never reacted that way before. Heck…she's never ever did that before ever. " she looked over at Troy. "A bee did not cause my horse to act that way Troy."

Troy glanced back at Gabriella through the rear-view mirror and nodded his head. What his mother said made sense. He had never seen Buttercup at that way, she could have only did it if she was provoked in some way. Shaking his head slightly he cursed himself in believing in Madison since that's actually what he had been doing.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, hoping that Gabriella would forgive him. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. Damn he was such a idiot.

"You're not just saying that are you?" Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head. "No. I guess…I guess I just…I…" He took a deep breath trying to word her thoughts. "The only ugly side I've ever saw in Madison was the day she broke up with me. "

"Don't forget dinner dear." His mother pointed out when Madison first met Gabriella.

"yes and dinner mom." Troy continued. "Anyway, I've known her so long it's hard for me to think that she would do something like that. She's changed, and I'm sorry."

He watched as Gabriella nodded her head before leaning back and closing her eyes. Troy continued to drive with a heavy heart back home.

When they finally reached it, Gabriella had drifted off to sleep. Troy gathered her in his arms, careful not to wake her.

"You go ahead and get dad." He said to his mother giving her the keys.

He had never seen his mother drive so fast.

Once inside the house he took the brunette to his room and placed her gently on his bed. He knew that she needed a shower and he needed to clean her cuts and still make sure she didn't need to go to the hospital.

He sat at the edge of the bed and put his face into his hands. He was so stupid. He should have known better than to trust Madison. She hurt him before there was no doubt that she would hurt him again and she did. He could understand her dislike towards Gabriella just as he understood Gabriella's dislike…or more like hatred towards Madison. But for Madison to actually hurt Gabriella physically. There was no explanation.

"Are you alright?"

He looked back at Gabriella and sighed. Shaking his head he answered her. "No. No. I'm stupid. I…I should have believed you when you first said something."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yes, you should have." Troy cringed, but Gabriella continued. "But I guess I was a little too hard on you."

"No you weren't--"

"Yes I was. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But I just thought you were taking her side. Like you said Troy you've known her for a long time. Longer than you've known me. I wouldn't be surprise if you took her side."

Troy shook his head. "But you're my girlfriend. Like you said. I should have believed you. Not that I was defending Madison in anyway…" he defended himself. "But I should have--"

Gabriella sat up in bed and shook her head. "Can we just put this behind us. As long as I don't see that…girl…again I'll be fine. Really." Troy sighed in relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down beside her. "Besides Christmas is coming up and I want to spend it with you stress free."

He smiled as she softly placed her lips against his. Troy watched as she feel asleep soon after that, thanking the fates that everything had worked out…at least for now.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: You obviously know what to do...or what you should do at least. Reviews are much needed and I'd be extremly grateful for them so yeah tell me what you think**


	24. Chapter 24

**AuthorsNote: So I know it's been a while but I do have a chapter for everyone. Life is well…life. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and though there is like a 1 in 6000000000 chance that she will ever read this giving a shout out to Baby V(Vanessa Hudgens) I still love you after the whole pics and don't think you're a bad role model or anything negative that people are saying about you. So yeah…definitely still support her. Alright now onto the chapter…hopefully I get my mojo up and some time to finish writing the next one.**

**Props to my beta ****xxKaitlynnMariexx**

**Disclaimer: You know the things that don't belong to me…come on…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24**

Gabriella's eyes crept open, and she stared into darkness. Sighing heavily she flipped on her back, kicking the blankets off of her. Her hand made it to her throbbing head. Staring up at the dark ceiling for a few minutes she lifted herself up. Her head was killing her. Reaching out her hand she felt the pain killers that Troy had placed there. Popping two in her mouth she took the semi warm water next to them and swallowed.

Gabriella took a deep breath and leaned against the headboard glancing over at the person that was still tucked deep under the blankets. She frowned as she thought about the past day. It had not gone the way that she had wanted it to. Yes it started out well. But now she was getting upset.

Stupid bitch. She couldn't get it past her head that Madison actually tried to kill her. What else could she be doing? No one had never tried to murder her before, and that was very distressing. Who knew what else that girl would do or come up with it. And not only did Madison try to kill her, Troy had automatically defended her. That's what he did and him trying to say anything else was bullshit. He defended his ex-girlfriend who tried to kill his current girlfriend. Troy was suppose to jump right up and scream at her. Tell her that he never wanted to see her again, and even though she's a female, that he would throw her across the room next time she stepped foot around them.

She groaned softly and reached over to grab her jeans that were on the floor. She searched her the pockets for her cell. She needed to talk and vent. Though it was the middle of the night, friends were suppose to be there at anytime. She dialed the number.

As it rung she slowly got out of the bed and made her way towards the large window away from Troy. She didn't want to wake him up.

"You do know it's three in the morning right?" Came a sleepy voice.

"I was almost murdered." she whispered fiercely.

"What! Oh…sorry babe…"

Gabriella frowned. "Chad's there with you? In you're room? With your parents--"

"No. I'm at the hotel with him. I'm suppose to be staying the night with Sharpay. Surprisingly she agreed with the idea." Gabriella heard her sigh. "Now you almost were murdered?"

She glanced over at Troy to see that he was still sleeping and launched into her story whispering heatedly.

"Are you sure she--" Taylor started.

"Please not you too. I know she did this Taylor. I don't know where she got it from, but she held up three needles and said have a nice trip. She did that shit on purpose."

"Alright I believe you. I thought you said that Troy believed you." Taylor asked with a yawn.

"After the fact. After I had to convince him. God I'm so pissed at him." She seethed.

"Yeah I would be also."

"I mean. She almost killed me and he took her side. I mean he didn't defend me or yell at her or anything. He just took me home. I mean--if someone tried to kill him I would defend him. You know how dangerous horses are. I mean I was on back of a dangerous beast!" She glanced over at Troy making sure her ramblings didn't wake him before she continued. "I swear if I see her again, you might have to come and visit me in prison, because I will kill her myself." She sighed. "It's like I don't even feel safe with her around anymore. She has been trailing us since I've been here."

"Listen Gabriella maybe you should tell Troy you're real feelings, I'm sure he'd want to know."

"No. No…I just…I'm too frustrated at him at this moment. Just the whole him not defending me thing. I mean if I could I would defend him against Kade."

"I'm telling you, tell him. It'll be better. You both need to just let it all go, and tell both of you let go of any secrets or--"

"Secrets?" Gabriella mouth dropped open as she looked out the window. "What secrets. Did Troy tell you a secret or something."

"No. no. no. Um…No. I'm just…saying." Taylor mumbled. "You know girl…I'm seriously so tired can I call you later."

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" She whispered harshly. "I swear--"

Click.

Gabriella looked down on her phone mouth open in shocked. That…bitch. In a nice way. She looked over at Troy and saw him turn in his sleep. Was he keeping a secret from her? Maybe Taylor really was tired and didn't know what she was talking about.

Looking out in the dark night once more before sighing, she made her way back to the bed. Her hand reached out and ran her fingers softly through Troy's locks. She was so pissed. She seriously thought that he didn't care enough about her life, to defend her. Could she stay with someone like that? Especially when he defended that stupid, criminal bitch.

Her mind was baffled, and her eyes drooped as she continue to think about that question as she fell into a deep slumber.

****

Christmas. It wasn't that she dreaded it. It was because it was another day. Another day of acting like everything was alright. Another day pretending to be happy, when in reality she felt the most depressed she had felt in a while. Yesterday felt like the slowest day of her life. Even when they had broken up she hadn't felt like this. All day yesterday she was trying to prove to herself and to Troy that everything was alright. When in reality everything wasn't. She had pretended most of the day to finish putting the touches on his Christmas present just to stay away from him.

She had actually been thinking about his gift for a while and she knew that he would love it, especially since he didn't have one in his apartment. She had spent a pretty penny on his gift but truly did not mind. She had the money, not to mention she loved him, even though she was pissed at him.

Opening her eyes she took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious smelling food. She felt a hand creep around her stomach and she sighed.

"Merry Christmas."

She turned around, only to be kissed softly. Closing her eyes tightly she kissed him back. "Merry Christmas."

"Did you have a good night sleep?" He asked sleep still in his voice.

"Yeah." She lied easily. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "Not really, I was worrying a lot."

She frowned and sat up. "About what? What do you have to worry about?"

"Lots of things." He mumbled, before giving her a tight smile and kissing her again. "Mom is probably has breakfast all ready for us. Big Christmas breakfast."

Gabriella smiled and stood up. Her back was still a little sore but she knew that everything was alright body wise. Getting dressed in a long white skirt, and a red blouse, she followed Troy out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

Usually Christmas morning with her family consisted of getting up, getting her presents, and then going to visit family. There was no sit down family time or anything like that. She had to visit rich, stuck up people drinking champagne. Yes, this was actually much better.

"Wow mom, you really out did yourself." Troy said sitting next to his father, while she sat next down to him.

There was so much food on the table, Gabriella knew that it was almost impossible for them to eat it all. With wide eyes she looked at Mrs. Bolton.

"What we don't finish we give to the shelters." Mrs. Bolton answered her unspoken question.

Shelters? She had never gave anything to a shelter before. Biting her lip, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her family hadn't even thought about giving left over food to shelters.

"That's nice." She said.

During breakfast, the Bolton's spoke of the past Christmases, and the funny things that went on during the day. Gabriella laughed genuinely at the stories told.

"Okay…time to open presents!" His mother squealed. "We'll clean up later."

They were soon in the living room sitting under the huge white Christmas tree that was in the corner. She remembered putting up the tree with Mrs. Bolton and being surprise that they didn't go out and get a real one like her own household usually had. Mrs. Bolton declared that she hated cleaning up the needles once Christmas was over and not only that White Christmas trees were just better all around.

There were tons of presences under the tree. She was pretty sure that they weren't all for her or the Bolton's. She sat next to Troy, his arm around her. She relaxed against him as his mother started handing out presents.

"Gabriella. This is from Jack and myself." She said handing her a small wrapped box.

Gabriella shook her head. "You uh…you didn't have to get me anything. Really."

"Nonsense. You're Troy's girlfriend and a friend of the family's open it."

Gabriella looked over at Troy and he nodded his head to her to continue. Opening the gift she smiled softly at the present inside. Gasping, she touched the gold jewelry lightly. Smooth and hard, Gabriella could tell just by looking at it that it was very much real. She looked up with wide eyes.

"I can't take this…this looks very expensive." She stuttered. She looked back at the gold bracelet and the small charms that hung from it. She sighed.

"Please accept it Gabriella." Jack said sincerely.

"I picked out the charms. Not a lot but I figured that you could always add more. See this one is of a little bone…cause you know you teach health, and this one right here is of a little Christmas Tree, for spending your first Christmas with us."

Gabriella sighed deeply looking up at them. She really felt very uncomfortable accepting the gift. It wasn't like her and Troy had been dating for years…hell it wasn't even been a whole year itself. Not even that she hadn't even known the Bolton's long enough to get a present like this. She would have been happy with socks.

"This is a lot. I mean I didn't get anything like this for you guys. Seriously my gift is almost nothing compared to--"

"Gabriella. If you don't take it it'll be inconsiderate so please." Mrs. Bolton said. "I'm sure whatever you gave us we'll like."

Gabriella fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead nodded her head with a thanks, and placed the bracelet on her arm with the help of Troy.

"Well I guess I might as well hand out the presents I got you guys." She said handing the selected gifts to the parents.

They were very thankful for the personalized golf balls, and bread maker that she had given. Seriously as grateful as she was for them having her stay with them, she didn't want to get anything too personal.

She knew that they were saving the exchange between her and Troy last. Troy gave his mother a weekend trip to a spa while giving his father a weekend trip to a exclusive golf course. His parents in turn gave him a new stereo for his car.

"Okay so Gabriella would you like to give Troy his gift?" His mother practically squealed. She laughed softly and picked up the small box before handing it to Troy.

"Merry Christmas." She said smiling.

He glanced up at her with a smirk on his lips before his hand unwrapped the small box. She held her breath as he picked up the flimsy piece of paper.

"A picture of a piano?" He said giving her a questioning look.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah, well it would probably be difficult to get it here, and then transport it back to Albuquerque."

His eyes widen with shock "How…how--"

"Well I know you're really into music, and how much you love it so I got you a piano. It's only a baby grand, and I had to have it delivered in the school in your classroom since the apartment is a bit to small, but when you move or get a bigger place, they'll transport it there."

He gasped again with a shake of his head. "You got me a piano?"

Gabriella nodded again with a laugh. "Yeah. I mean that one at school is so old, and always needs tuning, it's hard learning--" Gabriella breath caught as she looked over at his parents who both had smiles on their face. "I mean, your students probably have a hard time learning when you're always turning that old thing so, I decided to get you a knew one."

"It must have cost you a pretty penny. It's absolutely beautiful." He said looking down at the white baby grand piano.

Gabriella shrugged. She felt relived that he liked her very first Christmas present. She watched as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Gabriella closed her eyes briefly enjoying the feel.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips.

Gabriella smiled. "You're welcome."

Troy showed his mother and father the picture, each agreeing that it was a beautiful instrument. She watched with a quickly beating heart as Troy bent down by the tree and handed her a somewhat heavy square gift, before sitting back down beside her. She sighed deeply, and pushed her hair behind her ear before unwrapping the gift.

She had gotten plenty of presents before for guys. Even a few from Kade, and she had never been this nervous. Probably because she had so much going in her mind about the whole Madison thing. She wasn't trying to be superficial by any means, it was just this gift would show her if he was serious or…well…not.

Once the paper was lifted from the gift her eyes fell on a dark, shiny mahogany box. There was a small lock in the front and she looked at Troy with questioning eyes.

"Open it. Just push that button right there."

She placed her thumb on the button and opened it with a pop. Her breath caught as she looked down at the most gorgeous comb/mirror/ brush set. There were four compartments holding a beautiful object. A hand held mirror, a wide tooth comb, and a small brush, as well as a beautiful butterfly hair barrette. He could tell that it wasn't brand new. There was a bit of a wear on the beautiful silver, but everything was clean and shiny. She look up at Troy with a open mouth.

"These are…where did you get these…"

"There were my grandmothers." He said softly.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"My grandmothers." he repeated.

She shook her head in amazement. He had given her, his grandmothers property. She could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

"I can't take this…I mean this is--" She started.

"I want you to have it." He said. "My uh…she actually left it for me. My mother just told me she gave it to her to give to me when I met…you. When I met the person that was meant for me."

She felt tears come to her eyes while she stare at him. "I--this is…wow…" She couldn't help but to wipe those tears. "Thank you…this is the most thoughtful gift Troy. I promise I'll take perfect care of them. Thank you."

She gently closed the box and put it aside before throwing herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back. A huge smile formed on her face. She had no reason to be suspicious or upset at him anymore. The gift was so thoughtful and so beautiful that she was speechless and did the next best thing by kissing him.

"I'll go get that."

She heard Mrs. Bolton call out. She didn't hear anything as she continued to kiss Troy deeply, she didn't even see his father get up and leave the room also. She wanted so much to drag him back to his childhood room and have her way with him. She knew she was going to have to back off soon though, she didn't want his parents to become uncomfortable but when Troy pulled her even tighter against him, she moaned loudly.

"I--uh…I don't think--" She heard Mrs. Bolton mumble.

Gabriella sighed, not wanting to disrespect her in her home and she pulled back from Troy, who looked highly disappointed.

"What wrong?" He whispered huskily.

She smiled and looked up at his mother, pointing at her before my smile fell off her face. What the hell!

"Merry Christmas!"

Troy sat up suddenly, making Gabriella fall against the other side of the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked Madison, sitting up from the couch.

The blonde looked pretty ridicules in her slutty Santa outfit. The short furry skirt, with the small shirt that showed basically everything. And those thigh high boots, well, at least she's not cold, Gabriella thought sarcastically.

"I came to bring presents." She said as though nothing had happen two days ago.

"Madison." Mrs. Bolton said. "I told you that I could take the gifts, but I don't think--"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're all friends here."

She scoffed at her interrupting Mrs. Bolton. Troy sighed and shook his head before standing up. "Mom…can you uh…give us some privacy. Just for a second."

Mrs. Bolton nodded her head. "I'll go see what your father is up to."

She glanced around the room. She didn't even notice that he had left. Turning back to Troy, she watched with a frown on her face as he placed his hands on his hips with his head down.

Gabriella looked at Madison and couldn't help the hate that rose in her. She tried her hardest to continue to sit down and not throw her hands around Madison's neck.

"What are you doing here Madison?" Troy asked in a low voice.

"I came to bring presents." She said before setting the gifts on the table.

"I don't think you should be here. Not now…not uh…not ever."

Madison smiled. "Well why ever not." She asked sweetly.

"Because you tried to kill me!" Gabriella yelled, not being able to keep it in anymore.

Madison rolled her eyes. "No I didn't. I can't help it if the horse went crazy while you were on it, but don't blame me."

I looked at Troy who looked at me with raised eyebrows. I scoffed again. He wasn't going to believe me again!

"Madison. I don't want to see you again." He said. "I don't want you around me, Gabriella, or my parents. I swear we'll press charges against you."

"Charges?" She asked surprised. "I am the one that should be pressing charges against her. That bitch was the one that attacked me."

Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Watch your fucking mouth when you're talking about my girlfriend. I want nothing to do with you Madison. We broke up, the end."

Madison's eyes filled with tears, and Gabriella scoffed. "But…I apologized, and I--"

"And I thank you for that apology, but I don't want to see you anymore."

Gabriella breath hitched as she looked between Madison and Troy. Was he really not going to see her anymore?

"But--"

"No buts Madison. You need to leave."

Madison stomped her foot in irritation. "No! Troy you can't do this. I'm still in love with you and there is no way it's going to go away. What I did was stupid, I know, but the love we shared, the things we went through can't compare to what you and…her" Madison pointed at Gabriella. "Went through. What we have is real."

Gabriella bit her lip, wondering how Troy would react to that.

"Madison, you broke up with me and you know what." He sighed deeply. "It was one of the best things you did for me because I wouldn't have found Gabi. I love her more than anything in the world, and I would do anything for her." Troy smiled at Gabriella and moved to stand next to her. "I'm so sorry Gabi. I know I've already said it but I'm sorry for not believing you. You have no reason to lie, and I guess I was just a bit…"

Gabriella shook her head seeing the conflict in his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up Troy. As long as you believe me. I can forgive you."

"Are you fucking crazy. She is manipulating you!" Madison screeched. "Do you actually believe that I would try and kill her!"

Troy's hands fell off of Gabriella as he turned around.

"Maybe not try and kill her but I believe that you tried to hurt her. Hurt her bad, just to get your way. You've always done anything to get what you wanted Madison and you know at first I thought it was just ambition, but your vindictive, and I want nothing else to do with you. Get out."

Madison took a deep breath before nodding her head. She smiled sweetly and made her way over to Gabriella.

Gabriella stared at the girl with a smile of her own on her face. Troy had finally stood up for her. He Finally told this ridiculous female to take a hike, and get out of his life for good. Life definitely could not get any better.

"I'm going to get you Gabriella. You just wait. You haven't heard the last of me, and next time we do meet, you're going down."

Gabriella smirked as she saw Troy grab Madison by the arm and pulled her away.

"Like I said before. You come anywhere near Gabriella and I'll make you pay personally. Now I am not going to tell you again. Get out."

Madison snatched her arm away from his before glaring at Gabriella once more. She turned around on her high heels and stomped out of the house slamming the door on her way out.

Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled at Troy.

"Thank you."

Troy shook his head. "There is nothing to thank me for."

Gabriella walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know. Especially how you pissed me off."

"Yeah, I know I apologized before but I am sorry, for you know…for not believing you. I really do ya know." He sighed deeply and had a far off look in his eye before he focused back on her.

She nodded her head. As much as a part of her wanted to continue being mad at him she wasn't going to dwell on it. He was with her, and not Madison. And he was going to continue to be with her.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. His hands reached down and cupped her butt making her feet leave the ground and Gabriella took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waste.

"You know…I'd really like to have another Christmas present." he said his lips on her jaw and traveling down her neck.

"I liked to also." she moaned.

Troy held her against him as he traveled back up the stairs with Gabriella locked around him.

"What about your parents.?" She asked her lips all over his face, and they entered his bedroom.

"I'm sure they are pretty occupied." He ran his hands up her skirt and thighs.

"Ew…don't bring that up right now." She laughed into his neck.

"You brought them up first." he laughed back at her.

She felt herself being put on the bed, but he didn't follow. She watched as he looked down at her with a smirk on his face as he took his shirt off. Her eyes ran over his warm hard chest. Her eyes trailed down to his defined muscles. His profound pectorals. She slowly and seductively trailed her moist tongue over her lips. Her gaze dropped lower to his abs. Each muscle was so toned and defined. He worked out hard, and it showed by the look of his six pack. Then came the golden brown hair that continued into his boxers, she so badly wanted to trace her tongue down that very path. She felt liquid pool at her core as she watched his hands settle on the button of his jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them, in a teasing way, then pulled them down with ease, showing his sculpted legs. He was so beautiful, she thought as she looked over his entire body.

She trembled as he placed a knee on the bed and towered over her, kissing her. Gabriella ran a hand through his hair pressing herself tightly towards him. Their tongues fought a war neither one would win. For they were both trying to out do the other. His hands ran down her body pulling the white skirt and panties down in one take.

Whether it was from the chill of the morning or his hands on her upper thighs, she felt goosebumps cover her body. His hands skillfully made their way up and Gabriella sat up so he could remove the shirt that covered the one of the things he loved so much. His hand cupped each globe, pinching the taunt hard nipple through the bra. Gabriella moaned, with her eyes tight as she felt his lips on her stomach. Those firm lips, she could not help but wish he would kiss her somewhere else. Her hands continued to play with his hair and her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips make their way up and cover a hard nipple in his mouth, taking the fabric of the bra with it.

He spent a good amount of time teasing her, going from one breast to the other. Gabriella tried many times to take her bra off so she could feel the skin on skin contact but he always swiped her hands away and continued on with his teasing.

"Troy, come on!" She mumbled trying to catch her breath. "Touch me. I want to feel your lips...please…"

"I'm working you up." he said against her bra. "I want to love you right."

Gabriella groaned as he bit down on her softly. "GOD!" she tightened her hands around his head. "Babe…you know how much I love making love to you, but I just want you to fuck me!"

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Fuck you? We just got out of a huge fight and make-up sex is suppose to be…ya know."

Gabriella hands dropped form his hair and went to her own in frustration. "Troy. I love you. I do…I love everything about you, but…I want you to fuck me. We can make love after you give me a nice hard fuck."

She looked steadily into his eyes until he smiled.

A gasp escaped her lips when his hands reached up and actually tore the thin bra from her. His lips attack her breast sucking, biting, and pinching, each feeling wonderful for Gabriella.

Her hands went towards his boxers and she pulled them off. She felt his lips making their way down kissing hard but passionately. She arched her back and couldn't hold in a howl as he kissed her between her legs. He pressed his tongue inside, and up and down in long fast strokes. She knew that if she hadn't talked to him he would be taking his time…and she didn't want that.

She felt Troy's hand reach under her ass and pull her even closer to him, his face digging into him. She moaned again, forgetting about everything else: Madison, Troy's parents in the house, the whole teacher student thing. All of those things that she was worried about…just went out the door. She ground herself into his face and screamed as her body started to shake as the first tingling of her orgasm came forth. Her muscles contracted around his tongue and Gabriella practically heaved.

Her body felt like jello. She could barely moved and when Troy's hands ran up her back and lifted from the bed she gasped.

"Condom?" he mumbled his mouth still on her body. His hand reached out to find one, but Gabriella pulled her hand back.

"I'll take care of it…" She said breathlessly. She wanted all of him, nothing between them. She really needed to get on the pill again.

He glanced at her and nodded before he plunged himself into her, harder and faster than he ever had before. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck so she would not fall from him as he stood, still in her, still moving.

With her eyes closed she didn't notice when Troy placed her against the wall until she felt the cool solid behind her. Her eyes widen as he pushed into her harder and faster with each thrust. She could barely could hold herself up and her arms fell from his neck and down beside her as he rammed into her. Her moans filled the room joining Troy's as she felt him tense, pushing her body and milking it for all that it was worth, the light behind her eyes exploded as she felt him groan into her neck.

Her legs were still wrapped around him when he placed an arm on the wall behind her and leaned down. His lips brushed past her ear and they stood against the wall for a few more seconds trying to catch their breath.

Gabriella had never felt so satisfied and closed her eyes. She felt herself being pulled from the wall and being placed in the bed. Troy's arm around her.

"Merry Christmas, babe." he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella smiled softly and turned in his arms to look at him. Her hand reached up and pushed his damp hair from his eye. "Merry Christmas, Troy."

* * *

**AuthorsNote: So how did you like it. I couldn't have Gabi break up with Troy I just couldn't…so I had him try and make it right. So review for me…get me to keep writing, and tell me how you like it.**


End file.
